Chef Hatchet s Drag Race
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Después del éxito de "Carrera Alucinante", Drama Total esta lista para presentar un nuevo spin-off. El famoso Chef Hatchet traerá de regreso a algunos de los competidores de temporadas pasadas para hacerlos enfrentarse al mundo del Drag.
1. Chapter 1

_Ustedes no lo saben pero por estas fechas se cumplen seis años de que inicie en este maravilloso mundo del fanfiction, y como a pesar de ser una irresponsable que casi no actualiza sus historias, lo que no importa porque casi no tengo lectores de todos modos, decidí hacer algo para celebrarlo. Hace dos años utilice un simulador que encontré en internet para hacer mi propia versión de los juegos del hambre con estos chicos, y cuando vi que esa página también había sacado un simulador de Ru Paul´s Drag Race supe que también se convertiría en uno de mis especiales. _

**Capítulo uno**

Se escucha una conocida voz en off.

"Durante años hemos visto como la zaga Drama Total ha sido la mejor haciendo Reallity Shows. Desde una cochina isla, pasando por un set de grabación, un estúpido musical alrededor del mundo y más cochinas islas. Entonces los productores decidieron darle un aire nuevo y contratar a un nuevo presentador para hacer otra competencia alrededor del mundo. Y aunque la mierda esa no estuvo tan mal la gente pedía el regreso de la verdadera estrella de este show."

El icónico Chef Hatchet aparece en pantalla.

—Yo.

*Intro*

Cameron, el diminuto chico negro de "Drama Total: La Venganza de la Isla" entra a una habitación casi completamente rosa con grandes mesas de plástico, máquinas de coser y maniquíes.

—Vaya, así que soy el primero.

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

Se ve al adolescente en un lugar muy similar al confesionario de "Luz, Drama ¡Acción!".

—Mi nombre es Cameron y fui el ganador de la cuarta temporada de Drama Total. Fui un bebé muy delicado, así que pase los primeros dieciséis años de mi vida encerrado en una burbuja. Ahora que finalmente estoy afuera y descubrí que soy capaz de hacer cosas, decidí hacer todas las cosas que pueda. Así que estoy aquí listo para darle vida a mi chica Karla Bloodcurse.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

Atrás de él entra otro chico de unos bonitos ojos azul verdoso y cabello castaño, apenas un par de centímetro más alto.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

—Hola, yo soy Cody, concursante de la primer y tercer temporada de Drama Total, y miembro de una Boy Band de fama mundial. Decidí entrar a esta competencia porque he escuchado más de una vez que parezco niña. Y aunque estoy completamente en desacuerdo pensé en probar suerte bajo el seudónimo de Sashka Turnbull.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

Parecía estar listo para decir alguna tontería hasta que vio a la otra persona en la habitación.

—Cody— dijo Cameron.

—El único.

—¿Podrías decírselo a Sierra de mi parte, por favor?

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

—Durante Drama Total Todos Estrellas fui compañero de equipo de Sierra, la ex loca de Cody. Al inicio la chica me agradaba, tiene una habilidad admirable para retener información, pero digamos que en el momento en que me empezó a confundir con Cody las cosas se tornaron un tanto perturbadoras. La verdad es que lo compadezco.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

—Estoy seguro de que Cameron debe odiarme. No lo culpo, si Sierra me hubiera elegido como su remplazo, yo también lo odiaría.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—¡Zeke está en la carrera! Quiero decir… ¡Maegan ya llegó!

-+-+Confesionario Ezekiel+-+-

En la pantalla se muestra un chico con la piel pálida y los ojos grises.

—Hey, hey, hey. Maegan Donne ya llegó a la carrera y está aquí para demostrar todo lo que he aprendido sobre las mujeres desde que entré a Drama Total por primera vez. Cuando salí de mi casa por primera vez creía que las mujeres eran más débiles y menos inteligentes que los hombres, pero chicas como Eva, Courtney y Bridgette me demostraron lo equivocado que estaba. Así que he venido a redimirme, y de paso no salir eliminado de primero si se puede.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

Se ve brevemente como el recién llegado saluda al resto, cuando de forma casi imperceptible se le une un cuarto concursante con el cabello castaño y profundas ojeras.

—¡Hola! Disculpa, no había notado que estabas ahí— comenta Cameron cuando lo ve—. Perdóname, pero no creo saber cuál es tú nombre.

El chico sonrió tímidamente.

—Es Saxa.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

—Mi verdadero nombre es Jay, y quizás me recuerden por la breve participación que tuve junto a mi hermano en Carrera Alucinante. La verdad es que fue justamente mi hermano el que animo a hacer esto y eligió mi nombre, Saxa Zeelen— suspira ruidosamente—. Va a ser difícil hacer esto sin él.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Oh, me refería a…— empezó a explicarse Cameron.

—¡Vamos a ser puros nerds aquí!— exclamo una voz claramente femenina antes de que él pudiera terminar.

Por la puerta entro una chica de clara descendencia asiática con el cabello agarrado en dos coletas y botas de tacón que la hacían parecer alta. Todos se le quedaron a ver incrédulos.

—¿Qué, están sorprendidos de ver a una chica?— preguntó ella con las manos en la cintura— Los Drag King existen. ¿Saben?

-+-+Confesionario Kitty+-+-

—Como escucharon, mi nombre drag es Cyan Maddox y estoy aquí para demostrarle al mundo que las chicas también sabemos cómo hacer drag.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—¡Kitty!— exclamó Jay.

—¡Jay!— exclamó Kitty mientras iba a abrazarlo, lo que causo un quejido de dolor por parte del chico— Lo siento, olvidé que tu piel es sensible.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

—Estoy tan feliz de que haya alguien que conozco aquí. Temía ser el único de Carrera Alucinante que se había inscrito.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Bueno, ahora sabemos su verdadero nombre— comentó Ezekiel mientras miraba la escena.

—Muévanse niñitas, que ya llego la verdadera ganadora de esta competencia.

Un muchacho moreno, flacucho y más alto que el resto de su competencia pasó por la puerta haciendo poses.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

—Sí bueno, Chet me dijo que haría todos mis quehaceres si yo me inscribía a esta tontería. Y así como yo soy bueno en todo, estoy seguro de que Yelena Horne también lo será.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—¿Qué hace una niña aquí?— preguntó el recién llegado mientras señalaba acusadoramente a Kitty que lo miraba con una mueca.

—Genial, no soy la única mujer biológica— dijo una voz dulce mientras su dueña hacía acto de presencia.

-+-+Confesionario Miles+-+-

En el camerino se podía apreciar una chica de gafas sentada en posición de flor de loto.

—Mi nombre es Miles y represente a la comunidad vegana junto a mi amiga Laurie en Carrera Alucinante. Chandra Rosenberger, mi personaje drag, nació como una ofrenda a nuestra madre la luna. Lo que busco hacer con ella es explorar mi feminidad desde distintas perspectivas para así conectarme más con mi interior.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—¿Bio Drag o Drag King?— le preguntó a Kitty en cuanto se acercó a ella.

—Drag King. ¿Y tú?

—Bio.

—¡Yujuu! Esto es asombroso, tantos de mis amigos de nuevo aquí reunidos.

Dijo el nuevo competidor, un rubio talla extra grande mientras abrazaba a Cody con un brazo y a Kitty con el otro.

-+-+Confesionario Owen+-+-

—Estoy tan emocionado de estar Drama Total de nuevo, he estado en muchos otros Reality Shows pero no hay nada como regresar a tus raíces. Mi nombre drag es Lake Manfredonia, y espero que ella pueda hacer muchas amigas en esta competencia.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—¡Zeke, ya no eres verde!— exclamó al ver al chico.

—Sí bueno, hay una historia muy interesante atrás de eso…

—Hola… Eh, disculpen la interrupción.

Todos voltearon a ver a la entrada donde una bonita rubia de ojos verde agua, y que definitivamente no tenía un lunar, se removía nerviosamente.

—Oh genial, más mujeres— se quejó Lorenzo—. Creí que esto era un concurso de Drag.

—Oh, lo es— dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el resto—. Voy a hacer Drag King, mi nombre va a ser Phaedrus Dedrick.

—¡Dame esos cinco, hermano!— exclamó Kitty— Cyan Maddox a tu servició. Sammy ¿verdad?

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

—Toda mi vida he vivido a la sombra de mi hermana. Y finalmente hoy he encontrado la única cosa a la que sé que ella saltara atrás. Y estoy emocionada por abrazar esta nueva parte de mí y hacerla lo más fructífera posible.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Exacto, Sammy.

El sonido de tacones golpeando fuerte contra el suelo hizo que todos volvieran a prestar atención a la entrada, donde un chico alto de gafas caminaba como en una pasarela, utilizando tacones que lo hacían ver incluso más alto pero con el resto de su ropa de hombre.

—Cierren esas bocas, que aún ni siquiera han visto a Lela Ngo.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

—Mi nombre es Tom, soy cofundador del mejor blog de moda que el mundo ha visto. Y mi alma gemela, Jen, y yo debutamos en el este mundo del Drama Total en su Spin-off Carrera Alucinante. Y si les puedo prometer algo, es que planeo llegar mucho más lejos aquí.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

—¡Nadie me dijo que íbamos a tener que usar tacones! ¿Cómo se supone que compita con eso?

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Bien, al menos ya sé quién es la competencia aquí.

—Oh no…— murmuro Cameron.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

Un apuesto hombre alto, bronceado y con un cuerpo admirable sonrió a la cámara.

—Creo que no necesito presentación. ¿O sí amigos? Les presentaría a Chioma Alvarado, pero a ella tendrán tiempo de conocerla en la pasarela.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Al, no pensé que eso del Drag fuera lo tuyo— comentó Owen.

El español rechino los dientes antes de sonreírle al susodicho.

—Simplemente pensé que si soy atractivo como hombre, no perdía nada probando suerte como mujer.

Alejandro se paró deliberadamente al lado de Sammy que se ruborizó automáticamente.

Nuevos taconazos se escucharon, esta vez mucho más pesados y masculinos, hasta que entro por la puerta marchando y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, el cadete favorito de Drama Total.

—Brick McArthur a su servicio. O debería decir ¿Sophie Allan a su servicio?

-+-+Confesionario Brick+-+-

—Queramos o no, la industria de la moda tiene mucha más fuerza en el campo femenino. Y como buen soldado, debo de conocer bien mi campo de batalla. Así que experimentar conmigo mismo parece la técnica más acertada a seguir.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—¿Eres Tom? ¿Del famoso blog de Tom y Jen?— el recién llegado interrogo al bloguero de moda en cuanto lo vio.

—Por supuesto. ¿Nos sigues?

—¡¿Qué si los sigo?! Uno de mis profesores prácticamente me obligo a verlos la vez que intente combinar terciopelo con encaje. Ahora no hago ninguna de mis tareas sin antes consultarlos.

El aludido estaba dispuesto a agregarle algo a la conversación cuando un recién llegado se hizo notar.

—¡Hey chicos! ¿Dónde está la parranda?

-+-+Confesionario Geoff+-+-

Un chico rubio de ojos azules con un gran sombrero de vaquero miraba a la cámara.

—Así es chicos, el mayor fiestero de Drama Total está de regreso al ruedo. Y ha venido a ganar bajo el nombre de la hermosísima Cora Fromm. Reina del baile y la chica más agradable que conocerán jamás. Oh Dios, esto será divertido.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—¡Viejo!— exclamó al ver a Owen.

—¡Viejo!— respondió él al verlo.

—¡Viejo!— dijeron ambos mientras se daban un gran abrazo.

—Sí, sí, muy bonito su festival del amor. Pero no sé distraigan, porque el ganador del oro está entrando por la puerta.

Anuncio un chico rubio en leotardo rosa mientras se quitaba dramáticamente unas gafas de sol.

-+-+Confesionario Jacques+-+-

—De Jacques, aclamado patinador a nivel mundial. A Julia Dirkx, la mejor Drag Queen del mundo. Láncenme lo que sea, que ese oro es mío.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—¿De qué oro está hablando, eh?— le susurró Ezekiel a Sammy— Nadie me dijo que iban a estar entregando medallas.

—No creo que vayan a hacerlo— le respondió ella también en susurros—. ¿Crees que ya seamos todos?

—¡Ahhh!

Un agudo grito hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la asiática que miraba con ojos soñadores a la puerta, donde posaba el único e inigualable…

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

Un hombre tan atractivo (quizás más) y bronceado que Alejandro miraba a la cámara con la misma petulancia y sonrisa de seductor.

—No había forma de que Drama Total tuviera una temporada donde el aspecto es uno de los rasgos a evaluar, sin la presencia del competidor más atractivo que han enfocado sus cámaras en ella. Ahora solo esperen para presenciar la belleza de Chrystal Hamilton.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—¡Soy una gran fan de Los Hermanos del Drama!— exclamó Kitty mientras corría al encuentro del modelo— ¿Me firmas la cara?

—Yo llevo aquí desde antes de que ella llegara— murmuro penosamente Cody al fondo. Ezekiel le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—Eh…

—Dejen de parlotear señoritas y vengan para acá— se escuchó la voz grave del Chef.

El grupo busco el origen del sonido hasta que este los guio a una pantalla con la imagen del cocinero enfurruñado.

—Las reglas son sencillas en esta competencia: ustedes se travisten, yo juzgo. Cada semana voy a eliminar a una de ustedes, y mi elección será irrevocable. La que logre demostrarme que es mejor que el resto, al final de esta competencia será acreedora a un millón de dólares. Así que háganse un favor, y no lo jodan.

Entonces se abrió una puerta y por ahí entro el Chef, a lo que algunos aplaudieron inseguros,

—Muy bien decepciones de sus padres. Primero que nada les informo que me dirigiré a ustedes en femenino y con sus nombres Drag, como quieran dirigirse entre ustedes no es mi problema. Lo más correcto sería haberlos hecho venir en Drag desde el inicio, pero como sé que probablemente la mayoría de ustedes no sabe la diferencia entre base y polvo…

—Pufff, es muy fácil. La base…— empezó a decir Justin.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de hablar, y no lo recuerdo porque no lo hice— le dijo el Chef acercándose intimidantemente a la cara del modelo—. Como iba diciendo, tendrán que enfrentarse a su primer mini desafío con sus escasos atributos naturales. Mi sé que a muchos de ustedes los he visto crecer, mientras que hay otros que tengo la desgracia de ver en persona por primera vez. Sepan que seré un juez justo y no tendré preferencias por nadie, todos son igual de incompetentes para mí. Una vez aclarado el punto, Sashka Turnbull eres la primera.

-0-0-0-

—Vaya, no sabía que estábamos en el set de Luz Drama— comentó Cody mientras veía los remolques y la enorme montaña falsa.

—¿El confesionario donde te pedimos que te presentaras no te dio una pista?— preguntó el Chef sarcásticamente mientras lo encaminaba a un destartalado helicóptero.

—Jejeje, cierto.

—Bien, este mini desafío consistirá en que tendrás que saltar desde ese helicóptero a la diminuta piscina de ahí abajo, mientras esa chica, Tammy que al parecer fotografía los mejores cosplays de cada comic-con, te toma una foto desde la punta de esa montaña.

Cody volteo a ver a la punta de la montaña, donde una chica regordeta que parecía estar vestida de vikinga lo saludaba desde arriba.

—¿Por qué no puede ser ella la que tome las fotos desde el helicóptero y nosotros saltar de la montaña?

—Sí, la idea original era esa. Pero nos dimos cuenta de que si el helicóptero se desplomaba aún quedarían catorce de ustedes, y solo hay una Tammy.

A continuación se mostró un montaje de fotografías: Cody gritando y agitando las piernas, Tom intentando alcanzar sus lentes que habían salido volando, Alejandro intentando sonreír pero con las mejillas llenándosele de aire, un primer plano de unos tenis verde seco, un revoltijo de cabello castaño, Jay con el dedo gordo en la boca, Kitty enseñando los dientes en lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa y con las manos en señal de amor y paz, unos brazos morenos y flacuchos agitándose hacia arriba, Geoff con los ojos cerrados, un trasero gordo y censurado, Brick completamente recto haciendo el saludo militar, una mancha borrosa que presumiblemente era Justin, una primera toma de las manos de Sammy intentando mantener su falda en su lugar, Cameron arqueándose de una manera extraña y un copete rubio.

-0-0-0-

El patinador artístico regresó a la habitación rosa abrazándose a si mismo y con el cabello completamente embarrado contra su cara.

—Frío, frío, tanto frío. Díganme que aquí hay una toalla.

—Lo siento viejo, solo había nueve— contestó Geoff.

—Aquí amigo, te comparto la mía— le ofreció Alejandro.

-+-+Confesionario Geoff+-+-

—Muy bien niño bonito, no creas que no sé a qué estás jugando.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Es cierto que no hay muchas chicas en esta competencia, pero no voy a dejar que eso arruine mi juego.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Muy bien señoritas, muevan sus flacos traseros aquí— los llamó el Chef—. Como lo pensé, todas ustedes lo hicieron pésimo.

—¡Estábamos cayendo…! — empezó a quejarse Lorenzo hasta que una mirada del Chef lo hizo detenerse.

—Pero hubo una de ustedes que no lo hizo tan terrible. Y la ganadora del primer mini desafío es…

La cámara mostro a Cody y Justin envueltos debajo de una toalla, Kitty exprimiéndose el pelo con una mano, Cameron tiritando con una toalla en la cabeza y Miles con los ojos cerrados y las manos en posición de meditación.

—¡Sophie Allan!

La fotografía de Brick en posición militar se muestra mientras se escuchan débiles aplausos.

—Haz ganado el poder de seleccionar las seis o siete personas con las que compartirás remolque. Les aviso que en vista de la desigualdad en la cantidad de personas por género presentes, al menos uno de los remolques será mixto. Espero que todos tengan la madurez suficiente para lidiar con ello.

-+-+Confesionario Brick+-+-

—Soy un caballero, así que no podía permitir que las chicas compartieran remolque con algunos de mis compañeros. Así que mi técnica consistió en elegirlas a ellas primero, y luego a los chicos menos amenazantes para su integridad.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Elijo a Sammy, Kitty, Miles, Cameron, Jay…

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

—La verdad me sentí aliviado cuando Brick me selecciono, algunos de los chicos que quedaron en el otro remolque se veían intimidantes.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Tom y Owen.

—Bien, a dormir niñitas que mañana empieza la verdadera competencia.

-0-0-0-

—Te veo un poco desanimado, soldado— le comentó Brick a Owen una vez en sus aposentos.

—Es solo que ninguno de mis amigos de Drama Total están en el remolque con nosotros.

—Lo lamento soldado, pero con lo que dijo Chef me sentí con la obligación de ofrecerles un espacio seguro a las chicas.

—Oh vamos, pero ellos no son peligrosos.

—Estoy seguro de que son buenos chicos. Pero Alejandro y Justin son completos seductores, Cody es conocido por pedirles sostenes a las damas a cambio de su ayuda y Ezekiel tiene antecedentes machistas— explicó Brick—. El único que tiene el historial limpio referente a las mujeres es Geoff, pero solía hacerle bullying a Harold en Isla del Drama y no estoy seguro de querer ese tipo de influencia negativa en este remolque.

—Vaya, no había pensado en todo eso— comentó Owen.

—Sí quieres cambiarte de remolque para estar con ellos, quiero que sepas que lo entendería perfectamente y no me haría pensar menos sobre ti. La principal razón por la que te elegí es porque tú ya tienes una especie de amistad con Kitty, y supuse que tenerte aquí la ayudaría a sentirse más cómoda. Pero no creo que le cueste adaptarse, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

Owen se dio un momento para pensarlo.

—¿Sabes qué? Me quedaré aquí, así tendré la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos.

—Me parece bien— le sonrió Brick—. Mujeres en las literas de la derecha, hombres en las de la izquierda. Señoritas, ustedes deciden con cuál de los chicos quieren compartir su cama extra.

—Owen. ¿Quieres usar la cama de abajo de mi litera?— le preguntó Kitty, a lo que él accedió contento— Y tú, Sammy, deberías tomar la cama de arriba de la litera de al lado. Así podremos hablar cosas de chicos antes de dormir.

—Oh, sí a Miles no le importa…— contestó ella.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos a mí me gusta estar cerca de la madre tierra— respondió Miles.

—¡Genial!— exclamó Kitty— Solo que si tienes unas pinzas para la nariz o algo así sería genial. Owen es un amor, pero sus intestinos tienden a generar gases un tanto apestosos.

El rubio se rio mientras que la vegana cambiaba sus almohadas al lado contrario de la cabecera.

—¿Yo arriba y tú abajo, verdad?— le preguntó Brick a Cameron que asintió con la cabeza.

—Eh… Tom— le dijo Jay al bloguero de moda que ya estaba acomodando sus cosas en la cama de debajo de la litera sobrante—. ¿Te molestaría dejarme la parte de abajo, es que si duermo muy despegado del suelo me dan mareos?

El chico hizo un movimiento de hombros y cambio las cosas arriba.

—¿Te dan mareos? ¿En serio? Creía que era el único— dijo el niño burbuja.

—¿También te pasa? No sé si eso es genial o es triste.

—Probablemente ambas.

-0-0-0-

En el otro remolque los participantes se habían dividido en dos grupos bastante remarcados.

—Bueno, creo que todos nosotros estaremos de acuerdo en que tenemos que eliminar a Alejandro lo más rápido posible — les dijo Geoff al resto de su grupo—. Así que propongo que hagamos una alianza para asegurarnos de lograrlo.

—Esperen. ¿Estamos reunidos por eso? Creí que íbamos a hacer una alianza porque todos estuvimos juntos en la primera temporada, eh— comento Ezekiel.

—Sí bueno, eso también. De hecho si lo piensan es ofensivo que lo consideren a él parte de la primera generación cuando no estuvo hasta la tercera temporada— agregó Justin—. Aparte todos hicieron un gran escándalo por su aspecto físico, ni siquiera es tan guapo.

Ezekiel volteó a ver al otro grupo de chicos, que también hablaban entre ellos, y como Alejandro sonreía y se formaba un pequeño destello en sus dientes.

—Pero él es bastante guapo, eh. Ahora entiendo porque la que me gustaba no me dio una oportunidad— dijo Ezekiel antes de mirar el rostro de enojo de sus compañeros—. Aunque no es como si hubiera tenido una oportunidad si no hubiera llegado él de todos modos.

-+-+Confesionario Ezekiel+-+-

—En casa papá y mamá siempre me enseñaron que el odio es un veneno lento que te consume de adentro hacia afuero. Luego entre a Isla del Drama y de repente todo mundo me dijo que debía odiar a Heather, luego a Chris y ahora también a Alejandro. Vaya, eso de vivir en el mundo real es agotador.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Sé que eso de eliminar a Alejandro es muy importante y todo— añadió Cody—. ¿Pero no deberíamos concentrarnos primero en no ser eliminados? Digo, Chef tenía razón. Muchos de nosotros no sabemos ni siquiera lo básico sobre maquillaje y no quiero pensar ni siquiera en que nos pongan a coser.

—Oh vamos— dijo Geoff—. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

-0-0-0-

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

—Hoy Chef nos va a dar nuestro primer desafío y estoy muy emocionado. Nunca he hecho Drag de manera formal, pero Jen y yo intercambiamos ropa todo el tiempo, sé caminar en tacones y tengo una muy buena noción del maquillaje. Creo que tengo una gran ventaja frente al resto, y no me va a dar miedo demostrarlo.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

Se muestran a los concursantes platicando entre ellos en la habitación rosa hasta que el Chef apareció por la puerta y atrás de él dos internos con grandes contenedores de basura llenos de ropa.

—Muy bien señoritas, ha llegado el momento de la verdad.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

—Basura. ¿Es en serio? ¿Vamos a trabajar con basura?

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—En estos contenedores se encuentra toda la ropa extraviada, olvidada, dañada o donada por Sierra, de los competidores de las temporadas pasadas. Probablemente si buscan con atención incluso puede que encuentren algo suyo. Su desafío consistirá en utilizar esta basura y las pelucas y zapatos que traigan para hacerse un atuendo digno de la clase alta. Tienen que verse asquerosamente ricos. ¿Entienden?— la cámara mostró un par de rostro asustados— A la cuenta de tres todos correrán a agarrar lo que puedan. Les recomiendo que no tengan compasión con el resto, porque estoy seguro de que ellos no lo tendrán con ustedes. Una, dos… y tres.

Inmediatamente los quince participantes se lanzaron contra los contenedores como animales salvajes. Algunos como Geoff, Jacques y Alejandro consiguiendo un lugar hasta adelante; mientras que otros como Ezekiel y Kitty se tuvieron que comprobar con las sobras.

—¿Cómo te fue?— le preguntó Alejandro a la chica asiática.

—No muy bien. Tengo unas botas que creo que le pertenecían a Sammy, el gorro de Shawn y estos pantalones de Sky— contestó ella mientras le mostraba su pequeño botín.

—¿Sabes? Yo conseguí algo de ropa de hombre que no creo usar. Si quieres puedes tenerla— dijo mientras le tendía una playera extra grande que seguramente perteneció a Spud, otra idéntica a la que estaba usando Tom y la camisa de Topher.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Gracias!

El español le guiño un ojo mientras caminaba a la mesa que iba a compartir con Lorenzo y Jacques. Esto, por supuesto, no le pasó desapercibido a Geoff, como tampoco pudo evitar dejar de ver la pequeña sudadera azul que cargaba en su brazo.

—¿Lo viste? — le preguntó a Ezekiel, con el que compartía mesa—. Traía una de las sudaderas de Bridgette.

Pero el estudiante de casa no parecía prestarle atención.

-+-+Confesionario Ezekiel+-+-

—¡Solo tengo la camisa de dormir de Mike y el collar de Vito! ¿Cómo se supone que haga algo con esto?

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—¿Me escuchaste Ezekiel? ¿Qué opinas?

—Que estoy eliminado, completamente eliminado.

-0-0-0-

Después de un rato Chef regresó a la habitación roza donde todos estaban trabajando, algunos con más ahínco que otros. Después de pensarlo un poco decidió caminar hasta el gemelo desastre.

—Saxa, niña. ¿Cómo lo estás haciendo?— le preguntó.

—Pues me he picado diez y seis veces con la aguja, y tres con la máquina de costura, pero me siento bastante bien honestamente. Conseguí un buen material con el que trabajar, y soy pequeño, así que creo que funcionara.

—Tienes una de las caras más femeninas en esta competencia. ¿Crees que eso te dará una ventaja?

—Yo nunca había pensado en mi cara como femenina— dijo Jay un tanto sorprendido.

—Me parece entonces que nunca habías pensado en tu cara, esa es una mala señal, pequeña— entonces volteó a ver a la persona con la que compartía mesa, Kitty—. Cyon Maddox, uno de los pocos chicos aquí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bueno, estoy planeando un conjunto un tanto formal, pero con algunos toques de vagabundo porque tú sabes cómo les gusta a los ricos de ahora gastar cientos de dólares en ropa que parece haber salido de los contenedores de los que efectivamente los sacamos.

—¡A mí me habla de usted, señorito!— le gritó en la cara antes de cambiar completamente su lenguaje corporal— Pero tienes razón en lo referente a la ropa de vagabundo. ¿Por qué harán eso los ricos?

—No tengo idea.

—Bueno, me gusta tú concepto. ¡Siga trabajando, soldado!

—Señor, sí señor— respondió ella haciendo el saludo marcial.

El Chef siguió caminando hasta pararse al lado de Miles, que le ponía un montón de alfileres a trozos aleatorios de tierra.

—Chandra, cariño. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero rápidamente recuperó la respiración y volteó a ver al Chef.

—Un montón de ropa de hombre.

—¿Un montón de ropa de hombre?

—Sí, solo pude agarrar ropa de hombre en los contenedores— le confesó.

—Eso no es bueno para una Bio Drag. ¿O sí?

—No… pero tengo toda esta tela rosa de la playera de Ryan, y de todos modos el chaleco de Noah ya es bastante gay así que… ¡Y también tengo una cadena de Oro! Creo que era del tenista ese Pete, y las cadenas de oro no tienen genero así que lo hare funcionar.

—¿Lo harás funcionar?

—Sí.

—Veo que también tienes tela de prendas de ropa de otras personas, así que material no te falta— observo Chef, a lo que ella asintió—. Pero no veo un concepto, y debes recordar que el material no sirve de nada si no tiene una función.

Miles asintió con los labios apretados.

—Phaedrus, muy bien niño. ¿Qué tienes?— le preguntó a la compañera de mesa de la vegana.

—Mucho color azul— contestó Sammy—. No es exactamente mi color, pero…

—¿Lo harás funcionar?— se burló Chef.

—En realidad iba a decir que eso me daba un concepto.

El Chef se rio con una carcajada seca.

—Niño listo— comento mientras caminaba a otra mesa—. Chioma Alvarado. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Chef Hatchet, tan encantador como siempre— contestó Alejandro.

—Gracias Chioma, pero no creas que eso te dará alguna ventaja.

—No esperó que lo haga Chef, mi talento hablara por sí solo.

—Y dime. ¿Planeas rasurarte la barba?— preguntó el Chef, haciendo que el español se llevara una mano a la cara.

—Eso me haría ver más femenino.

—Yo no me la quito cuando estoy en Drag— le recordó el Chef.

—¡Es cuando uno luce así quien va a necesitarlo!— exclamó Alejandro.

Chef se ruborizo un poco y rio como una colegiala mientras ignoraba a los otros dos chicos de la mesa y caminaba hasta la estación de Brick.

—Soldada. ¿Qué se trae entre manos?

—Bueno, tengo esta hermosa playera con estampado de una placa— anunció el cadete—. Creo que puedo coserla sobre esta vieja playera de Sam que planeo recortar.

El presentador se le quedo mirando un par de segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sé para que me molesto contigo— y dicho esto regreso a la mesa anterior con Jacques—. ¿Y tú que haces niña patinadora?

—Hace unos años descubrí que con los vestidos me veo magnific, así que planeo hacer uno de esos— contestó él.

—Veo que tienes telas muy diferentes entre sí. ¿Estás segura de que funcionara?

—Puede apostarlo, cuando me vea en la pasarela va a querer darme el premio en ese momento.

El Chef asintió no muy convencido mientras decidía que ya había sido suficiente interés por los concursantes por ahora.

—Bien señoritas, las dejo para que sigan trabajando— anunció mientras caminaba hacia la salida—. Las veré mañana en el escenario principal, y por su bien espero que no lo jodan.

-0-0-0-

La canción de "Quiero ser famoso" sonó mientras el Chef en un tutu rosa caminaba de puntillas con los brazos sobre la cabeza por la pasarela. Finalmente se detuvo y se escucharon un par de aplausos.

—Esta semana conocimos a los quince concursantes que competirán en esta temporada. Como desafío tenían que lograr un estilo de clase alta con la ropa vieja de las temporadas pasadas— explicó el Chef—. Yo elegiré quien gana y quien pierde, pero para ayudarme a hacerlo me ayudaran el antiguo presentador de la zaga. Hola Chris.

—Chef, tan femenina como siempre— contesto el gran Chris McLean desde su lugar como juez—. ¿Cómo se siente remplazarme?

—Fabuloso, y más te vale apoyarme o puedo hacerte que te cambien por Don en cualquier momento— amenazó Chef—. También me acompaña la ex presentadora de "Casería de Celebridades"… ¡Mildred!

—Es Blainley— se quejó la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sigue intentando convencerte de eso. Y como invitadas especiales tenemos el día de hoy a la belleza de gueto, Leshawna.

—Hola Chef, muy feliz de estar aquí— saludo la guapa afroamericana.

—A mí también me alegra verte, has sido una de las pocas personas tolerables que ha visto este show. Y finalmente, Svetlana. ¿Un botón no te había hecho desaparecer, querida?

—Yo también creí eso, pero al parecer los trastornos mentales no sé curan de ese modo— respondió la chica, desde el cuerpo de Mike—. Solo estuve dormida por un tiempo.

—Como una chica habitando el cuerpo de un hombre confió en tu criterio para juzgar a estas chicas.

—Una de las cosas más complicadas de ser una chica transgenero, es que como comparto el cuerpo con cinco hombres apestosos no puedo hormonarme, así que he aprendido un truco o dos de cómo lograr verme femenina— comento ella guiñando un ojo.

—Y yo te admiro por eso— le dijo Chef sinceramente—. Ahora, tráiganme a mis chicas.

-0-0-0-

—¡Chioma Alvarado!

La primera en salir fue Alejandro en un mini vestido azul con un pronunciado escote en la espalda y pequeños holanes morados rematando la falda. Su maquillaje no era el más pulido, pero afilaba su cara y como había decidido quitarse la barba eso lo hacía ver bastante femenina. Traía una enorme peluca de risos castaños que se movían a su ritmo mientras caminaba por la pasarela. Traía unas sandalias con un tacón de unos diez centímetros, era claro que no tenía mucha experiencia caminando con ellos, pero logro ponerle cadencia latina en sus movimientos.

—La chica tiene ritmo, hay que decirlo— comentó Blainley.

—Iba a comentar algo respectó a la clara falta de busto— comentó Leshawna mientras Chiona daba una vuelta en el escenario—. Pero ese trasero lo compensa con creces.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cambiarías a tu espagueti pelirrojo por esa belleza latina? — le preguntó Chef.

—No vuelvo a cometer ese error, mi espagueti pelirrojo no me lanzaría de un avión, pero no tengo problema con seguir viendo desde una distancia segura.

Chiona dedico una sonrisa antes de salir del escenario.

—¡Lake Manfredonia!

Owen salió utilizando una ombliguera verde con una D naranja en el centro y una falda hecha de retazos de distinta ropa que sorprendentemente funcionaba. Traía una peluca rubia peinada en un chongo desaliñado, los lentes de sol de Dakota y los labios pintados de rosa brillante. Se pavoneaba con sus tenis de siempre por la pasarela mientras comía una paleta de caramelo.

—La chica grande tiene actitud— comentó Svetlana.

—No me encantan sus zapatos— agregó Chris.

—¿Bromeas? Yo solo agradezco que no esté descalza.

Lake se despidió con una reverencia.

—¡Cora Fromm!

Geoff llevaba algo parecido a un brasier hecho de tela blanca, una capa rosa, una falda que aún recordaba mucho a una camisa, calcetas blancas, mayas de red en los brazos y un hilo negro en el cuello. No traía zapatos, su peluca eran unos rizos pelirrojos y su maquillaje consistía en labial rojo, rubor, sombra morada y mucho rímel.

—¿Ves lo que te dije? Descalzo— apuntó el Chef.

—Me gusta su peluca, pero todo lo demás es…— dijo Svetlana.

—No intentes defenderla cariño— la interrumpió Blainley—. Es un desastre completo, la chica no podría verse peor aunque quisiera.

A pesar de su mal aspecto, Cora domino la pasarela con varios movimientos de baile bastante buenos, pero tristemente nada femeninos.

—¡Saxa Zeelen!

Jay usaba un top mitad verde mitad rayas negras y blancas, una falda negra a medio muslo y una sudadera corta gris oxford. Había optado por una peluca negra con un peinado alto, zapatos negros con apenas un poco de tacón y un maquillaje natural que le iluminaba los rasgos sin hacerla ver muy diferente.

—Parece una niña rica que se está esforzando por verse más grande— comentó Leshawna.

—¿Y eso es malo?— preguntó Chris.

—No necesariamente, si esa era su intención lo logró muy bien, sobre todo con ese lenguaje corporal.

—Casi dan ganas de darle un par de nalgadas y mandarla a la escuela— comentó Chef mientras la joven Drag Queen salía del escenario un tanto insegura.

—¡Karla Bloodcurse!

Cameron entró con un suéter a rayas cafés, un pantalón verde, un chaleco café sobre el suéter y una bandana azul en la cabeza. No traía peluca y usaba los mismos zapatos que siempre. Eso sí su atuendo gritaba Drag, lástima que no estuviera bien hecho.

—¡No parece haber modificado nada de lo que consiguió!— exclamó Chris.

—Se confió en que el maquillaje haría el trabajo— observó Svetlana.

—Es una lástima que no se sepa maquillar… ni caminar en la pasarela— sentenció el Chef mientras Karla se iba sin realmente haber hecho mucho.

—¡Chandra Rosenberger!

Miles parecía levitar cuando entró con un sencillo vestido rosa con un cinturón de tela azul y una hoja de maple cocida a la altura del muslo, también traía un chaleco corto y abierto color rojo y, a pesar de estar claramente descalza, unas cadenas de oro en los tobillos imitando las correas de unas sandalias. Había mantenido su cabello natural, pero le había trenzado pedazos de tela blancos y azules en combinación con su maquillaje.

—Es tan bonita, parece una pequeña hada sin alas— suspiró Svetlana.

—Es una mujer biológica. ¿No es así?— preguntó Leshawna.

—Así es— respondió Chef—, uno esperaría que eso le quitara merito, pero lo está haciendo realmente bien.

Así como entró salió Chandra, prácticamente sin haber tocado el piso.

—¡Cyan Maddox!

Kitty entró utilizando pantalones negros, una camisa blanco percudido y un gorro verde. Hubiera sido aburrido si no hubiera estado lleno de parches morados y azules, así como de una corbata hecha de la misma tela. Traía unos botines negros, el pelo presuntamente escondido debajo de la gorra y maquillaje que intentaba simular una barba de cinco días.

—Chris. ¿Irías a los Grammy así?— lo cuestionó Blainley.

—Si me pagan para promocionar el conjunto, no veo porque no— contestó él.

—Chris, el chico tiene estilo. Tú vas a ser el que tenga que pagar para poder usar eso— le dijo el Chef.

Cyan, que había estado caminando como si fuera una estrella adolescente rodeada de fans, se despidió lanzando un par de besos al jurado.

—¡Sashka Turnbull!

Cody usaba unos pantalones cortos morados, una playera pegada roja que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, unos tirantes negros, enormes arracadas blancas y unos tenis. Su atuendo podía parecer sencillo, pero había hecho algo que la hacía sobresalir del resto: había cuidado las proporciones de su cuerpo. Debajo de la tela roja se podía ver la curva de un par de muy creíbles pechos y una diminuta cintura. También había conseguido que Miles le prestara sus gafas y se había maquillado pecas y había logrado afilar sus rasgos. Un par de coletas castañas completaban la ilusión.

—Una sexi nerd ha entrado a la competencia— anunció Chef.

—La parte de arriba es parte de mi vestido, claro que iba a ser sexi— aseguró Blainley.

—No entiendo como lo hizo, esas lolas se ven muy reales— dijo Leshawna.

—Una Drag nunca revela sus secretos.

Sashka hiso una pose y salió del escenario.

—¡Lela Ngo!

Tom desfiló con una bonita playera verde de manga larga debajo de una blusa blanca sin mangas, una falda plisada hecha de dos mezclillas diferentes y unos tacones de ejecutiva. No llevaba sus lentes, lo que permitía apreciar mejor su maquillaje que la hacía ver como una mujer biológica y su peluca, del mismo color que su cabello natural, le llegaba hasta los hombros en un estudiado desastre.

—La chica se ve bien— dijo Leshawna.

—Un poco simple para mi gusto— aportó Chris.

—Posiblemente, pero prefiero simple a desastroso— confesó Chef.

Lela se detuvo a la salida del escenario para darles la oportunidad a los jueces de apreciarla antes de desaparecer.

—¡Chrystal Hamilton!

Justin salió al escenario en nada más que un diminuto bikini verde con negro, una vaquera de borrega y sus chanclas de siempre. Se había puesto unas grandes lolas de silicona que era casi imposible distinguir que no eran parte de su cuerpo real y usaba un maquillaje brillante que afilaba su rostro. Su peluca negra intentaba imitar un peinado de los setenta.

—Suelo amar los cuadritos, pero una mujer con un abdomen tan marcado…— comentó Svetlana.

—Entiendo lo que dices— concordó Blainley—, una parte de mí piensa que eso debería ser sexi, pero la otra solo dice raro.

—Nadie puede culparla por querer mostrar lo que tiene, pero quizás debería pensarlo dos veces la próxima vez— finalizó Chef mientras Chrystal les guiñaba un ojo antes de irse.

—¡Phaedrus Dedrick!

Ammy salió corriendo mientras aplaudía y gritaba. Traía puesto un jersey de futbol americano y al parecer algo abajo que lo hacía verse musculoso, y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás y su único maquillaje consistía en un par de rayas negras en su cara. Entonces con un gran grito sacó un balón de fútbol americano, también hecho con mezclilla, y se los lanzó a los jueces antes de salir corriendo sin darles mucha oportunidad de reaccionar.

—¡Maegan Donne!

Ezekiel salió utilizando unos diminutos shorts amarillos, así como una ombliguera a juego y un collar con un diente enredado en su tobillo. Su cabello eran unos alocados rizos rubios y su calzado eran unas pantuflas azules; y aunque el maquillaje no era el mejor y su cuerpo tampoco era tan digno de ser mostrado de ese modo, al menos había tenido la decencia de también hacerse un par de lolas que le dieran forma a todo.

—Nunca la tome como el tipo de chica que sería exhibicionista— comentó Leshawna—. Ustedes saben, considerando la cantidad de ropa que utiliza su contraparte masculina.

—No importa— dijo Blainley—, amo su conjunto, a ella no tanto.

—Hay que darle crédito a la chica— comentó Chef—, hay que tener valor para salir descubrirte así cuando vienes de una familia conservadora como la suya.

Maegan, que se había movido nerviosa durante toda la pasarela, se despidió con la mano de una manera extraña antes de marcharse.

—¡Sophie Allan!

Brick apareció marchando con sus siempre presentes botas militares. Traía unos pantalones cortos morados con bolsillos rosas y una playera, que dejaba ver una franja de su piel, amarilla claro con un par de franjas naranjas y una amarilla brillante al centro sobre la que estaba cocida lo que parecía una placa de policía. Su cabello era una escandalosa peluca lila y tenía un maquillaje limpió pero con demasiado color.

—¿Por qué la que mejor cosió y tuvo un maquillaje más trabajado parece estar daltónico?— se quejó Blainley.

—No decía que lo estuviera en su fórmula de aplicación— comentó Chef—. ¿No habrán sido los desechos tóxicos, Chris?

—Créeme, no creo que un poco de inofensiva radiación pueda explicar eso.

Sophie hizo su saludo militar antes de salir.

—¡Yelena Horne!

Lorenzo apareció con un mini short azul y una blusa blanca a medio fajar. Su peluca rubia recogida en una coleta hacía contraste con su piel morena y permitía observar las plumas que traía como aretes. El maquillaje era bastante bueno en realidad, aunque tenía una onda gótica que no combinaba en absoluto con el resto del atuendo. Traía puesta unas sandalias de tacón alto que lo hicieron caerse de cara después de dar un par de pasos.

—Vaya, eso de seguro dejara una marca— se rio Chris.

—A una verdadera atleta jamás le pasaría eso— aseguró Svetlana mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Yelena se quitó rápidamente los zapatos y siguió desfilando sin ellos aunque con claras intenciones de salir corriendo, lo cual termino haciendo eventualmente.

—Y ahí va— dijo el Chef—, algunas personas sencillamente no saben manejar la humillación en televisión internacional.

—Y finalmente, y tan poco importante como el resto… ¡Julia Dirkx!

Jacques desfiló con un vestido muy similar a la falda que había usado Lake, lo que hacía que su trabajo se viera mucho menos profesional de lo que en verdad era ya que había logrado un vestido bastante sólido y que le hacía buena figura a pesar de no usar ningún tipo de relleno. El hecho de que con su cabello natural hubiera hecho un peinado femenino y que caminara bastante bien en tacones le daba un par de puntos extra, que el maquillaje demasiado simple le quitaba.

—Me gusta el cabello— apreció Svetlana—. Hizo un gran trabajo con él.

—Sí, pero le faltan muchas cosas para sobresalir— observó Leshawna.

—No la mejor, pero tampoco la peor— finalizó Chef.

-0-0-0-

Los quince concursantes estaban parados sobre el escenario frente a los jueces.

—Lake— empezó a decir el Chef sin previo aviso—, Phaedrus…

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

—En ese momento lo único que podía pensar es que me diría que tendría que hacer lip sync contra Owen. No había forma de que le ganara a él.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Saxa, Chrystal, Lela, Cyan, Julia y Yelena… Están a salvo.

Varios rostros de alivio y a Sammy abrazando a Ezekiel antes de separarse con una sonrisa nerviosa se mostraron en cámara.

—Pueden ir a la tienda de servicios a reflexionar porque fueron tan olvidables— les informó el Chef y la imagen se tornó en cámara rápida mientras salían—. El resto de ustedes representan lo mejor y lo peor de la semana. ¿Alguno de los jueces tiene alguna observación que hacerle a alguno de ellos?

—Cora, cariño. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Estas hecha un desastre— empezó Blainley.

—Sí, supongo que se veía mejor en mi mente— respondió Geoff rascándose en la nuca.

—Bueno, yo que tú no volvería a confiar en mi mente. Por otro lado, Chandra…

—¡Dije a uno!— la hizo callarse, Chef.

—Yo continuaré con Chandra— anunció Leshawna—. ¡Lo hiciste bien nena! ¿En qué te inspiraste?

—Muchas gracias— contestó Miles—. Bueno, mi principal inspiración es la luna, como astro representante de la feminidad por excelencia. Así que busque conseguir un aspecto que recordara a lo etéreo de sus rayos.

—Me habías comentado que solo habías conseguido ropa de hombre— le recordó el Chef, a lo que ella asintió—. Debo decir que no sé noto en lo absoluto, muy buen trabajo.

—Yo tengo un comentario para Sashka— dijo Chris—. Hiciste un trabajo increíble, nadie puede decir lo contrario. Pero ¿no crees que te confiaste demasiado en tu aspecto?

—¿A que te refieres?— preguntó Cody, que había pasado de sonreír a verse claramente nervioso.

—A que tú rostro y tu cuerpo ya son bastante femeninos, así que en realidad no tenías que esforzarte mucho. Nos entregaste un Drag muy limpió, y eso nadie te lo va a quitar, pero si tus rasgos fueran un poco más toscos o no tuvieras esa cintura hubieras caído en lo simple.

—Bien— dijo Chef—. Svetlana. ¿Algún comentario a alguna de las chicas antes de mandarlas con el resto?

—Oh, solo a Chioma. Amé tu vestido, me encanta como se ven los músculos de tu espalda.

—Te lo regalaría, pero no creo que sea de tu talla— respondió Alejandro.

—Ahora únanse a sus compañeras— les ordenó el Chef y la imagen volvió a convertirse en cámara rápida hasta que salieron—. Muy bien, entre nosotras, chicas. ¿Qué opinan de Chioma?

—La chica es sexi, no hay quien pueda negarlo— dijo Leshawna.

—Definitivamente no— concordó Blainley.

—Pero aparte de eso…

—No hay mucho— sentenció el Chef, a lo que los demás asintieron—. Continuemos con Cora.

—Amo a Geoff— dijo Leshawna—. Pero Cora…

—Es un no total, no sé para que se inscribió a esto si no se lo iba a tomar en serio— agregó Chris.

—Alguien que tampoco pareció haberse tomado esto en serio, es Karla— dijo Chef.

—Uso las cosas tal como las encontró. Me pregunto que hubiera hecho si no hubieran sido de su talla— comentó Svetlana.

—Probablemente habría salido con la ropa grande— opinó Blainley—. Y la manera como camino por el escenario tampoco ayudo, al menos había otros que compensaban su falta de talento con actitud.

—¿Y Chandra?

—Esa es una historia completamente diferente— aseguró Chris.

—La niña quería ser un rayo de luna, la niña fue un rayo de luna— aseguró Svetlana.

—Eso nos deja con Sashka y Sophie.

—Una muy bien, la otra muy mal— opinó Blainley.

—Yo ame el estilo de Sashka, pero Chris tiene razón en que fue un poco simple— comentó Leshawna—. Sophie, por otro lado, me duele porque tiene talento pero parece haberse formado tarde cuando repartieron el estilo.

—Hable con ella cuando estaban en el taller— les contó Chef—. Desde ese momento supe que era un caso perdido.

—¿En realidad lo es?— preguntó Svetlana— Cose mejor que todos los demás.

—¡Silencio!— ordenó Chef— He tomado mi decisión, tráiganme de regreso a mis chicas.

-0-0-0-

Se mostraba en primera plana a las seis que aún no estaban a salvo, mientras que el resto estaba en el fondo.

—He consultado con los jueces y me han ayudado a tomar un par de decisiones— anunció el Chef mientras los miraba amenazadoramente— Chioma, estas a salvo, puedes unirte al resto.

—Gracias— dijo Alejandro antes de hacer lo que le habían dicho.

—Chandra, nos regalaste un rayo de luna que nos conmovió a todos. Eres la ganadora de esta semana.

Miles sonrió mientras hacía una inclinación de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento mientras el resto le aplaudía.

—Has ganado un viaje en tren en Vancouver para ti y otra persona— la imagen rápidamente cambió a la de un par de boletos de tren antes de regresar a Chef—. Sashka, tú nos has dado un gran inicio, así que a partir de aquí solo esperamos que mejores. Las dos están a salvo.

Se vio como ambas caminaban al fondo donde Miles recibió un par de palmaditas por parte de Tom y Cody chocaba los cinco con Justin.

—Cora, al contrario de ellas tu atuendo es tan desastroso que era difícil de ver— la reprendió Chef—. Serás sujeta a eliminación.

Geoff no pudo hacer más que asentir.

—Karla, tú atuendo fue tan poco trabajado que no sabemos si siquiera entendiste lo que tenías que hacer; Sophie, tienes talento pero pareciste haber olvidado el buen gusto con tu escuadrón— Chef suspiro ruidosamente mientras la imagen se intercambiaba entre los dos ex concursantes de La Venganza de la Isla—. Karla, estas a salvo. Sophie, lo lamento pero iras a la eliminación.

-+-+Confesionario Brick+-+-

—No podía irme a casa. No había llegado aquí para ser eliminado en la primera ronda.

-+-+Confesionario Geoff+-+-

—Viejo, esto no es nada genial.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Al inicio de esta competencia les pedí que ensayaran una canción de nuestra tercera temporada. Y ahora es momento de que hagan lip sync por su vida. Es su última oportunidad de impresionarme, así que les recomiendo que no lo jodan.

Sophie y Cora se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza mientras la música empezaba a sonar.

—Este programa es un tren, y lo nuestro no podía ser— la voz de Alejandro se escuchó mientras Cora movía los labios y atraía a Sophie hacia ella—, votar por mí no estuvo bien y ahora tú vas a perder.

Sophie se desembarazo de su contacto mientras le ponía un dedo en el pecho y la voz de Heather sonaba en el fondo.

—¿Ahora tú me vas a juzgar? Disculpa debo vomitar— Sophie movía los labios mientras hacía retroceder a Cora con un dedo aún en su pecho—. Vergüenza no tengo ni un poco, tú hubieses hecho lo mismo.

Ambas voltearon a ver al frente mientras el coro empezaba.

—¡Voy a lograrlo! ¿Quieres detenerme? ¡Inténtalo!

Ahora cada quien hacia sus propios pasos de baile por separado, adueñándose de su propia parte del escenario.

—¡La fortuna espera! Es hora de que digas "adiós, adiós"— Sophie le lanzó un beso a Cora que puso su mejor cara de diva mientras lo rechazaba con una mano.

—Esto nunca lo imagine, no soy estrella de TV— Sophie dio un paso al frente con los brazos abiertos mientras la voz de Cody era la que ahora se hacía escuchar—. Pero ahora en la final estoy. ¡Sí no chocamos con ese árbol!

Haciendo caras Sophie se tiró al suelo mientras Cora caminaba moviendo la cadera hacia ella.

—¡Vas a lograrlo!— movió Cora los labios ante la voz de Sierra mientras ayudaba a su compañera a levantarse del suelo— ¿Quieren detenerte? ¡Inténtelo! ¡La fortuna te espera! Que ellos le digan "adiós, adiós".

Cora dio una vuelta, haciendo que su capa rosa volara, antes de volverá a agarrar a Sophie en posición de que fueran a bailar tango.

—Eres lo peor, ¿por qué me atormentas?— ambos hicieron lip sync mientras se movían un poco torpemente.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

Se estaba riendo con las manos en el estómago.

—Oh por Dios, esto es tan gay.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Es un juego para ti, más no para mí— en ese momento Sophie inclinó a Cora y la dejo caer en el suelo.

—¡Voy a lograrlo! ¿Quieres detenerme? ¡Inténtalo!— Sophie caminaba por todo el escenario actuando como si estuviera en un concierto saludando a sus fans, mientras que Cora se arrastró hasta la orilla del escenario donde sentada movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música— ¡La fortuna espera! Es hora de que digas "adiós, adiós".

Terminó con Sophie sentándose al lado de Cora mientras las dos se despedían con la mano.

Su público aplaudió mientras que las concursantes se ayudaban a parar mutuamente.

—He tomado mi decisión— anunció el Chef—. Sophie, fabuloso te quedas. Cora, despídete con gracias.

Cora y Sophie se despidieron con un abrazo antes de que la eliminada caminara a salida mientras se despedía con la mano de todo mundo. La cámara mostro a Lake limpiándose una lagrima antes de regresar a Cora que ya estaba parada en la salida.

—Fue un gusto estar aquí— dijo antes de hacer una reverencia e irse.

-0-0-0-

En la habitación rosa Geoff estaba ya sin peluca y limpiándose el maquillaje.

—Fue divertido— la imagen cambió a un primer plano de su cara—. Creó que si hubiera pasado más tiempo divirtiéndome en lugar de odiando a Alejandro probablemente hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo— la imagen lo mostró escribiendo algo en el espejo con labial mientras su voz seguía—. Aun espero que pierda, pero creó que apreciaría incluso más que uno de mis amigos ganara.

-0-0-0-

—Una de ustedes ya se fue a casa, pero esto apenas es el inició de esta aventura— dijo Chef—. Espero de ustedes solo mejoras a partir de ahora. Y no lo olviden, no lo jodan. ¡Dejen que la música suene!

"Quiero ser famoso" se escuchó en el escenario mientras todos lo que aún no habían sido eliminados desfilaron una vez más antes de salir del escenario. La canción termina con Lela haciendo una pose.

*Créditos finales*

_Espero que alguien lea y le guste esto que estoy haciendo. En serio no saben lo mucho que me tarde escribiéndolo y estoy muy emocionada de por fin poder publicarlo, espero no tardarme tanto en sacar el segundo capítulo. En fin, ¿qué opinan del cast? ¿Y de Chef como presentador? Por ahora estoy usando mucho los nombres reales de los personajes para darles oportunidad de aprenderse sus nombres Drag, pero la idea es que con el tiempo solo use el nombre Drag mientras estén en la pasarela. Lo de los pronombres voy a mantener el masculino (femenino en el caso de Kitty, Sammy y Miles) mientras no estén travestidos y lo cambiaré a femenino en el momento en que lo estén (masculino en el caso de Kitty y Sammy). Decidí meter chicas también en la competencia porque yo soy una fiel creyente de que el Drag King merece más reconocimiento, y aunque no soy muy fan del Bio Drag también merecía su lugar. Me harían muy feliz si me dejan un comentario._

_Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

*Intro*

La música empieza a sonar mientras se empiezan a iluminar luces en la pasarela y finalmente aparece la claqueta que se cierra.

"Yo estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú como estas? En todo momento pienso en ti."

La toma va esquivando a varios pasantes con contenedores de basura llenos de ropa para luego empezar a subir por la montaña del set y caer dramáticamente al tiempo que se ve a Owen saltar del helicóptero y caer en la piscina salpicando todo.

"Me preguntaste que quiero ser, y la respuesta vas a tener: ¡Yo quiero ser famoso!"

La fuerza del agua saca disparado a Cameron que cae sobre un maniquí en el que estaba trabajando Tom. El maniquí genera un efecto domino que hace que también caigan el de Jay y Jacques.

"Muchos peligros puedo pasar, todo lo puedo soportar."

La cámara se mueve hasta a enfocar a Justin, que está sentado en una silla enfrente de Cody al que le está aplicando sombra hasta que un labial le cae en la cabeza haciendo que voltea a ver al culpable furibundo.

"Nada en mi camino podrá detener lo que yo quiero ser."

La imagen ahora muestra a Lorenzo riéndose frente a un espejo mientras se pone rímel cuando un maniquí le cae encima.

"¡Yo quiero ser famoso!

La imagen se mueve un poco a un lado donde se ve a Alejandro en un vestido morado rodando los ojos. Él toma la punta de la falda del vestido y la hace mover de tal manera que la tela ocupe toda la imagen.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na…"

Se ve a Miles en posición de flor de loto y con los ojos cerrados en el confesionario, hasta que parece escuchar algo y los abre para voltear a ver hacia un lado.

"…Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"

La imagen se mueve hasta mostrar el interior de uno de los remolques donde se ven a Sammy y Kitty, con un bigote falso, sentadas en una cama riendo. Kitty se quita el bigote y lo lanza.

"Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso…"

El bigote cae y ahora la imagen muestra la pasarela donde está desfilando Geoff en un vestido rosa con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el sombrero.

"…Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso."

Atrás de él salen Brick en un bonito blanco y bien maquillado pero con una peluca de payaso; y Ezekiel con un vestido gris extra largo como vestido y una enorme peluca castaña. Los dos caminan hasta posarse uno a cada lado de Geoff.

Mientras se escuchan los silbidos la imagen gira para mostrar lo que está enfrente del escenario donde se ven Chris y Blainley negando con la cabeza uno a cada lado de Chef que esta con su vestido y sombrero rosa enseñando los dientes.

"Chef Hatchet´s Drag Race"

*Final de la Intro*

El capítulo empieza con los catorce concursantes entrando en su ropa de diario a la habitación rosa.

-+-+-Confesionario Owen+-+-

—Extraño mucho a Geoff, esta competencia no será lo mismo sin él.

-+-+Confesionario Ezekiel+-+-

— ¡Aún no puedo creer que no me eliminaron primero, eh!— exclamó Ezekiel— Es más, ni siquiera estuve en riesgo de serlo. Eliminaron a mi aliado y compañero de litera, lo que apesta. ¡Pero al menos no fui yo!

-+-+-Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Confió en ustedes viejos, no olviden parrandear— leyó Lorenzo del espejo.

—Adiós chico surfista— dijo Alejandro mientras limpiaba el mensaje.

— ¿Cómo se sintió tener que hacer lip sync por tu vida?— le preguntó Tom a Brick.

—Al inició estaba súper nervioso, pero mientras avanzaba la canción me fui soltando y se volvió divertido. Creo que el hecho de que lo hiciera con Geoff ayudo bastante.

—Sí, él tiene esa facilidad de hacer que las cosas sean divertidas— comentó Owen.

—Y vaya que se divirtieron— comentó Lorenzo sarcásticamente.

— ¿De qué hablas?— no se resistió a cuestionar Brick.

—Nada, solo que no sé qué tanto se va a divertir su novia cuando lo vea.

El ambiente se tensó inmediatamente.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Este chico es idiota verdad. No puedes entrar a un concurso como este y empezar a juzgar a personas por "actuar gay"— suspiró ruidosamente—. Al menos aún tendré a Jacques para cuando Lorenzo logre que lo linchen.

-+-+-Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Qué bueno que fueron Brick y Geoff, y no Brick y Cameron, ¿no creen?— cambió el tema Cody— Eso hubiera significado que uno de los dos representantes de La Venganza de la Isla se tendría que haber ido a casa.

—Cierto, somos sesenta y seis punto sesenta y seis por ciento menos que los de la generación original y setenta y cinco por ciento menos que la de Carrera Alucinante, eso si contamos a Geoff y Owen en ambas— comentó Cameron acomodándose los lentes—. Ese decrece significativamente las posibilidades de que llegue alguien de nuestra generación a los últimos cinco, sobre todo considerando que ambos tuvimos resultados mediocres en el primer desafío. Aunque al menos tenemos el consuelo de que somos cincuenta por ciento más que los representantes de Isla Pahkitew, ósea Sammy.

— ¡No había notado que eras la única de esa temporada!— exclamó Kitty mientras miraba a la rubia— Debe ser complicado, lo lamento tanto.

—Eh, ¿un poco? — respondió ella un tanto insegura.

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

—Si somos honestos la verdad es que estoy un tanto aliviada de ser la única de mi temporada. Claro que me hubiera gustado que estuvieran Jasmine o incluso Shawn, pero eso de estar rodeada de personas que no conocen a mi hermana en persona y por lo tanto no pueden compararnos directamente es emocionante.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

— ¡Exijo su presencia ante mí en este momento!— se escuchó la voz de Chef y todos se dirigieron a la pantalla— ¿Qué se siente haber sobrevivido lo suficiente para dormir en su cálida cama una noche más? Espero que bien, porque veremos si pueden mantenerse en pie cuando las cosas se enfríen un poco.

—¿Qué creen que eso signifique?— preguntó Jay.

Antes de cualquiera pudiera contestarle algo la puerta por la que entraba Chef se abrió de golpe y este pasó.

—Así que siguen aquí pequeñas basuras, no se sientan muy orgullosas de ello, porque su desempeño el día de ayer fue lamentable— mientras el Chef dejaba de hablar por un momento para darle efecto a sus palabras la cámara mostró a Cameron y Brick claramente apenados—. Una cosa que notamos los jueces y yo, es qué muchas de ustedes parecieron evitar los tacones como a la peste negra. Y como eso es inaceptable para una Drag Queen, el mini desafío del día de hoy consistirá en una carrera en tacones… sobre hielo.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

—Está bien, sé caminar en tacones. Pero correr es una cosa completamente distinta, y sobre hielo ya es demasiado. ¿¡Quiere que nos rompamos un tobillo!?

-+-+Confesionario Kitty+-+-

Ella estaba dando pequeños aplausos con los ojos cerrados

— ¡Ya tengo ganado esto! En Carrera Alucinante tuve que correr en tacones sobre todo tipo de superficies.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Con excepción de Cyan y Phaedrus que tendrán que correr en zapatos cuatro tallas más grandes de las que usan… sin agujetas.

-+-+Confesionario Kitty+-+-

Ya no se veía tan emocionada.

—Oh…

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

-0-0-0-

Los catorce estaban ahora frente a una pista de hielo del tamaño de las que usaban los patinadores artísticos en las competencias. Chris estaba sentado en una silla alta atrás de la pista.

—Se siente como en casa— murmuró Jacques mientras le daba un par de palmaditas a la pista.

— ¿Qué hace él ahí?— preguntó Cody refiriéndose al ex presentador, ahora juez.

—No me perdería este desafío por nada, puedes apostarlo— respondió Chris con una sonrisa que prometía problemas.

—Muy bien niñitas, busquen unos de su talla— les ordenó Chef mientras los pasantes pasaban con los contenedores de basura aparentemente vacíos.

Tom se inclinó adentro para sacar un par de zapatos amarillos con un tacón de aproximadamente diez centímetros. El restó lo siguieron y empezó el proceso de probárselos.

—Estos son para ustedes, jovencitos— dijo Chef mientras le entregaba un par de enormes zapatos masculinos a Kitty y otro a Sammy.

Ahora la cámara hizo una toma de todos alineados con sus zapatos de tacón, algunos claramente tambaleantes.

—Muy bien, siete de un lado de la pista y siete del otro— dijo Chef dando un par de palmadas.

—¿Vas a competir todos al mismo tiempo?— preguntó Owen.

—Dije que era una carrera, ¿o no?

—Pero la pista es muy estrecha. ¿No va a ser peligroso?— observó Jay.

—Mucho.

Como no parecía que eso fuera a cambiar su opinión, los concursantes obedecieron y la mitad se acomodó de un lado de la pista y la otra mitad del otro.

—A quien se le salgan los zapatos queda inmediatamente descalificado. Si se caen pueden decidir arrastrarse así hasta la meta o volverse a poner de pie y continuar. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

Cameron levanto una mano.

— ¿Solo una? Bien. Contare hasta tres y ustedes ya saben que hacer. ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

Solo Ezekiel, Jacques, Alejandro y Kitty intentaron correr, el resto avanzaban lentamente conformándose con no caerse. Después de solo un par de pasos, Ezekiel cayó de bruces haciendo que uno de sus tacones salieran volando.

— ¡Maegan, eliminada!

El estudiante de casa no tuvo tiempo de salir de la pista ante la cantidad de personas que podían aplastarla si lo intentaba, así que tuvo que hacerse bolita en el hielo y rezar para no salir lastimado. Por suerte la persona que iba atrás de él, Lorenzo, se calló inmediatamente al suelo y decidió quitarse un zapato para así salir eliminado.

—¡Yelena, fuera!

A diferencia de Ezekiel, él no tuvo problema con salir de la pista en vista de que estaba al inicio de esta.

A continuación se mostró un ensamble de Jay, Cody y Sammy cayendo y perdiendo sus zapatos.

—¡Sashka, Saxa, Phaedrus; adiós!

La mayoría del resto también habían tocado el piso con las rodillas por al menos un segundo, pero habían logrado mantener sus zapatos en su lugar por lo que se habían puesto de pie y seguían en movimiento. Con excepción de Cameron, que después de caer había decidido permanecer sentado y deslizarse por la orilla de la pista de ese modo.

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

—Si Chef piensa que voy a arriesgar mis tobillos por un desafío que no es de eliminación está equivocado. No voy a rendirme tan fácil, pero sé que si llegó a dar un mal paso puedo causarme una herida que, cuando menos, me cueste la competencia.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

Jacques rápidamente tomo la delantera, con Alejandro, Kitty y Owen siguiéndole de cerca. Entonces llegó el momento de la verdad, cuando se tendría que cruzar con los que avanzaban del lado contrario. Justin, que se esforzaba por remontar en la carrera, pasó demasiado cerca a su lado haciéndolo tambalearse.

-+-+Confesionario Jacques+-+-

—He escuchado a más de una persona decir que usar patines para hielo se siente como caminar en tacones. Pues a todos esos ignorantes los reto a intentar cambiar sus patines por zapatos de tacón y entrar a una pista. NO es lo mismo.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

Después de un momento, que le dio la oportunidad a Alejandro de alcanzarlo, Jacques logró recuperar su equilibrio. La meta estaba seductoramente cerca, así que decidió impulsarse un poco para intentar llegar más rápido que su competencia. Y entonces, claro como el agua, se escuchó un click en todo el set.

Jacques se desplomó mientras un grito de dolor brotaba de su boca.

Tom, Kitty, Owen y Justin se detuvieron de manera simultánea para voltear a verlo; mientras Alejandro recorrió los centímetros que lo separaban de su destino.

—Chioma Alvarado es la ganadora del mini desafío, ahora todas salgan del hielo— ordenó Chef mientras entraba a la pista y levantaba a Jacques sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas, mientras el patinador artístico gemía de dolor.

-+-+Confesionario Owen+-+-

El gran chico rubio miró a la cámara con la boca abierta.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

—Ya no quiero estar aquí.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Bien chicas, supongo que pueden tener un descanso— dijo Chris mientras se estiraba sin mucho interés—. Vayan a sus remolques hasta que tengamos noticias.

-0-0-0-

Alejandro y Lorenzo estaban de su lado del remolque hablando lo más bajo posible para evitar que sus compañeros lo escucharan.

—Escúchame bien Lorenzo, no podemos permitirnos actuar como tú lo hiciste en la mañana— le advirtió el latino a su aleado.

— ¿Yo qué hice? Si el soldadito ese no quiere que lo juzguen no tendría por qué actuar tan gay.

— ¿Ya viste en qué lugar estas? ¿Y así te atreves a acusar a otras personas que son gais?

— ¿Qué estas insinuando?— preguntó Lorenzo, un tanto ofendido.

—No estoy insinuando nada, solo estoy diciendo que si te sientes lo suficiente hombre como para vestirte de mujer, no veo porque te afecta tanto que otros hombres actúen una maldita canción.

—No me gusta el tono en el que me estás hablando. Yo estoy aquí por una apuesta. ¿Ok? Nada más— dijo Lorenzo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Mira, supongo que no quieres ser eliminado pronto, y considerando eso. ¿En serio quieres pasarte el resto de la competencia rodeado de puras personas que te odian? Porque hasta ahora con las únicas personas con las que tienes una buena relación somos Jacques y yo, y sí Jacques se rompió el tobillo no creo que dure mucho más por aquí.

Lorenzo suspiró.

—Está bien, voy a intentar ser un poco más amable.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

— ¿Quién se cree ese Alejandro? ¿Cree que no vi como continuo a pesar de que el patinadorcito se había caído? Si alguien tendría que cuidar su comportamiento debería ser él. ¿Acaso cree que es guapo voy a hacer todo lo que me diga?

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

-0-0-0-

Jay estaba sentado en su cama meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás con un dedo en su boca.

—Vamos Jay, estoy seguro que fue un incidente aislado. ¿Qué tan peligrosos pueden ser el resto de los desafíos?— lo intentó consolar Miles.

—Pues conociendo a Chef…— empezó a decir Chef hasta que el resto de las personas en el remolque lo hicieron callar.

—Hiciste un montón de cosas mucho más peligrosas cuando estábamos en la carrera y sobreviviste— le recordó Tom—, así que podrás con lo que sea que tengamos que hacer aquí.

—Pero estaba con Mickey, nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de él. No puedo hacer esto solo.

—Oye, no estás solo— le aseguró Cameron mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Jay ya que dejo de moverse para voltear a ver su compañero.

Se forma un silencio tranquilo en el remolque hasta que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hacen que todos se sobresalten.

— ¡Muy bien niñitas, todas afuera!

-0-0-0-

Todos los competidores se reunieron la habitación rosa donde Jacques estaba sentado en una silla y con el tobillo vendado reposando sobre otra.

— ¿Estás bien, eh?— le preguntó Ezekiel en cuanto lo vio, a lo que el patinador nada más bufó.

— ¿Cómo está tu tobillo, amigo?— lo cuestionó ahora Alejandro mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—El Chef dice que solo es un esguince, pero que probablemente tarde un par de meses en recuperarme completamente— le explicó Jacques.

—Sí, bueno, ya perdimos mucho tiempo— les dijo Chef—. Y como dicen, el show debe continuar.

El hombre dio un par de palmadas y los pasantes aparecieron con un contenedor de basura lleno de abrigos, vestidos y accesorios brillantes; y otro tapado con una manta.

—Esta semana, las esperare en el escenario principal con su mejor atuendo de princesa del invierno, y para aquellas que han demostrado su falta de habilidad creando un atuendo o un estilo no se preocupen, no es necesario modificar la ropa que les demos— les explicó Chef—. Como Chioma fue la ganadora del mini desafío ella será la primera en elegir atuendo, y decidirá el orden en el que pasará el resto.

Alejandro se encaminó al frente y se tomó su tiempo en revolver el contenido hasta que eligió lo que parecía una gran cobija roja, un sombrero y gafas de sol. Después se quedó mirando al grupo de chicos con la mano en la barbilla como pensando.

—Julia, bonita, tu turno.

Con la ayuda de un par de muletas se dirigió al contenedor del que saco un conjunto de ropa negra y una tiara.

—Yelena, tú turno.

Lorenzo le guiñó un ojo a Brick antes de ir y tomar su ropa.

A partir de ahí se mostró un montaje de la voz de Alejandro y los competidores que iban por sus prendas.

—Maegan… Phaedrus… Lela… Chendra… Cyon… Saxa… Sophie… Lake… Sashka… y Karla— fue llamando Alejandro—. Creo que ya son todas. ¿No es así?

— ¿Disculpa?— preguntó Justin indignado.

—Oh perdón amigo, me había olvidado completamente de ti, es que son tantas…— fingió un tono de pena el español— ¿Me recordarías cuál es tu nombre?

—Chrystal— contestó Justin mientras sacaba muy poco delicadamente un gran abrigo verde de entre las sobras.

—Me refería a tu nombre real, pero también es bueno saber ese.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

—Woooo— exclamó mientras agitaba una mano— ¿Ahora quién debe comportarse?

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Muy bien, ahora que todos tienen lo que usaran la noche de eliminación, es hora de que les anuncie cuál será su desafío principal de esta semana— dijo Chef.

-+-+Confesionario Kitty+-+-

— ¿Qué?

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

— ¿Eso quiere decir que el atuendo de princesa de invierno no es el desafío principal?— suspiró ruidosamente.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—El día que salgan al escenario como la realeza del invierno, tendrán que presentarnos también la historia de su princesa en un video en blanco y negro, y sin sonido, de ustedes haciendo una coreografía sobre hielo— les explicó el Chef.

—¿Patinaje sobre hielo?— preguntó Kitty.

—Cariño, sé que eres un poco lento pero creo que fui bastante clara— contestó Chef sarcásticamente.

-+-+Confesionario Jacques+-+-

—Oh por Dios, esto tiene que ser una broma— se lamentó.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Por cuestiones de logística, y porque salía más barato mandarlos hacer en granel, sus trajes para el video serán todos iguales— les informó Chef mientras los pasantes le quitaban la manta al otro contenedor de basura—. Les recomiendo a las reinas que consigan algo que sirva de imitación de unas lolas, y a los reyes que hagan todo lo posible para esconder las suyas; por supuesto las pelucas y el maquillaje también son importantes. Su video será gravado y editado por la ex concursante de la segunda generación y ganadora de la quinta temporada, Zoey.

La cámara mostró a varios de los concursantes aplaudiendo, y a Cameron especialmente emocionado.

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

—Estoy tan feliz de poder ver a Zoey. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y sé que si ella está ahí para apoyarme podré hacer algo digno de admirarse.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Les recomiendo que piensen bien lo que van a querer presentar y que no lo jodan. Las veré en el escenario principal.

-0-0-0-

Kitty fue el primero en ir a la pista de hielo para hacer su vídeo. Traía puesto un leotardo blanco con una especie de fénix negro como estampado. Había peinado todo su cabello en una trenza larga que sobresalía debajo de un sombrero triangular de paja y con unas extensiones de cabello se había creado un par de bigotes largos y delgados.

— ¡Hola!— saludo a Zoey que estaba sentada en una silla alta como de director y traía puesta una boina— Estoy tan feliz de conocerte. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

— ¡Claro!— respondió ella mientras se paraba a darle un abrazo al asiático— Te vi en Carrera Alucinante y pensé que parecías súper agradable, es genial finalmente verte en persona y creo que eres muy valiente por hacer lo que haces.

-+-+Confesionario Kitty+-+-

—Zoey y yo conectamos inmediatamente. En verdad creo que ella captó a la perfección lo que quería hacer y estoy segura de que los resultados en la pantalla serán los esperados.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Por tú aspecto supongo que quieres hacer un homenaje a la cultura china o algo así— observó Zoey con tono de duda.

—Sí, pero… lo quiero hacer cómico— contestó Kitty.

—Muy bien, te escucho— dijo la pelirroja al parecer genuinamente interesada.

—Quiero que sea algo como místico, tú sabes para darle honor a las raíces de mi familia, pero que les haga reír porque aparte estoy segura de que eso me dará puntos extra. Y aunque la verdad no soy tan mala patinando, en una rutina cómica si me equivoco no será tan malo.

—Bien, me gusta la idea, vamos a hacerlo.

Kitty caminó hasta el centro de la pista, donde se encogió con la cabeza entre las rodillas listo para darle inicio a su rutina.

La siguiente imagen mostró a Lorenzo con un maquillaje dramático y una peluca desastrosa cayendo de cara contra el hielo.

— ¿Estás bien?— le pregunta Zoey desde su silla.

—En realidad esto me ha dado una idea— respondió Lorenzo—. Si le agregas la música de…

—El reto es a blanco y negro y sin música— le recuera Zoey.

—Oh…

— ¡Vaya, eres mucho más bueno de lo que esperaba!— exclamó Zoey mientras en la imagen se veía a Owen dando vueltas por la pista con una larga peluca rubia siguiéndole el paso.

—¿Entonces crees que podrás hacerme ver como un trompo?— preguntó Owen mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

—Por supuesto, me lo estas poniendo muy fácil. ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

-+-+Confesionario Zoey+-+-

—Owen en verdad tiene mucho talento y estoy muy contenta de finalmente tener la oportunidad de trabajar con él.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

—Zoey, bonita, es un gusto volver a verte— saludó Alejandro mientras llegaba a la pista de hielo.

—Alejandro, no estoy muy segura de poder decir lo mismo— contestó ella sonrojándose.

La española había logrado darle algo de forma a su cuerpo y traía una peluca rubia corta hasta la barbilla, pero bastante estilizada. Se había pintado llamas con pintura blanca por todo el cuerpo que no estaba cubierto por el leotardo.

— ¿En serio? Creí que después de haberme eliminado en Todos Estrellas cuando yo había intentado advertirte de Mal, sabrías que no soy tan malo.

El sonrojo de Zoey aumento mientras se miraba las manos que retorcía compulsivamente.

—Lo siento.

Alejandro se acercó a ella con delicadeza y la sostuvo por la barbilla.

—Creo que se cómo podrías compensármelo.

Zoey volteo a verla sin ser capaz de atreverse a apartarla.

—No te preocupes, no te pediré que sabotees al resto, sé que eres una buena chica. Solo tienes que hacerme brillar.

— ¿Una chica vestida como chica, en un concurso de Drag, que es esto?— preguntó Zoey divertida cuando vio entrar a Miles.

—Una ofrenda hacia la luna— respondió ella, que tenía una luna en cuarto creciente pintado al lado de cada ojo.

—Debo entender entonces que ese es el enfoque que estamos haciendo— intentó confirmar Zoey mientras se acomodaba atrás de la cámara.

La vegana simplemente asintió mientras tomaba su posición como bailarina de ballet en el centro de la pista.

-+-+Confesionario Zoey+-+-

—Sé que probablemente no debería decir esto, sobre todo considerando que no quiero ofender el maravilloso esfuerzo que pusieron todos, pero definitivamente creo que los primeros fueron los mejores.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

— ¡Zeke, ya no eres verde!— exclamó la camarógrafa al ver entrar al chico vestido de chica.

—Bueno, en realidad esa es una historia interesante, eh.

— ¿Y planeas retratar esa historia en este video?

—Eh… no.

-+-+Confesionario Zoey+-+-

Se ve ella mirando a la cámara con una mezcla de hartazgo y estupefacción.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

— ¿Entonces qué es exactamente planeas hacer?— la cuestionó.

—No lo sé, eh. ¿Puedo patinar por ahí intentando no caerme y tú puedes armar algo?

— ¿Es en serió eso lo que quieres hacer?

—Eh… sí.

Ahora se podía ver a Jay acercándose nerviosamente hacia donde estaba Zoey.

—Hola. Lo lamento pero no recuerdo tú nombre— se disculpó ella—. ¿Era algo con M?

—En realidad es Jay, mi hermano es el que tiene el nombre con M— explicó la gemela.

—Oh…

Hubo un breve silencio incomodo mientras la Drag Queen se retorcía un riso de su peluca.

— ¿Y ya tienes un concepto para lo que quieres hacer?— lo rompió Zoey.

—Quería hacer algo inspirador que demostrara lo importante que es para mí estar aquí, pero la verdad es que solo tengo miedo de caerme.

— ¿Y quién dijo que caerse es malo?

Se mostró un acercamiento del rostro de Jay, al que alguna idea le había empezado a merodear la cabeza. Entonces la imagen se transformó en la de Cameron emocionada y maquillada.

— ¡Zoey!

— ¡Cameron!

La pequeña chica corrió hasta su mejor amiga a la que abrazó con fuerza.

—Estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí— dijo Cameron sin soltarla.

—Lamento no poder quedarme, pero quiero que sepas que yo te apoyo y espero que ganes— agregó ella.

-+-+Confesionario Zoey+-+-

—Cameron y yo nos quedamos platicando prácticamente hasta que se le acabó el tiempo, así que no estoy muy segura de que haya sido bueno para él poder verme.

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

—Si bien no creo ganar este desafío, las endorfinas generadas por este encuentro me permitirán desarrollarme de una mejor manera en lo siguiente que esta competencia quiera ofrecerme.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

La siguiente en pasar fue Cody, que traía un muy buen cuerpo, la misma peluca que la vez pasada y nada de maquillaje.

—Hola.

—Hola. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres hacer?

—Sí, me gustaría probar algo un poco gótico o algo así— contestó ella.

— ¿Entonces porque tu cabello y maquillaje no reflejan eso?— la cuestionó Zoey.

—Bueno, como esto va a ser a blanco y negro no creí realmente que importara.

—Cody, si querías hacer algo gótico, blanco y negro y mucho maquillaje eran tus opciones perfectas.

Cody se mordió un labio como gesto nervioso mientras la imagen se convertía en Justin moviéndose con gracia por la pista en un Drag muy limpió y a Zoey mirando a la modelo sin mucho interés.

-+-+Confesionario Zoey+-+-

—Sí, Justin es lindo y todo pero le falta pasión, personalidad… no sé, algo.

-+-+Final de la confesión+-+-

La siguiente en la pista fue Tom, con un aspecto casi tan limpio como el de Justin, al que no le estaba yendo muy bien. Avanzaba sobre la pista con inseguridad pero, eso sí, sin caerse.

— ¿Crees que podrías moverte un poco más?— le preguntó Zoey.

—No quiero caerme.

—Puedo eliminar las caídas, pero no me estás dando mucho material para hacer mi trabajo.

Tom decidió fingir que no la había escuchado y siguió moviéndose torpemente por la pista.

— ¡Zoey!— exclamó ahora una chica con el cuerpo un tanto cuadrado, peluca con el cabello amarrado en un chongo y maquillaje de fantasía.

— ¡Brick! Te ves bien. ¿Aunque, sí sabes que no se van a ver todos esos bellos colores que te pusiste en la cara?— le recordó.

—Oh, no te preocupes, lo sé— la tranquilizó Brick—. Es solo que después de haber quedado entre las peores dos la semana pasada, decidí que esta era una buena oportunidad para practicar.

—Vaya, pues si te sigues maquillando así en los próximos desafíos estoy segura de que llegaras lejos— la animó Zoey—. Te diría que espero que ganes, pero… tú sabes…

—No se preocupe soldado, admiro su lealtad a la joven Karla— le guiño un ojo Brick, a lo que Zoey se rio.

La siguiente fue Jacques, que limitó a quedarse sentada, en un Drag exagerado y llamativo, en medio de la pista con los brazos cruzados.

—Esto es estúpido, no siquiera soy capaz de ponerme los dos patines— dijo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se pintaban de rojo.

—Lo lamento mucho Jacques.

—Este se supone que fuera mi desafío, yo literalmente me dedico a esto— continuó con la voz empezando a quebrársele.

—En serio lo siento…

—Yo amo patinar.

Entonces Jacques simplemente se quebró y Zoey sintió la necesidad de acompañarla en la pista y llorar juntas mientras la cámara gravaba.

Finalmente apareció Sammy que traía una peluca castaña como de Peter Pan y se había hecho un maquillaje que la hacía verse ligeramente similar a Jacques.

—Quiero hacerle un homenaje a Jacques— anunció.

—Vaya, eso es realmente dulce— observó Zoey.

—Solo hay un problema, no sé patinar.

—Oh…

-0-0-0-

La canción de "Quiero ser famoso" sonó mientras la Chef salía a la pasarela vestido como azafata; vestido con traje sastre azul con falda y peluca rubia. Caminó moviendo las caderas y una vez estuvo hasta el frente sacudió su cabello como toda una diva.

—Chris, viejo lobo de mar, un gusto de tenerte aquí de nuevo— dijo Chef a su viejo amigo.

—Cariño, soy más joven que tú— le recordó el aludido.

—Quizás sí, pero no te olvides que yo soy la nueva estrella en ascenso que ha conseguido su primer reality— dijo Chef mientras guiñaba un ojo— ¿Y tú qué opinas Blainley?

—Supongo que estar aquí es un avance de mi anterior trabajo— contestó ella mientras se limaba las uñas—. Aparte de que tienes mucho más estilo que Cora.

— ¡Ja! No lo dudo. Esta semana desafiamos a nuestros catorce concursantes a entregarnos un inspirador vídeo mudo en blanco y negro, sobre hielo. Ahora se presentaran al escenario en su mejor atuendo de princesas de invierno para ser juzgados por nosotros. Y para ayudarnos tenemos a un par de invitados. ¡Noah!

—Hola Chef— saludó el sarcástico chico perteneciente a la primera generación.

—Creo que muchos esperábamos tenerte aquí entre los concursantes y no como un juez— comentó Chef.

—Sé que ya soy todo un icono de la moda, con mis tres capas de ropa y todo, así que decidí darle la oportunidad de brillar a los novatos— contestó Noah divertido—. Aparte, siempre va a ser más divertido estar de este lado.

—Amen hermana. ¿Y qué hay de ti Pete, que hace un hombre como tú aquí?— cuestiono la Chef al otro invitado especial.

—Bueno— contestó el tenista—, participar en Carrera Alucinante no fue tan lucrativa como esperaba, y si este tipo de cosas son las que le gustan a los niños de ahora no hay nada de malo en probar.

—Pues empecemos el banquete invernal.

-0-0-0-

— ¡Maegan Donne!

Ezekiel salió al escenario utilizando una mini falda y mallas negras, un suéter color vino, botas cafés, una peluca castaña larga lacia y una tiara. Mientras desfilaba por la pasarela, una pantalla atrás de ella la mostró en la pista de hielo fingiendo lanzar una flecha y luego actuando sorprendida y asustada salir corriendo de la visión de la cámara.

—Oh, definitivamente entendí esa referencia— dijo Chris entre risas.

—La chica sabe burlarse de sí misma, me agrada— aceptó Noah.

—Menos mal que no quiso burlarse también de su aspecto— agregó Chef.

— ¡Sashka Turnbull!

Cody apareció en un vestido blanco, una chamarra gris, botas y mallones negros y una bufanda color hueso. Traía una peluca bastante simple y un maquillaje natural. En el fondo se mostró a Sashka intentando lucir aterradora mientras daba vueltas por la pista.

—Parece hombre— dijo Pete.

—Es hombre— le explicó el Chef—. De hecho el anterior también era hombre.

— ¿Pero no debería parecer hombre o sí?

—No, no debería— confirmó Blainley.

— ¡Julia Dirkx!

Jacques salió en una silla de ruedas, con su ropa negra debajo de un gran abrigo café y su tiara. La peluca y el maquillaje eran buenos, pero no lucían mucho por su expresión. En su grabación solo se alcanzaba a verla llorando en el suelo y siendo rodeada por los brazos de Zoey.

—Está bien que el negro sea el color más popular para los funerales, pero no tenía que verse como si acabara de regresar de uno— comentó Noah.

— ¿No es el chico patinador, que le paso?— preguntó Pete.

—Sí es él, se torció el tobillo— contestó Chef.

—Vaya, yo también estaría así si me hubiera torcido un tobillo cuando estaba en mi mejor época como tenista.

— ¡Saxa Zeelen!

Jay traía un mini vestido verde seco, una gabardina gris, tacones bajos de brillantes y una corona que podía dejar ciego a cualquiera. Sonría nerviosamente mientras a sus espaldas se le veía caerse una y otra vez para volverse a levantar con mayor decisión en su rostro en cada ocasión.

—Su secuencia es inspiradora— comentó Blainley.

—Lástima que nada glamorosa— alegó Chris.

—El glamor son como las heridas de guerra, te las ganas a la fuerza o eres una niñita cobarde que nunca conseguirá nada en su vida— concluyó Chef.

— ¡Cyan Maddox!

Kitty desfiló en un pants completamente rojo, al parecer se había puesto cojines para simular músculos, ya que se veía como un fisicoculturista que tomaba demasiados asteroides. Ese era un gran constante comparado con el chino menudo que patinaba a sus espaldas haciendo reverencias y fingiendo comer arroz.

—Con un cuñado con esos músculos yo estaría asustado— dijo Chris.

—Menos mal que tengo experiencia haciendo llorar a matones— respondió Noah—, aparte de que Cyan me ama, no tengo porque preocuparme.

Cyan se detuvo un momento para flexionar los músculos y hacerle como si estuviera gruñendo.

—Si yo fuera tú no me arriesgaría— insistió Chef—, porque parece listo para arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

— ¡Phaedrus Dedrick!

Sammy salió utilizando unos simples pantalones grises de mezclilla, una camisa blanca, una chamarra negra de cuero y lentes de sol. Tenía el cabello igual que la vez anterior y se había pintado lo que parecía una barba desaliñada de cuatro días. Mientras tanto su versión grabada celebraba como si hubiera ganado una competencia con una sonrisa irreal en la cara.

—Este sí parece una niña, pero no entiendo porque no se rasuró la barba— gruñó Pete.

—Eso es porque es una mujer intentando verse como un hombre— lo corrigió Blainley.

—Todo un damo en potencia— confirmó el Chef.

—¡Chioma Alvarado!

Alejandro gritaba "latina" en su poncho a patrones color rojo. Sus complementos negros solo le daban más profundidad que resaltaba su elemente principal y la peluca castaña que agitaba con su caminar. En el fondo, Chioma interpretaba una llamarada sobre el hielo; su maquillaje blanco sobre su piel oscura hacia un efecto que parecían reflejos, lo que ayudaba mucho a su interpretación.

—Uh… Heather tres punto cero— comentó Noah.

—Solo que un poco más sexi que la primera, y mucho más que la segunda— agregó Blainley.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo no tendría problema con ser abrasado por ese fuego— secundó Chef.

— ¡Chrystal Hamilton!

Justin salió utilizando un abrigo verde corto con grandes botones, mallones térmicos negros y botas de charol verde obscuro. Había optado por un dramático maquillaje pálido y una peluca corta rubio brillante. Caminaba lentamente, asegurándose de que la fuente atención fueran sus piernas. En su video la mostraban haciendo una versión adaptada a hielo de lo que parecía una coreografía básica aprendida.

—Y los chicos lindos, siguen convirtiéndose en chicas lindas— comentó Chef.

—No sé qué opinan ustedes, pero eso son piernas— dijo Pete.

—Habemus modelo— confirmó Chris.

— ¡Chandra Rosenberger!

Miles había optado por un vestido vaporoso blanco rosáceo, un saco y una tarea a juego; zapatos de tacón blanco y joyería dorada. Su cabello estaba al natural, mientras que se había maquillado de tal modo que parecía una pequeña elfo de las nieves. Y en su grabación el efecto no se perdía, con ella haciendo movimientos no muy complicados pero sí lo suficientemente fluidos y delicados como para hacerla ver como un copo de nieve bailando bajo la luz de la luna.

—Vaya, él es verdaderamente bonita— observó Pete, y en esta ocasión el resto no se sintió con las ganas de explicarle el género de Chioma.

—Esta chica sabe cómo enamorarnos— concordó Blainley.

—No sé qué tiene la levitación, que no se hace vieja— agregó Chef.

— ¡Lake Manfredonia!

Owen desfiló en un pantalón gris, un amplió suéter tejido blanco y un gorrito del mismo color. Y aunque el atuendo era simple, el maquillaje y el cabello la hacían ver tierna. A su espalda la historia que se contaba era la de una avalancha que rodaba cuesta abajo en una montaña, cuya energía ofrecía un gran contrasté con la chica dulce que se presentaba en el escenario.

—Una a de nieve a impactado en el escenario— dijo Noah.

—Es mi trabajo hacer ese tipo de comentarios— reclamó Chef.

—En ese caso esperaré mi remuneración económica al final de la noche, eso de hacer desinteresadamente el trabajo de otros no es mi estilo.

—Si tienes suerte y Lake sigue así, quizás te regalé una parte de su premio— cerro el tema, Chef.

— ¡Sophie Allan!

Brick usaba una falda larga con un estampado que la hacía parecer de cortina y una blusa blanca con una mancha roja que daba la impresión de una mancha de sangre. Su cabello era un desastre y su maquillaje daba la impresión de alguien que se hubiera matado en un accidente y se hubiera congelado en un lago, y su corona y barita rotas solo acentuaban esa impresión.

Esa era justamente la historia que pasaba a sus espaldas, una linda chica que danzaba como toda una princesa sobre el hielo que de algún modo se terminaba rompiendo haciéndola caer y matándola.

— ¡Oh por Dios, esto sería tan perfecto si no fuera por esa horrorosa falda! — exclamó Blainley.

—Sophie tiene una habilidad admirable para hacerlo todo bien y aun así encontrar la forma de arruinarlo— secundó Chris.

—Normalmente creo que esas actitudes son miedo al éxito, pero en su caso algo me dice que es simple estupidez— sentenció Chef.

— ¡Karla Bloodcurse!

Cameron estaba bien abrigado para el frío invierno con suficientes capas de ropa como para vestir a dos personas, sorprendentemente había logrado hacerlas combinar y se veía bien. Aunque la peluca rubia que usaba lo hacía ver un tanto extraño, el maquillaje no era muy complejo y le daba un aspecto natural y fácil de agradar. Su video la mostraba como una niña tambaleante que estaba aprendiendo a patinar.

— ¿Ese niño tiene la edad suficiente para estar aquí?— preguntó Pete.

—Te sorprendería saber que no es de las más jóvenes de esta competencia— le respondió Chef.

—Ya ves lo que dicen. Si eres lo suficientemente viejo para salir de tu burbuja y besar a Courtney, eres suficientemente viejo para vestirte como mujer— agregó Noah.

— ¡Lela Ngo!

Tom usaba un mini short, medias y botas altas negras; blusa blanca y un abrigo abierto que era rojo por dentro y azul rey por fuera. Su peluca era castaña y lisa y su maquillaje le daba un aspecto especialmente dramático a sus labios. Lucía tan bien que uno casi podía ignorar la muy incómoda imagen de ella moviéndose torpemente sobre el hielo, haciendo y transmitiendo básicamente nada.

—No hay nada más triste que una chica linda vacía— comentó la única mujer biológica del grupo.

—Iba a decirte que te fijaras quien lo estaba diciendo— dijo el ex conductor de Drama Total—, pero entonces recordé que tú no estás vacía porque estas llena de mier…

—De lo mismo que está lleno el video de Lela— lo cortó Chef.

— ¡Yelena Horne!

Lorenzo modeló con una blusa de mezclilla azul marino, falda marrón, medias negras y botas bajas del mismo color. La verdad es que sin el impedimento de los tacones su capacidad para caminar por la pasarela mejoraba bastante. Atrás de ella se contaba la historia de una patinadora de velocidad, o algo así, que sufría de una horrible caída.

—Me gustaría decir que dejamos lo mejor para el final, pero creo que es bastante obvio que rifamos el orden en el que pasan por la pasarela— les confesó Chef.

—Tampoco se puede decir que haya sido el peor— observó Pete.

—Tristemente— dijo Noah.

-0-0-0-

Todos los concursantes se alinearon frente al jurado, algunos un poco más nerviosos que el resto.

—Maegan, Saxa, Cyan, Phaedrus…— enunciaba Chef, mientras los nombrados iban dando un paso al frente— Chrystal, Sophie, Karla y Yelena. Su trabajo fue en general… mediocre, pero les servirá para permanecer una semana más en esta competencia.

-+-+Confesionario Brick+-+-

—Sé que no es tan bueno como estar entre las tres mejores, pero se sintió como una victoria para mí.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Están a salvo.

En cámara rápida se mostró como las ocho salieron del escenario, dejando a seis nerviosas chicas.

—Tenemos algunas caras nuevas y otras que ya habían permanecido aquí la semana pasada— comentó Chef—. Pero lo interesante aquí es quien ni siquiera llegara a su cama en el remolque la próxima semana. ¿Pete, quieres empezar?

—Bueno, la chica que tenía cara de hombre en el vídeo…

—Sashka— lo interrumpió Noah, y la cámara mostró a Cody sonrojándose.

—Sí, esa. Lo hiciste bien en la pasarela, pero parece que en el video ni siquiera lo intentaste.

—Oh no, no lo hizo— secundó Chef.

—Es que pensé que como iba a estar en blanco y negro…

—Durante generaciones las películas fueron en blanco y negro— la interrumpió el conductor— y no por eso vez a los actores desaliñados. ¿O sí? Blainley, tú turno.

—Chioma, honestamente no estoy sorprendida de que estés aquí de nuevo. Me encantan los conceptos que haces y la forma en la que lo manejas, sigue así.

—Gracias— contestó Alejandro con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Chris.

—Bueno, pues yo pensaba decir lo mismo, pero para Chandra.

Miles sonrió.

—Al parecer las chicas con nombre con ch saben exactamente como hacer su trabajo— continuó Chris—. Así que solo quiero pedirte que sigas así, porque vas a llegar lejos.

—No puedo creer el contenido intelectual de esa frase— dijo Noah sarcásticamente.

— ¿Por qué no comentas algo tú, entonces?— lo retó el ex presentador.

—Chioma, estoy seguro de que las chicas con vitíligo haya afuera se sentirán muy inspiradas por tu video.

La mayor parte de los presentes se veían confundidos, pero Tom, Cody y Pete parecían apreciar su humor.

—Y estoy orgullosa de ello— contestó Alejandro con una sonrisa envenenada.

—Muy bien, si ya no hay nadie que tenga algo que agregar— anunció el Chef—, y no lo hay porque yo lo digo, pueden ir a la tienda de servicios mientras los jueces y yo deliberamos.

La cámara rápida regreso en lo que los jueces se quedaban solos.

—Muy bien, chicas, empecemos. ¿Qué opinan de Julia? Note que nadie se atrevió a comentarle algo a ella— dijo Chef.

— ¿Qué se le puede comentar a alguien que es obvio que ya se rindió?— preguntó Blainley— Sobre todo cuando no puedes culparla por eso.

—No estoy de acuerdo, podía haber seguido en su silla de ruedas y aprovecharse de lo que le paso para generar empatía con el público— difirió Noah.

—Él tiene un punto, es triste lo que le pasó pero eso no justifica su mediocridad. ¿Y qué hay de Chioma?

—El lado contrario de la moneda— dijo Blainley inmediatamente—. La semana pasada se veía bien, pero esta semana dominó todos los desafíos de inició a fin.

—Tengo que estar de acuerdo en esto con ella. Chioma no tiene nada que envidiarle a su contraparte masculina— concordó Chris.

—Lela, ella supo vestirse pero su actuación en el video fue lamentable— comentó Chef.

—Tengo entendido que el reto principal de esta semana era contar una historia sobre el hielo, y él no lo hizo— aseveró Pete—. Si no fuera por Julia, yo opinaría que debería ser eliminado.

—No estoy seguro, hubo quienes tuvieron presentaciones bastante mediocres, y nos ofrecieron un aspecto menos vistoso— objetó Chris.

—Pero aun así, ninguna presentación fue tan mala como la suya.

—Está bien, suficiente de Lela. ¿Qué hay de Lake?— cambió el tema el Chef.

—Como el muy imparcial mejor amigo de Lake, puedo decir que hizo un increíble trabajo—aseguró Noah—. Supo utilizar su gordura para hacer una alegoría a la nieve y se veía bien en el camino.

—No suenas muy imparcial— dijo Blainley.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Noah sarcásticamente— Yo que creía que lo estaba logrando.

—Como sea, lo que Noah dijo tiene razón. Lake utilizó sus defectos para convertirlos en virtudes— dijo Chef— ¿Pero qué hay de Chandra?

—Otra que hizo un gran trabajo, definitivamente— opinó Chris—. Es cierto que ella lo tiene más fácil que el resto, pero en lugar de confiarse, se asegura de explotar sus encantos naturales y crear algo completamente artístico e innovador.

—Es cierto, y no estoy tratando de decir que no ame la presentación de Chandra, pero siento que su estilo fue demasiado similar al anterior— agregó Blainley.

—Etérea y mágica, lo entiendo. Solo esperemos que aprenda a darle un poco más de variedad antes de que se vuelva aburrido— asintió Chef—. Y finalmente, Sashka.

—Gran presentación, nada de cuidado en su aspecto— sentenció Noah.

— ¿Gran presentación, en serio?— preguntó Chris.

—Sí, bueno, al menos se esforzó en hacer algo original en la pista. Y no podemos decir lo mismo de muchos de los que no están en riesgo,

— ¿Entonces tú crees que no debería ser considerado entre los peores tres de la semana?— lo cuestionó Chef inquisitivo.

—Claro que es de los tres peores de la semana, solo no es tan malo como los otros dos.

—Silencio— ordenó Chef con un par de aplausos—. Escuche suficiente, tráiganme a mis chicas.

-0-0-0-

Todos estaban de regreso en el escenario, con las seis que había retenido un poco más de tiempo esperando al frente.

—Muy bien, mis niñas, he consultado con los jueces y ya tengo mi decisión— anunció el Chef antes de hacer un silencio dramático—. Chandra, estas a salvo, puedes unirte a tus compañeras.

Chandra hizo una pequeña reverencia y caminó hasta el fondo.

-+-+Confesionario Miles+-+-

—No esperaba ganar dos veces seguidas, pero estoy feliz de haber quedado entre los mejores tres por segunda vez.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Chioma y Lake, ustedes nos sedujeron con los elementos. Y aunque después de hoy puedo decir que no me molestaría morir aplastada por una avalancha de nieve, creo que tendré que optar por el fuego esta vez— dijo Chef—. Chioma, eres la ganadora de este desafía.

La cámara mostró a Alejandro aplaudiendo, para luego hacer la transición a la imagen de un par de boletos.

—Te has ganado boletos en primera fila para el próximo concierto de los Hermanos del Drama.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—Alejandro habrá estado entre los mejores tres las primeras dos semanas. Pero su premio va a ser ir a verme a mí. ¿Quién sigue siendo lo mejor que Drama Total ha visto?

-+-+Fin del confesionario+-+-

—Lake, estas a salvo. Ambas pueden unirse a sus compañeras.

Las dos caminaron hacia el fondo del escenario.

—Julia, lamentamos mucho lo que le pasó a tu tobillo, en serio, pero ese no es pretexto para no ofrecernos ni siquiera tu esfuerzo. Lo siento querida, pero estas en riesgo de eliminación— proclamó Chef —. Lela, ni siquiera lo intentaste sobre el hielo, y Sashka, ni siquiera te molestaste en maquillarte.

Tom y Cody intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa mientras Chef se aseguraba de seguir alargando la espera el tiempo suficiente.

—Sashka, ya nos has demostrado que eres capaz de hacer las cosas bien, así que no quiero volverte a ver entre las peores tres. Estas a salvo— en la pantalla se mostraron a Noah suspirando de alivio y a Cody tapándose la cara con las manos mientras asentía—. Lela, lo lamento pero vas a tener que enfrentarte a la eliminación.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

—No podía ser eliminado en la segunda semana, esto significa mucho para mí, y no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+

Sashka ya se había unido al resto atrás, mientras que Lela y Julia se posicionaban enfrente sobre el escenario.

—Es hora de que hagan lip sync por su vida. Recuerden que es su última oportunidad para impresionarme, así que háganse un favor y no lo jodan.

—Si nos quieres salvar— empezó a sonar la música y Lela fingió tomar un micrófono y empezó con el lip sync—, dinero tienes que donar y demostrar que nos amas…

Con una señal de las manos señaló a Julia como para darle la pauta.

—Jamaica no pueden dejar— se empezó a escuchar la voz de Geoff, pero Julia no hizo nada—, sin poder ni parrandear.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

—Quiero que se quede Tom, pero ver la forma en la que Jacques se deja vencer es sumamente triste.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¡No pueden! Es tan— Lela la miraba con expresión acomplejada, lo que debió funcionar porque finalmente Julia se dignó a mover los labios— injusto.

—Ayúdalos ya, no pueden más— continuó Lela.

—O si no los despedirán— Julia movió su silla de ruedas para acercarse a su contrincante.

—Tus vidas tú sí… puedes cambiar— continuó Lela con las manos en el pecho.

— ¡O esta serie morirá!— ambas movieron los labios mientras Lela se recargaba en la silla de ruedas de Julia.

— ¡Sálvanos, Drama Total!

— ¡Sálvanos, no es tan mala!

— ¡Sálvanos si nos amas!— hicieron lip sync al tiempo que se separaban de la otra, Lela dando vueltas como una bailarina de ballet.

— ¡Sálvanos, Drama Total!

— ¡Sálvanos, vamos llama!

— ¡Sálvanos con amor… y quinientos mil dólares!

Lela fingió que tenía un bonche de dinero en la mano y lo hacía llover mientras se deslizaba de un lado al otro del escenario antes de caer dramáticamente frente a la silla de la otra reina.

—Salven el programa amigos— fingió decir Julia—. Manden plata, manden amor y plata.

La música término y el resto de los presentes aplaudieron.

—Muy bien, ya he tomado mi decisión— anunció el Chef—. Lela, fabuloso te quedas. Julia, lo lamento mucho pero es hora de que te despidas con gracia.

Ella se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la salida.

—Te estaré apoyando— le dijo a Chioma.

—Gracias— respondió ella.

Entonces la patinadora artística se fue.

-0-0-0-

Jacques entró a la habitación rosa en donde cambió la silla por las muletas. La imagen entonces cambió a un primer plano suyo hablando.

—Honestamente, después del accidente, ya no quería estar aquí. Así que no fue tan malo que me eliminaran. Podre concentrarme en mis ejercicios para recuperarme, y si todo sale bien estaré patinando de nuevo en menos de un mes, y eso es lo que importa.

-0-0-0-

La toma principal regresó al escenario principal, donde el restante de las concursantes miraban hacia el jurado.

—Otra semana que se acaba y otra reina que es eliminada. Espero que esta semana les haya servido de experiencia para darse cuenta que no son invencibles— les dijo Chef—. Pero mientras tanto. ¡Dejemos que la música suene!

Sonó la misma canción con la que había empezado el programa, y las reinas salieron a bailar. Lela y Sophie se abrazaron, Cyan se acercó a la orilla del escenario para saludar a su cuñado y Sashka se veía un poco turbada. Después de desfilar un poco todas empezaron a salir y el programa se terminó con Chioma guiñándole un ojo a la cámara.

_¡Hola! Sé que me tarde, pero hacer esto es mucho más complicado de lo que pensé. De hecho mi plan original era terminar la historia por las fechas del día del orgullo, pero como están las cosas yo creo que lo más conveniente será subir un capítulo por mes en lo que resta del año. No había hecho una intro para el capítulo pasado porque quería que los personajes fueran sorpresa, pero la verdad es que me gustó mucho como quedo la que hice y deseo que a ustedes también. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y quiero agradecer mucho a Jinjemou por todo su lindo apoyo._

_Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

*Intro*

La música empieza a sonar mientras se empiezan a iluminar luces en la pasarela y finalmente aparece la claqueta que se cierra.

"Yo estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú como estas? En todo momento pienso en ti."

La toma va esquivando a varios pasantes con contenedores de basura llenos de ropa para luego empezar a subir por la montaña del set y caer dramáticamente al tiempo que se ve a Owen saltar del helicóptero y caer en la piscina salpicando todo.

"Me preguntaste que quiero ser, y la respuesta vas a tener: ¡Yo quiero ser famoso!"

La fuerza del agua saca disparado a Cameron que cae sobre un maniquí en el que estaba trabajando Tom. El maniquí genera un efecto domino que hace que también caigan el de Jay y Jacques.

"Muchos peligros puedo pasar, todo lo puedo soportar."

La cámara se mueve hasta a enfocar a Justin, que está sentado en una silla enfrente de Cody al que le está aplicando sombra hasta que un labial le cae en la cabeza haciendo que voltea a ver al culpable furibundo.

"Nada en mi camino podrá detener lo que yo quiero ser."

La imagen ahora muestra a Lorenzo riéndose frente a un espejo mientras se pone rímel cuando un maniquí le cae encima.

"¡Yo quiero ser famoso!

La imagen se mueve un poco a un lado donde se ve a Alejandro en un vestido morado rodando los ojos. Él toma la punta de la falda del vestido y la hace mover de tal manera que la tela ocupe toda la imagen.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na…"

Se ve a Miles en posición de flor de loto y con los ojos cerrados en el confesionario, hasta que parece escuchar algo y los abre para voltear a ver hacia un lado.

"…Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"

La imagen se mueve hasta mostrar el interior de uno de los remolques donde se ven a Sammy y Kitty, con un bigote falso, sentadas en una cama riendo. Kitty se quita el bigote y lo lanza.

"Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso…"

El bigote cae y ahora la imagen muestra la pasarela donde está desfilando Geoff en un vestido rosa con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el sombrero.

"…Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso."

Atrás de él salen Brick en un bonito blanco y bien maquillado pero con una peluca de payaso; y Ezekiel con un vestido gris extra largo como vestido y una enorme peluca castaña. Los dos caminan hasta posarse uno a cada lado de Geoff.

Mientras se escuchan los silbidos la imagen gira para mostrar lo que está enfrente del escenario donde se ven Chris y Blainley negando con la cabeza uno a cada lado de Chef que esta con su vestido y sombrero rosa enseñando los dientes.

"Chef Hatchet´s Drag Race"

*Final de la Intro*

Al día siguiente de la eliminación de Jacques todos los sobrevivientes regresaron a la sala rosa.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Nuestro remolque sigue vaciándose, lo que no esta tan mal considerando que eso significa que cada vez estoy un paso más cerca de la victoria, pero estaría muchísimo mejor si no fueran mis aliados los que se van a casa.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Rómpanse una pierna— leyó Cameron—. Al menos sabemos que conservó su sentido del humor.

—Solo espero que se refiera a la forma que usan los actores de teatro para desear suerte, y no a que espera que a todos nos pase lo mismo que le pasó a él— comentó Tom.

— ¿Por qué querría que nosotros sufriéramos también?— preguntó Jay.

— ¿No lo viste en Carrera Alucinante? El chico es vengativo— explicó el bloguero de moda.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Jay y Lorenzo rodo los ojos.

— ¿Entonces estas preocupado de que pueda querer vengarse de ti por haberlo eliminado?— lo cuestionó Sammy.

—No creo que tenga de que preocuparse—interrumpió Lorenzo—, después de todo no lo elimino, Jacques se eliminó solo.

Un silencio incomodo inundó la sala, sin nadie que se atreviera a negar o confirmar la aseveración. Así que poco a poco todos se empezaron a dividir en pequeños grupitos alrededor del lugar. Zoey y Sammy platicaban en una esquina mientras Miles meditaba a su lado, Cameron, Jay y Tom cuchichiaban en otro y Cody se había quedado sentado en una mesa mirando a la nada.

— ¿Estas bien?— le preguntó Justin sentándose a su lado.

—Sí. Anoche hubo muchas emociones, eso es todo.

— ¿Cuándo hablas de muchas emociones te refieres a haber estado a punto de haces lip sync por tu vida, o a la elección de jurado?

Cody se sobresaltó.

—Están grabando, no hablamos de eso aquí.

—Cody…

— ¡Exijo su presencia ante mí en este momento!— se escuchó la voz del Chef por toda la sala.

—Hay que apurarnos, no es buena idea hacer enojar a Chef— dijo Cody con una risa nerviosa saltando de la mesa.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—Después de "Luz, Drama, ¡Acción!" Cody y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos. Y aunque la mayoría del tiempo todavía se me hace un nerd insufrible he aprendido a quererlo. Así que me frustra mucho como parece esforzarse para no estar bien. Solo mírenlo, la semana pasada casi gana y esta semana estuvo entre los peores tres. Y eso no es todo, prefiere mentirse a sí mismo antes que aceptar que hay otras cosas que le afectan.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Esta conversación no a terminado— lo amenazo Justin mientras lo agarraba de una muñeca.

Ambos se unieron a los demás enfrente de la pantalla donde la imagen del Chef estaba empezando a hablar.

—Seguro que todas se creen muy bonitas por haber llegado tan lejos. Pero para ser la mejor a veces es necesario ser lo contrario de lo que se espera.

—Interesante— comentó Alejandro.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Chef.

—Muy bien señoritas, no se pongan cómodas que esto apenas está comenzando— dijo—. No sé si lo recuerdan, pero al entrar a esta temporada tuvieron que llenar un cuestionario con un montón de preguntas. Algunas como las de su tipo de sangre o alergias solo estaban ahí porque por ley estábamos obligados a ponerlas, pero otras eran para hacer más esto más divertido. Y como al parecer todos ustedes son diestros, su mini desafío de esta semana consistirá en maquillarse con la mano izquierda en ciento diecinueve segundos. ¿Alguna pregunta?— Jay levantó la mano— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué en ciento diecinueve y no en ciento veinte?

El Chef se le quedó mirando con expresión enfadado un par de segundos.

—Ahora por culpa de su compañera Saxa solo tendrán ciento dieciocho segundos. ¡Empiecen!

Todos salieron corriendo haciendo el caos. Jay se tropezó, Kitty y Lorenzo forcejeaban por un rímel y Alejandro soltó una palabrota que fue censurada cuando se le cerró su estuche de maquillaje en la mano.

—Karla, Chrystal y Lake, están eliminadas por usar la mano derecha— anunció Chef mientras se veía una imagen de Justin dejando caer su labial—. Para el resto. ¡Les quedan sesenta segundos!

—Mierda, mierda, mierda— murmuraba Tom mientras se ponía rubor.

— ¡No encuentro nada!— exclamó Sammy rebuscando en su estuche.

— ¡Chandra, también estas eliminada!— se mostró a Miles soltando lo que tenía en la mano y golpeándose la frente contra la mesa—. ¡Cinco!

Brick se ponía rímel.

— ¡Cuatro!

Ezekiel trataba de ponerse chapas.

— ¡Tres!

Cody se pintaba la boca.

—¡Dos!

Tom intentaba hacerse un delineado decente.

— ¡Uno!

Sammy finalmente lograba sacar el lápiz para cejas que estaba buscando.

— ¡Tiempo!

Se mostró una secuencia de varios competidores dejando sus cosas y levantando las manos.

—Muy bien, todas las eliminadas vengan de este lado— dijo Chef mientras señalaba una esquina—. Phaedrus, tú no hiciste nada. También muévete.

Sammy caminó hacia donde estaban los que habían usado la mano derecha, frotándose el brazo nerviosamente.

—Muy bien, es hora de ver que desgracias han hecho. Saxa, por favor.

Jay pasó primero, solo había logrado ponerse un poco de labial con el que se había manchado el diente y rímel que estaba por todos lados menos sus pestañas.

—Patético. ¡Siguiente, Sophie Allan!

Brick había logrado que las pestañas de uno de sus ojos se viera perfecto y dramático, mientras que el otro se había quedado a la mitad y el resto de su cara estuviera completamente limpia.

—Mediocre. ¡Cyan!

Kitty alcanzó a hacerse un bigote bastante sencillo y parecía que iba a empezar con las cejas, pero no había alcanzado más que a hacerse una mancha un par de dedos por encima de donde debería haber estado.

—Supongo que podría ser peor. ¡Yelena Horne!

Lorenzo, que había ganado la competencia por el rímel, se había hecho un desastre en la cara que era una combinación de rayas negras y manchas rosas.

—Nunca he sido un fan del arte abstracto. ¡Siguiente, Lela!

Tom usaba el labial de tal manera que no se veía tan desastroso y un ojo a medio delinear.

—Bueno, se me acabaron las frases ingeniosas. ¡Sashka!

Cody tenía los labios de un morado intenso y parecía haberse echado diamantina por toda la cara.

—No sabía que las bolas disco se habían puesto de moda. Maegan, es tu turno.

Ezekiel parecía una manzana de tan rojo que se había pintado la cara.

—Y por último, y quizás un poco menos no importante que los demás. ¡Chioma Alvarado!

Alejandro había hecho un trabajo relativamente bueno pero no limpio con el rímel, y se había puesto un poco de brillo solo en un labio.

—Así que, si cualquiera de ustedes se atreviera a salir así al escenario sería eliminado inmediatamente— dijo Chef—. Pero hubo uno de ustedes que logro hacer algo medianamente decente. Y la ganadora del mini desafío de hoy es… ¡Sashka Turnbull!

Cody choco los cinco con Ezekiel y Owen.

—Como ganadora podrás elegir los equipos para el desafío principal de esta semana. También podrás decidir si quieres que tu equipo consista de seis o siete miembros.

—Muy bien— afirmó Cody mientras caminaba al frente y miraba a su alrededor—. En mi equipo quiero a Ezekiel, Miles, Sammy, Owen, Brick… y conmigo seriamos seis, yo creo que ya esta completo.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—Oh no, no lo hizo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Eso significa que Karla, Cyan, Lela, Yelena, Chrystal, Chioma y Saxa son el otro equipo— anunció Chef—. Espero que estén felices con su equipo de trabajo, porque esta semana será todo sobre positividad ya que tendrán que hacer una parodia de un video de _body positivity._

—Espera… ¿Te refieres a burlarnos del body positivity?— preguntó Sammy.

—Pues eso es la parodia. ¿No es así?— contestó Chef.

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

—Toda mi vida me he sentido muy insegura sobre mi aspecto, y lo último jque quiero hacer es burlarme de un movimiento que busca ayudar a las personas a sentirse cómodas con sí mismas.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Muy bien, a trabajar— Chef dio un par de palmadas y cada equipo se fue a una mesa a trabajar.

Pero antes Justin y Cody intercambiaron una mirada incomoda.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?— preguntó Lorenzo divertido, a lo que el súper modelo solo rodo los ojos.

-0-0-0-

—Como ganador del mini desafío supongo que tú dirigirás el video. ¿No, Cody?— cuestionó Brick.

—Yo…— Cody titubeó un poco— Creo que podríamos hacer esto todos juntos.

—Bien…— dijo el soldado un tanto inseguro— ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

Ezekiel levantó la mano.

—¿Sí?

— ¿Qué es el _body positivity_, eh?

—Es el movimiento que busca el amor propio, la aceptación de que hay distintos tipos de belleza y que todo cuerpo es un buen cuerpo— le explicó Sammy.

— ¿Entonces tendríamos que hacer un video diciendo que se odien a sí mismos, que solo existe un tipo de belleza y que ningún cuerpo es bueno? —preguntó el Zeke—. Eso no es muy amable, eh.

—No, no lo es— concordó Owen.

Mientras tantos en el otro lado del recinto Alejandro había tomado el liderazgo.

—No tenemos a Owen, así que propongo que Cameron sea la imagen principal de nuestro video— propuso Alejandro.

—Pero Owen y Cameron no se parecen en nada— comentó Justin.

—Pero ninguno cumple con el estereotipo de belleza.

—Si vamos a hacer una parodia. ¿No tendríamos que elegir a alguien que sí cumpliera con el estereotipo?— preguntó Tom.

—Sí y no, yo estaba pensando que podíamos jugar con el contraste— explicó Alejandro.

— ¿Poner a alguien estereotípicamente atractiva y alguien que no lo es como protagonistas, para compararlos?— preguntó Kitty.

—Exacto. ¿Crees que tú te sentirías cómoda personificando a uno de los hombres pervertidos de los animes?

Kitty se golpeó la barbilla con un dedo un par de veces antes de sonreír.

—Pues no mucho, pero veo a donde va tu idea y me gusta. Así que lo haré.

-0-0-0-

El Chef entró a la habitación rosa y se acercó a la mesa del equipo de Cody.

—Muy bien niñas, el tiempo está corriendo y vine a ver cómo van.

—No… no tan mal— contestó Brick.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Sashka, tú ganaste el mini desafío. ¿Tú estás liderando esto?

—No… Estamos haciendo esto en conjunto, sin un líder— respondió Cody.

—Ok, sin un líder y dicen que no les va tan mal. ¿Qué significa que no les va tan mal?— insistió Chef.

—Ya tenemos planeado algo— contestó Miles.

— ¿En serio, qué?

—Van a burlarse de mí— dijo Owen—. Y luego…

— ¿Por qué se van a burlar de ti?

—Porque soy gorda.

El Chef bufo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Tienen idea de lo que es una parodia? No se supone que se burlen de las personas, se supone que se burlen del movimiento. No tienen que ser crueles, tienen que ser graciosos.

Todo el equipo de Cody se mostró apenado mientras eran juzgados por la mirada del Chef.

—Vamos a reorganizarnos— le aseguró Brick.

—Eso espero— dijo Chef mientras caminaba hacia el otro equipo—. ¿Qué tienen ustedes?

Algunos de los miembros de este equipo estaban probándose pelucas y otros estaban revisando la ropa que había venido en los contenedores de basura de ese día.

—Los personajes ya acabaron de diseñarse y repartirse— anunció Justin que hacía pruebas de maquillaje en el rostro de Jay—. Y Alejandro y Lorenzo están trabajando en el guion.

—En serio. ¿Y cuál será su enfoque?

—Bueno, va a ser como cualquier otro body positivity— contestó Lorenzo con un movimiento de hombros antes de sonreír—, solo que sarcástico.

—Uhhh… sarcasmo, el arte de decirle a alguien que es idiota y que si tu aseveración es cierta no se dé cuenta.

—También es el arte de decirte exactamente lo que quieres escuchar, y que aun así algo no termine de gustarte— agregó Alejandro.

—Veo a dónde van chicas y si lo trabajan bien puede ser fantástico. Pero no es fácil de lograr.

—Somos conscientes de ello— le aseguró Alejandro.

El Chef hizo un asentimiento de cabeza para después caminar al centro de la habitación.

—Afinen los últimos detalles, porque su grabación transcurrirá el día de mañana— les informó el Chef y la cámara mostró la cara nerviosa de Cody—. Para ayudarlos a la dirección de su video tendrán la ayuda de nadie menos que la gemela malvada, Amy.

Todas las miradas se voltearon a la porrista de rubios cabellos y ojos azules que se había puesto pálida como la tiza.

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

Estaba hecha bolita y temblando sobre su asiento del vestidor de maquillaje.

—No puedo hacer esto. Me inscribí a esta competencia para poder estar lejos de ella, yo… yo…

-+-+Fin del confesionario+-+-

Sammy se fue un poco hacia atrás como si se fuera a desvanecer. Ezekiel la tomo del brazo para ayudarla a sentarse en una silla mientras ella se abrazaba a sí misma.

—Y para desfilar en el escenario tendrán que traernos su mejor aspecto de patito feo antes de la transformación— continuó el Chef como si no pasara nada—. Así que para esos que han demostrado tener éxito en demostrarnos su falta de estilo, quizás esta será su única oportunidad de ganar un desafío. Así que no lo jodan.

-0-0-0-

Sammy sentada en la cama de la vegana mientras esta le daba una taza de té y Kitty le acariciaba el cabello.

—No puedo creer que el Chef haya sido tan cruel como para hacer que tu hermana dirigiera este desafío. Sobre todo considerando la naturaleza del desafío— comentó Miles.

—Oh por Dios, ella de seguro se pasara toda la grabación burlándose de mí y de cómo estos videos están hechos para que personas como yo tengan una idea de falsa seguridad cuando la verdad es que soy horrible y nunca seré amada— dijo Sammy sin dejar de mirar su taza de té.

Kitty y Miles intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y la imagen cambió al otro remolque.

—Me pregunto cómo seguirá Sammy, eh— comentó Ezekiel que estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y miraba al techo.

—Oh sí, Sammy, su compañera de equipo— dijo Justin que miraba fijamente a Cody que le daba vueltas a un cubo rubik nerviosamente.

—Sí, me alegra que Cody la haya elegido. Ella es muy linda, eh. Creo que podríamos volvernos amigos.

—Claro, porque cuando eres amigo de alguien quieres que esté en el mismo equipo que tú. ¿No es así Cody?

El chico no dejo de mirar su cubo pero si dejo de moverlo.

—Pero si alguien en verdad es tu amigo no estar en un equipo juntos no afectara su amistad. ¿No crees eso, Zeke?

—Bueno, yo…

—No lo sé Zeke, yo tiendo a pensar que si alguien en verdad es tu amigo y quiere ayudarte no sales huyendo de él.

—Pues…

—Puede que no necesites ayuda, pero como tu amigo se cree muy perfecto quiere hacerte hacer cosas que puede que no necesites. ¿Estás de acuerdo, verdad Zeke?

—Chicos, creo que…

—Pero veras Zeke, cuando has visto como tu amigo sufre por el tema es normal que, si eres un buen amigo, quieras que supere el problema. Porque eso es lo que los amigos hacen, ayudarse mutuamente cuando tienen problemas.

— ¡Bueno, quizás no quiero superar esos problemas!— exclamó Cody.

— ¿Zeke, quieres dejarnos solos?— le pidió Justin.

—No Zeke, no tienes por qué dejarnos solos.

—Cody, tenemos que hablar.

—No, no tenemos, tú quieres y yo no eso es todo.

Un silencio súper tenso se formó en el remolque.

-+-+Confesionario Ezekiel+-+-

Estaba sentado en el confesionario, en silencio, con cara de ansiedad.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?— preguntó Lorenzo cuando él y Alejandro entraron al remolque.

—Nada— dijeron Cody y Justin a la vez.

El silencio regreso.

—Bueno, suficientemente convincente para mí— dijo Alejandro quitándose la playera—. Sé que ustedes no lo necesitan pero algunos necesitamos nuestro sueño de belleza, así que mientras sigan con su nada en silencio no es mi problema.

-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente el equipo de Cody entraba al set de grabación donde Amy ya los estaba esperando.

—Muy bien perras, es hora de empezar.

Sammy, que vestía como un señor cuarentón de los setentas (con bigote incluido), se detuvo un segundo a respirar.

—Todo va a estar bien— le aseguró Miles, que vestía con su ropa de diario, con una mano en el hombro.

Amy barrió a todos con la mirada con una mueca.

—Bien… ¿Qué quieren hacer?

—Vamos a necesitar un escritorio y un fondo de presentador de noticias— solicitó Brick que usaba un uniforme militar y una peluca negra amarrada en una coleta.

—De hecho… ¿Creen que podríamos empezar con mi escena, eh?— preguntó Ezekiel, vestida como una adolescente con acné de los setentas, mientras veía como Miles intentaba ayudar a Sammy a que se relajara.

—Pero en la bitácora habíamos especificado…— empezó a reclamar Brick.

—Yo también creo que es buena idea empezar con la escena de Ezekiel y Owen— dijo Cody, vestida en ropa de ejercicio, cuando entendió lo que pasaba.

—Bien… si así lo quieren.

—Ya, no sean niñitas y empiecen— los regaño Amy—. Que me estoy haciendo vieja.

— ¡Sí, señora!— exclamó Owen haciendo un saludo militar, ella portaba también ropa setentera y usaba unas enormes arracadas y una peluca de cabello rizado castaña.

Ezekiel y Owen caminaron hacia la pantalla verde, frente a la que se pararon sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Eh… señora. ¿Cree que podría…?— dijo Brick.

—Ya podrían dejar de decirme señora, soy más joven que ustedes— lo interrumpió Amy.

—Lo lamento, no quería ofenderla.

—Tampoco tienes que hablarme de usted— agregó la gemela malvada mientras se inclinaba hacia enfrente con una sonrisa poco genuina.

—Sí, claro— titubeó Brick— ¿Cree… crees que podrías facilitarnos un tocador y de fondo una habitación como de adolescentes?

—El fondo lo pondrán con la pantalla verde, el tocador— chasqueó los dedos y un par de pasantes trajeron cargando el mueble— es todo suyo.

La pantalla ahora mostraba al otro equipo entrando a la sala de grabación. Tom parecía toda una diva con una minifalda, una blusa de hombros descubiertos, tacones enormes una peluca rubia y lentes de contacto azules. Por su parte Cameron traía falda de rombos, suéter, una peluca que no la favorecía y como único maquillaje labial rojo brillante. Justin y Alejandro tenían el mismo maquillaje, las mismas pelucas, los mismos zapatos y una versión verde y una roja (respectivamente) del mismo uniforme de porrista. Kitty había ido completamente al aspecto de un personaje de anime muy sonrojado y con sangre escurriéndole de la nariz. A su vez Lorenzo usaba un short con tirantes morado, una playera azul de mangas hasta los codos y un hombro descubierto, y una peluca negra peinada en coletas altas que le llegaban hasta la cintura; y Jay una falda azul, una chamarra a rayas verdes y azules y una peluca de afro castaño claro.

—Vaya…— dijo Amy mientras se comía con los ojos al par de porristas— Sí que vemos una mejora del grupo anterior.

—Bueno, esperamos que esa mejora no solo sea de apariencia y que nuestro video en verdad logre sorprenderte— comentó Alejandro en tono seductor.

—Y con una chica tan fantástica como tú de directora, estoy seguro de que podremos hacer algo que valga la pena— lo secundó Justin, que no se quería quedar atrás.

Amy parecía encantada con toda la atención, pero el resto del elenco se sentía bastante incomodo con la situación.

— ¿Creen que podríamos empezar?— preguntó Tom finalmente.

—Oh, sí claro. ¿Quieren empezar las porristas?

Justin y Alejandro sonrieron mientras intercambiaban miradas de disimulado odio el uno al otro.

De regreso al primer equipo Miles estaba haciendo una danza extraña enfrente de la pantalla verde.

—Es todo sobre el amor— canturreaba.

—Por favor, dime que eso no es todo lo que tenías planeado— le pidió Amy.

—Soy una hippie hablando sobre el amor propio porque el _body posivity_…— se estaba explicando Miles.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. ¿Pero eso es todo lo que haces?— insistió la directora.

Miles se le quedo mirando con inseguridad y la escena volvió a cambiar de equipo.

Kitty estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo con Lorenzo y Jay, una a cada lado.

—Pero tiene que parecer que se derriten, o si no mejor quédense quitas— daba indicaciones Amy.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada.

—Creo que podríamos intentarlo quedándonos quietos— dijo Lorenzo.

—Muy bien, una, dos, tres y…

—Y ser una de esas chicas que buscan aprobación masculina a toda costa— leyó Tom en un papel fuera de la zona de la pantalla verde.

El primer equipo estaba de nuevo en pantalla, ahora con Cody haciendo burpees y Brick girando un silbato en un dedo mientras lo veía. Amy no parecía muy complacida con la escena.

Regresando con el equipo número dos Tom y Cameron se habían parado enfrente de sus compañeros que seguían en el sillón.

—Bueno, yo represento a una minoría que ha sido oprimida por generaciones, entonces mi presencia dentro del mundo de la belleza es alabada como innovadora y revolucionaria así que…— dijo Cameron.

— ¿A quién le importa eso?— preguntó Tom— ¡Yo soy bonita!

Amy se reía en su silla.

— ¿Cómo vamos?— preguntó Chef que entraba a la sala de grabación.

La cámara lo acompaño durante todo su recorrido hasta mostrar que era Sammy la que estaba siendo grabada en un escritorio de madera.

—Terrible— contestó Amy—. Samey no se aprendió sus diálogos.

—Sí me los aprendí, solo estoy muy nerviosa— se defendió ella—. Y no me digas Samey.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te diga, Phaedrus?— se burló Amy— Si ni siquiera puedes meterte en el personaje lo suficiente para sacar dos minutos de buena grabación.

— ¡Bueno, quizás podría hacerlo si tú no fueras una perra!— exclamó Sammy.

Todos sus compañeros e incluso el Chef la miraron con la boca abierta.

— ¿Me llamaste, perra?— Amy había puesto su mejor expresión de dolor— Sé que he sido un poco dura con ustedes, pero es que es mi trabajo asegurarse de que hagan bien su trabajo.

— ¡Oh por Dios, no pueden creerle ese numerito!— volvió a exclamar Sammy.

— ¿Por qué siempre eres así, Samey? Sé que no he sido la mejor hermana, pero tú también te comportas grosera conmigo y luego quieres que todo mundo piense que eres tan buena e inocente. Las dos hemos cometido errores pero yo me comprometo…

— ¿Sabes qué? Vete a la *palabra censurada*— dijo Sammy mientras caminaba para salir del estudio.

Todos se quedaron en shock unos segundos hasta que Ezekiel empezó a caminar atrás de ella.

—Iré a buscarla.

Ezekiel la encontró sentada afuera de su remolque con la cara entre las manos, así que se sentó a su lado.

—Soy un monstruo— dijo ella.

—No, no lo eres. Y te lo está diciendo alguien que literalmente fue un monstruo por un tiempo, eh— contestó Ezekiel a lo que Sammy rio un poco.

—Antes de que fuera a Drama Total siempre me quedaba callada cuando ella hacía este tipo de cosas, pero en el último tiempo es cada vez más común que explote así. Es como si después de haber hablado una vez ya nunca pudiera permanecer callada. ¿Sabes?— le confesó Sammy— Y tengo tanto miedo, porque siento que me estoy convirtiendo en lo mismo que es ella. Pero no puedo evitarlo, ella saca lo peor de mí.

—Pues entonces enséñale lo mejor, eh— le recomendó Zeke—. Si te hace ser alguien que no quieres ser, esfuérzate por la persona que si quieres ser cuando estés cerca de ella. Así cuando explotes sabrás que es porque ella te forzó a hacerlo, y no porque en verdad seas malvada.

—Quizás debería intentarlo— respondió Sammy.

—Veras que lo harás bien, eh— le aseguró él poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano— ¿Quieres regresar para grabar tú escena?

Sammy sonrió y aceptó su mano.

-0-0-0-

La música empezó a sonar y el Chef en camiseta y pantalones verde militar, botas, un sombrero, un silbato y lentes de sol salió caminando por la pasarela. A pesar de ser el día en el que había vestido más masculino, se movió más femenino que nunca.

—Chris, Blainley, nos vemos otra vez.

—No lograras librarte tan fácil de mí, viejo amigo— contestó Chris.

—Discúlpalo, creo que hay algunas personas que no pueden aceptar que su vigencia se acabó— dijo Blainley.

—Oh, mira quien habla.

—Perdóname pero yo…

—Chicos, chicos, no se olviden quien es el principal aquí— interrumpió su discusión Chef—. Y para acompañarnos en el jurado hoy tenemos a tres conocidos de las últimas dos temporadas. Rodney ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—En realidad no lo sé, pero me dijeron que iba a haber chicas lindas así que pensé ¿por qué no?

—Oh sí, va a haber un montón de chicas lindas— se burló Chef, pero el pelirrojo no pareció notarlo—. Spud, ¿qué hay de ti, emocionado por estar aquí?

Se mostró al roquero en total silencio y con la boca ligeramente abierta mirando a Chef.

—Bueno…

— ¡Sí, amigo, a calificar a esos travestis!— exclamó finalmente con los brazos en el aire.

—Bien… Taylor, la niña de papá. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Después de Carrera Alucinante descubrí que lo mío no era competir, sino juzgar así que estoy muy feliz de poder poner a prueba mi nueva pasión.

—Bueno, pues tendrás muchas oportunidades de juzgar a nuestras competidoras que esta semana hicieron una parodia de uno de los movimientos que más ha buscado eliminar esos juicios, _body positivity. _Para la premier de su video les pedimos que vinieran vestidas a la pasarela como un "patito feo" antes de su transformación. Que el show comience.

-0-0-0-

—¡Lela Ngo!

Tom apareció con actitud de niña tímida. Traía una peluca castaña en una coleta un poco desastrosa, una playera azul de taco-bell y parecía no traer ningún tipo de maquillaje, aunque eso era claramente falso ya que sus rasgos eran mucho más femeninos que normalmente.

—La historia de la mesera. ¿No les recuerda un poco a una película?— preguntó Chef.

—A un par en realidad— contestó Blainley.

—Sería mejor si fuera después de la escena en la que le cae la comida encima— opinó Taylor.

— ¡Yelena Horne!

Lorenzo utilizaba ropa de leñador, aunque eso no impedía que se notara que tenía relleno en el pecho y las caderas, una peluca de risos rubios en corte de honguito y se había maquillado de tal manera que parecía tener acné. Era toda sonrisas mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y modelaba en tono de burla.

—Esa chica es sexy— dijo Rodney.

—Vaya que lo es— se rio Chef.

— ¿No es ese idiota que fue con su medio hermano o algo así a la carrera? — preguntó Taylor con una mueca.

—Vaya que lo es.

— ¡Phaedrus Dedrick!

Sammy usaba una peluca pelirroja que tenía corta toda la parte de enfrente y luego caía hasta los hombros, grandes gafas negras, algo que simulaba brackets, y una camisa y pantalones de vestir negros.

—Estaría tan bien si su ropa no tuviera tanta clase— se lamentó Chris mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Alguien no ha visto suficientes películas de adolescentes para darse cuenta de la importancia de la escena en la que van de compras— concordó Chef.

—Su cabello rockea— comentó Spud asintiendo con la cabeza como si siguiera el ritmo de una canción.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos.

— ¡Sashka Turnbull!

Cody había conseguido unas enormes orejas que parecían muy realistas, sus cejas parecían estar hechas por un novato y todo su aspecto y su lenguaje corporal la hacían parecer una niña pasando por ese momento de la pubertad donde todos se ven un poco extraños.

—Parece que alguien se perdió en su camino hacia la secundaria— dijo Chef.

—Por suerte tiene su medio de transporte justo al costado de su cara— agregó Chris.

—Al menos sabemos que esta niña llegará alto— terminó Blainley.

— ¡Karla Bloodcurse!

Cameron se había empeñado en la tarea, traía un pants gris abajo del que se podía apreciar el suficiente relleno para hacer ver su pequeño cuerpo como el de una niña con sobrepeso, se había pintado una doble papada y había optado por permanecer con sus lentes.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Parece ser que hacerte drag hace mal a la dieta— comentó Chef.

—Al menos sabemos que ese rumor de que dedicarte a las artes te hará morirte de hambre es falso— dijo Chris.

— ¡Claro que es falso! ¿Qué no has visto a Spud?— preguntó Chef.

—Seee…— afirmó el rockero con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sophie Allan!

Brick parecía un niño con su corte de "príncipe valiente", un overol, playera a rayas y rasgos tiernos.

— ¿Ese es hombre?— cuestionó Rodney confundido.

—Pues no se supone que lo sea— contestó Chef.

—Al menos él es lindo— dijo Taylor con un movimiento de hombros.

— ¡Maegan Donne!

Ezekiel parecía una versión no azul y sonriente de Tristeza de Intensamente. Caminó por la pasarela sin moverse mucho pero saludando como si estuviera en un desfile.

—No recuerdo haber visto un cambio de patito feo a cisne en esa película— dijo Taylor.

—Su cambio es la sonrisa, duh— contraargumento Chris.

— ¿Entonces deberíamos decir que rompió las reglas de la pasarela?— preguntó Chef.

— ¡Lake Manfredonia!

Owen traía una peluca muy similar a la de Sophie, se había maquillado las cejas de tal modo que no se vieran y traía una blusa de satín blanco.

—Debo de decir que ese es un aspecto… interesante— dijo Blainley insegura.

—No puedo decidir si en verdad es un patito feo, o simplemente fue floja— se quejó Chef.

— ¿Un poco de ambas?— preguntó Spud.

— ¡Chandra Rosenberger!

Miles salió vestida literalmente vestida de un pato. Caminó por la pasarela comprometida con su personaje, incluso grazno un par de veces, y ninguno de los jueces supo muy bien cómo reaccionar ante tal espectáculo. O al menos no hasta que Chandra hubo salido del lugar y Spud levantó los brazos emocionado.

— ¡Genial!

— ¡Chrystal Hamilton!

Justin traía una fea peluca rosa con negro, su maquillaje hacía parecer que sus cejas y labios eran súper delgados y su maquillaje en general habían hecho que su rostro se viera muy distinto. Eso combinado con un atuendo fuera de modo logró el efecto completo.

—Ahora aquí está a lo que me refería con un patito feo— sentenció Chef.

—Lástima que me haya tocado ser jurado en esta ocasión, porque estoy segura de que debe ser un muy bonito cisne— dijo Taylor mordiéndose un labio.

—No lo dudes, hermana— la secundo Blainley.

— ¡Chioma Alvarado!

Alejandro usaba una anticuada blusa rosa, unos lentes de marco de metal, una peluca de cabello lacio y negro sin mucho chiste y para el maquillaje había utilizado la misma técnica que Lela.

—Hey, ella también es linda— comentó Rodney.

—Y seguro que sería más linda si se quitara todo eso— gruñó Taylor.

—A todos nos gustaría, cariño, pero no es así como funciona— sentenció el Chef.

— ¡Cyan Maddox!

Kitty se había llenado el rostro con manchas y había utilizado la peluca más sencilla que había encontrado. Eso sí, su ropa era un sencillo traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata a rayas blancas y azules bastante fea.

— ¿Soy yo, o los chicos lo hacen bastante bien hasta que llegan al tema de la ropa?— preguntó Blainley.

—Hay que darle el crédito de que supo cómo no elegir una corbata— lo defendió Chris.

—Sí. ¿Pero es eso suficiente para ser el ganador de esta competencia?

—Y como siempre hay tiempo de una humillación más. ¡Saxa Zeelen!

Jay usaba el cabello rubio de honguito, lentes de viejita y la ropa más andrógina que pudo encontrar.

—Oh vaya, ella es tan linda— dijo el granjero enternecido.

—Tú sí que tienes gustos variados— comentó Chef.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando el amor llega este no sabe distinguir entre distintos tipos de belleza.

—Raro— dijo Taylor con una mueca de disgusto.

-0-0-0-

Las trece competidoras estaban en el escenario divididas por equipos. Algunas más nerviosas que otras.

—Muy bien, ha llegado la hora de que sus mensajes de positividad sean presentados al mando. Espero que estén orgullosas de su trabajo, porque con su desempeño en la pasarela necesitaran todos los puntos extra que puedan conseguir de este video— las amenazó Chef—. Así que. ¿Por qué no empezamos con el del equipo de Sashka?

Phaedrus estaba sentado en un escritorio con un par de hojas entre sus manos, el fondo era muy parecido al que normalmente ponen en los noticieros, se veía nervioso.

—Así que interr… interrumpimos nuest… nuestra programación habitual para darles un importante mensaje— titubeó.

— ¿Cansada de estar todo el tiempo preocupándote cómo vas a lucir?— preguntó la voz de Chandra mientras en la pantalla aparecían Lake y Maegan maquillándose frente un espejo en el que parecía el cuarto de una niña.

—Oh, estoy tan cansada de siempre preocuparme por como luzco— dijo Lake.

—Lo sé. ¿No hay veces que sientes que todo es una imposición social no necesaria, eh?— la secundo Maegan.

— ¡Tienes tanta razón!

— ¿Cansada de tener que matarte haciendo ejercicio para tener un cuerpo perfecto?— regresó la voz de Chandra.

Ahora parecían estar en un campo militar, donde Sophie estaba parada enfrente de Sashka que hacía burpees.

— ¡Vamos soldado, si no quieres ser una gorda asquerosa toda tú vida!— exclamó Sophie antes de soplarle a su silbato.

—Pero no soy gorda, de hecho estoy baja de peso— se quejó Sashka deteniéndose un segundo.

— ¿Y crees que eso me importa?— la cuestionó Sophie volviendo a hacer sonar su silbato.

—Todo lo que necesitas es amor— dijo Chandra bailando frente a un fondo psicodélico.

Ahora todo el equipo estaba parado enfrente de Phaedrus con el fondo de noticiero.

—Body positivity, el movimiento del amor propio— dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando acabo el video algunos de los miembros de ambos equipos aplaudieron incomodos. Chef solo hizo una mueca.

—Bien, es hora de ver el video del equipo de Karla.

—Hola, mi nombre es Lela y yo soy lo que la sociedad te ha impuesto que debes considerar bello— dijo la chica mientras aparecía caminando enfrente de un fondo blanco.

—Y yo soy Karla, y no cumplo los estándares de belleza— dijo la otra chica mientras entraba del otro lado de la habitación.

—Y te vamos a intentar hacerte creer que estos estándares no importan— dijo Lela y las dos dedicaron a la cámara una gran sonrisa falsa.

El fondo cambió a un campo de futbol americano donde Chrystal y Chioma sonreían con las manos en la cadera sosteniendo pompones.

— ¡Dame una A!— exclamó Chrystal mientras levantaba los brazos.

— ¡Dame una J! — exclamó Chioma imitando a su compañera.

— ¡Dame un poco de autoconfianza!— exclamaron las dos mientras hacían movimientos sincronizados con sus brazos— ¡Dame la oportunidad de elegir que quiero para mi vida!

—No por ser bonita debo de ser quien tú, quieres, yo merezco ser tratada como humana y no como un objeto— empezó a rapear Chrystal mientras empezaba a bailar de manera un poco más provocativa, era realmente buena.

— ¡Levanten las manos por todas esas chicas que son incomprendidas!— exclamó Chioma mientras las dos le daban ritmo con las palmas— ¡Por esas que no se sienten bonitas! ¡Por esas que siguen buscando aprobación masculina!

Chioma hizo un split y señalo hacia la derecha. La imagen hizo una transición a lo que parecía un bar con un gran sillón en el que Cyon estaba sentado con una chica a cada lado.

— ¿Por qué esa cara larga, bonita?— le preguntó Cyan a Yelena mientras le agarraba un mechón de cabello y lo acercaba a su nariz cuando se congeló como si alguien le hubiera puesto pausa al video.

—Llevo toda mi vida intentando ser bonita. No sé qué necesito para serlo, me esfuerzo mucho todos los días pero aun así siempre me falta algo y aunque la culpa es únicamente de mis genes eso no le importa a las demás personas— volteó a ver a Cyon con expresión triste—. Pero él me quiere.

—No te pongas celosa, cariño— dijo Cyon mientras se volteaba y le daba un beso en el cachete a Saxa—. Hay suficiente de mí para las dos.

Cyan volvió a quedarse congelado.

—Intente ser lo que el mundo quería que fuera y no lo logré— dijo Saxa—. Y estoy tan cansada de intentarlo, solo me queda quedarme aquí, con lo único que puedo conseguir. Porque nunca seré suficiente.

Ahora los tres habitantes del sillón se quedaron congelados y Karla y Lela volvieron a entrar a escena.

—Estamos cansadas de ver a chicas pasar por situaciones como esta— dijo Lela—. Así que mándales este video a tus amigas menos agraciadas y diles que todo estará bien.

—Y no lo olvides— apuntó Karla—, el hecho de que el estereotipo de belleza de mujer blanca, alta y delgada este muriendo no significa que te vayas a volver fea.

—Porque la verdadera belleza siempre triunfara— dijo Lela con una gran sonrisa dando un paso hacia el centro.

—Sobre todo si representas una minoría oprimida, porque las marcas _new age_ siempre te elegirán— contraatacó Karla también dando un paso al centro.

—Para sus colecciones secundarias— murmuró Lela por lo bajo.

—Al menos yo no soy una rubia tonta— dijo Karla entre dientes.

—Esperen, esperen— las detuvo Yelena parándose del sillón—. ¿No deberían de estar dando un discurso de cómo deberíamos de amarnos a nosotras mismas?

—Sí, solo están discutiendo sobre quien es mejor modelo— la secundó Saxa.

—Disculpen, pero tenemos un mensaje importante que dar aquí— dijo Karla aparentemente indignada.

—Que groseras— las crítico Lela.

Las dos chicas miraron a la cámara, sonrieron y el video termino.

Otra vez hubo unos cuantos aplausos, un poco más que los anteriores.

—Hoy me siento extra generoso— dijo Chef—, así que permitiré que cada uno de los jueces le diga algo a dos de ustedes antes de que las mande atrás. Spud. ¿Quieres empezar?

Se mostró al chico con la boca un poco abierta mirando a la nada.

— ¿Blainley?

—Pero creí que él empezaría.

—Sí, solo empieza para que él tenga un momento.

—Bueno, Phaedrus, debo decir que estoy muy decepcionada de ti— empezó Blainley—. No tenías nada de seguridad, no lograste llamar mi atención y la verdad es que en la pasarela tampoco lo hiciste tan bien. Ahora Cyan, tú f…

—Phaedrus es un nombre _cool_— la interrumpió Spud, a lo que Blainley hizo una mueca.

—Gracias— le agradeció Sammy que parecía a punto de llorar.

—Y tú Chioma, en verdad roqueaste en este desafío.

—Gracias— respondió Alejandro con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza.

— ¿Eso es todo?— le preguntó Chef al chico que asintió con la cabeza— Puedes seguir Blainley.

—Cómo iba diciendo— continuó la rubia rechinando los dientes—, Cyan, fuiste el que menos destacó de tu equipo y aunque no creo que estés en riesgo te recomiendo que trabajes en mejorar eso.

—Lo haré— le aseguró Kitty.

—Rodney.

—Lela, tú tan hermosa… y los pájaros... y el amor… Pero Chrystal… ella… y yo no puedo…

El pelirrojo dejo caer su cabeza contra mesa con un fuerte golpe y todos lo miraron con la boca abierta.

—Gracias Rodney… ¿Chris?

—Cómo Rodney muy bien lo dijo, Lela, estuviste hermosa hoy. Honestamente no creo que hayas sido la mejor pero lograste redimirte de tus errores de la semana pasada— dijo el ex presentador y la cámara mostró a Tom murmurando un "gracias"—. Con la que no estoy de acuerdo es con Blainley. Saxa, yo creo que tú fuiste la que menos se destacó de su equipo, y aunque tampoco creo que estés en riesgo si sigues así pronto lo estarás.

Se mostró a Jay jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente antes de que la imagen regresara al Chef.

—Y finalmente, Taylor.

—Chrystal, cariño. ¿Estas soltero?— preguntó ella.

—Eh… sí— contestó Justin inseguro.

—Cuando ganes esto podrías llamarme para arreglar eso— le sugirió en su versión de un tono coqueto.

—Oh, créeme, lo haré— respondió con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

El modelo actuó como si lo hubiera atravesado un fantasma.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Y tú ¿Sasha?

—Es Sashka— la corrigió Cody.

—Ni me acuerdo que hiciste, así que supongo que lo hiciste mal.

—Muy bien, niñas, vayan a la tienda de servicios mientras los jueces y yo discutimos sus futuros— la cámara rápida mostró como todos salían—. Ahora, entre nosotros. ¿Todos estamos de acuerdo en cuál es el equipo perdedor, verdad?

— ¿El infomercial de mal gusto? Sí, creo que no hay duda— confirmó Chris.

—La verdadera pregunta aquí es. ¿Quiénes lo hicieron peor?

—El presentador de noticiero. En serio que a Phaedrus solo le faltó orinarse en los pantalones— contestó Blainley.

— ¿Y alguien podría hacer algo con el soldado? No solo fue soso en su video, también lo hizo muy mal en la pasarela— agregó Taylor.

—Hablando de la pasarela. ¿Podemos hablar por favor de Chandra?— pidió Blainley.

— ¿La patito feo?— preguntó Spud— Ella fue genial.

—Hay que aceptar que fue original— aceptó Chef—. Pero el problema no fue su pasarela. En el video ni siquiera estaba haciendo drag.

—Ella se me hizo linda— dijo Rodney.

—Ese no es el punto, es que se veía como se ve siempre— dijo Chef—. Pero vayamos a cosas más agradables. Del otro equipo ¿quién lo hizo mejor?

—Las porristas lo hicieron muy bien— gruñó Taylor.

—Entiendo porque lo dices. Pero tenemos que ser más objetivas aquí— comentó Blainley.

— ¿Y, según tú, objetivamente quien lo hizo mejor?— preguntó Chris.

— ¡Yelena!— exclamó Spud, a lo que Blainley hizo una mueca.

—Sorprendentemente, estoy de acuerdo con él— dijo Chris—. Hasta ahora Yelena no había hecho mucho, pero su personaje en el video en verdad sobresalió. Ya que si bien las porristas eran buenas…

—Eran dos— completó el Chef.

—Y eso las hacía perderse— agregó Blainley.

El Chef se quedó pensando un momento antes de golpear con un puño en la mesa.

—Bien, traigan de regreso a mis chicas.

-0-0-0-

Otra vez estaban los dos equipos parados uno de cada lado del escenario.

—Lo he consultado con el resto de los jueces y he tomado un par de decisiones. El equipo ganador del desafío de hoy es el de Saxa, así que todos — anunció el Chef mientras la cámara mostraba a varios miembros del equipo celebrando—. Pero uno de ustedes logro destacarse entre el resto…. Yelena, eres la ganadora de esta semana.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Espera… ¿Qué?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, incluido Lorenzo que miraba de un lado a otro como intentando identificar al ganador.

—Felicidades amigo— le dijo Chandra mientras le daba un par de palmadas, más fuertes de lo necesario, en la espalda.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

—Espera… ¿Qué?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Como premio recibirás una tarjeta de descuentos para la dulcería de un cine— termino de anunciar el Chef antes de que la cámara mostrara como todo el equipo se iba al fondo—. Ahora, el resto de ustedes nos ofrecieron un trabajo tan mediocre que me dan ganas de mandarlos a hacer lip sync a todo. Pero como soy un hombre generoso, Lake, Maegan y Sashka están a salvo.

Se mostró al trio suspirando y caminando hacia atrás, antes de que la cámara hiciera un cambio a las expresiones preocupadas de los otros tres.

-+-+Confesionario Brick+-+-

—No otra vez, por favor.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Phaedrus, tu actuación ante la cámara nos demostró todo menos a un profesional de las noticias. Sophie, en la pasarela nos ofreciste a un niño pequeño y en la cámara un personaje olvidable— se formó un momento de tensión mientras la cámara mostraba simultáneamente las expresiones de los dos—. Sophie Allan, estas a salvo, puedes unirte a tus compañeras.

—Muchísimas gracias, prometo mejorar— dijo Brick aliviado antes de hacer lo que le habían dicho.

—Phaedrus, Chandra, lo lamento pero los dos están en riesgo de eliminación— anunció el Chef—. Es hora de que hagan Lip sync por su vida.

Phaedrus y Chandra caminaron hasta el centro del escenario donde se dieron un rápido abrazo antes de que la música empezara a sonar.

-+-+Confesionario Kitty+-+-

—Pase lo que pase hoy será eliminada una de las únicas tres mujeres de esta competencia y eso es muy triste. Pero por otro lado estoy muy feliz de saber que no seré yo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¿A quién le van ustedes?— movieron los dos los labios, espalda con espalda— ¿A quién van a elegir? ¿Sera Heather, Alejandro, o tal vez Cody?

Se fueron alejando uno del otro mientras seguían moviendo los labios y señalando a lugares al azar.

—Está Heather es muy fría, pero juega como sin piedad— hizo Chandra un pequeño solo mientras imitaba un baile polinesio.

—Y como todos la odian— se le unió Phaedrus al baile, pero ahora moviendo los labios solo él—, protección tendrá que pagar.

— ¿A quién le van ustedes?— volvieron a hacer el lip sync los dos, ahora recargado uno en el hombro del otro— ¿A quién van a elegir? ¿Sera Heather, Alejandro, o tal vez Cody?

Llego el cambio de música a lo que Phaedrus dio una vuelta sobre su lugar y Chandra hizo un rectángulo con sus manos frente a su cara.

— ¡Riqui-tiqui-ti lo oyeron de mí! ¡El que ganara es C-O-D-Y!— movieron los dos los labios mientras cada uno hacía sus propios movimientos— ¡Como un rey un helado tomara! ¡Al estilo hawaiano, se llevara el dinero! ¡Y felices estaremos, sonriendo!

Phaedrus se metió un dedo en cada mejilla para forzar una sonrisa mientras Chandra levantó ambos brazos para inmediatamente cambiar su posición a una de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué él puede cantar?— movió los labios la Bio Queen.

— ¡No puede, Harold!— ahora fue el turno del Drag King.

— ¡Riqui-tiqui-tiqui-tody, un aplauso para Cody!— volvieron a hacerlo los dos, moviéndose de un lado al otro medianamente coordinados— ¡Harold está aquí, oigan sus rimas, rimas!

Entonces Chandra empujó a Phaedrus que se cayó dramáticamente.

— ¡Gwen, es una roba-novios!— hizo lip sync Chandra sujetando un micrófono imaginario entre sus manos.

— ¡Riqui-ti who!— fingió exclamar Phaedrus desde el suelo, en la posición más cool que pudo adoptar.

— ¡Duncan es hombre muerto!

— ¡Riqui-ti, oh no!— Phaedrus se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se paró enfrente de Chandra con los brazos extendidos— ¡Corten! ¡Detengan la música!

Y con eso la música se detuvo y los dos competidores se volvieron a abrazar.

—Eh tomado mi decisión— anunció Chef—. Phaedrus, fabuloso te quedas. Chandra, despídete con gracia.

—Muchas gracias por la oportunidad— agradeció Miles con una pequeña reverencia para después dirigirse a la salida.

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

—Estar entre las peores dos me mostró que aún tengo mucho que trabajar. Y me voy a esforzar para mostrarle al mundo, y sobre todo a mí misma, que soy capaz de hacer cosas bien. Así que Amy, ya no voy a dejar que me controles, ya no te voy a tener miedo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

-0-0-0-

Miles ahora estaba en la habitación rosa escribiendo en el espejo mientras su voz se escuchaba de fondo.

—Quizás no llegue muy lejos, pero estuve dos semanas seguidas entre las mejores tres y me pude ganar unos boletos para un viaje en tren, así que estoy satisfecha— ahora la imagen había cambiado a un primer plano de ella—. Estoy segura de que la madre luna estará orgullosa de mi pequeña ofrenda.

-0-0-0-

—Una semana más, una competidora menos— dijo Chef mientras en la pantalla se recorrían uno a uno los competidores que aún seguían en el juego—. Han sobrevivido a las primeras tres eliminaciones, pero les advierto que las cosas solo se irán haciendo cada vez más difíciles. Así que háganse un favor, y no lo jodan. ¡Qué la música suene!

Mientras "Yo quiero ser famoso" empezaba a escucharse todos se relajaron y empezaron a bailar entre ellos. Kitty abrazó a Sammy, Justin y Alejandro volvieron a hacer, aunque ahora mucho menos coordinados, su rutina de porristas, y Lorenzo seguía incrédulo mientras el resto lo felicitaba. Todos salieron del escenario y el programa termino con Saxa haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

_¡Hola! Honestamente no tengo un buen pretexto para explicar mi tardanza, pero prometo que me esforzare mucho para que el próximo capítulo esté lo más pronto posible. Quiero agradecerles especialmente a Lauven y Dahliewe por todo su apoyo y sus bellos comentarios, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Bueno ¿tienen alguna teoría? ¿Quién creen que sea el próximo en irse? ¿Y en ganar el desafío? Nos leemos pronto._

_Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

*Intro*

La música empieza a sonar mientras se empiezan a iluminar luces en la pasarela y finalmente aparece la claqueta que se cierra.

"Yo estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú como estas? En todo momento pienso en ti."

La toma va esquivando a varios pasantes con contenedores de basura llenos de ropa para luego empezar a subir por la montaña del set y caer dramáticamente al tiempo que se ve a Owen saltar del helicóptero y caer en la piscina salpicando todo.

"Me preguntaste que quiero ser, y la respuesta vas a tener: ¡Yo quiero ser famoso!"

La fuerza del agua saca disparado a Cameron que cae sobre un maniquí en el que estaba trabajando Tom. El maniquí genera un efecto domino que hace que también caigan el de Jay y Jacques.

"Muchos peligros puedo pasar, todo lo puedo soportar."

La cámara se mueve hasta a enfocar a Justin, que está sentado en una silla enfrente de Cody al que le está aplicando sombra hasta que un labial le cae en la cabeza haciendo que voltea a ver al culpable furibundo.

"Nada en mi camino podrá detener lo que yo quiero ser."

La imagen ahora muestra a Lorenzo riéndose frente a un espejo mientras se pone rímel cuando un maniquí le cae encima.

"¡Yo quiero ser famoso!

La imagen se mueve un poco a un lado donde se ve a Alejandro en un vestido morado rodando los ojos. Él toma la punta de la falda del vestido y la hace mover de tal manera que la tela ocupe toda la imagen.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na…"

Se ve a Miles en posición de flor de loto y con los ojos cerrados en el confesionario, hasta que parece escuchar algo y los abre para voltear a ver hacia un lado.

"…Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"

La imagen se mueve hasta mostrar el interior de uno de los remolques donde se ven a Sammy y Kitty, con un bigote falso, sentadas en una cama riendo. Kitty se quita el bigote y lo lanza.

"Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso…"

El bigote cae y ahora la imagen muestra la pasarela donde está desfilando Geoff en un vestido rosa con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el sombrero.

"…Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso."

Atrás de él salen Brick en un bonito blanco y bien maquillado pero con una peluca de payaso; y Ezekiel con un vestido gris extra largo como vestido y una enorme peluca castaña. Los dos caminan hasta posarse uno a cada lado de Geoff.

Mientras se escuchan los silbidos la imagen gira para mostrar lo que está enfrente del escenario donde se ven Chris y Blainley negando con la cabeza uno a cada lado de Chef que esta con su vestido y sombrero rosa enseñando los dientes.

"Chef Hatchet´s Drag Race"

*Final de la Intro*

A la mañana siguiente de la eliminación de Miles todos regresaron a la sala rosa.

—Amor, paz y Drag. Que la madre naturaleza los inspire— leyó Kitty—. Aww, que linda.

—Te vamos a extrañar Miles— dijo Sammy mientras borraba las marcas del labial.

— ¡Ante mí, inmediatamente!— se escuchó la voz del Chef desde la pantalla y todos intercambiaron una mirada extrañada mientras obedecían.

—Hoy fue más rápido que normalmente ¿no?— preguntó Tom.

—Así que todas ustedes se sienten ya muy maduras y listas para enfrentar la vida adulta, ¿no? Pero les daré un consejo, no intenten jugar con dinero si antes no saben jugar con muñecas.

La imagen se cortó y algunos empezaron a murmuran entre sí.

—Pfff… ¿Muñecas?— bufó Lorenzo y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Chef entró por ella.

—Muy bien señoritas, todas en línea frente a mí. Este no es un juego.

—Pero el video literalmente decía…— empezó a decir Cameron.

— ¿Te di permiso de hablar?— lo interrumpió el Chef con una mueca— Muy bien todos, a formar parejas. ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!

Alejandro solo dio un paso para estar más cerca de Lorenzo; Justin rodeó con un brazo a Owen; Kitty y Sammy ya estaban juntas; Ezekiel levantó una mano para que Cody la chocara, lo que hizo sin muchas ganas; Brick y Tom se rodearon uno al otro con un brazo y después de buscar con la mirada quien sobraba Cameron y Jay se juntaron.

—En el mini desafío de hoy se les entregará un Max Steel al que deberán convertir en una Drag Queen— anunció el Chef mientras los pasantes entraban cargando una mesa con los muñecos, pedazos de tela, brillantina y cosas por el estilo—. Tendrán diez minutos. Su tiempo empieza en… ¡Ya!

Inmediatamente todos se lanzaron sobre la mesa haciendo que los pasantes que apenas se estaban alejando saltaran hacia atrás. Alejandro, que había sido uno de los primeros en llegar, agarró un muñeco y lanzó un par del resto para que quedaran lejos de la mesa. Cameron y Tom tuvieron que ir a recoger los que estaban en el suelo mientras sus respectivas parejas intentaban hacerse de algo con las sobras que quedaron en la mesa. Después de casi un minuto finalmente todas las parejas se habían puesto a trabajar.

—Este es exactamente mi campo— le comentó Tom a Brick mientras empezaba a amarrar un montón de listones para hacer una peluca—. Cuando era un niño pasaba un tiempo insano diseñando nuevos atuendos para las figuras de acción que me compraban mis papás. Recuerdo que veía las Barbies de mis primas y no entendía porque los míos se tenían que ver tan feos.

—Vaya… Yo solo tenía de esos soldaditos de plástico verde, no es como que pudiera vestirlos, aunque si les hacía paracaídas con bolsas de plástico— le contó a su vez Brick mientras veía un pedazo de tela blanca con puntos de colores—. ¿Crees que esto sirva para hacer una falda?

Tom negó con la cabeza con una pequeña mueca antes de quitarle a Brick el pedazo de tela de la mano.

—Podríamos intentar hacer algo arriesgado y hacerles un traje con temática de los Elementores— propuso Cody emocionado, Ezekiel se veía completamente confundido—. Tú sabes, los monstruos, con los que peleaba Max en la serie.

—El Zeke no tenía permitido ver ese tipo de programas, eh.

—Oh…

Del otro lado de la habitación Kitty y Sammy parecían estar divirtiéndose como niñas pequeñas.

—Mi mamá me compro tres Max Steel cuando era niña, porque siempre usaba mis Barbies para hacer carreras extremas. Tú sabes, lanzarlas desde árboles, subirlas a mi patineta y dejarlas rodar por la calle, meterlas al inodoro y jalar la cadena…— decía Kitty divertida mientras pintaba la cara del muñeco con plumones— Y luego lloraba porque mis muñecas ya no eran bonitas, así que me los compro para que los tuviera para los juegos rudos y mis muñecas para cuando quisiera jugar algo donde la protagonista tenía que ser bonita.

— ¿Eso no es un poco machista?— preguntó Sammy mientras recortaba una tela a cuadros rojos y azules— Digo, creo que mi decisión de hacer esto de vestirme de hombre y todo es una forma de querer romper con eso ¿sabes? Soy súper femenina, y me encanta, pero hay veces que simplemente me gustaría no tener que preocuparme por serlo. ¿Me explico?

Después de eso la imagen mostró un rápido recompilado de imágenes de todos trabajando. Justin y Owen echándole diamantina a su muñeco, Lorenzo retorciendo un limpia pipas verde fosforescente, Jay estornudando una y otra vez mientras Cameron le hace aire con un poco de fomi.

—Muy bien señoritas, les quedan exactamente dos minutos— anunció el Chef mirando su reloj.

Un pequeño gritito se escuchó y la imagen mostró a Jay chupándose un dedo con una aguja en la mano.

—No le queda— dijo Ezekiel mientras intentaba desesperadamente subirle un vestido a su muñeco.

— ¿Cómo que no le queda? Si lo hicimos a la medida— preguntó Cody con las manos en la cabeza.

— ¡No le queda!

—Y su tiempo termina en tres…— empezó Chef la cuenta atrás.

Alejandro le cortaba unos hilos a la falda de su muñeco.

—Dos…

Kitty le ponía un seguro a la ropa del suyo.

—Uno. ¡Tiempo!— exclamó Chef y mostraron como todos los participantes levantaban las manos de sus trabajos— Ahora. ¿Por qué no empezamos con Lela y Sophie?

Tom y Brick pasaron al frente con su muñeco ahora utilizando un bonito suéter, falda y peluca de estambre peinado en una coleta, todo en distintos tonos de azul. Lo único en su atuendo monocromático era el color rosa que le habían puesto a sus labios y las chaquiras también rosas que le habían pegado en las orejas como aretes.

—Bueno. ¿Por qué no me hablan un poco de su pequeñina, como se llama? — preguntó Chef.

—Estera Price— contestó Tom inmediatamente.

—No sabía que teníamos que ponerle un nombre— murmuró Owen al fondo.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

—Estera Price era uno de los nombres que consideré cuando estaba eligiendo mi nombre Drag. Al final Lela Ngo ganó porque se resbalaba por la lengua más fácilmente y me daba la oportunidad de hacer personajes que no fueran tomados tan en serio.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Su estilo se me hace algo familiar. ¿Está inspirada en alguien?— siguió con su cuestionario el Chef.

—Solo con la mujer más bonita del mundo— contestó Tom con una sonrisa.

-+-+Confesionario Brick+-+-

—La verdad es que sentí como si no hubiera aportado nada al desafío. Tom diseño todo el estilo y yo solo ayude a coser, así que no sentí el trabajo en equipo. Pero viéndolo de otro modo tuve la oportunidad de trabajar con uno de mis principales ídolos del estilo. Quizás si me dejara guiar por él un poco más los jueces dejarían de ponerme entro los peores tres.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Bueno, pues la muñeca definitivamente tiene clase— los alagó Chef—. ¡Chrystal Hamilton y Lake Manfredonia, su turno!

Justin y Owen le presentaron a su muñeco con un estilo de brasier hecho con diamantina morada, una mini falda verde, chapas exageradamente rojas y dos trenzas de estambre rosa pegadas encima de su pelo de plástico.

—Vaya… ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

Owen y Justin intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

—Rudo… Le— dijo Owen finalmente.

— ¿Rudle?— los cuestionó el presentador con la mitad de su única ceja elevada.

—No, Rudo Le, porque tiene un aspecto rudo… y Le por Lake— intentó explicar Justin, a lo que el Chef solo torció la boca.

—Sashka Turnbull y Maegan Donne.

Su muñeco tenía la cara pintada con plumones, labios azules y chapas con forma de corazón; y un bonito vestido azul y rojo que se veía fluido y casi mágico, pero que con trabajos le había llegado abajo del pecho.

—Su nombre es Genoveffa Swindlehurst y ella es lo suficientemente cool para usar el pelo corto— dijo Cody.

—Y acaba de empezar con el drag y por eso aún no sabe cuál es su talla de vestido, eh— agregó Ezekiel.

— ¿Tú sabes cuál es tu talla de vestido?— le preguntó Chef.

—Eh… ¿no?— titubeó Ezekiel.

Chef solo asintió.

—Siguientes, Karla Bloodcurse y Saxa Zeelen— anunció Chef.

El muñeco de Cameron y Jay seguía utilizando la misma ropa que tenía originalmente, solo que su playera ahora era un top y sus pantalones una falda a la que le habían dado forma con fomi naranja que hacia juego con el moño, también de fomi, que le habían puesto en la cabeza.

—Ella es Zhaklina— la presentó Jay.

—Y como tiene muchas alergias no puede usar muchos accesorios— agregó Cameron, haciendo que Jay se sonrojara.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

—Cameron pasó la mayor parte del tiempo cuidándome, por eso nuestra muñeca quedó así a pesar de que teníamos un montón de buenas ideas— se quedó un rato frotándose los brazos sin mirar a la cámara—. No creo que quiera volver a hacer pareja conmigo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Cyan Maddox y Chandra Rosenberguer, es su turno.

Las dos chicas habían convertido a su Max Steel en una escolar, con falda a cuadros, blusa blanca, un par de coletas negras y un maquillaje realista. Hubiera sido perfecta si no fuera porque la única razón por la que la blusa no se le caía era un enorme seguro.

— ¿Y su chica tiene un nombre?— preguntó el Chef.

— ¡Sí!— exclamó Sammy nerviosa— Anastasia Bonaventura, ella es sexi y valiente… No tiene miedo de ser ella misma.

Chef asintió.

—Chioma, Yelena, solo faltan ustedes.

La de Alejandro y Lorenzo tenía un tocado hecho de limpiapipas que representaban serpientes y vestía una toga blanca al estilo griego con manchas de colores fosforescentes. Parecía una Medusa moderna.

—Su nombre es Anna— anunció Lorenzo solemnemente.

— ¿Anna?— los cuestionó Chef confundido.

—Sí, cuando eres tan fabulosa como ella no necesitas nombres rimbombantes— explicó Alejandro mientras miraba despectivamente a algunos de sus compañeros.

—No puedo decir nada en contra de esa lógica— confirmó Chef.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

— ¿Así que te sientes muy inteligente, niño bonito?— preguntó Justin con los brazos cruzados— Pero yo tengo algo que tú no tienes… aún no sé qué es, pero conociéndome será tan genial que no veras lo que te aplastó.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Muy bien, he tomado mi decisión— anunció el Chef y empezó a sonar una música tensa mientras imágenes de las parejas empezaban a pasar por la pantalla—. Las ganadoras del mini desafío son… ¡Sophie y Lela!

Los dos chicos chocaron los cinco mientras el resto se dividían entre aplaudirles educadamente y lucir enojados y decepcionados.

—Muy bien, ahora podemos concentrarnos en el desafío principal de esta semana y en lo que tendrán que usar en la pasarela, que otra vez serán diferentes— empezó con su explicación Chef—. Primero, el desafío principal de esta semana será un juego de imitación…

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

— ¡Genial! Yo siempre he querido imitar a Tina Summer, mi mamá y yo la escuchábamos mucho juntos cuando era pequeño. Me sé su biografía completa.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—… de la primera generación de Drama Total.

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

—Oh…

-+-+Confesionario Ezekiel+-+-

— ¿Qué suerte, eh? El Zeke no sabe nada de gente famosa y cosas así, pero fue parte de la primera generación. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser imitar a sus compañeras, eh?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Como ganadoras del mini desafío Sophie y Lela serán las encargadas de asignarles a que campistas representaran, y como quiero ser amable con ustedes incluiremos a Alejandro y Sierra entre sus opciones, para que tengan más margen en el que elegir. No debería tener que aclarárselo, pero como sé que no son precisamente brillantes les recuerdo: a las reinas deberán asignarles una chica, y a los reyes un chico. ¿Esta bien?

—Sí, señor— contestaron ambos.

—Tendrán media hora a solas para decidir, lo que hagan el resto con su tiempo no me importa. Cómo somos muy generosos y sabemos que ustedes son inútiles nosotros les daremos la ropa y las pelucas, ustedes solo deberán que encargarse de peinarlas, el maquillaje y meterse en personaje. Y esperamos que les sobre tiempo para armar un buen conjunto para caminar por la pasarela. El tema de esta ocasión será feminidad, y eso va tanto para las chicas como para los chicos. Así que Phaedrus y Cyan deberán verse lo más femeninamente que puedan, pero aun así parecer hombres.

-+-+Confesionario Kitty+-+-

— ¿Soy yo o Sammy y yo la tenemos más difícil? ¡Esto no es justo!

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

-0-0-0-

Kitty, Sammy y Jay estaban en su remolque mientras esperaban los resultados.

— ¿Así que ustedes vieron la Isla del Drama cuando salió al aire por primera vez?— les preguntó Kitty.

—La verdad es que no, creo que vi la segunda o tercera repetición— contestó Jay—. La que pasaban por las mismas fechas que se estaba transmitiendo Gira Mundial, esa si la vi cuando la transmitieron por primera vez. ¿Y tú Sammy?

—Algo así… Yo quería verla, pero Amy decía que era una tontería así que no me dejo hacerlo hasta que este chico Darshan que le gustaba mucho le dijo que era fan de la serie. Después de eso me obligo a buscar toda la información posible que podría encontrar de la serie y hacerle un resumen de los campistas favoritas de Darshan. Lo único bueno es que después de eso ya tenía permitido ver el show, y durante ese tiempo estaba excusada de cualquier cosa que quisiera Amy, porque tenía que prestar toda mi atención al programa para después contárselo…— los otros dos se le quedaron viendo entre incomodos y sorprendidos— Así que vi la transmisión original a partir del capítulo ocho… ¿Y tú Kitty?

—Eh… sí, de hecho incluso mande mi video de audición para ver si entraba, pero creo que ni siquiera lo vieron porque estaba un año por debajo de la edad que pedían. Aun así yo hice todo lo posible para sentirme parte del show, incluso tuve un gran crush con Trent cuando era más chica.

— ¿Y te gustaría que te asignaran a él para imitar?— le preguntó Jay.

—No estoy segura, cualquiera de los hermanos del drama sería muy divertido, pero la verdad es que estoy abierta a quien sea.

—Yo solo espero que no me asignen a Duncan— dijo Sammy— no sabría cómo retratar la personalidad de alguien como él.

—Te entiendo, yo no podría hacer a alguien como Courtney o Eva— comentó Jay—, que tienen personalidades muy fuertes y honestamente me dan un poco de miedo. Pero quien creo que se me haría más difícil interpretar es a Izzy.

-0-0-0-

— ¿Entonces a Lorenzo le daremos a Courtney?— preguntó Tom que se golpeaba la barbilla con un lápiz.

—Sí… Tú eres Lindsay, Owen es Sadie y nada más nos faltan tres— confirmó Brick mientras repasaba con un dedo su lista.

—Las chicas y Alejandro… Es que no quiero ponerle Heather a Alejandro porque sería demasiado obvio y aparte no sé parecen nada.

—Es que ya no nos quedan muchas opciones… ¿Sierra?

—Supongo que puede funcionar, llegaron al mismo tiempo al programa y los dos tienen más o menos el mismo tono de piel y estatura— aceptó Tom—. Está bien, ahora las chicas. ¿Quién le vamos a dar a ellas?

Brick revisó un par de veces su lista mientras mordía el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

—Creo que Kitty podría funcionar como Cody.

— ¿Kitty como Cody? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, los dos son conocidos por jugar videojuegos, tienen una actitud un tanto infantil y cuando Noah empezó a salir con Emma hubo quienes empezaron a shipear a Kitty con Cody.

Tom se le quedo viendo un par de segundos, un poco sorprendido de que su compañero supiera todo eso.

—Viéndolo así tiene mucho sentido, aparte de que Kitty podría aprovechar que Cody también está en la competencia para pedirle consejos para interpretarlo, parece un buen chico no creo que se niegue. Eso solo nos deja con Sammy.

— ¿Qué tal Geoff? Él también es rubio— propuso Brick.

—Vaya, después de todas las razones que diste para darle Cody a Kitty el color de pelo no parece un buen motivo— dijo Tom con una sonrisa— No… necesitamos alguien con una personalidad dulce como ella, pero que también sea divertido y tenga juego con otro de los asistentes porque si solo va a haber dos hombres no pueden pasar desapercibidos… ¿Qué tal Tyler?

— ¿Tyler?... Me gusta— sentenció Brick.

—Claro, y piénsalo. Sí yo soy Lindsay y él es Tyler podemos generar una dinámica y así ayudarnos para sobresalir.

— ¿Entonces podemos decir qué ya los tenemos a todos?

—Sí— Tom se puso de pie mientras estiraba su hoja a Brick—. ¿Listo para informarles a los demás?

-0-0-0-

Owen, Cameron y Justin estaban platicando alrededor de una de las mesas de la habitación rosa, mientras Lorenzo y Alejandro elegían la ropa que iban a usar para la pasarela, cuando el Chef acompañado del resto de los concursantes entró.

—Muy bien pequeños inútiles, ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Sophie y Lela les informaran sus papeles en el juego de esta noche.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de los mencionados mientras Tom y Brick se acomodaban al centro.

—La asignación los roles han sido asignados de la siguiente manera— anunció Brick mientras leía sus hojas—. Chioma Alvarado será Sierra.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

— ¿Es broma? ¿En serio me asignaron a la psicópata obsesiva de Cody? *censurado*

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Yo seré Lindsay— leyó ahora Tom.

—Maegan Donne será Gwen.

—Chrystal representará a Leshawna.

—Yelena Horne será Courtney.

—Sophie eligió a Eva.

—Cyan Maddox será Cody.

-+-+Confesionario Kitty+-+-

Tenía una gran sonrisa y aplaudía enfrente de su boca.

—Quería a un hermano del drama y me lo dieron. Aparte Cody es perfecto para esto, está aquí para ayudarme y creo que tenemos suficientes cosas en común para que funcione. Esto va a ser muy divertido.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

—Oh mierda…

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Saxa, tú serás Izzy.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

Miraba a la cámara con expresión de absoluto terror.

—¿Qué?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Phaedrus Dedrick será Tyler.

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

Da un suspiro de alivio.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Karla y Lake, ahora son Katie y Sadie.

— ¡Genial!— exclamó Owen alzando los brazos—. Abrázame hermana.

Owen abrazó a Cameron levantándolo del suelo. El chico bajito empezó a suplicar por aire hasta que Owen lo notó y lo soltó aun sonriendo.

—Y para finalizar Sashka Turnbull será Beth.

-0-0-0-

La ropa y las pelucas ya habían llegado, así que muchos se la estaban probando o haciéndoles los ajustes necesarios para que les quedara bien mientras intentaban meterse en personaje.

Cody estaba buscando la manera de hacerse el relleno correcto para sus caderas cuando Kitty llegó con una sonrisa y se recargó al lado de él en la mesa.

— ¡Hey!

Cody se sobresaltó un segundo.

—Um… Hola.

—Así que te tocó Beth, eh. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Bueno— contestó él sin mirarla.

-+-+Confesionario Kitty+-+-

—Cody y yo no habíamos interactuado mucho antes de hoy, pero yo creí que simplemente era porque yo pasaba mucho tiempo con Sammy y él con Justin pero que cuando finalmente habláramos nos íbamos a llevar muy bien. Pero no importaba que tanto intentara conectar con él, seguía rechazándome. ¡No sé por qué!

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Ezekiel y Justin estaban dándole los últimos toques a sus vestuarios para asegurarse de que les iban a quedar bien cuando Justin noto lo que estaba pasando con Cody.

—Zeke… ¿Por qué no vas a pedirle consejos a Cody para tu representación?

—El Zeke no lo necesita, eh. Él conoce a Gwen desde que tiene 16, ya lo tiene todo cubierto.

—Claro, la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Cody estaba enamorada de él, así que…

—No te preocupes, eh. El Zeke lo tiene todo bajo control.

-+-+Confesionario Ezekiel+-+-

—Pasé las tres semanas anteriores creyendo que me iban a eliminar, eh. Pero ni siquiera estuve en riesgo, eh. El Zeke tiene esto en la bolsa.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Te delineare los ojos si vas— le ofreció Justin.

—Tendrás que ofrecer algo mejor si quieres controlar al Zeke, eh— respondió Ezekiel con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque harás a Gwen, la emblemática chica gótica. Y créeme que si no logras ese maquillaje, ningún fan de Drama Total te lo va a perdonar— lo amenazó Justin a lo que su amigo tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—Está bien, eh. Pero que quede claro que el Zeke no lo necesita.

En otra zona de la sala Alejandro y Lorenzo ya se estaban vistiendo.

—No puedo creer que me haya tocado representar a la *censurado* de Courtney— se quejó Lorenzo.

—Oh, yo sí que lo creó— murmuró Alejandro por lo bajo mientras se miraba en el espejo con una mueca.

— ¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?

—Qué tú también eres una *censurado*. Solo que al menos ella era inteligente y bonita, así que deberías de estar agradecido. Sobre todo porque a pesar de todo Courtney es una de las favoritas, así que si lo haces bien en verdad podría ser tu camino al éxito— continuó Alejandro mientras se ponía la peluca morada—. En cambio Sierra no es capaz de tener clase ni con un vestido de bodas.

Owen y Cameron estaban juntos, con el más bajo de los dos leyendo unas tarjetas con preguntas.

—Muy bien, si nos preguntan cuál es el mejor color del mundo. ¿Qué vamos a responder?— le preguntó Cameron.

— ¡Rosa! No, no, no, blanco… ¡Pero es que el negro combina con todo!— respondió Owen.

— ¡Perfecto! Creo que lo tenemos— lo felicitó Cameron—. Vamos a ser mejores Katie y Sadie que Katie y Sadie.

—Ustedes dos tienen tanta suerte— suspiró Jay—, yo no tengo idea de qué hacer con Izzy. No me siento cómodo con su ropa, no le encuentro ninguna lógica a nada de lo que hace y estoy bastante seguro de que la mitad de sus actitudes características podrían llevarme a la muerte.

—Es que no tienes que buscarle una lógica— le dijo Owen—. Izzy es divertida, salvaje y sexy. No tienes que pensar mucho para representarla, solo dejar que tú lado animal hable.

— ¡Es que yo no soy nada de eso!

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Chef entró con el ceño fruncido. Después de recorrer el lugar con la mirada decidió dirigirse hacia Kitty que estaba sentada con cara compungida cerca de donde Cody le hablaba animadamente a Ezekiel.

—Así que, pequeño Cyan, veo que aún ni siquiera has empezado a vestirte.

—Oh sí, pero lo hare pronto, no se preocupe— le aseguró Kitty.

—Supongo que al menos has estado trabajando en meterte en personaje.

Kitty volteó a ver a Cody, que le regresó la mirada incomodo antes de regresar a su conversación con Ezekiel.

—Podría decirse.

—Bueno, pues necesitaras algo mejor que eso si quieres asegurar tú lugar en esta competencia.

—Sí Chef.

—Si algo has demostrado hasta ahora es que eres muy talentoso y no necesitas a nadie. Has estado a punto de terminar entre los tres mejores en más de una ocasión, pero siempre hay algo que parece faltar. Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad de superar ese algo. ¿No lo crees?

—Sí Chef.

Entonces Chef decidió moverse a donde estaban Owen y Cameron.

—Muy bien niñas, espero que tengan algo bueno— les dijo el Chef.

—En realidad Owen y yo conectamos muy bien, y Katie y Sadie tienen líneas de pensamiento muy predecibles, así que creo que sí— contestó Cameron confiado.

—Yo que tú no me confiaría tanto, porque el hecho de que sean simples no las hace graciosas. Y quiero que los jueces invitados y yo nos riamos a carcajadas. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señor— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, a lo que se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

-+-+Confesionario Owen+-+-

—Después de Noah, Izzy, Geoff, Duncan, Gwen, Kitty, Lindsay y Justin; Sadie es una de las personas más graciosas que conozco. Así que todo va a estar bien.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Ahora el Chef decidió centrarle su atención a la otra persona en la mesa.

—Saxa. ¿Estás lista para representar al ser más inestable que ha puesto un pie en esta competencia y mi archienemiga consagrada?— le preguntó Chef.

—No— respondió él—. ¿No puede cambiarme de campista? Estoy dispuesta a representar a literalmente quien sea que no sea ella.

— ¿Heather?— preguntó el Chef y Jay miro al suelo mientras se mordía el labio— Las reglas son las reglas, señorita, y se te fue asignada Izzy la harás a ella. Y si no puedes manejarlo quizás deberías preguntarte si tú presencia aquí vale la pena.

—Sí, Chef— dijo Jay sin levantar la mirada del piso.

El Chef caminó hasta la salida donde se detuvo un momento para mirarlos a todos amenazadoramente antes de salir de ahí con un portazo.

-0-0-0-

—Buenas noches señoras y señores, en el programa del día de hoy tendremos como invitados especiales a el imitador número uno de Chris McLean— el Chef hizo su presentación—. Topher, ¿cómo te sientes de estar aquí el día de hoy?

—Encantado. Aunque yo me referiría a mí mismo como la versión mejorada de Chris, no como su imitador— saludó el chico con el cabello rubio opaco y un atuendo que recordaba mucho al de él icónico presentador de Isla del Drama.

—Dejaremos que la crítica sea la que lo juzgue— contestó Chef—. Y también con nosotros, el guitarrista favorita de todas las chicas que alguna vez soñaron con tener un amor de verano. Trent, ¿cómo estás?

—Emocionado de estar aquí contigo otra vez Chef— contestó el chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

—Pues vas a estar aún más emocionado cuando veas que los concursantes del día de hoy son tus antiguos compañeros de campamento. Todos denle la bienvenida a ¡Cody!

Kitty sonrió mientras hacía pistolas con las manos y guiñaba un ojo. Si no hubiera sido por sus ojos rasgados en verdad podría haber pasado por Cody.

— ¡Izzy!

— ¡Hola Chef!— saludó Jay con la sonrisa más grande que su rostro pudo soportar, no era la versión más exacta que pudo haber de Izzy (ni siquiera se había puesto pechos) pero la vibra estaba ahí— ¿Cómo sigue tú trasero?

— ¿Mi trasero?— preguntó Chef sorprendido.

—Con eso de que te lo pateo cada vez que nos vemos— respondió Jay antes de empezar a reír tan histéricamente que se calló de espaldas de su silla haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—Bueno, pues parece ser que no seré yo el que salga adolorido de aquí esta noche— dijo Chef con una mal disimulada sonrisa— ¡Katie y Sadie!

— ¡Estamos como tan contentas de estar aquí! ¿Verdad Sadie?— exclamó Cameron, que a pesar de no parecerse mucho a su campista tenía un maquillaje muy bien hecho.

La semejanza de Sadie era mucho mayor, aunque el hecho de que era mucho más grande era bastante obvio.

—Como mucho de verdad, Camer…. Quiero decir, Katie.

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

El chico se golpea la cara con la palma de su mano.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¡Beth!

— ¡Hola Chef! Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí— dijo Cody que luego se puso una mano en la barbilla y ladeó la cabeza—. No recordaba que fueras tan gordo.

Chef abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar inflando los cachetes mientras a su alrededor se escuchaban algunas risas, especialmente de Trent.

—Y yo no recordaba que tú fueras tan…— Chef recorrió a Cody de abajo a arriba, la verdad es que hacía a un Beth bastante delicada— ¿delgada?

—Gracias por notarlo— contestó Cody cerrando los ojos y dedicando su mejor sonrisa—. Eh estado yendo al gimnasio y Lindsay me puso una dieta maravillosa.

—Ya me lo imagino— murmuró Chef—. ¡Gwen!

—Hola Chef— saludó Ezekiel con una sonrisa, su maquillaje era increíblemente bueno.

—Te ves especialmente alegre hoy. ¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que estés así?

—Eh… ¿Estoy feliz por estar aquí?

-+-+Confesionario Trent, Justin, Cody+-+-

Los tres hermanos del drama desde tres recuadros diferentes se golpearon la frente al unísono antes de que la imagen se acercara para mostrar solo el recuadro de Trent.

— ¿En qué mundo Gwen diría eso?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Claro…— dijo Chef incomodo— ¡Leshawna!

— ¡Hola, nena! No sé qué hago aquí pero si sé que voy a ganar.

Justin no se parecía nada a Leshawna, pero se había asegurado de ponerse los pechos y las arracadas más grandes que pudo encontrar.

—Ya lo veremos. ¡Courtney!

—Eh… Yo era una ¿consejera?— preguntó Lorenzo.

Aunque su rostro era claramente muy distinto al de la señorita perfección, el maquillaje no era malo y la silueta estaba bien trabajada.

—Sí, lo sabemos… ¡Eva!

Brick se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos en rendija, no parpadeo, no hablo, solo se mantuvo intimidante. El parecido a Eva era impresionante, incluso se había conseguido unos lentes de contacto color miel.

—A nosotros también nos da gusto tenerte de vuelta. ¡Noah… quiero decir, Tyler!

Sammy estaba cruzada de brazos, haciendo un puchero. Era una Tyler demasiado bonita para ser Tyler.

—Eso ya no es divertido.

—No estoy de acuerdo, y soy el presentador así que mi opinión es la que cuenta. ¡Sierra!

El cuerpo de Alejandro se veía muy extraño con el atuendo de Sierra, y hacía que su rostro (el cual había feminizado muy bien) se viera fuera de lugar.

—Oh Chef. ¿Por qué no me pusiste al lado de mi Cody osito?— se quejó Alejandro, ya que en efecto él y Kitty estaban en lados casi opuestos del panel.

—Lo siento querida, los abogados dijeron que eso era lo más cerca que los podíamos poner— respondió Chef—. Y por último. ¡Lindsay!

Tom que había hecho un gran trabajo personificando a la rubia miraba hacia arriba con la boca abierta y moviendo sus pestañas.

—Lindsay. ¿Estás ahí?

—Oh, lo siento Carry no te había visto— dijo Tom removiéndose en su lugar alegremente.

—No importa querida, pero estaría bien que prestaras un poco más de atención al juego si quieres ganar.

— ¿Un juego? Pensé que íbamos a probar imanes.

— ¿Imanes? ¿Para qué tendrían que probar imanes?

— ¡No lo sé! Por eso estaba tan confundida.

Un par de risas se escucharon alrededor, e incluso Chef tuvo que sonreír.

—Bueno, yo también lo estaría.

— ¿Verdad?

—Una vez con todos los participantes presentados ha llegado la hora de empezar esto— anunció Chef mientras sacaba unas tarjetas de su bolsillo y se ponía unos pequeños lentes de lectura—. Topher, Azra la tacaña es tan tacaña que en lugar de viajar en metro viaja en…

Se les dio un par de segundos a todos para escribir.

— ¿Izzy?

—La espalda del gran O— respondió Jay mientras mostraba un dibujo de una hamburguesa.

—Ahí no dice eso— observó Chef.

—Sí lo dice.

—No lo dice.

—Sí lo dice.

—No lo dice.

—Mira, ahí está. Es una hamburguesa porque Owen es delicioso, y la hamburguesa tiene ajonjolí en el pan porque claramente representa a la asquerosa de Azra que lo está cabalgando porque es muy tacaña para conseguirse su propio novio— explicó Jay mientras su expresión se hacía cada vez un poco más oscura.

Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, sobre todo Owen, hasta que Chef trago saliva y volvió a hablar.

—Oh, ahora lo veo. ¿Tú que pusiste Sadie?

—Puse que iba en poni— respondió Owen enseñando su tarjeta.

— ¡Oh por Dios yo puse lo mismo!— exclamó Cameron enseñando la suya.

— ¡Es como si hubieras leído mi mente!— chilló Owen fingiendo sorpresa.

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

—En realidad leí lo que había escrito en su tarjeta por encima de su hombro, pero eso Chef no lo tiene porque saber.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¡Lo sé! Debemos ser almas gemelas o algo.

— ¡Cómo, totalmente!

—Muy bien, entendimos el punto. ¿Qué escribiste tú, Gwen?

—Murciélago, eh— dijo Ezekiel que le había dibujado un par de telarañas a su tarjeta.

—Gran respuesta. ¿Leshawna?

—Yo escribí que esa chica Azra debe ser una tonta— Justin mostró que solo había escrito en mayúsculas la palabra tonta en grande—. ¿Más barato que el metro? ¿En qué mundo vive? Si esa chica no es tan tacaña como para no querer pagar el metro no debería salir de su casa.

Chef se rio con ganas.

—Oh chica, tú si entiendes. Courtney, tú respuesta.

— ¡Gwen es una roba novios!— exclamó Lorenzo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Ezekiel, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Sí… ¿Tyler?

Sammy aún estaba en su tarjeta cuando Chef le habló, pero inmediatamente levantó la cabeza.

— ¿El avión de Chris?

En su tarjeta se leía "habion", "abion", "avión", lo que logro hacer reír a los que alcanzaron a leerla.

— ¿Topher, hubo alguna coincidencia?— cuestionó Chef.

—En realidad sí— contestó el chico mostrando su respuesta—. Yo escribí el jumbo de Chris.

—Eso le da un punto a Tyler. Muy bien, Trent, Lolita la tonta, era tan tonta que creía que para manejar una moto necesitaba…— el Chef volvió a darles un tiempo a los concursantes antes de preguntar— ¿Katie?

— ¡Llaves de coche!— exclamó Cameron—. Porque tú sabes, para las motos necesitas llaves de moto, y ella es tan tonta que usa de coche.

Owen estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero el Chef la detuvo con una seña.

—Ya sabemos que tienes la misma respuesta, Sadie, no necesitas decirlo. ¿Qué escribiste tú, Beth?

—Frenos… de dientes— Cody estaba dispuesto a explicarse pero Chef no la dejo.

—No es necesario. ¿Gwen?

—Escribí pinceles, ustedes saben porque yo soy una artista.

-+-+Confesionario Topher+-+-

—Para que una broma sea graciosa uno tiene que poder reírse sin necesidad de que te lo expliquen, porque eso nunca ayuda. Parece que nadie se los explico.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Gracias por la información Gwen. ¿Leshawna?

—Pedales— contestó Justin enseñando su tarjeta.

—Algo me dice que has conocido a un par de Lolitas en tu vida— comentó Chef.

—Oh, créeme cariño, más de un par. Por ejemplo, esta esa blanquita cuyo nombre no diré, que me dijo que quería comprarse una moto para poder hacer ejercicio.

— ¡Yo quería comprar una moto para hacer ejercicio!— exclamó Tom mientras levantaba una mano— Pero mi papá me dijo que necesitaba un casco, y yo no pude encontrar ninguno que combinará con mi labial.

— ¿En serio Lindsay? Eso es muy triste— dijo el Chef, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza— ¿Nos escribiste que escribiste en tu tarjeta?

— ¡Llantas!

— ¿Llantas? Sí, supongo que ha de ser muy tonta para creer que las llantas son necesarias. ¿Tú qué opinas Courtney?

—Que Duncan debería de estar muerto— contestó Lorenzo golpeando la mesa con una mano y mostrando su tarjeta que decía "Muerte a Duncan" en la otra.

— ¿Eva?— preguntó Chef, claramente un tanto incómodo.

—Un encendedor— contestó Brick con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Un encendedor! Trent. ¿Tú que pusiste?

—En realidad Chef, yo también escribí que un encendedor— respondió Trent enseñando su tarjeta.

— ¡Ahí está *censurado* y ustedes me eliminaron de segunda!— grito Brick mientras se paraba de su asiento y señalaba a todos los que estaban representando a algún miembro de los Bagres Asesinos— Lo siento.

Volvió a tomar su lugar y se acomodó la peluca con un movimiento de mano.

—Tú turno Topher. Lena la pequeña es tan pequeña que en lugar de jugar con una pelota juega con…— el sonido de un reloj se escucha de fondo mientras la cámara muestra a los distintos participantes escribiendo en sus tarjetas— ¡Tiempo! Cody ¿qué pusiste?

— ¡Una snitch!— exclamó Kitty mostrando su tarjeta, la expresión del Chef se quedó en blanco— La que se utiliza en el quidditch.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre él y Chef.

—Es el deporte que juega Harry Potter— explicó Trent.

—Gracias… viejo… sabía que podía contar contigo— agradeció Kitty guiñando un ojo y haciendo la señal de las pistolas con ambos dedos.

—Claro, solo nos hiciste ver la película un millón de veces— sonrió el guitarrista.

—Sí, claro… ¿Izzy?

—La cabeza de mis enemigos muertos— contestó Jay completamente seria antes de romper en carcajadas histéricas.

— ¡Siguiente! Sadie… y no quiero escuchar lo que Katie escribió.

Cameron hizo un puchero y Owen le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Yo puse que con bolitas para el cabello— anunció orgullosa mientras mostraba su tarjeta.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué pusiste tú Eva?

—Balines para resortera— contestó Brick sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

—Eso no tiene sentido— se rio Sammy a lo que Brick respondió dándole un golpe en el brazo que lo hizo caerse de la silla.

— ¡Oh por Dios, lo siento tanto!— exclamó Brick momentáneamente fuera de personaje.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— susurró Sammy desde el piso.

-+-+Confesionario Brick+-+-

—Sammy y yo habíamos acordado que haríamos eso en algún momento, y ni siquiera la golpee de verdad, pero cuando la vi en el suelo simplemente entré en pánico.

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

—La verdad es que aunque el parecido físico es obvio se me hizo muy difícil imaginarme a Brick como una Eva, aunque debo admitir que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, él es demasiado dulce para el papel.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Sammy volvió a sentarse en su silla mientras se sobaba la cabeza y miraba acusadoramente a Brick que ya había vuelto a sentarse y se esforzaba por mantener una expresión enojada.

—Bueno Tyler, en vista de que no estás de acuerdo, ¿Cuál es la respuesta según tú?— le preguntó el Chef.

—Una pelota de golf, claro— contestó Sammy con un movimiento de mano.

—Muy original— dijo Brick rodando los ojos.

—Lo sé— contestó Sammy sonriente.

—Sierra. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Oh, lo siento Chef— dijo Alejandro—, pero no pude escribir nada por estar pensando en Cody.

—Vaya, eso es una desgracia— comentó Chef rodando los ojos a lo que Alejandro asintió—. ¿Qué hay de ti Lindsay?

— ¡¿Tenía que escribir algo?!— exclamó Tom.

—Lamento decirte que sí querida— le respondió Chef.

—Tendrías que haberme dicho antes, Chancho.

—Me aseguraré de hacerlo la próxima vez— le prometió Chef antes de voltear a ver a sus invitados especiales—. ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta, Topher?

—Una canica— respondió el chico con la tarjeta en la mano.

—Vaya, debió de haber sido bastante obvio. ¿No es así? Al parecer en esta ocasión no hubo coincidencias— dijo Chef—. Trent, es tu turno Zelda la gorda es tan gorda que cree que el premio mayor es…

—Listo— anunció Trent después de un par de segundos.

—Bien. ¿Cody?

—Quizás no estuve en "Luz, drama, acción" pero la vi desde mi casa y cualquiera que haya visto la temporada debe saber la respuesta correcta— aseguró Kitty mientras presumía la separación que había hecho con maquillaje en sus dientes—. Un buffet de comida de utilería.

Un par de risas se pudieron escuchar entre los que entendieron la referencia, de hecho Owen se puso completamente rojo al intentar aguantarse las carcajadas. Incluso Chef sonrió.

— ¡Izzy! ¿Qué escribiste?

—Una vaca radioactiva— respondió Jay enseñando el dibujo de una nave espacial.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar— suspiró Chef.

—Haces bien, a ellos no les gustan los preguntones.

— ¡Siguiente! Beth.

—Una cubeta de pollo frito— contestó Cody.

—Una cubeta de pollo frito— repitió Chef—. ¿Qué pusiste tú, Leshawna?

—Sus curvas ya son el premio, nena— dijo Justin moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Así se dice— asintió Chef dándole los cinco a la chica— ¿Eva?

—Que cierren todos los gimnasios de la comarca— Brick gruño mientras mostraba su tarjeta—. La muy maldita…

— ¡Sierra!

Alejandro solo enseño lo que había escrito sin si quiera abrir la boca: "Hare huelga de silencio hasta que me permitan tocar a mi Cody osito."

—Lo entiendo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Así que finalmente vamos con ¡Lindsay!

—Un montón de barritas dietéticas— dijo Tom enseñando su tarjeta perfectamente bien escrita.

—Veamos si alguno de ustedes acertó. ¿Trent?

—Bueno Chef, quiero que me permitas ponerme de pie porque quiero chocar esos cinco con la persona que escribió exactamente lo mismo que yo— pidió Trent, y sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia Kitty frente al cual enseñó su tarjeta—. Hermano… "Un bufet de comida de utilería".

— ¿Es broma?— preguntó Kitty mientras chocaba palmas con el hermano del drama y hacían un pequeño choque de hombros.

-+-+Confesionario Kitty+-+-

La chica sonrió con las manos en puños antes de agarrarse la cara y abrir la boca como si fuera a gritar pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Trent ya había regresado a su lugar y el Chef miraba a la cámara en actitud seria.

—Y el ganador es… ¿¡A quién le importa!?— exclamó Chef.

— ¿Cómo que a quién le importa?— gritó Brick poniéndose de pie— ¡No acerté una para que ahora me vengan con que no hay ganadores!

La chica se trepo a la mesa y estaba dispuesta a saltar sobre Chef.

— ¡Seguridad!— empezó a gritar el presentador— ¡Seguridad!

-0-0-0-

Ya era el día siguiente y todos estaban llegando a la habitación rosa para prepararse para la pasarela.

Jay estaba acomodando sus cosas enfrente del espejo cuando Justin llegó y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Miren nada más a la estrella del día de ayer— dijo el modelo,

—Es cierto, casi pensé que Izzy te había secuestrado para tomar tú lugar— agregó Cameron mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

—Eso habría sido tan Izzy— se rio Owen.

— ¿Cómo le hiciste?— le preguntó Sammy— Ayer estabas tan nervioso.

—No fue nada— contestó él completamente sonrojado—. Solo seguí el consejo de Owen y me volví salvaje.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

—Aún no puedo creer que en verdad pude personificar a Izzy. Me hizo sentir… empoderada.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Bueno, pues hiciste un gran trabajo, soldado— lo felicitó Brick.

—Tú también hiciste un gran trabajo— le dijo Cody nervioso a Kitty, que estaba un poco apartada del grupo.

—Sí, bueno, no gracias a ti— respondió ella alejándose del resto aún más, Cody la siguió.

—Sé que ayer me comporté como un idiota contigo.

— ¿Ah, en serio?— finalmente decidió enfrentarlo— Porqué cuando me enteré que te representaría estaba muy emocionada porque creí que sería la oportunidad perfecta para ser tu amiga. Entiendo si tú no quieres ser mi amigo. ¿Pero ni siquiera merecía que me contestaras un par de preguntas?

La asiática empezó a revolver entre sus cosas, enojada, y Cody suspiró mientras se recargaba al lado de ella.

—Qué me tocara Beth fue bueno porqué… porqué ella es mi mejor amiga. ¿Sabes? Y creo que fue triste que no pudiera representarla tan bien como me hubiera gustado, porque ella se lo merece. Siempre qué tengo un problema la llamo a ella o a Harold, porqué sé que ellos me van a entender. Excepto si tengo problemas de amor, no es por ofender pero ellos saben casi menos que yo, si es así le preguntó a Justin— le contó Cody—. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

-+-+Confesionario Kitty+-+-

—Bueno, supongo que le puedo dar otra oportunidad.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Bueno, ya que estamos hablando de Justin. ¿Por qué ya nunca estas con él?— decidió preguntar— Ustedes parecían tan unidos y de repente se dejaron de hablar. Miles y yo incluso llegamos a pensar que ustedes eran novios.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— exclamó Cody— Él es como mi hermano. ¿Por qué pensaron eso?

—Bueno, no puedes culparnos— alegó Kitty—, no actuaban así de cercanos con nadie.

—Eso no significa que anduviéramos.

—Bueno. ¿Vas a decirme o no?

Cody hizo una mueca y empezó a jugar con una brocha para rubor.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué fui tan grosero contigo?

—O sea. ¿En lugar de decirme que paso con Justin, tan malo fue?

— ¡No! Te diré los dos, es solo que están conectados— se explicó Cody.

—Bueno, en ese caso te escucho.

—Había… alguien, que me gustaba… mucho— titubeo el chico—. Y yo le gustaba, pero tenía miedo de hacer algo al respecto… yo tenía miedo de hacer algo al respecto. Esta persona fue muy paciente conmigo, en serio mucho, pero al final se cansó y ahora está feliz con alguien más… ahora está feliz con tu hermana.

A Kitty le tomó un par de segundos en entender a lo que se refería y una vez lo hizo no pudo decir nada más que: "oh".

—Al inicio no tenía problema con que tú fueras hermana de Emma No es como que fuera tu culpa, ni es como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo, yo fui el que arruino las cosas, incluso me sentí un poco celoso cuando te emocionaste tanto al ver a Justin y no a mí— siguió contando Cody—. Pero luego _él _estuvo entre los jueces, y creo que me afecto más de lo que debía. Casi no hemos hablado desde que empezó a salir con Emma, y volverlo a ver, sobre todo cuando estaba en riesgo, me hizo sentirme tan vulnerable y tan tonto por haberlo dejado ir… Justin se dio cuenta así que intento hablar conmigo sobre eso, yo no quise así que nos peleamos y eso solo me hizo sentir peor. Creo que actué de ese modo porque estaba enojado conmigo mismo y tú eras un buen blanco para desquitarme porque te pareces a Emma. ¿Sabes? Y si no me odias mucho por esto, aún me gustaría ser tu amigo.

—Bueno…— Kitty pareció pensárselo un momento antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa— vas a tener que profundizar mucho más en esa historia. Pero sí, podemos ser amigos.

-0-0-0-

La música empezó a sonar y Chef desfiló en si icónico vestido rosa trasparentoso con el gorro a juego. Después de dar una vuelta se quedó mirando a la cámara un segundo y guiño un ojo.

—Nos encontramos una vez en el escenario, y como debe de ser estamos acompañados por Blainley…— el Chef hizo una señal con su mano y la cámara mostró a la rubia.

—Hola Chef, debo decir que te ves encantadora hoy.

—Lo sé— respondió el Chef—. Y Chris.

— ¿Presentando primero a la bruja antes que a tú gran amigo? Eso es tener agallas— le recriminó el ex presentador.

—Vas a necesitar más que eso para hacerme sentir culpable— le informó Chef—. Trent, Topher. Gusto tenerlos de regreso. ¿Se divirtieron ayer?

—Mucho, Chef— respondió Trent

—Creo que yo lo pude hacer mejor, pero estuvo bien— dijo por su parte Topher.

—No lo creo querido. Después de haber interpretado a algunos de los miembros de nuestro elenco original, hoy nuestras concursantes tendrán que desfilar en su atuendo más femenino. ¡Qué el show comience!

-0-0-0-

— ¡Sashka Turnbull!

Cody salió con una peluca rubia hasta los hombros, una blusa celeste sin mangas, una falda de tul color crema y una mochilita rosa colgada de un hombro. Camino dando saltitos hasta la orilla del escenario desde donde se detuvo a lanzar un beso.

—Un pequeño algodón de azúcar— comentó Chris.

Entonces se volteó mostrando que la blusa tenía una abertura en la espalda y un moño.

—Y viene para regalo— agregó Chef— ¡Chioma Alvarado!

La española también había optado por una peluca rubia, solo que la suya era un poco más larga y ondulada; usaba un vestido amarillo hasta las rodillas con mangas caídas, lo que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, y unos zapatos con poco tacón y que dejaban los dedos descubiertos, color hueso.

—Ella no quiere alcanzar el sol, ella es el sol— dijo Chef.

—Y vaya que está caliente— agregó Blainley.

Camino moviendo la cadera dio un giro y a la hora de voltearse para salir saco un celular para tomarse una selfie.

— ¡Sophie Allan!

Brick salió con una gran sonrisa de labios rosas con una mano en su boina roja, traía una peluca castaña con tirabuzones, una blusa blanca de mangas abombadas, una falda a capas color palo de rosa y una bolsita negra que usaba cruzada.

— ¿Esa es Sophie?— preguntó Blainley en shock.

— ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?— la cuestionó Topher.

—Nunca se había visto tan bonita— explicó Chef.

Sophie era toda sonrisas y movimientos torpes mientras desfilaba, hasta que salió con un pequeño movimiento de hombros.

— ¡Chrystal Hamilton!

Por su parte Justin se había visto mucho más arriesgada. Tenía una peluca castaña en una coleta sencilla, un maquillaje dramático, arracadas enormes, zapatos de tacón de aguja transparentes y un conjunto rosa de brasier de encaje y pantalones sueltos con una abertura que la dejaba mostrar sus torneadas piernas.

— ¡Eso nena!— exclamó Blainley.

—Bueno, si lo tienes hay que mostrarlo. ¿No? — comentó Trent.

Chrystal caminó como si no notara que había gente viéndola, con la mayor actitud de diva que pudo.

— ¡Phaedrus Dedrick!

Sammy usaba una desaliñada peluca castaña, una musculosa rosa, mallones negros; con una bolsa, brazalete y lentes de sol a juego. Caminó por la pasarela con su mejor actitud de Heather.

—Y nuestro primer chico hace aparición— anuncia Chef.

—Y él está listo para hacernos llorar— agregó Topher.

Cuando estaba enfrente de los jueces Phaedrus se quitó los lentes y rodó los ajes antes de atorárselos en la playera y salir de ahí.

— ¡Lake Manfredonia!

Owen traía una peluca rubia con flequillo hasta los hombros, lentes de sol, sandalias grises y un vestido azul con flores que le llegaba hasta media pantorrilla.

—Tenemos una niña buena— dijo Chris.

—Yo no estaría tan segura, a veces esas son las más locas— contradijo Chef.

Lake se movió como si estuviera dando un paseo por el parque y saludando a la gente a su alrededor. Antes de irse levanto una pierna mientras ponía su mano sobre su boca de forma coqueta.

— ¡Lela Ngo!

Tom también traía un vestido azul con flores, solo que mucho más corto y ajustado. Su peluca, también rubia, apenas le llegaba a los hombros y la había peinado con un pasador de flor a juego con la del vestido; también usaba unos zapatos verdes con moños y poco tacón, y una bolsa de mano negra. Su maquillaje en verdad la parecía hacer una mujer biológica.

—Tenemos una Barbie aquí— dijo Blainley.

—Que original— murmuro Chris.

—Oh por favor ustedes dos, consíganse un cuarto— se quejó Chef— ¡Yelena Horne!

Lorenzo se había unido a la moda de las pelucas rubias, y usaba un sencillo vestido rosa de tirantes y holanes con flores y de accesorio unas arracadas doradas. Su maquillaje era también sencillo, y no la favorecía mucho.

Desfiló con paso tranquilo, deteniéndose cada un par de pasos para hacer una pose y sonreír.

—Tenemos una modelo— dijo Trent reprimiendo una risa.

— ¿Es en serio?— preguntó Chris y solo se escuchó una carcajada por parte de Chef como respuesta.

— ¡Cyan Maddox!

Kitty iba todo de negro con ropa muy ajustada, su peluca casi blanca era más larga que el de algunas reinas e incluso se había maquillado un poco. Pero también se había asegurado de vendarse bien el pecho y al parecer se había metido algo abajo del pantalón porque la sombra de un bulto se alcanzaba a ver ahí.

—Es como ver un espejismo— comentó Trent.

—Si lo viera en la calle definitivamente voltearía a verlo— agregó Chef.

Cyan se esforzó por caminar como había visto a Miles hacerlo, y aunque no logro ser tan agraciado la esencia de lo etéreo estaba ahí.

— ¡Karla Bloodcurse!

Cameron había optado por un pantalón de mezclilla de tiro alto, una ombliguera blanca debajo de una blusa a cuadros crema y naranja debajo de un chaleco abierto de mezclilla, una cadenita de oro y botines grises.

—No estoy seguro de que ella haya captado la instrucción tan bien como las otras— observó Topher.

—Al menos fue original, su peluca es negra— aportó Chef— ¡Saxa Zeelen!

Jay traía un vestido blanco con tonos rosados de manga larga que se entubaba hasta debajo de las rodillas pero que también tenía una capa transparentosa arriba que flotaba con su movimiento. Su peluca de risos castaños había peinado en media cola con un gran moño rosa, usaba zapatos y aretes blancos, y traía una bolsa de mano blanca con rosas rojas bordadas.

—Se ve tan bonita, y etérea— suspiró Blainley.

—Honestamente no pensé que Saxa pudiera verse así— confesó Chef.

Saxa pasó rápido por el escenario, correteando como si estuviera detrás de una mariposa.

—Y última y probablemente un poco menos importante que las demás… ¡Maegan Donne!

Ezekiel salió en un vestido rosa con lazos negros que parecía sacado de los cincuentas. Lo acompañó con una peluca castaña con rayos más claros que caía lacio hasta sus hombros donde bajaban un poco más en un par de ondas y mantenía en su lugar con un listón negro. Su maquillaje estaba bien hecho e incluso la hacían parecer tierna.

— ¿Quién diría que el chico que fue eliminado por sus comentarios misóginos terminaría aquí representando a una chica linda?— ironizó Chris McLean.

—Oh, es más común de lo que crees, créeme— le aseguró Chef mientras Maegan se despedía de la pasarela lanzando un beso.

-0-0-0-

Todas ya habían regresado al escenario y estaban formadas esperando la sentencia del Chef.

—A quienes mencione den un paso al frente. Chrystal…— empezó a nombrar Chef— Sophie… Lela… Phaedrus… Lake… y Sashka. Están a salvo, pueden dejar el escenario.

Un par de suspiros y palmadas se pudieron escuchar, Sophie y Lela chocaron los cinco y Lake abrazó fuertemente a Phaedrus con un brazo y Chrystal, que no se veía muy contenta, con el otro.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—Estar a salvo está bien, pero estoy cansado de no destacar. ¿Han visto este rostro? No está hecho para quedarse en solo a salvo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

En la pantalla ya solo se mostraron los que no habían sido nombrados. Todos parecían nerviosos, incluso Chioma jugaba con sus manos como un tic nervioso.

—Ustedes representan lo mejor y lo peor de esta semana. Jueces, pueden empezar— los sentenció Chef.

—Muy bien, yo empiezo— dijo Blainley.

—Oh no, tú no harás eso— la interrumpió Chris.

—Dejen que un presentador de verdad haga esto— se metió Topher.

Pronto esto era una lucha a tres voces que aseguraban ser lo mejor que le había pasado a la televisión y que por eso merecían ser el primero en hablar. Mientras Chef solo golpeteaba con los dedos y Trent se reía disimuladamente.

— ¡Muy bien niñitas, yo soy el presentador de este programa así que yo decido quien habla primero!— finalmente se desesperó Chef— Trent, por favor.

—Maegan, tengo que decir que estoy muy decepcionado de ti. No vi nada de Gwen en ti. De hecho si no te conociera incluso dudaría que hubieras visto el Show— regaño Trent a su antiguo compañero de cámaras.

—Pero yo estuve en la isla, y en el avión, yo la conozco en persona, eh— se intentó defender la reina.

—Se necesita más que haber estado en el mismo espacio para conocer a una persona— le recordó el guitarrista—. Lo lamento, pero sí de mí dependiera deberías ser eliminado esta noche.

—Cruel…— dijo Chef— ¿Blainley?

—Gracias…— contestó ella mirando fijamente a Chris—. Yelena, yo no sé quién está peor Maegan o tú. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

—Bueno, yo no estuve en la Isla del Drama…

—No, y tampoco estuvieron ahí Karla, Cyan o Saxa y creo que es bastante obvio que si están aquí es porque fueron los mejores.

Casi al unísono los tres suspiraron aliviados.

—Qué manera de matar el suspenso— murmuró Chef.

—Quizás si hubieras arruinado a otra chica no habría tanto problema. Pero Courtney es icónica. ¿Tienes idea de todo el odio que generaras al representarla ahí?

Lorenzo no contestó nada mientras miraba el piso.

—Chris.

—Cómo yo soy un conductor tan bueno, quiero aprovechar para felicitar a Cyan— hablo el hombre—. Siempre te habías mantenido en un buen nivel, pero ahora finalmente lograste destacar. Espero que no caigas… como Yelena.

Ella se mordió el labio para evitar decir algo mientras Kitty sonreía y agradecía.

—Y finalmente y tan mal presentador como los otros dos porque el único válido aquí soy yo, Topher.

—Bueno, ya que ahora estamos siendo positivos yo quiero felicitar a Cameron— dijo el joven aspirante a presentador—. Recuerdo lo sorprendido que estuve cuando te vi ganar "La venganza de la Isla", eras un niño sin experiencia en la vida y aun así encontraste la forma de llegar a la final. Y como te veo ahora, no me sorprendería que también lo hicieras aquí.

—Muchas gracias, eso espero— respondió Cameron que era toda sonrisas.

—Una vez que, gracias a Blainley, todos saben más o menos que esperar vayan con sus compañeros mientras yo discuto con los jueces— la cámara rápida mostró como todos salían del escenario—. Muy bien personas ansiosas de poder, solo entre nosotros. ¿Qué opinan de Maegan?

—Bueno, ya sabemos que Trent la odia— comentó Topher.

—No la odio, es solo que…

—Así no es Gwen— completó Chef.

—Exacto.

Chef asintió.

— ¿Qué hay de Cyan?

—A mí me gustó mucho— compartió Blainley—. No estoy segura de si lo hubiera puesto entre los tres mejores, pero me pareció que todas sus participaciones fueron provechosas.

—Y es que aparte era tan Cody— agregó Trent—. Como alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo con él puedo decir que si bien no era una réplica exacta, si logro generar una vibra muy realista.

—Ahora. ¿Podemos hablar de Chioma? Ella es una recurrente aquí, pero normalmente es por su calidad no por su falta de ella.

—Empezó tan bien— dijo Chris—, en serio no entiendo que es lo que le pasó,

—Se estancó, eso es lo que paso— sentenció Blainley—. Todos sabemos que Sierra está obsesionada con Cody, y no le hubiéramos perdonado que no lo mencionara, pero Sierra también es una feroz competidora y una máquina escupidora de datos curiosos de Drama Total. Y no vimos nada de eso.

—Tuvo muchísimas oportunidades de brillar y no las usó— agregó Topher—. De hecho, ni siquiera desarrolló por completo la parte de Cody, porque tenía a Cyan representándolo ahí y nunca hizo mucho esfuerzo por interactuar con él.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué hay de Yelena?

—Arruino a Courtney— dijo Blainley.

—Bueno, es verdad que fue una Courtney muy mediocre…— empezó a hablar Chris.

— ¿Mediocre? ¡Fue terrible!

—Pero— continuó Chris como si no hubiera escuchado—, al menos dijo todas las frases icónicas de Courtney.

— ¿Y qué opinan de Saxa?

—Oh Dios mío, esa era Izzy— dijo Trent entre risas.

—Es sorprendente, porque Saxa en realidad nunca había sobresalido en nada y ahora lo hizo realmente bien. Aparte de que cuando hable con ella en el taller parecía completamente pérdida.

—Y hay que mencionar que su aspecto en la pasarela fue muy bonito— agregó Topher.

—Es buena, de eso no hay duda. Eso nos deja con una sola persona que juzgar: Karla.

—En la imitación muy bien, nunca se salió de personaje, en la pasarela no tanto— comentó Chris.

—Estoy de acuerdo— secundó Trent—. Fue una Katie magnifica, pero no logro pasar esa feminidad que destila ella.

— ¡Silencio!— exclamó Chef— He tomado mi decisión, traigan de regreso a mis niñas.

-0-0-0-

Todas estaban otra vez en el escenario, con las seis que aún no estaban a salvo esperando al frente. Aunque en esta ocasión era mucho más clara que en las anteriores la diferencia de actitud entre las que se sabían a salvo y las que no.

—Quiero que sepan que lo he consultado con el resto de los pseudo presentadores, pero la decisión siempre será mía al final— empezó Chef—. Cyan, nos demostraste que tienes lo suficiente para ser uno de los tres mejores, pero aún tienes camino que recorrer. Estas a salvo.

—Gracias— contestó Kitty con una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió al fondo del escenario.

— ¡Karla!— exclamó Chef— Estás a salvo… Saxa Zeelen, tú eres la ganadora de esta semana.

Jay se quedó congelada un par de segundos antes de que le saliera un pequeño hilo de sangre de la nariz y callera de espaldas.

Inmediatamente todos los que estaban cerca de ella se lanzaron a intentar socorrerla, incluso Alejandro.

— ¿Está bien? ¿Creen que sea necesario un médico?— preguntó Chef poniéndose de pie en su lugar.

—Un minuto, está empezando a reaccionar— pidió Cameron que sostenía la cabeza de Jay con un brazo y le intentaba hacer aire con la otra mano— ¿Jay, me escuchas? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que nunca me había sentido mejor— respondió ella.

— ¿Crees que puedes pararte o necesitas que mandemos llamar una camilla?— cuestionó Chef.

—No, tranquilos estoy bien— contestó mientras Cameron la ayudaba a pararse.

—Bueno… continuando con lo que estábamos has ganado un uniforme de guardia imperial hecho a tu medida— anunció Chef—. Ahora puedes unirte al resto.

Con ayuda de Karla, Saxa logró llegar al fondo donde Sammy y Brick inmediatamente intentaron tomarle los signos vitales. Lo que Chef evitó aclarándose la garganta y lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia.

—Continuando. Maegan, tú hiciste de Gwen a alguien que aparte de su aspecto, era irreconocible. Lo lamento pero estas en riesgo de eliminación— dijo Chef.

-+-+Confesionario Ezekiel+-+-

—Supongo que debí haberle prestado más atención a lo que decía Cody, eh.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Yelena, lograste hacer que una de las campistas más icónicas que el programa ha visto se viera opacada incluso por Eva. Chioma, tú lograste que la mayor fan que Drama Total a conocido se sintiera fuera de lugar… Lo lamento querida, pero tendrás que hacer lip sync por tu vida. Yelena, estas a salvo.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Siempre supe que llegaría el momento en que tendría que hacer esto. Claro, creía que sería en la final pero eso no significa que no esté preparado. Viéndolo bien competiré contra el Zeke, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, así que puedo ver esto como un calentamiento para el momento en el que llegue la final— dijo Alejandro con una sonrisa confiada antes de suspirar ruidosamente y pasarse una mano por el cabello nerviosamente.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Chioma y Maegan se mostraron paradas en el escenario a un par de metros la una de la otra mientras la voz del Chef se escuchaba.

—Les pedí que prepararan una canción para esta noche. Así que espero y no lo jodan.

La música empezó a sonar y casi inmediatamente después Maegan empezó a mover los labios.

—Es tan raro verlo ahí parado. No quiero ver— se movía como intentando recordar una coreografía, pero era bastante obvio que no le estaba saliendo como había planeado—. Yo no quiero ver su trasero desnudo y rosado.

—Oye amigo— empezó ahora Chioma, que se movía mucho menos pero de una manera más natural—. ¿Qué quieres para la ropa quitarte?

—Mmm… ¿Pescadito rico?— preguntó Chioma mientras se estiraba y daba un par de saltitos hacia su compañero.

— ¡Oh, ya lo arruinaste!— imitó Chioma mientras empujaba a Maegan que al estar mal parada cayó al suelo, rápidamente le hizo como si se sacudiera la ropa y cambió de expresión su cara—. Yo no puedo hacerlo. ¡Duncan enloquecería!

—Y yo soy alérgica a los uniformes— movió los labios Maegan que ya se había puesto de pie y se acomodaba la peluca—. Eso nadie lo diría.

Mientras tanto la otra había corrido hacia donde estaban el resto de las chicas y había agarrado a Cyan por los hombros y lo estaba abrazando.

—Le jure a Cody que sería el único para mí.

— ¿Entonces tengo que hacerlo yo? — Maegan se puso la mano en el pecho, fingiendo estar ofendida—Ah, ¿hola? La herida. ¡Ay!

—Si queremos esa pista— Chioma ahora se dirigía de regreso a la parte de enfrente del escenario, pero su compañera la interceptó a medio camino.

— ¡Solo hay una solución!

—Qué alguien lo desvista ya.

— ¡Y Gwen a ti te toco!— movieron los labios los dos mientras Chioma empujaba a Maegan, ahora menos fuerte, que se señalaba a sí misma.

— ¡Ay, oh, esperen!— movió los labios Maegan.

—Si queremos esa pista— Chioma le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro de su contrincante y empezó a hacerle como si estuviera jugando piedra, papel o tijera.

—Solo hay una solución— a Maegan le había tomado un par de segundos captar lo que quería hacer la otra pero empezó a seguirla.

— ¡Qué alguien lo desvista ya!

— ¡Y Tyler a ti te toco!— al mismo tiempo las dos señalaron a Phaedrus al fondo del escenario.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

—Debo admitir que de todas las combinaciones posibles, nunca imagine que ver a Alejandro y Ezekiel hacer lip sync juntos sería tan divertido.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¡Sierra, mira! Es Cody. Y quiere estar desnudo— imitó Maegan mientras señalaba a Cyan y movía los hombros sugestivamente.

— ¡Pobrecito! Rápido, quítate esas cosas— Chioma corrió hasta la orilla del escenario, con las manos sobre el corazón en actitud soñadora—. Con mi ayuda eso es seguro.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

—Vaya, ver a Alejandro imitar a Sierra fue algo sexi— de repente la expresión de Cody cambió a una de terror—. Oh no, eso es tan enfermo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Hallaremos esta pista. Mediante este truquito— actuó Maegan, sin notarse en su lenguaje corporal el cambio de intérprete que se dio en la canción.

—Hacer que alguien lo desvista.

—Oh si no estamos fritos— movieron los labios los dos.

—Totalmente fritos— terminó Chioma cayendo al suelo de rodillas con los brazos abiertos.

La música termino y las dos se pararon en el centro del escenario a una distancia considerable la una de la otra.

—He tomado mi decisión— dijo Chef—. Chioma, fabuloso te quedas. Maegan, despídete con gracia.

Ezekiel camino titubeante hasta la entrada del escenario donde se paró un segundo antes de voltear a ver a la cámara con los brazos alzados.

— ¡No fui el primer eliminado!

-0-0-0-

La imagen mostraba a Zeke entrando a la habitación rosa con la peluca en una mano y los zapatos en otra dirigiéndose al espejo para escribir con el labial, mientras su voz se escuchaba hablando en el fondo.

—Estoy feliz de haber sido parte de esto, eh. No solo le demostré a todos que el Zeke puede durar más de un capítulo en una temporada, también creo que ahora entiendo mejor a las mujeres, eh— la imagen cambio a un primer plano del chico a medio desmaquillar— Puede ser que después de esto el Zeke incluso pueda conseguirse una novia.

-0-0-0-

—Otra semana que ha terminado y ustedes han sobrevivido— se escuchó la voz del Chef mientras en la cámara pasaban el rostro de todos los sobrevivientes—. Y si algo les puedo prometer, es que las cosas no se van a poner más fáciles. Pero mientras eso pasa. ¡Dejemos que la música suene!

La canción se escuchó mientras los concursantes bailaban un poco, con excepción de Brick que finalmente había tenido la oportunidad de revisar a Jay al que saco del escenario cargando mientras el programa terminaba.

+Créditos finales+

_Ok, escribir este capítulo me tomo mucho más de lo esperado. También es el más largo que he escrito. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera y como siempre agradezco a Skaler por todo su apoyo._

_Los quiere: yo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

*Intro*

La música empieza a sonar mientras se empiezan a iluminar luces en la pasarela y finalmente aparece la claqueta que se cierra.

"Yo estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú cómo estás? En todo momento pienso en ti."

La toma va esquivando a varios pasantes con contenedores de basura llenos de ropa para luego empezar a subir por la montaña del set y caer dramáticamente al tiempo que se ve a Owen saltar del helicóptero y caer en la piscina salpicando todo.

"Me preguntaste que quiero ser, y la respuesta vas a tener: ¡Yo quiero ser famoso!"

La fuerza del agua saca disparado a Cameron que cae sobre un maniquí en el que estaba trabajando Tom. El maniquí genera un efecto domino que hace que también caigan el de Jay y Jacques.

"Muchos peligros puedo pasar, todo lo puedo soportar."

La cámara se mueve hasta a enfocar a Justin, que está sentado en una silla enfrente de Cody al que le está aplicando sombra hasta que un labial le cae en la cabeza haciendo que voltee a ver al culpable furibundo.

"Nada en mi camino podrá detener lo que yo quiero ser."

La imagen ahora muestra a Lorenzo riéndose frente a un espejo mientras se pone rímel cuando un maniquí le cae encima.

"¡Yo quiero ser famoso!

La imagen se mueve un poco a un lado donde se ve a Alejandro en un vestido morado rodando los ojos. Él toma la punta de la falda del vestido y la hace mover de tal manera que la tela ocupe toda la imagen.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na…"

Se ve a Miles en posición de flor de loto y con los ojos cerrados en el confesionario, hasta que parece escuchar algo y los abre para voltear a ver hacia un lado.

"…Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"

La imagen se mueve hasta mostrar el interior de uno de los remolques donde se ven a Sammy y Kitty, con un bigote falso, sentadas en una cama riendo. Kitty se quita el bigote y lo lanza.

"Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso…"

El bigote cae y ahora la imagen muestra la pasarela donde está desfilando Geoff en un vestido rosa con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el sombrero.

"…Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso."

Atrás de él salen Brick en un bonito vestido blanco y bien maquillado pero con una peluca de payaso; y Ezekiel con un vestido gris extra largo y una enorme peluca castaña. Los dos caminan hasta posarse uno a cada lado de Geoff.

Mientras se escuchan los silbidos la imagen gira para mostrar lo que está enfrente del escenario donde se ven Chris y Blainley negando con la cabeza uno a cada lado de Chef que esta con su vestido y sombrero rosa enseñando los dientes.

"Chef Hatchet´s Drag Race"

*Final de la Intro*

Todos entraron a la sala rosa. Algunos bostezaban y otros platicaban entre ellos. Sammy se detuvo enfrente del espejo donde leyó el mensaje que había dejado Ezekiel.

—"Sigan siendo geniales. El Zeke está orgulloso de ustedes." Vaya, que dulce— comentó la rubia.

—Dulce tener tanto espacio libre en nuestro remolque— comentó Alejandro mientras empezaba a limpiar el espejo—. Menos mal que su cama es la que ahora está vacía y no la mía.

—Es cierto, ustedes ya solo son cuatro— observó Owen—. ¿Su remolque estará maldito o algo así?

—Pues Chandra era un poco rara. ¿Y si nos hecho mal de ojo o algo así?— sugirió Lorenzo.

—Miles era muy dulce. Yo más bien pienso que son ustedes mismos los que mueven malas energías— dijo Kitty mientras señalaba uno por uno a los habitantes del otro remolque.

—Vaya, así que todos resultaron supersticiosos— comentó Tom negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Exijo su presencia frente a mí ahora!— retumbó la voz del Chef haciendo que todos se dirigieran a la pantalla —Muy bien inútiles fierecillas. Han demostrado no ser tan desastrosas y han manejado lo que les hemos dado para intentar brillar. Pero la pregunta ahora es, ¿pueden manejar lo que Dios les dio?

—Qué no sean fotos desnudos, que no sean fotos desnudos— murmuró Cameron por lo bajo mientras el Chef entraba por la puerta.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—Si es una sesión de fotos desnudos yo ya gane esto.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Bueno, veo que han sido capaces de sacar sus cuerpos de la cama esta mañana. Pero la pregunta es. ¿Saben de qué se conforma su cuerpo?— preguntó el Chef mientras llegaban atrás de él un par de pasantes con un pizarrón con pedazos de cartulina negra— Para el mini desafío del día de hoy pondremos a prueba su conocimientos de anatomía. Y no Chioma, no de ese modo— señalo Chef al latino que había sonreído sugestivamente al escuchar al Chef—. Atrás de estas cartulinas están adivinanzas de distintas partes del cuerpo. Se las leeré y ustedes levantaran la mano para decir el nombre de esta. Les advierto, si alguien habla antes de que yo le haya dado la palabra será eliminado inmediatamente, y no me importa si levantaste la mano antes mi opinión es la única que importa aquí. El primero en contestar tres correctamente gana. ¿Listas?

Algunos de ellos asintieron mientras otros parecían dudosos.

—Bien. "Sin nosotros, todo sería muy silencioso." — leyó el Chef y tres manos se levantaron rápidamente— Sophie.

— ¿Orejas?

— ¿Me está preguntando o me está diciendo, soldado?

—Le estoy diciendo, señor— contestó Brick adoptando posición militar y saludando con una mano en la frente.

—Pues estas mal. ¿Yelena?

—Yo también iba a decir orejas— respondió el chico rascándose la nuca.

—Pues estás mal. ¿Chrystal?

—Oídos— contestó Justin con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Bien, un punto. "¿Qué musculo puedes sacar de tu cara?"— continuó el Chef con la siguiente tarjeta, unas cuantas manos más se levantaron— Phaedrus.

—La lengua— respondió ella sonriente.

—Correcto, un punto. "¿Qué protege el corazón y los pulmones de los golpes?"— algunas manos se elevaron, ahora menos seguras— ¿Lela?

—Los músculos.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué serían los músculos? Tu turno, Sashka.

—La caja torácica— respondió Cody no estando completamente seguro.

—Correcto, un punto. "Nosotros filtramos la sangre." ¿Sophie?

—El hígado.

— ¡No! ¿Chrystal?

—Las arterias.

— ¿Cómo pasaste biología en la secundaria? Lake.

—Los riñones— dijo Owen y el Chef pareció respirar aliviado.

—Finalmente, un punto. Hasta ahora llevamos un empate entre Lake, Sashka, Phaedrus y Chrystal. "¿Cuál es el elemento fundamental de todas las partes del cuerpo?" ¿Sí, Cyan?

— ¿Los átomos?

—Casi, pero no. ¿Lela?

—Las células.

—Bien, un punto. "¿Cuál es el hueso más largo del cuerpo?" Vamos, Lake.

—La columna vertebral— respondió Owen muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Esos son un montón de huesos chiquitos. ¿Cómo le hiciste si quiera para tener la otra bien?

—El doctor siempre me dice que si no mejoro mi alimentación mis riñones van a sufrir y dejaran de filtrar mi sangre— se explicó el chico grande.

—Tiene sentido…— murmuró Chef—. ¿Yelena?

—El peroné— contestó Lorenzo mientras se señalaba el muslo.

—No. ¿Chrystal?

—El fémur.

—Exacto, otro punto.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

—Mierda— dijo mientras se daba una palmada en la frente.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—"Yo me encargo de convertir la comida en un líquido espeso." ¿Chrystal?

—El hígado.

—No. ¿Qué obsesión tienen ustedes con el hígado? Cyan.

—El estómago— respondió Kitty.

—Correcto, un punto. "¿Qué es rosado y está lleno de aire?"

—Los pul…— empezó a decir Cody con la mano levantada.

—Sashka, estas eliminada. ¿Qué les había dicho?— lo regaño Chef— ¿Karla?

—Los pulmones.

—Correcto, un punto.

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

—Sabía también todas las respuestas anteriores, pero los demás levantan la mano muy rápido.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Hasta ahora Chrystal va ganando con dos puntos, y Lela, Karla, Cyan, Phaedrus y Lake tienen uno. Sashka también tenía, pero como es una bocazas ya no importa— Chef hizo el recuento—. "¿Qué pesa muy poco pero controla prácticamente todo lo que haces?" Lela.

—El cerebro.

—Correcto, un punto más. "Sin este órgano estarías en la oscuridad." — leyó la siguiente Chef— Lela, otra vez.

—El cerebro.

—El anterior fue el cerebro. ¿Qué te hace pensar que está también sería el cerebro?

-+-+Confesionario Chef+-+-

—Estoy rodeado de tontos.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¿Yelena?

—Los ojos.

—Exactamente, un punto. "¿Qué protege el cerebro como un casco?" Yelena.

— ¿El cabello?

—No. ¿Es tradición de ustedes decir algo estúpido después de decir algo inteligente? ¿Les ayuda a equilibrar el cosmos o algo así? Saxa.

—El cráneo— contestó Jay tímidamente.

—Gracias, tienes tu punto— bufó Chef—. "Respirar y oler son mis dos tareas." Yelena, otra vez.

—La nariz.

—Correcto, tú segundo punto. Estas empatada con Chrystal y Lela. Del resto todos tienen un punto menos Sophie y Chioma. Ya no me quedan muchas tarjetas, así que espero que uno de ustedes gane pronto. "Soy un músculo hueco que trabaja como una bomba." ¿Saxa?

—El corazón.

—Acertado, otro punto. "Cuando estoy desarrollándome en el útero me llaman…"

— ¡Feto!— exclamó Jay para inmediatamente después taparse la boca.

—Sabes las reglas, estas eliminada— le anunció Chef señalando hacia donde estaba Cody que saludó con su mano—. ¿Lake?

—Feto— repite él.

—Correcto, te unes al club de los dos puntos.

—Eso no es justo, ya lo había dicho Jay— se quejó Tom.

—Dije que la única opinión que contaba era la mía, también estas eliminado— sentenció Chef, a lo que el bloguero solo pudo suspirar resignado y aceptar su destino— Siguiente. "¿Cuál es el órgano interno más grande?" Chrystal.

—Los pulmones.

—Ya deberían de saber que si un órgano ya pasó no puede volver a ser— se quejó Chef—. ¿Chioma?

—El hígado.

—Pfff, nunca es el hígado— dijo Owen con un movimiento de mano.

—En realidad es correcto— lo contradijo Chef—. Y la última, si nadie gana esta yo elegiré a quien yo quiera. "¿Qué tiene 33 huesos y te mantiene erguido?"

— ¡La colum…!— exclamaron Cameron y Justin al mismo tiempo antes de darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho, Chef solo tuvo que señalar al resto de los eliminados y ellos se les unieron.

—Muy bien Sophie, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?— cuestionó el Chef al cadete.

— ¿La columna vertebral?— respondió Brick dudoso.

—Correcto, ahora todos tienen al menos un punto, nadie tres y ya se me acabaron las tarjetas— Chef se dio un momento para observar a los que no habían sido descalificados y después de un rato llegó a una conclusión—. Le daré la victoria a Phaedrus, porque fue el primero de los que siguieron las reglas en dar una respuesta correcta, y no dijo ninguna tontería como muchos de ustedes.

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

—Estoy bastante segura de que no merecía ganar. Pero no voy a fingir que no estoy contenta.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Sammy sonrió tímidamente y Kitty, Jay y Brick aplaudieron un poco por educación. Aunque era obvio que nadie estaba muy contento con la decisión.

—El desafío principal de esta semana— continuó Chef—, consistirá en hacer una obra de arte inspirad en ustedes mismos. La cual será presentada en la pasarela acompañada de un atuendo que resalte su parte favorita de su cuerpo. Como Phaedrus fue el ganador del mini desafío, él les asignara a cada uno de ustedes los materiales para su obra.

Mientras el Chef hablaba, los pasantes se habían llevado el pizarrón y habían regresado con un par de mesas con las materias primas artísticas sobre ellas. Chef le hizo una señal con la cabeza a la porrista que se acercó y empezó a observarlas.

—Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio que esta es para Justin— dijo mientras le estiraba una cámara de instantáneas al modelo que la tomo gustoso—. Y creo que la madera sería buena para Cody, los lápices de grafito para Kitty y la tela para Tom.

Uno a uno los tres se dirigieron a agarrar lo que les había sido asignado.

—Los lápices de colores son para Brick, y estoy segura de que Jay puede hacer algo con las acuarelas— volteó a ver nerviosa a los chicos que asintieron y fueron a tomar sus materiales—. El jabón es para Alejandro, y la plastilina será para Owen. Cameron trabajara con el papel mache y Lorenzo con el barro. Eso nos deja… a mí con las cuentas.

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

—Estaba tan concentrada en asignarle a los demás algo que no los hiciera odiarme que me olvide completamente de mi misma. No tengo ni idea de cómo trabajar con chaquiras.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Perfecto, ahora que todos tienen materiales para trabajar los dejo— se despidió el Chef—. Y por favor, no lo jodan.

-0-0-0-

Tom estaba doblando y volviendo a doblar la tela en el piso mientras intentaba mirarla desde distintas perspectivas para así formarse una idea.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

—Sé que Sammy tenía buenas intenciones cuando me asigno la tela, pero la cuestión es que no puedo confeccionar un atuendo para usarlo como mi obra de arte, ese tiene que ser aparte. No sé lo que voy a hacer.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Así que, Tom. ¿Ya elegiste tu parte preferida del cuerpo?— le preguntó Justin recargándose en la mesa de trabajo que estaba atrás de él.

—Mis piernas— contestó él sin voltearlo a ver mientras le ponía un par de alfileres a uno de los dobleces que había hecho con la tela—. Se ven fabulosas en tacones.

—Está bien— dijo Justin mientras garabateaba algo en una libreta—. Gracias por la información.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—Como cada parte de mi es perfecta y digna de admiración he tenido un problema eligiendo cual resaltar, así que decidí encuestar al resto para así elegir una que nadie más vaya a hacer. De todos modos todo mi cuerpo es mi parte favorita.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Justin empezó a girar para ver a quien seguir preguntando y finalmente se decidió por la mesa en la que estaban sentadas Kitty, Sammy y Cody.

—Hola chicas— dijo mientras se recargaba al lado de Cody y mirando directamente hacia las dos mujeres—. ¿Me podrían decir que partes de su cuerpo escogieron?

—Mi sonrisa— contestó Kitty poniendo sus manos debajo de su barbilla y enseñando todos sus dientes—. Por algo me encantan las selfies.

—Me gusta. ¿Y tú Sammy?

—No estoy segura— confesó ella—. Me encanta mi cabello, pero no creo que sea una buena idea porque, tú sabes, Drag King.

Justin se le quedo mirando mientras se daba golpecitos con el lápiz en la barbilla.

—Es que tu cuerpo es muy femenino, no se me ocurre que podrías hacer y aun así parecer masculina.

— ¿Pero porque renunciar al cabello?— preguntó Kitty— Digo, Rock el del equipo de los roqueros tenía un bonito cabello rubio y largo como el tuyo, de hecho más largo.

—Estas sugiriendo. ¿Qué me vista de roquero? No estoy segura de que sea mi estilo— murmuró la chica—, pero supongo que podría intentarlo.

—Genial, entonces cabello— confirmó el modelo volviendo a garabatear en su cuaderno.

— ¿Chef te pidió que hicieras una lista?— lo cuestionó Sammy confundida.

—O no, es solo curiosidad. Muchas gracias por cierto— agradeció mientras se empezaba a ir.

— ¿A mí no me vas a preguntar?— lo detuvo Cody.

—Ojos. ¿No? Digo, serías un tonto si eligieras cualquier otra parte, tus ojos son casi tan geniales como los míos— comentó como si nada sin voltearlo a ver.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

—En realidad no tenía idea de que elegir, estaba pensando que mis brazos no son tan feos si fueran de chica, pero… creo que lo de mis ojos de verdad podría funcionar.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

En otro lado del salón rosa Alejandro estaba teniendo problemas con el jabón que tenía entre manos.

—No estoy muy seguro de que se supone que debo hacer con esto, un retrato o…

—Yo estoy haciendo un control de videojuego— lo interrumpió Lorenzo, que estaba tirado en el piso sobre un gran pedazo de plástico y estaba todo lleno de barro.

— ¿Un control de videojuego?

—Sí, pixelado como el de mi playera. Tenemos que hacer una obra que nos represente, y no soy lo suficientemente bueno esculpiendo como para hacer un ninja espacial así que… Esto es divertido, es como jugar con lodo.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Iugh.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

—Cuando era niño me encantaba hacer pasteles de lodo, incluso llegue a hacer uno de tres pisos una vez. Este desafío definitivamente es para mí.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Así que, Lorenzo. ¿Cuál es tu parte del cuerpo favorita?— preguntó Justin con su libreta parándose enfrente de su zona de trabajo.

— ¿Necesitas ideas de lo que una parte del cuerpo es?— se burló Alejandro desde su lugar.

—Bueno, yo recuerdo haber contestado más de las preguntas de Chef que tú— contraatacó Justin.

—De las cuales la mitad estaban mal. Yo todo lo que contesté estuvo bien.

—Bueno, no es como que esté estudiando medicina o algo así, pero al menos yo me arriesgue a contestar mal en lugar de quedarme en mi zona de confort.

—Claro que te arriesgaste, estabas desesperado por conseguir una ventaja extra porque no eres capaz de hacer que tu trabajo sobresalga.

—Bueno, al menos yo nunca he estado entre los peores dos.

Justin y Alejandro se miraron fijamente un par de segundos antes de voltearse y cada quien irse para un lado. Mientras Lorenzo seguía sentado en su plástico jugando con barro.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

—Mi parte favorita del cuerpo son mis brazos— dijo haciendo posiciones de karate—, cuando eres capaz de romper una tabla sin parpadear, tienes que aprender a apreciar esa parte de tu cuerpo.

Siguió haciendo un par de poses más hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó estrepitosamente.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

En otra parte del lugar estaban Cameron concentrado con su trabajo mientras Jay lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— le preguntó después de un momento lo que hizo que el niño burbuja diera un pequeño salto— Lo siento, lo siento, no quería asustarte.

—No te preocupes— lo tranquilizó Cameron con una mano en el pecho—. Es una danaus plexippus.

La expresión de Jay se quedó en blanco.

—Una mariposa monarca— se explicó el adolescente de lentes.

—Oh vaya. ¿Por qué decidiste hacer una mariposa?

—Siempre me han gustado las mariposas, pero las monarcas tienen algo especial. Son tan pequeñas y frágiles, pero al mismo tiempo son capaces de volar miles de kilómetros para asegurar su progenie. Eso sin mencionar la maravillosa metamorfosis que sufren, de ser algo parecido a un gusanos que las personas no saben apreciar, a ser una bella mariposa. Y no es que antes de salir del capullo no fuera maravillosa, toda esa belleza estaba ahí, solo esperando a que fuera el momento para mostrarla y poder cruzar casi un país entero. Me gusta pensar que ahora que finalmente salí de mi burbuja, yo también puedo ser como una mariposa monarca.

—Wow…

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

—Wow, solo… wow.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo tú?— ahora fue el turno de Cameron de cuestionar a Jay.

— ¡Nada!— exclamó parándose enfrente de su lienzo.

—Oh vamos, te vi trazando el boceto de lo que ibas a hacer.

—Bueno, sí tengo algo pero es muy tonto.

— ¡Tienes que dejarme ver! Yo te hable de mi mariposa.

Jay suspiro apartándose lentamente para dejarlo ver el boceto de un enorme número doce enmarcado por nubes en la parte de arriba, rayos en los lados y flores en la parte de abajo.

—Vaya… ¿Me lo vas a explicar?— le pidió.

—Bueno, mi hermano y yo siempre hemos dicho que un poco más y estaríamos malditos. Y tú sabes, el doce va antes del trece. Aparte el uno y el dos también me sirve para representar que soy uno de dos— explicaba Jay sin voltear a ver a su compañero—. Las nubes y los rayos representan todos los tormentos que he pasado, pero hay flores abajo porque a pesar de eso sigo floreciendo. También voy a llenar de colores los números para representar un arcoíris. Debes de pensar que es una basura.

Cameron lo puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que lo volteara a ver.

—Me encanta.

La puerta se abrió entonces con un sonido seco y Chef entro con el ceño fruncido. Después de mirar con mala cara a todos se decidió por la mesa donde estaban Owen y Justin.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienen?— les preguntó.

—Oh nada, yo estoy muy bien. ¿Y usted?— respondió el rubio.

—No creo que se refiriera a eso— le dijo Justin a su compañero por lo bajo.

— ¡Oh, sí, claro! La obra de arte— entendió Owen—. Había hecho una hamburguesa con la plastilina, pero me quedó tan bien que me dio hambre y me la comí, no sabía tan bien como se veía. Ahora estoy haciendo una hoja de arce.

Chef y Justin lo miraron con una mueca antes de que el primero se girara a ver al segundo.

—Chrystal, no veo tus avances.

—Oh bueno, estaba eligiendo que parte de mi cuerpo resaltar en la pasarela mañana, así que no he tenido tiempo de empezar con mi obra de arte— se explicó el modelo.

— ¿Tanto tiempo te tomo elegir tu parte del cuerpo?— lo cuestionó Chef.

—Bueno, quería asegurarme de elegir la correcta, pero ya la tengo.

—Y esa es…

—Mi abdomen— contestó él quitándose la playera, lo que generó que tanto el Chef como Owen se quedaran mirándolo embobados.

—Tu abdomen es impresionante, de eso no hay duda— dijo Chef después de agitar la cabeza para recuperar la concentración.

—Es tan hermoso que podría pasar el resto de mi vida mirándolo y no necesitaría volver a comer— suspiró Owen.

—Gracias.

—Pero— continuó Chef—. ¿No crees que ya lo has mostrado lo suficiente en esa pasarela? Y por lo que yo recuerdo, no te ha dado tan buenos resultados. Si quieres sobresalir, quizás deberías buscar algo diferente.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—Bueno, hay otras partes de mi cuerpo que no figuran en mi lista— dijo mientras repasaba su libreta—. Está decidido, será mi cuello.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Ahora el Chef estaba parado atrás de Jay, que a pesar de estar temblando intentaba seguir con sus acuarelas.

— ¿La pintura tiene algo que ver con tu parte del cuerpo?

— ¡No!— exclamó él como respuesta mientras se alejaba de un salto.

— ¿Cuál será tu parte del cuerpo?

—Aún no le sé.

— ¿Aún no lo sabes?

—No…

Un silencio muy tensó se formó entre los dos mientras Chef seguía mirando la acuarela.

—Espero muchas cosas de ti Saxa, no me decepciones— se despidió el Chef, dejando a Jay aún más nervioso.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

— ¿Él espera mucho de mí? Nadie nunca había esperado mucho de mí.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Finalmente el Chef fue a donde estaba Kitty, tirada en el suelo, dibujando.

—Bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— preguntó.

—Aún no estoy muy segura, es abstracto.

Chef inclinó la cabeza mientras intentaba darle forma al con junto de rayones y lo que parecían manchas de goma en el papel bond del rey drag.

—Claro, se nota. ¿Hay alguna razón en específico por la que hayas optado por esta técnica?

—Bueno, inicialmente planeaba hacer algo así como un comic gigante, tipo anime, pero opté por intentar algo más arriesgado y simplemente me estoy dejando llevar.

—Intenta no dejarte llevar demasiado. ¿Sí?

El Chef se alejó dirigiéndose hasta la puerta donde dio un par de palmadas para llamar la atención del resto.

—Muy bien pequeñas desgracias. El día de mañana tendrán que presentarse junto a sus obras de arte y veo que muchos de ustedes siguen muy confundidos. Así que más les vale poner en claro sus ideas, porque la competencia cada vez se pone más reñida y no voy a aceptar sus ineficiencias. Háganse un favor y no lo jodan.

-0-0-0-

— ¿Sabes? Creo que empiezo a extrañar a Zeke— comentó Cody mientras cerraba una de sus maletas y la acomodaba en una de las muchas camas vacías.

— ¿En serio, aunque tuviéramos que recordarle todas las mañanas sobre la importancia del desodorante?— lo cuestionó Justin con una ceja enarcada.

—Sí— contestó Cody después de reírse un poco.

— ¿Y a pesar de que agarraba tu ropa y se la ponía sin pedir permiso?

—Sí

— ¿Aunque dejaba sus cosas tiradas por todos lados?

—Sí, a pesar de todo eso— sentenció Cody aun sonriendo, Justin suspiró.

—Yo también— confesó.

Los dos guardaron silencio un momento mientras se miraban sonrientes.

—Gracias por decir lo de los ojos hace rato— lo rompió Cody—, es mucho mejor que lo que tenía planeado.

—Lo sé.

Mientras tanto en el otro remolque, donde todo estaba más lleno, Sammy se había llevado el trabajo a la cama.

— ¿Por qué elegiste las cuentas si no sabes cómo usarlas?— le preguntó Owen.

—No lo sé, pero tengo que hacer algo para mañana y ya intente hacer una libélula cuatro veces y no me sale.

— ¿Por qué una libélula?— interrogó Kitty.

— ¡Porqué hice una cuando iba en jardín de niños! ¿Sí pude hacer entonces por qué no puedo hacerla ahora?

Sammy dejó caer su cabeza contra su cama, haciendo que algunas de las chaquiras volaran.

—Mira, sé que no es lo ideal. ¿Pero has pensado en mejor hacer algo más simple?— le propuso Tom ayudando a recoger las cuentas que habían caído en el piso— Cómo un juego de joyería, un collar, una pulsera, un anillo y un par de aretes.

— ¿Crees que sea suficiente?

—La verdad es que no, pero es mejor que nada.

Sammy suspiró ruidosamente y se talló la cara con tanta fuerza que parecía que se iba a lastimar.

—Está bien, lo voy a hacer.

—Perfecto. ¿Ahora podemos apagar la luz? En serio necesito mi sueño de belleza.

-0-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente la sala rosa se llenó rápidamente con los ruidosos participantes que en su gran mayoría estaban presionados por terminar sus cosas a tiempo.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar y se podía ver por un lado a Justin haciendo un collage con sus fotos, por otro a Brick dándole los últimos retoques a su ropa para la pasarela y a Jay corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de la peluca correcta.

—Calma soldado, lo veo muy agitado— le dijo Brick deteniéndolo con un brazo estirado.

—Lo siento, es solo que aún no sé cual es mi parte favorita del cuerpo, y se está acabando el tiempo y necesito conseguir algo que ponerme ya.

— ¿Cómo vas a encontrar que ponerte si aún no sabes que resaltar?

—Tenía la esperanza de que si encontraba el atuendo perfecto, algo se resaltaría solo. Es que no importa en que piense siempre tengo una enfermedad extraña ahí, o le pasa algo cuando tengo una reacción alérgica o por su culpa casi muero… Todo mi cuerpo es un completo desastre. A veces siento…

—Tu corazón— lo interrumpió Brick sosteniéndolo con ambas manos en los hombros—. Es noble, bondadoso y ha estado ahí funcionando por qué ¿Quince años?

—Diecisiete.

— ¡Diecisiete años! Y nunca ha dejado de latir…

—En realidad…

—Nunca ha dejado de latir lo suficiente como para matarte, debes de darle un poco de crédito por eso.

Jay se quedó un par de segundos mirando al piso antes de voltear y sonreírle al cadete.

—Ya sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer, muchas gracias.

-0-0-0-

La música empezó y el Chef salió en un enorme vestido rosa transparente, con un sombrerito a juego al más puro estilo del lejano oriente. Traía un abanico en una mano y se abanicaba mientras caminaba sensualmente mientras caminaba hasta el final de la pasarela donde dio una dramática vuelta e hizo una reverencia.

—Esta semana todo giro alrededor del conocimiento propio. Primero nuestras chicas tuvieron que contestar un par de preguntas de biología, y ahora desfilaran frente a nosotros mostrándonos la parte favorita de su cuerpo y nos presentaran una obra artística que los represente. Así que espero que estén listos para conocerlas en mayor profundidad; Chris, Blainley.

—Un verdadero presentador siempre está listo— contestó Chris guiñando un ojo.

—Hola Chef, te ves encantadora el día de hoy— saludó Blainley.

—Siempre querida, me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti— dijo Chef—. Y acompañándonos el día de hoy tenemos a Beardo…

El desaliñado muchacho hizo un par de sonidos como de campana y sonrió a la cámara mientras saludaba con una mano.

—… Bridgette…

—Muy feliz de estar aquí Chef— contestó la rubia.

—Espero que no haya resentimientos por haber mandado a tu hombre de regreso a casa de primero.

—No hay problema, él no ha parado de hablar de lo divertido que fue y sus teorías de quien ganará. Aparte, es bueno que regresara pronto porque ahora tenemos algo importante de lo que hacernos cargo— contó Bridgette mientras se ponía las manos sobre el vientre.

—Vaya, muchas felicidades— dijo Chef algo sorprendido.

—Gracias.

— ¿Puedo sentirlo? — preguntó Blainley estirando sus manos.

—No— sentenció Bridgette apartándose bruscamente.

—Y finalmente, también con nosotros esta noche, el silencioso B.

La cámara mostró la imagen del chico que hizo manos de pistola y asintió con la cabeza.

—No te forzaremos a hablar, pero esperamos cruelmente honestos pulgares arriba y abajo. ¿De acuerdo?— le preguntó Chef.

La cámara volvió a mostrar a B que puso arriba sus dos pulgares.

—Perfecto. Una vez pasadas las formalidades. ¡Qué el show comience!

-0-0-0-

— ¡Sashka Turnbull! Con su obra hecha en madera.

Cody salió en un vestido ajustado color cian con brillantes que solo dejaba a la vista sus manos y su rostro que estaban completamente pintados de negro, solo dejando a la vista la franja de piel alrededor de sus ojos que eran enmarcados por unas enormes pestañas postizas. No traía peluca, pero tampoco se le veía su cabello natural, solo se veía su cabeza negra.

—Uh… misterioso, me gusta— comentó Blainley.

—Habrá que ver si su obra de arte está al nivel de su aspecto— comentó Chef.

Sashka mostró entonces una placa de madera, que hasta entonces había estado oculta debajo de una sábana, en la que había tallado muy limpiamente el símbolo de un átomo.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

—Mi idea original era tallar un control de videojuego, pero me enteré que Lorenzo estaba haciendo algo parecido, así que me tuve que ir por lo segundo mejor.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Y no lo estuvo— dijo Chris.

— ¡Cyan Maddox! Con arte hecha con lápices de grafito.

Kitty salió al escenario en una simple camisa y pantalón negros con su cabello escondido debajo de un sombrero gris oscuro que dejaba sobresalir parte de este creando el efecto de un flequillo. Su rostro estaba prácticamente libre de maquillaje.

Modelo a lo largo de la pasarela, sin olvidarse de sonreír en ningún momento. Cuando llegó a la parte de enfrente del escenario levanto ceremoniosamente una sábana mostrando su pieza de arte abstracto en escala de grises.

— ¡Oh vaya! Es… interesante— observó Bridgette.

—No tienes que ser amable, querida, él no puede escucharte— le dijo Blainley.

— ¡Yelena Horne! Con arte en barro.

Lorenzo salió en un conjunto de pantalones de pantalones de vestir y una blusa sin mangas y cuello de tortuga azul marino, zapatos de piso pero elegantes a juego y un maquillaje no muy profesional pero sobrio y bien hecho.

Caminó por la pasarela más segura de lo que nunca antes la habían visto. Todo el tiempo de aseguró de mantener los brazos bien a la vista y posó mucho con ellos como principal accesorio. Cuando quitó la manta de su obra la lanzo hacia arriba y dejó que cayera, hondeándose, del escenario. Su trabajo en barro había salido realmente bien, y la figura era una copia casi exacta del estampado de su playera de diario.

— ¿Quién lo diría? El chico tiene dotes artísticas— observó Chef.

Un sonido como de arpa, probablemente generado por Beardo, sonó como respuesta.

— ¡Chioma Alvarado! Con arte en jabón.

Alejandro desfiló en un ajustado pants gris con capucha, eso sí había logrado una gran silueta, pero con el maquillaje más elaborado y espectacular con el que alguien se había presentado. Mientras caminaba se aseguraba de dejar en claro que a lo que debían prestar atención era a su rostro.

—Es tan injusto. ¿Cómo alguien puede lucir tan bien de hombre y de mujer?— suspiró Beardo.

—Sé que parece muy perfecto para ser verdad, pero no te dejes seducir por su asquerosamente hermosa cara— le advirtió Bridgette—. Es un mentiroso y un traicionero.

Cuando destapó su obra se alcanzó a observar un pequeño toro, como el de su collar, aunque bastante torcido y no muy detallado.

—Bueno, no sé sobre el resto pero en algo tienes razón, no es tan perfecto— dijo Chef.

— ¡Lake Manfredonia! Con arte en plastilina.

Owen traía un muy ajustado traje en licra rosa que resaltaba su trasero y su pecho, pero también permitía notar algún par de cosas que uno normalmente no querría que el resto notaran. Su peluca era de un amarillo brillante que le daba a todo el look un aspecto extravagante.

—Iugh— se quejó Blainley.

—Bueno, cuando eres una chica grande tienes que aprender a presumir lo que tienes— se escucharon simultáneamente las voces del Chef y de Owen; una en tono de resignación, y la otra de emoción.

Al levantar la sabana había una pequeña pero bien hecha hoja de maple.

— ¿No le diste muy poco material a la chica?— preguntó Chris.

—No, ella se comió el resto— explicó Chef.

— ¡Phaedrus Dedrick! Con arte en Chaquira.

Sammy traía unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra con el logo de alguna banda genérica de rock. Su maquillaje era relativamente bueno, resaltando su mandíbula y con una pequeña barba rubia. Se había puesto una bandana azul pálido y agitaba su bonito cabello rubio que había dejado al natural.

Al quitar su sabana esta se atoró con el busto de maniquí en el que había puesto su collar y este calló haciendo que Beardo hiciera un sonido de _game over_. Por suerte logró recogerlo pronto y volverlo a acomodar pronto. Solo tenía un pequeño collar y una pulsera, pero había logrado combinar las cuentas bien y se veían bonitos.

— ¡Aburrido!— exclamó Chris en tono de burla.

—No necesitamos ser tan crueles— pidió Bridgette—, al menos su cabello es… bonito.

— ¡Chrystal Hamilton! Con arte a base de instantáneas.

Justin optó por un traje de bailarina, con mallas y un tutú esponjoso, color palo de rosa y una peluca negra que recogió en un peinado alto. Había logrado generar con el maquillaje un efecto que hacía ver su rostro especialmente afilado y femenino.

— ¡Luce muy bien!— exclamó Bridgette.

—Quizás, pero si vas a ser una bailarina, al menos deberías caminar de puntas— observó Chef, cosa que Chrystal no estaba haciendo.

Al mostrar su trabajo eran un montón de fotos de distintas partes de su cuerpo que había juntado de tal manera que formaban a un Justin completo.

—Un poco ególatra. ¿No?— comentó Beardo.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando lo tienes, lo tienes— opinó Chris.

— ¡Lela Ngo! Con arte en tela.

Tom traía un leotardo de manga larga con hombreras que era azul marino arriba e iba degradándose hasta convertirse en un celeste casi blanco. Su peluca eran unos risos salvajes y no traía medias pero si unos impresionantes zapatos con tacón de aguja color azul oscuro.

Cuando quito la sabana, abajo parecía haber una colcha hecha con retazos de tela.

—Creo que alguien tendió la cama al revés— se burló Chris.

—Parece muy joven para tener pasatiempos de anciana, pero a veces simplemente hay almas viejas— agregó Chef.

— ¡Sophie Allan! Con arte hecho con lápices de colores.

Brick traía unos pantalones ajustados negros, una camiseta de tirantes negra debajo de una blusa sin mangas verde brillante trasparentosa con patrones de flores, una peluca castaña clara que le llegaba hasta el pecho, un brazalete dorado y un maquillaje natural.

—Simple, clásico— dijo Beardo.

— ¿Tenías que traer personas con tan mal gusto, Chef?— se quejó Blainley.

Sophie reveló lo que había hecho mostrando un genuinamente impecable dibujo de un soldado sin rostro usando un mini vestido rosa y sosteniendo orgullosamente una bandera de Canadá en una mano y un rifle en la otra. Beardo silbo de asombro.

—Si la chica sigue fracasando en el mundo de la moda, podría dedicarse al dibujo— comentó Chef.

— ¡Saxa Zeelen! Con arte hecho con acuarelas.

Jay solo usaba un camisón blanco y una peluca roja; pero eso era más que suficiente porque en el centro del camisón había pintado un corazón humano real y en sus brazos piernas y rostro había hecho las venas y arterias.

—Vaya… no sé qué decir respecto a esto. ¡Y yo siempre sé que decir!— exclamó Chris.

—Es magnífico…— murmuró Bridgette.

Saxa quitó la sabana mostrando su acuarela tal y cual se la había descrito a Cameron.

—No magnifico, pero al menos es así como se hace una obra de arte abstracta— comentó Chef.

— ¡Karla Bloodcurse!

Cameron había optado por un estilo de escolar, con calcetas negras por encima de las rodillas, falda a cuadros, blusa blanca y mantuvo sus lentes. Se había puesto una peluca con dos chonguitos y una diadema con un foco pegado. Mientras caminaba por la pasarela se detenía cada cierto tiempo a posar haciendo las típicas posiciones que los personajes inteligentes en las series hacen al tener una idea.

—Corazón y cerebro. ¿Quién dice que solo puedes estar orgulloso de lo que se puede ver?— preguntó Beardo.

—Claro, la gente fea también tiene derecho a tener autoestima— dijo Blainley.

Cuando Karla descubrió su mariposa, la tomo son sus dos manos alzándola sobre su cabeza y dio una vuelta. Finalmente la volvió a poner en su lugar y salió del escenario.

-0-0-0-

Todos los concursantes habían regresado al escenario principal y estaban paradas con sus respectivas obras de arte a su lado.

—Sí digo su nombre den un paso al frente— anunció Chef— Sashka Turnbull, Chioma Alvarado, Lake Manfredonia, Chrystal Manfredonia y Sophie Allan.

Chef se tomó un momento para que la cámara recorriera el rostro en tensión de las cinco.

—Ustedes están… a salvo, pueden dejar el escenario— la cámara rápida mostró como ellas salían—. Muy bien, ahora es turno de los jueces para juzgarlos. ¿Bridgette a quien tienes algo que decirle?

—Bueno… Cyan, primero que nada quiero decir que me gusta mucho lo que haces. Creo que es divertido, valiente y muy creativo.

—Ahórrate los cumplidos, cariño— la interrumpió Blainley.

—Cómo iba diciendo— continuó Bridgette—, soy una gran fan de lo que haces. Pero creo que hoy te falto pasión e inspiración. Sé que el arte se trata de expresar lo que tienes adentro, pero debes asegurarte de que los que estén afuera también lo entienda.

Cyan solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahora, B. ¿Serías tan amable de dar tú opinión sobre la obra de arte de Cyan?— pidió Chef.

La cámara mostró al chico con un pulgar hacia abajo.

— ¿Y sobre su atuendo en la pasarela?

Ahora B levantó ambos brazos y negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca de confusión.

—Gracias. Chris, es tú turno— indicó Chef.

—Saxa, nos sorprendiste la semana pasada y ahora lo volviste a hacer— dijo Chris—. Quizás deberías de hacerle de pelirroja más seguido, porque te da esa confianza y esa creatividad que estamos buscando.

—Muy bien B, tú opinión hacia la obra de arte de Saxa— ordenó Chef.

— ¿Por qué él puede comentar a más de una concursante?— se quejó Blainley.

—Porqué lo digo yo— contestó Chef—. Ahora sí, B.

Él levantó un dedo pulgar y sonrió.

— ¿Y sobre su atuendo?

Ahora levantó también su otro pulgar y levantó un poco más sus brazos.

—Muchas gracias, a los dos— agradeció Saxa.

—Bueno, continuemos. ¿Blainley?

—Phaedrus. No es la primera vez que estas aquí, ¿verdad?— Sammy negó con la cabeza— Y si mal no recuerdo, la vez pasada no fue por algo bueno. Considerando tu actuación de hoy. ¿Crees que estás hoy aquí por algo bueno?

—No— respondió él mirando el piso.

—Bueno, entonces deberías empezar a echarle ganas. ¿No crees?

—Sí.

Un silenció incómodo se formó hasta que Chef lo rompió para pedirle a B que opinara sobre el arte de Phaedrus. B movió las manos cómo diciendo que "más o menos".

— ¿Y su atuendo en la pasarela?

B movió la mano como si estuviera cortando el aire a la altura de su pecho. "Plano", podía interpretarse.

—Gracias. Finalmente, Beardo. ¿Tienes algo que decirle a alguien?

—Sammy… es decir Phaedrus, quiero que sepas que aunque tú presentación no fue la mejor de la noche creo que tienes un gran estilo y espero que llegues lejos.

—Oh, que tierno— dijo Blainley sarcásticamente—. ¿Podemos pasar a la parte en la que lo eliminan?

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malvada?— gritó Bridgette poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Oh, lamento que honesta sea sinónimo de malvada para ti!— exclamó la otra rubia también poniéndose de pie.

—Muy bien, basta las dos— las regañó Chef—, quiero que se sienten para que pueda mandar a estos chicos a la tienda de servicios y podamos discutir esto como adultos.

Las dos chicas hicieron lo que les dijeron, pero aún era obvio su desagrado mutuo. La imagen enseñó el rostro incomodo de un par de los concursantes antes de que la cámara rápida mostrara como salían de ahí.

—Muy bien, antes de que se maten entre ustedes. ¿Qué opinan de Phaedrus?

—No pudo haberle puesto menos esfuerzo aunque lo hubiera intentado— dijo Chris.

—Yo no creo que haya estado tan mal— contradijo Beardo.

—Pero eso es porque a ti te gusta la chica abajo del drag— lo juzgó Blainley—, y no es de eso de lo que trata.

El chico iba a contestarle algo pero Chef lo hizo detenerse.

—No quiero más discusiones en mi programa, continuemos con Cyan.

—En realidad nunca me enteré de cuál era su parte del cuerpo— confesó Bridgette.

—No hubiera sido tan importante si al menos se hubiera visto bien con lo que traía puesto, pero su atuendo era casi tan flojo como su obra de arte desastrosa— comentó Chris.

—Bien. ¿Y qué hay de Yelena?

B levantó un pulgar mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Tenía un buen estilo y su obra estaba bien hecha— dijo Blainley.

—Una presentación personal y artística muy limpia, pero no suficientemente sorprendente— agregó Bridgette.

— ¿Y qué hay de Lela?

—Su atuendo era precioso, es una lástima que su obra de arte fuera tan…— empezó Beardo.

—De anciana— concluyó por él Blainley.

—No lo que iba a decir, pero…— comenta Beardo antes de volverse a trabar.

— ¿Sirve?— propone Chris.

—Sí, sirve— confirma él.

— ¿Y sobre Saxa?

—Me quitó el aliento, puede que haya sido porque daba un poquito de miedo pero al final del día logró algo que ninguno otro pudo— compartió Blainley.

—Saxa no solo nos presentó una obra de arte, ella se convirtió en una obra de arte— agregó Bridgette.

—Y finalmente. ¿Qué opinan de la presentación de Karla?— preguntó Chef.

B levantó ambos pulgares.

—A mí me gustó mucho— dijo Beardo—, aparte de que fue la única que se dio el tiempo de interactuar con su arte.

—Creo que Karla nos ha enseñado que sabe lo que hace— aportó Chris—, me gusta mucho el camino que están tomando sus presentaciones. Y no me decepcionaría que la eligieras como la ganadora.

—De acuerdo, ya he tomado mi decisión— anunció Chef—. Tráiganme a mis chicas.

-0-0-0-

Todas estaban de regreso en el escenario, con las que ya estaban a salvo en el fondo.

—He consultado con los jueces, pero al final la decisión es mía— dijo Chef—. Así que he tomado algunas decisiones. Karla Bloodcurse y Yelena Horne, están a salvo.

Cameron y Lorenzo voltearon a verse sonriendo y estaban a punto de darse un abrazo cuando se dieron cuenta a quien era a quien iban a dárselo. Después la cámara rápido mostró como se dirigieron al fondo del escenario con los otros, donde Sophie sí le dio un rápido abrazo a Karla.

—Eso nos deja bastante claro que Saxa Zeelen es la ganadora de esta semana— anunció Chef—. Eso te hará acreedora a una comilona para ti y otra persona en un bufet de comida Hawaiana. Muchas felicidades.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

—No puedo creer que haya ganado dos semanas seguidas. Mickey y yo probablemente somos alérgicos a la mitad de lo que habrá en ese bufet, pero no importa. ¡Me siento casi invencible!

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Gracias, muchas gracias— dijo Saxa con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza antes de ir con el resto.

—Bueno, ahora estoy enfrente de los tres peores de esta semana, espero que estén avergonzados— los regañó Chef—. Esta es la última noche de uno de ustedes en este programa y quiero que sepan que eso será solo su culpa.

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

—Lo único que yo quería es que todos estuvieran contentos con sus materiales, y lo único que logré es ponerme a mí y a mis amigos en riesgo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Chef se dio un tiempo para generar un silencio de tensión antes de decidirse a continuar.

—Cyan, después de una presentación casi impecable la semana pasada en esta fuiste un completo desastre. Lo siento querido, pero estas en riesgo de eliminación— sentenció Chef, a lo que Kitty solo asintió—. Lela, aunque en la pasarela parecías toda una reina tú obra de arte no era digna ni de la criada. Phaedrus, tanto tú atuendo como tu obra fueron tan blandos que nuestra opinión de ti se hundió en ellos… Lamento informarte que estas en riesgo de eliminación, otra vez. Lela estas a salvo, puedes unirte al resto.

Tom asintió y tomo las manos de Sammy un par de segundos antes de hacer lo que le habían dicho.

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

—Sé que no hay forma de que me libre de la eliminación otra vez, pero si me voy a ir esta noche intentaré divertirme todo lo posible y me aseguraré de irme con la cabeza en alto.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Los dos reyes de esta competencia están en frente de mí y uno de ellos se ira a casa esta noche— dijo Chef—. Esta es su última oportunidad de impresionarme, así que por favor no lo jodan. Es hora de que hagan lip sync por su vida.

Cyan abrazó con fuerza a Phaedrus por un segundo y después los dos se pararon uno al lado del otro con expresiones serias cuando la música empezó a sonar.

—Mis damas, hora de actuar— empezó Phaedrus—. Eso es, lo hacen genial… Busquen madera cuanto antes, quiero unos pies gigantes.

Cyan lo miró falsamente ofendido.

—Vamos chicos rápido, no sean perezosos— ahora fue el turno del asiático—, quiero troncos para hacer su torso musculoso.

— ¡Voy a ganar, sí, no perderé, no!— movieron los labios ambos mientras sincrónicamente fingían lanzar rayos a unos ayudantes imaginarios— ¡Yo estoy aquí, sí! ¡Y tú vas a caer!

— ¿Este muslo es así de gordo?— Phaedrus miraba hacia un lado haciéndose bocina con una mano para rápidamente girarse después hacia el otro lado— ¡Aja!

— ¡Oye!— "respondió" Cyan que tenía los brazos cruzados— ¿Y este cuello es así de grueso?

— ¡Oye!— Phaedrus fingió lanzarle algo sobre la cabeza a Cyan mientras movía los labios.

Entonces los dos se pusieron espalda con espalda y empezaron a hacer lip sync juntos.

— ¡Retorcido versus perverso! ¡Heather es cruel y Al un enfermo!— se voltearon a ver casi simultáneamente señalándose con un dedo acusatorio— Solo el dinero los mueve. ¡Ay, cuidado, eso duele!

Phaedrus se acomodó el cabello con un movimiento fluido alistándose para su solo.

—Eso es, ahora rápido, brazos flácidos necesito— movió los labios el rubio con su mejor expresión de desdén— Su trasero es flaco y plano, ella parece un gusano.

—Dos rodillas nudosas, brazos como bloques de queso— se apresuró Cyan a actuar junto con la canción—. ¡Tráiganme su cabeza ya o no saldrán ilesos!

— ¡Voy a ganar, sí! ¡No perderé, no!— ahora cada uno estaba en lados opuestos del escenario y fingían lanzarse rayos el uno al otro, y esquivar a los de su adversario— ¡Yo estoy aquí, sí! ¡Y tú vas a caer!

— ¡Mira que buena que soy, quiero un quinto del millón!— ahora Cyan tomó el papel de Courtney, que anteriormente había interpretado Phaedrus.

—Yo voy a pagarte— imitó Phaedrus con actitud nerviosa—. Dame la cabeza de piña.

— ¡Voy a ganar, sí! ¡No perderé, no!— los dos empezaron a caminar en dirección al otro, sin dejar de lanzar rayos falsos— ¡Yo estoy aquí, sí! ¡Y tú vas a caer! ¡El dinero, sí! ¡No lo veras, no! ¡Olvídalo, ja!

En ese momento Phaedrus fingió empujar a su compañero que se tiró en el suelo dramáticamente.

— ¡Qué ya lo hice!— terminó la canción con Phaedrus sacudiendo su cabello en señal de victoria.

En lo que el resto de los competidores y los jueces aplaudían, el rubio ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie y los dos permanecieron tomado de la mano mientras esperaban el veredicto final.

—Cyan, despídete con gracia. Phaedrus, felicidades te quedas— dijo Chef sin más.

Phaedrus se quedó pasmado un momento hasta que sintió como los brazos de Cyan lo rodeaban.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho— se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras clavaba su cara en el hombro del otro.

—No tienes de que disculparte— le aseguró Cyan—. Lo hiciste increíble, eres muy talentosa y quiero que ganes por las dos. ¿Está bien?

Sammy asintió mientras se separaba de los brazos de Kitty que le sonrió.

—Ahora ve con el resto— le indicó soltándolo y girándose a ver a los jueces—. Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad.

Cyan caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la salida del escenario desde donde lanzó un beso e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir.

-0-0-0-

La cámara mostró como Kitty entraba a la sala rosa y caminaba hacia el espejo donde empezaba a escribir su mensaje de despedida.

—Estoy muy feliz de haber entrado a este concurso, y aunque no gané estoy muy orgullosa de lo que logré hacer— dijo su voz en off mientras se mostraba su imagen escribiendo y posteriormente mirando el espejo fijamente—. Me voy con la seguridad de que aún hay muchas personas talentosas en la competencia y quien sea el ganador será digno de serlo.

-0-0-0-

Tom rodeaba con un brazo a Sammy que intentaba contener las lágrimas y el resto se veía entre tristes y aliviados mientras escuchaban las palabras del Chef.

—Un tercio de las chicas que llegaron aquí han partido y ahora estamos con el top diez. Disfruten la seguridad mientras la tienen, porque si algo nos ha demostrado la competencia una y otra vez es que nada les asegura que la próxima semana no estarán entre las tres peores— la cámara hizo un acercamiento al rostro del Chef que se estaba haciendo aire con su abanico—. Pero mientras tanto, dejemos que la música suene.

El tema del programa se escuchó en el escenario y rápidamente todas las concursantes empezaron a soltarse y empezar a bailar. Saxa y Karla se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a dar vueltas hasta que a la ganadora de la noche le empezó a sangrar la nariz. Lake y Sashka hicieron un choque de caderas lo que sacó volando a la reina más pequeña. Para evitar más heridos Sophie hizo que empezaran a desfilar a la salida y el programa terminó con Yelena guiñando un ojo.

+Créditos finales+

_Tenía la esperanza de terminarlo antes de que acabara Junio, pero ya vimos que no se pudo. Bueno, aun así, feliz día del orgullo atrasado. Acuérdense que Dios no comete errores. Bueno, espero que siga habiendo personas leyendo esta historia y que si las hay la disfruten. Me encantaría saber que les parece hasta ahora y que opinan de cómo voy desarrollando a los personajes. ¿Quién era su favorito al inicio? ¿Sigue en la competencia? ¿Quién creen que será el siguiente eliminado? Ya casi nos quedamos sin mujeres en la competencia._

_Los quiere: yo._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

*Intro*

La música empieza a sonar mientras se empiezan a iluminar luces en la pasarela y finalmente aparece la claqueta que se cierra.

"Yo estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú cómo estás? En todo momento pienso en ti."

La toma va esquivando a varios pasantes con contenedores de basura llenos de ropa para luego empezar a subir por la montaña del set y caer dramáticamente al tiempo que se ve a Owen saltar del helicóptero y caer en la piscina salpicando todo.

"Me preguntaste que quiero ser, y la respuesta vas a tener: ¡Yo quiero ser famoso!"

La fuerza del agua saca disparado a Cameron que cae sobre un maniquí en el que estaba trabajando Tom. El maniquí genera un efecto domino que hace que también caigan el de Jay y Jacques.

"Muchos peligros puedo pasar, todo lo puedo soportar."

La cámara se mueve hasta a enfocar a Justin, que está sentado en una silla enfrente de Cody al que le está aplicando sombra hasta que un labial le cae en la cabeza haciendo que voltee a ver al culpable furibundo.

"Nada en mi camino podrá detener lo que yo quiero ser."

La imagen ahora muestra a Lorenzo riéndose frente a un espejo mientras se pone rímel cuando un maniquí le cae encima.

"¡Yo quiero ser famoso!

La imagen se mueve un poco a un lado donde se ve a Alejandro en un vestido morado rodando los ojos. Él toma la punta de la falda del vestido y la hace mover de tal manera que la tela ocupe toda la imagen.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na…"

Se ve a Miles en posición de flor de loto y con los ojos cerrados en el confesionario, hasta que parece escuchar algo y los abre para voltear a ver hacia un lado.

"…Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"

La imagen se mueve hasta mostrar el interior de uno de los remolques donde se ven a Sammy y Kitty, con un bigote falso, sentadas en una cama riendo. Kitty se quita el bigote y lo lanza.

"Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso…"

El bigote cae y ahora la imagen muestra la pasarela donde está desfilando Geoff en un vestido rosa con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el sombrero.

"…Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso."

Atrás de él salen Brick en un bonito vestido blanco y bien maquillado pero con una peluca de payaso; y Ezekiel con un vestido gris extra largo y una enorme peluca castaña. Los dos caminan hasta posarse uno a cada lado de Geoff.

Mientras se escuchan los silbidos la imagen gira para mostrar lo que está enfrente del escenario donde se ven Chris y Blainley negando con la cabeza uno a cada lado de Chef que esta con su vestido y sombrero rosa enseñando los dientes.

"Chef Hatchet´s Drag Race"

*Final de la Intro*

Era el día siguiente de la eliminación de Kitty y el ánimo general no estaba muy alto, aunque claramente había algunos a los que les había afectado más que a otros.

— ¿Quieres leer tú su despedida, Sammy?— le preguntó Owen a la única chica restante.

—No. ¿Por qué no la lees tú para todos?— le pidió ella.

-+-+Confesionario Sammy+-+-

—Cuando decidí entrar a esta competencia sabía que la mayoría del cast sería masculino, pero aun así fue un gran alivio cuando vi que Miles y Kitty también estaba aquí. Pero ahora ninguna de las dos está, y es mi culpa. Sé que Kitty me pidió que continuara en la competencia, pero no puedo evitar sentirme fuera de lugar y una parte de mí me dice que simplemente debería rendirme.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Qué lindo de su parte pensar qué él sabe leer— murmuró Alejandro con la intención de que solo Lorenzo lo escuchara.

Pasaron un par de segundos y el chico no reaccionó lo que hizo que el español volteara a verlo extrañado encontrándolo pintándose las uñas de rosa alegremente.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Decidí alearme con Lorenzo porque era lo suficientemente tonto para dejarse mandar, pero su actitud era lo suficientemente mala como para que pudiera soportarlo. Sin embargo los últimos días ha estado actuando mucho más alegre de lo normal. Supongo que mientras no empiece a comportarse como Owen no hay problema, pero es un poco inquietante.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Chicos, no tengo suficiente labial para expresar lo mucho que significan para mí— empezó a leer Owen, lento pero fluido—. Sé que no llegué tan lejos como en la temporada pasada, pero al menos me divertí mucho y conseguí algunos amigos maravillosos, y eso es mucho mejor que un millón de dólares. Con cariño, Cyan.

Owen se limpió un par de lágrimas y abrazó a Brick que intentó no gritar cuando tronó su espalda.

—Lindo, pero aun así quiero mi millón de dólares— dijo Justin cruzándose de brazos.

—Aunque considerando como van las cosas creo que el millón ira para alguien más— objetó Tom dándole en golpe amistoso a Jay, que casi se cae de su silla con el contacto, en el hombro.

— ¡No puedo creer que seas el primero en ganar dos veces!— exclamó Cameron.

—Bueno, tú estuviste entre los tres mejores ambas veces— intentó quitarle importancia Jay que se había sonrojado un poco.

—Es cierto, los dos lo están haciendo tan bien, es maravilloso— dijo Owen que todavía estaba sentimental abrazándolos ahora a ellos.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

— ¿Soy yo o hay demasiada energía positiva el día de hoy?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¡Muevan sus traseros frente a la pantalla ahora mismo!— la estridente voz del Chef resonó en todo el lugar justo a tiempo para que Jay y Cameron no murieran aplastados— Bien niñitas, sé muy bien que hay algo con lo que llevan soñando desde que tienen memoria. Y no traten de negarlo, porque aunque no esté en sus planes al menos han fantaseado con eso una vez. Bueno, pues es hora de dejar de fantasear porque el día finalmente ha llegado y no querrán joderlo.

Un par de miradas se cruzaron entre ellos pero no dio tiempo de que nadie dijera nada porque casi inmediatamente el Chef entró azotando la puerta como siempre, solo que esta vez parecía genuinamente alegre.

—Bueno. ¿Quién está listo para una pequeña caza del tesoro?

La imagen se puso en blanco un segundo para después enfocar a los diez concursantes en la escenografía donde se había llevado a cabo el desafía del lejano oeste en "¡Luz, Drama, Acción!"

—Cuando dijo que íbamos a hacer una búsqueda del tesoro, no pensé que nos traería aquí— dijo Justin.

—Bueno, necesitábamos arena para poder enterrar cosas y la isla Wawanaka está en el fondo de un lago, así que esta era nuestra mejor opción— se explicó Chef—. Los pasantes y yo, bueno solo los pasantes, buscaron en internet, imprimieron, enmicaron y enterraron frases que pueden ser usadas como votos matrimoniales. El mini desafío de esta semana consistirá en que ustedes encuentren tres de estas frases para formar los votos más románticos, divertidos y originales que puedan. Tendrán veinte minutos para buscar y hay sesenta frases, así que si al inició no encuentran algo que los convenza tendrán tiempo más que suficiente para seguir buscando o convencer a alguna de sus compañeras para intercambiar con ellas. Espero que se esfuercen, porque estos votos serán importantes para el desafío principal y aparte, cómo sé que para este punto muchos de ustedes deben de extrañar su casa, el ganador podrá hacerle una llamada a la persona que quieran del exterior.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

—Jen. ¡Te extraño nena! Espero ganar esto para poder llamarte.

-+-+Confesionario Brick+-+-

—Necesito ganar este desafío. En el ejercitó te enseñan que tener a alguien a quien mandarle cartas constantemente te permite mantener la moral alta y así poder salir victorioso de cualquier contratiempo. Desde que llegué aquí no me han dejado mandarle ninguna carta a mamá, así que creo que una llamada sería de mucha ayuda.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

—En realidad no hay nadie a quien en verdad quiera llamar. Digo, podría marcarle a Harold, pero creo que si gano le cedería mi llamada a Justin u Owen. Creo que ellos la aprovecharían mejor que yo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¿Tienen alguna duda?— preguntó Chef.

— ¿Nos darán palas?— cuestionó Cody.

—No creo que sea necesario cuando Dios ya les dio dos perfectamente útiles— contestó el conductor—. Su desafío comienza… ¡ahora!

Todos empezaron a dispersarse y a elegir sus pedazos de tierra donde cavar con excepción de Owen.

—Esperen. ¿Dónde están las palas que Chef dijo?

—Son tus manos— le explicó Justin que había empezado a cavar a lado de él—. ¡Ay! Mi uña.

Después de los primeros quince minutos la mayoría ya había encontrado al menos tres votos y los regateos habían empezado. Algunos estaban ya conformes y solo intentaban acomodándolos lo mejor que podían, mientras que otros aún se veían inconformes. Sammy en específico seguía cavando.

—Creía haber visto que ya habías terminado— le dijo Alejandro.

—Ya encontré cuatro frases e intercambia algunas un par de veces— confirmó ella—, pero en serio quiero usar esta frase y no encuentro algo que convine bien.

— ¿Puedo?— pidió Alejandro y ella le enseñó la frase de la que estaba hablando— Sabes, hay una de las mías que creo que combinaría perfectamente con esta. Yo iba a usarla, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas sin ella. Si quieres usarla…

El chico le pasó una de sus frases que hizo que el rostro de la chica se iluminara.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Claro, no hay problema— contestó el guiñándole un ojo.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—La niña está vulnerable ahora que su amiguita se fue, y sería un tonto si no me aprovechara de eso.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¡El tiempo se acabó!— anunció Chef con una piña colada en la mano— Espero que me hagan llorar. Primero… Lela Ngo.

Tom pasó al frente con una hoja en sus manos y suspiró audiblemente antes de empezar.

—Vamos, no es tú boda de verdad— lo presionó Chef.

—Es que no me convence del todo. ¿Puedo agregarle palabras entre las frases? Solo para que suene más fluido— pidió Tom.

—Está bien, pero solo conjunciones— aceptó Chef.

— ¿Qué son conjunciones?— le preguntó Owen a Justin.

—No lo sé, no soy un nerd— contestó él antes de picarle el hombro a Cody—. Oye. ¿Qué son conjunciones?

—Palabras que sirven para unir ideas, como: y, o, ni, porque, aunque…

—Oh claro, gracias.

—Bueno. ¿Ahora puedes empezar?— insistió Chef.

—Con nuestros amigos y familiares alrededor de nosotros, te tomo como esposa y juro amarte, respetarte y entregarte mi corazón hasta la eternidad— leyó Tom de su hoja—. Me caso contigo y mezclo mi vida con la tuya por siempre y para siempre y soportare cualquier tempestad siempre que me encuentre a tu lado. Saber que voy a permanecer a tu lado de ahora en más es un compromiso que me hace sentir plenamente dichoso, por eso lo acepto sin miedo y con gratitud.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

—Al final ni siquiera le agregué conjunciones— dijo mientras volteaba a ver su hoja que aún traía en la mano—. Cuando me case escribiré algo mucho mejor que esto.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Algunos aplaudieron, pero Chef no parecía emocionado.

— ¡Siguiente! Phaedrus Dedrick— indicó Chef.

— ¿Yo también puedo usar conjunciones?— preguntó Sammy.

— ¡Todos pueden usar conjunciones!

—Está bien, solo quería confirmarlo— ella estaba temblando, pero tomó aire con fuerza y empezó a leer—. El día que te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el resto de tus días con una persona, ese día comienza realmente tu vida. Así que prometo no llevar la cuenta de los errores que cometes, ni castigarte o vengarme por ellos en el futuro. Porque de enamorados pasamos a ser novios y ahora de novios a esposos. Desde hoy el "yo" se convierte en un nosotros y este anillo es el símbolo de nuestra unión hasta la eternidad.

Los aplausos se escucharon y la cámara mostró como Chef se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima del dorso de su ojo.

—Buen trabajo, la siguiente es Saxa Zeelen.

—Siempre voy a amarte, no importa las locuras que diga o las tonterías que haga, lo cual será algo difícil porque soy un tonto enamorado que habla mucho— leyó Jay, esforzándose por no levantar la mirada de sus hojas para no ver al resto mirándolo—. Así que te prometo que en cada desayuno voy a darte el pan tostado que me salga menos quemado. Porque juro de manera solemne que te amo. Te amo de una manera que ni siquiera puedo describir y por eso no concibo pensar en una vida que no sea contigo.

—Ahora es el turno de Sophie Allan— dijo Chef con una mueca.

—Juro que nunca jamás voy a contestar tus preguntas de manera sarcástica— comenzó Brick—. Porque te amo tal y como eres y por esa razón prometo escucharte en todo momento y aprender de ti cada día de nuestra vida. Creeré siempre en ti y celebrare cada uno de tus triunfos y gozare de todo aquello que el futuro nos depare. Desde que somos novios hemos crecido como pareja y seres humanos, hoy aceptamos un nuevo compromiso que implica estar juntos y amarnos hasta el fin de nuestros días.

—Alguien estaba pensando en alguien cuando leyó sus votos— dijo Tom con una sonrisa pícara mientras Brick se unía al resto.

Como respuesta el cadete solo se sonrojo.

—Siguiente. Chioma Alvarado— anunció el Chef.

—No tengo forma de prometerte amor eterno, pero si puedo encargarme de que sientas que te quiero cada uno de los días de nuestra vida juntos. Mi vida se ha convertido en el centro de la tuya, porque nuestras vidas no son vida si no están juntas. Por eso te pido hoy que te quedes a mi lado y seas mi amiga, amante y confidente eterno. Te entrego este anillo como recordatorio de todo lo que significa nuestro amor. Te amo— Alejandro leyó sus votos, levantando la mirada constantemente y clavándola en las personas en las que pensaba que su atractivo podía tener algún efecto—, y luego dice que diga el nombre de mi pareja.

El silencio invadió el lugar un momento, mientras algunos recuperaban su respiración después de haberla estado aguantando durante toda la lectura.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—Pfff. ¿Él cree que eso es ser seductor? Yo puedo ser más seductor con los ojos cerrados.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+´-

—Nos preocuparemos por lo del nombre de la pareja después— dijo Chef que había sido uno de los que habían tenido que tomar aire—. Ahora veamos si Chrystal Hamilton tiene algo que se le pueda comparar.

—Prometo que seré siempre un caballero en nuestras discusiones y un verdadero animal en la cama— leyó Justin y guiñó un ojo—. Juro que no voy a interrumpirte ni hacerte spoiler de tus series favoritas, a menos que esté enojado contigo. Pero sobre todo prometo acompañarte a vivir miles de aventuras e intentar que seamos felices cada uno de los días del resto de nuestras vidas.

Cuando terminó el resto de los competidores aplaudieron, cómo lo habían hecho con todos los anteriores, pero la impresión que sus votos habían generado era claramente menos impactante que los de Alejandro, por lo que Justin hizo una mueca.

—Continuamos con Sashka Turnbull— indicó Chef.

—Te amo de una manera inexplicable, de una forma inconfesable, de un modo contradictorio. Te amo con mis estados de ánimo que son muchos y cambian de humor continuamente. Así que quiero que nuestros espíritus sean compañeros eternos de aventuras inigualables y que nuestros cuerpos sean amantes sinceros hasta el fin de nuestros días— para este punto la voz de Cody se había empezado a entrecortar pero continuó leyendo—. Por eso prometo respirar profundo y recoger tus desastres en el baño, la habitación, el salón y el garaje hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Mientras el resto aplaudía y Chef respiraba profundamente para evitar llorar Cody camino hasta estar al lado de Justin sin levantar la mirada del piso.

—Eso fue hermoso— le murmuró su amigo.

—Sería más hermoso si tuviera a alguien a quien decírselo— contestó Cody también por lo bajo.

—Algún día encontraras a quien decírselo, créeme.

—Continuemos— dijo Chef—. Lake Manfredonia, adelante.

Owen pasó adelante mientras sorbía los mocos ruidosamente.

—Disculpen, siempre lloro en las bodas— se explicó—. ¿Pueden darme un momento?

—No, lee tus votos ahora— contestó el presentador secamente.

—Llegar a este día no ha sido fácil, pero cada prueba nos ha convertido en una pareja sólida, capaz de enfrentar las adversidades de la vida con amor y felicidad— leyó Owen deteniéndose cada unas cuantas palabras para limpiarse los mocos—. Así que yo acepto que tu lado del armario crezca a mayor velocidad que tus seguidores en las redes sociales. Y acepto ver cómo el mío se vuelve solo algunos cajones en la esquina. Y juro que en nuestro hogar nunca faltaran los embutidos y el papel higiénico.

—Bien, y para terminar Karla Bloodcurse— dijo Chef.

—En realidad también falto yo— le recordó Lorenzo.

—Cierto.

Chef se le quedó mirando fijamente al chico hasta que este tragó saliva del nerviosismo. En ese momento Cameron decidió que era buena idea pasar al frente y empezar a leer.

—Hoy te prometo que de ahora en más no voy a quedarme dormido cuando coloques comedias románticas en Netflix— empezó Cameron—. Y también prometo que antes de discutir, iré al refrigerador a comer algo y verificar que el mal humor no se deba a que tengo hambre. Porque en ti he encontrado la magia que le hacía falta a mi simple vida. Y por eso me entrego a ti, porqué sé que la magia se convertirá en guía de nuestro amor.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

—Wow, simplemente wow.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Y ahora sí, para terminar, Yelena Horne.

Lorenzo caminó ceremoniosamente hasta su lugar, se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y empezó a leer.

—Juro ante Dios que no va a importarme si engordas, adelgazas o te envejeces a mi lado. Porque sé que enamorarse de una persona tan complicada como yo es sumamente difícil, pero tú asumiste el reto y por eso siento un gran respeto y profundo amor y devoción por ti, porque lograste enseñarme el verdadero sentido del amor. Así que ante Dios y los hombres me comprometo a ser tu amigo incondicional y amante ferviente, ayudarte a construir nuestro nuevo mundo y a labrar nuestro propio destino.

Todos aplaudieron a lo que Lorenzo respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La imagen cambió a un primer plano de los ojos inquisidores del Chef que recorrían a los concursantes uno por uno.

—He tomado mi decisión— anunció Chef—. El ganador del mini desafío de hoy es… ¡Phaedrus Dedrick!

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Creo que era bastante obvio desde que dijo ganador en lugar de ganadora. Solo espero que ella no olvide que yo le di una de las líneas que la hicieron ganar.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Podrás hacer una llamada a casa, pero antes hay un par de cosas interesantes de las que hablar sobre el desafío principal de esta semana— dijo Chef sonriendo de tal forma que le genero escalofríos a algunos de los concursantes—. Como probablemente ya lo supondrán el tema de esta semana será nupcial. Y como a la gente al parecer les gusta ver ese tipo de cosas, tendrán toda la experiencia de preparar su boda. Eso incluye ir a elegir su vestido de novia, o traje en el caso de Phaedrus, con una aspirante a asesora profesional; diseñar las invitaciones, elegir la canción para el primer baile, los adornos de mesa, hacer su ramo de flores y planear un menú. Y no Lake, no van a comerse lo que elijan como menú, solo va a ser teórico. Pero siento que me falta algo para que la boda este completa. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

Varios levantaron la mano y Chef les fue dando la palabra.

— ¿Los manteles?— preguntó Justin.

—No.

— ¿La carta de bebidas?— propuso Alejandro.

—Esa va incluida con la carta de comida.

— ¿La locación de la boda?— trató Cameron.

—Buen punto, eso también suena importante. Podrán elegir una imagen y la proyectaremos en el escenario— dijo Chef—. Pero no me refería a eso. Lo otro que hace falta para una boda es, obviamente, el novio y la mamá de la novia.

Todos intercambiaron miradas y unos cuantos comentarios.

— ¿Entonces trabajaremos por parejas?— cuestionó Sammy.

—No, en realidad tres de nuestros jueces invitados del día de hoy harán el papel de novios— explicó Chef mientras los pasantes llegaban con un pizarrón blanco y un pequeño proyecto—. Así que espero que estén listas, ya que si bien como siempre yo voy a ser el que tenga la decisión final el voto de los jueces tendrá más peso que nunca. Les asignaremos a cada una de ustedes un de los tres posibles novios que nos dirán con cuál disfrutaron casarse y con quien menos. Así que mientras planean su boda, quiero que tomen muy en cuenta que deben complacer al novio, no se preocupen todos son ex concursantes de Drama Total así que ya los conocen.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

—Con Chef, Blainley y Chris uno sabe que somos juzgados por nuestro trabajo, ya que ninguno es importante para ellos. ¿Pero qué tal si le caemos mal al novio que nos asignen? Yo no creo haber hecho ningún enemigo en el concurso, pero tampoco hice muchos amigos. En cambio Owen se lleva bien con prácticamente todos, y Cameron le dio su dinero al resto de los competidores de su temporada. Aquí hay una ventaja muy injusta.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¿Listos para saber a quién le prometerán amor eterno frente al altar? Si digo su nombre den un paso al frente— indicó Chef—. Sophie Allan, Lela Ngo y Karla Bloodcurse. Ustedes tendrán el honor de casarse con el atractivo Philandros Reese, o mejor conocido como… Courtney.

El Chef presiono un botón y en el pizarrón se proyectó una imagen de la futura abogada. Expresiones de sorpresa fueron producidas por algunos de los concursantes.

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

—No tengo nada en contra de Courtney pero… es solo que, ella es un poco aterradora.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Ahora quiero que pasen al frente Chioma Alvarado, Phaedrus Dedrick, Saxa Zeelen y Sashka Turnbull. Ustedes compartirán el honor de unirse al encantador Stephen Piontek, pero que ustedes probablemente ubiquen mejor como… Dakota— anunció Chef—. Como abran notado ustedes son cuatro, lo que significa que tendrán menos oportunidades de estar entre los mejores tres, pero también será más difícil que caigan entre los peores tres. Ya elegirán ustedes si esto es algo bueno o malo. También es importante tomar en cuenta que Phaedrus, al ser un King en lugar de una Queen, tendrá que organizar una boda gay, lo que hará las cosas en este grupo un poco más interesantes.

-+-+Confesionario Sammy+-+-

—Todo en esta competencia hace referencia a la comunidad LGBTQ+, pero tener que ser quien represente la victoria de un derecho por el que se ha peleado por generaciones es un compromiso muy grande. No puedo arruinarlo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Finalmente, nuestro último grupo: Lake Manfredonia, Yelena Horne y Chrystal Hamilton desposaran al misterioso Kálfr Byrne, quien seguramente reconocen bajo el nombre de… Dawn.

La imagen cambió por última vez de la hija de papi, que al parecer ya no estaba mutada, por la de la lectora de auras.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—No puedo creer que teniendo a dos de las chicas más sexis que ha habido en este programa como opciones me haya tocado la chica que usa un traje de baño que le llega casi hasta las rodillas.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¿Y qué hay con lo de la mamá de la novia?— preguntó Brick.

—Alguien estaba prestando atención— observó Chef con aprobación—. Bueno, van a necesitar a alguien que las lleve al altar y nuestro cuarto juez invitado será el encargado de eso, y creo que de entre los concursantes que han pasado por esta competencia es muy obvio que solo hay alguien digno de ese honor.

— ¿Kelly?— probó Lorenzo.

—Si los novios son mujeres vestidas de mujer. ¿Por qué la mamá sería una mamá real?

— ¿Dj? — intentó Owen.

— ¡No! Dwayne. Chicas pueden ser bonitas e inteligentes, en serio no es tan difícil— dijo Chef con decepción.

-0-0-0-

Sammy estaba sentada en el confesionario con un celular en la mano respirando acompasadamente un par de veces antes de agarrar valor y empezar a marcar. Se escuchó un par de veces los tonos que indicaban que el teléfono de la persona estaba sonando hasta que finalmente una voz femenina dijo: "¿Hola?"

—Mamá— dijo Sammy con sus ojos cristalinos.

—Sammy, bebé. ¿Eres tú?— contestó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, soy yo. Mamá, no sabes cómo necesito un abrazo tuyo ahora mismo.

-0-0-0-

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—Yo soy el primero que va a ir a elegir su vestido y Chef nos dijo que podíamos, y de hecho deberíamos, llevar a un sequito para ayudarnos a elegir porque eso ayudara a incrementar el drama. Y aunque la única persona con la que me gustaría compartir este momento sería mi mamá, supongo que me conformare con Cody.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Los dos chicos llegaron al estacionamiento del set de grabación, que ahora estaba lleno de carritos de vestuario con vestidos de novia.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que quieres?— le preguntó Cody mientras miraba algunos de los vestidos.

—Creo que tú papel aquí no es ese— dijo Justin haciendo que su amigo lo mirara con cara de fastidio—. Es broma, estaba pensando en algo sexi pero que no pareciera vestido de premiación. ¿Entiendes cómo?

Cody iba a contestar algo cuando un grito hizo que los dos voltearan justo a tiempo para ver como una pequeña chica de cabello castaño y gafas se lanzaba encima de ellos.

—Sabía que estarían aquí pero no tenía ni idea de que serían mis primeros clientes— habló Beth mientras intentaba rodearlos a los dos con sus brazos—. ¿Sorprendidos de verme?

— ¿Bromeas? Desde que Chef dijo que una aspirante a asesora profesional nos ayudaría a encontrar nuestro vestido supe que esa tenías que ser tú— contestó Cody—. ¿De dónde sacaron todos estos vestidos?

—Donaciones, de fans, de tiendas que querían promocionar sus productos, algunos diseñadores independientes… Es sorprendente lo que están dispuestos a hacer algunos fans con tal de ver a un grupo de chicos en vestidos de novia— les explicó Beth—. Bueno, pero creo que es hora de que empecemos con la razón por la que están aquí. ¿Quién es mi novia?

—Creo que esa sería yo— dijo Justin levantando la mano.

— ¡Genial! ¿Ya sabes más o menos lo que quieres?

—Bueno, le estaba diciendo a Cody que estaba pensando en algo que…

—Cómo esto— dijo Cody sacando de entre los vestidos uno.

—En realidad sí, exactamente como ese— confirmó el modelo.

— ¿Entonces estás listo para probártelo?

—Bueno…— Justin recorrió los vestidos con la mirada hasta detenerse en uno de corte princesa, escote de corazón y encaje desde el escote hasta la parte baja de la cintura— ¿Podemos empezar con este?

—Pero no se parece en nada al otro— observó Beth.

—Lo sé.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—Sé que esta no es mi boda real, y que aparte cuando finalmente llegue el día de casarme usare un traje, pero cuando vi ese vestido simplemente sentí que ese es el tipo de vestido en el que si yo hubiera sido niña a mi mamá le hubiera gustado verme.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

La imagen cambió a Sammy entrando a la habitación rosa después de haber hablado con su mamá. Los ojos se le veían un poco inflamados, pero estaba sonriendo y su rostro estaba iluminado.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Owen al verla— ¿Cómo te fue con tu llamada?

—Muy bien— contestó ella agarrando una hoja y un lápiz de una de las mesas—. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Un cambio de imagen mostró ahora a Justin en un pequeño cuarto blanco con el vestido de princesa ya puesto. También se había puesto una peluca castaña rojiza que le llegaba hasta los pechos falsos que también lucía ahora.

—Bueno, te ves increíble, pero…— dijo Beth no muy segura.

—Yo siempre me veo increíble— termino Justin.

—Exacto, pero no especial.

—Me veo bonito, pero si fueras mi novio no estarías impactado cuando caminara hacia el altar.

—No es eso, es solo que no eres tú.

Justin asintió con la cabeza.

—Me alegra habérmelo probado pero…

— ¿Te consigo algo más sexi?— propuso Beth emocionada.

—Consígueme algo más sexi— confirmó él.

La imagen cambio a Cody tirado en un sillón mirando al cielo.

— ¡Ahí viene la novia!— exclamó Beth.

Justin apareció en un vestido corte sirena con escote uve hasta el ombligo, y transparencias en la espalda con un montón de pedrería cubriendo desde los tirantes hasta el bajo vientre por enfrente y algunas partes de la espalda.

—Vaya…— dijo Cody.

—Bueno. ¿Qué dices?— preguntó Justin parándose en un banquito que habían puesto frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

—El vestido te queda muy bien, de eso no hay duda— contestó Cody—. Pero dijiste que no querías verte como si fueras a una premiación y es justamente así como te ves.

—No es muy nupcial. ¿O sí?

—No, la verdad es que no.

—Está bien, pasamos de un vestido muy poco sexi a uno demasiado sexi— recapituló Beth—. ¿Para donde nos movemos ahora?

—Digo, podría probarse el vestido que propuse yo hace rato— les recordó Cody.

La siguiente escena era a los dos chicos entrando a la habitación rosa con Justin cargando algo en un gancho y una bolsa de tintorería.

— ¿Cómo les fue?— preguntó Tom que revisaba varias fotografías de distintos destinos para bodas— ¿Hay suficiente variedad de vestidos?

—Sí, de hecho es sorprendente la variedad que hay para elegir— contestó Cody.

—Y aun así se las arregló para encontrar mi vestido a la primera— comentó Justin.

—Bueno, cuatro años de amistad debían de servir de algo— dijo el más bajito de los hermanos del drama con un movimiento de hombros.

—Bueno. ¿Pero quién sigue? Que quiero escoger mi vestido antes de hacer mi ramo— presionó Cameron que parecía presionado con los preparativos.

—Lorenzo, apúrate— dijo Alejandro que estaba revisando una revista de novias.

—Ya estoy listo— respondió el chico que se había hecho un maquillaje sencillo y se estaba poniendo una peluca castaña.

—Vamos entonces.

—Espera— Lorenzo caminó hacia Tom—. ¿Crees que puedas acompañarnos? Valoraría mucho tu opinión.

—Bueno… supongo que puedo seguir con esto allá— accedió el bloguero de moda claramente sorprendido.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—En serio. ¿Qué diablos le pasó a Lorenzo?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Los tres llegaron al estacionamiento donde ya estaba Beth esperándolos.

— ¡Hola! Yo soy Beth y seré su asesora el día de hoy.

-+-+Confesionario Beth+-+-

—Siempre había querido decir eso.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Creo que aquí es muy obvio quien es mi novia. ¿Yelena, cierto?— preguntó Beth estirando su mano para estrecharla con Lorenzo.

—Vaya, alguien ha estado viendo el programa— comentó él estrechándole la mano.

— ¡Por supuesto! De hecho ayer salió al aire el capítulo tres.

—El que yo gané— recordó el chico con una sonrisa.

—Bueno nena, si quieres tener la posibilidad de ganar este también sería bueno que empezáramos a buscar vestido. ¿No te parece?

—Claro. Estaba pensando en algo que me hiciera sentir como si flotara, quizás algo bohemio.

—Creo que tengo exactamente el vestido que necesitas.

La imagen cambió a Alejandro y Tom sentados en lados contrarios del sillón donde antes había estado esperando Cody. El español seguía revisando la revista, mientras que Tom ya había elegido su destino para la boda y ya solo estaba jugando con sus dedos. La tensión era evidente.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

—La verdad es que no se en que estaba pensando Lorenzo cuando me invitó a venir aquí. Pero jamás creí que podría sentirme tan incómodo en una tienda de vestidos.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Bueno, espero que estén listos, ¡porque aquí viene la novia!— exclamó Beth mientras Lorenzo caminaba al banquito que estaba frente a ellos.

El vestido era suelto con bordados delicados en todo el largo. Tenía un escote de corazón pero una tela transparente con patrones de pedrería lo cubría de la clavícula a donde terminaban las costillas.

— ¿Qué piensan?— los cuestionó Lorenzo.

—En teoría es bello— fue Tom el primero en hablar—. Pero en la práctica, ya sobre tu cuerpo, la verdad es que no te favorece.

—Es un vestido de anciana— dijo a su vez Alejandro.

—Pobre vestido. ¿Hay algo que te guste de él, Yelena?— le preguntó Beth.

—La parte de arriba— contestó Lorenzo—, pero creo que necesitamos cambiar el estilo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación rosa Brick y Owen estaban haciendo una lista de probables platillos para su boda.

—Oh vamos, pero el pescado no es carne real— se quejó Owen.

—Pero antes solían estar vivos. Y Dawn no va a estar feliz con un menú que incluya sufrimiento animal— le explicó Brick.

—Bueno, pescado no. ¿Pero pollo? No puede odiar también el pollo.

Como respuesta el cadete solo hizo una mueca.

De regreso con la elección de vestido, Lorenzo se paró sobre el banquito mirando al espejo con los ojos cerrados.

—Bueno, ya puedes abrirlos— le indicó Beth emocionada.

—Vaya…

— ¿Te gusta?— le preguntó Beth.

—Me encanta— contestó Lorenzo.

—Ahora, este vestido se te ve increíble— dijo Tom—. No creo que puedas encontrar algo mejor para ti.

—Yo lo odio— contradijo Alejandro haciendo que todos lo miraran entre sorprendidos y molestos.

— ¿Por qué lo odias?— lo cuestionó Lorenzo.

—Bueno, no es feo. Pero podrías encontrar algo mejor. ¿No crees?

—Pero a mí me gusta este.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Perfecto, ahora tengo que retractarme o quedaré como el malo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Bueno, la verdad es que mientras más lo veo más me gusta— se retractó el latino haciendo que todos los demás en el lugar sonrieran.

— ¿Puedo hacer la pregunta, por favor?— pidió Beth.

— ¿Qué pregunta?— preguntó Alejandro.

—Oh vamos. ¿No ven el programa?— tanto Alejandro como Lorenzo se veían claramente confundidos— ¿En el que las novias van a elegir sus vestidos?

—No…

—Somos hombres.

—Yo si he visto el programa— anunció Tom poniéndose de pie para estar al lado de Beth—. Y no vine aquí para nada, así que tú y yo vamos a hacer la pregunta y ellos tendrán que aguantarse.

—Genial.

—Yelena— dijeron las dos personas de lentes del lugar al mismo tiempo—. ¿Le dices que sí al vestido?

—Supongo— contestó Lorenzo a lo que los otros dos empezaron a celebrar.

La escena cambió al punto del estacionamiento donde iniciaron las dos citas anteriores, con Jay, y otra vez Tom (que se había traído más material para seguir trabajando en la planeación de su boda) esperando.

—Lo siento, lo siento, estaba en el baño— se disculpó Beth que llegó corriendo— ¡Mira! Otra vez tú.

—Ser un bloguero de moda al parecer hace que la gente quiera que la ayude a elegir su vestido de novia— dijo Tom.

—Bueno, pues parece una sabia decisión para mí— afirmó Beth—. Así que tú eres mi novia. ¿Saxa verdad?

—Puedes decirme Jay— le pidió el chico.

—Perfecto Jay. ¿Qué tienes planeado para tu vestido?

—Quiero algo un tanto tradicional. Vestido de pastel podríamos decir.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme a ver vestidos?— le preguntó a lo que Jay asintió— Vamos, por aquí hay una sección con muchos vestidos que creo que te podrían gustar.

Beth los guio a una zona donde los tres empezaron a buscar por vestidos.

—Me gusta este— les informó Jay sosteniendo uno.

—Pues vamos a que te lo pruebes.

Jay y Beth entraron a la habitación blanca donde también se habían cambiado los otros dos y ella lo ayudo a probarse su vestido. Este era de corte princesa con pequeños detalles de flores en toda la falda, un sencillo top strapless con escote corazón y un cinturón con pedrería blanca y azul.

— ¿Qué piensas?— le preguntó Beth.

—Qué debí ponerme el relleno en el pecho antes de que me pusieras el vestido.

—Oh… sí, creo que hubiera sido una buena idea.

Un rato después Jay caminaba en su vestido, ya usando el relleno y una peluca, hacia donde lo esperaba Tom.

— ¿Del uno al diez cuanto le das a este vestido?— lo interrogó Beth una vez se hubo acomodado en el banco.

—Creo que es un ocho— contestó Jay sonriente.

— ¡Eso es muy bueno! ¿Acompañante, tienes algo que decir?

—Primero que nada, creo que se te está saliendo un poco del relleno— dijo Tom señalando al pecho de Jay donde efectivamente había algo blanco que sobresalía.

Jay bajo la mirada y al ver a lo que su amigo se refería empezó a hiperventilar.

—Tienes razón. ¡No puedo usar esto! Necesito algo con el cuello alto. Oh Dios mío, me veo tan vulgar— empezó a gritar Jay antes de salir corriendo a encerrarse al vestidor.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

—Eso definitivamente no es lo que dije.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¿Jay? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Beth mientras entraba lo más lentamente posible al vestidor— Tom y yo te conseguimos otro vestido, pero si quieres podemos hablar un poco sobre lo que paso antes de seguir con la cita.

—No, está bien— se negó Jay mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos—, no podemos atrasar al resto de las citas.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque lo que pasó haya afuera no es normal, y si hay algo que te molesta puedes contármelo, soy buena escuchando— Beth le tomó la mano e intentó que la mirara a los ojos—. O si eso te hace sentir más cómodo siempre puedo pedirle a Tom que entre.

—No, no. Por favor. ¿Podemos seguir?

El siguiente vestido también era corte princesa, solo que a diferencia del anterior el único detalle que tenía era un cinturón delgado y simple de pedrería. Era todo de tul e incluso había una pequeña capa de tul que cubría desde la cintura alta hasta su cuello.

Tom y Beth se le quedaron viendo expectantes mientras él se estudiaba en el espejo.

—Lo odio— anunció finalmente.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

—Gracias a Dios.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

De regreso en la habitación rosa Cameron estaba acostado en el piso mirando al techo y Sammy decidió ir y acostarse al lado de él.

— ¿Todo bien ahí adentro?— preguntó señalando a su cabeza.

—Supongo, solo estaba pensando— contestó sin voltear a verla.

— ¿En qué exactamente?

—En lo que significa estar aquí.

— ¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?

—Una parte de mi siente que no merezco estar aquí. ¿Sabes? Porque yo solo entre a la competencia para intentar algo nuevo, y pareciera como si todos los demás tuvieran razones mucho más trascendentales que yo.

—Lorenzo está aquí por una apuesta, Owen porque sonaba divertido y varios probablemente por el dinero. ¿Cómo puede ser eso más trascendental?— lo cuestionó recostándose de lado para poder verlo mejor.

—Quizás, pero parecen estar aprendiendo cosas nuevas sobre ellos, y yo sigo siendo el mismo— le explicó también poniéndose de lado.

Entretanto sobre el banquito Jay suspiró pesadamente al ver su reflejo en el tercer vestido.

—Es perfecto.

Tom y Beth chocaron los cinco ante el resultado.

— ¿Entonces puedo suponer que le dices sí a este vestido?— preguntó Beth.

—No lo sé— contestó él con los ojos volviendo a llenársele de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué?

Los otros dos lo miraron incrédulo.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

—Este desafío me ha hecho confrontarme a muchas cosas que no estaba listo para confrontar. Y creo que verme con un vestido de novia hizo las cosas más difíciles.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Jay estaba sentado con su ropa de diario, ya sin peluca ni rellena, en el sillón en el que antes estaba Tom. Este estaba en cunclillas enfrente de él tomándolo de las manos.

—Mira, si esta fuera una cita real para elegir tú vestido te diría que nos fuéramos y regresáramos otro día, pero es para un desafío y en serio necesitas un vestido. Así que nos llevaremos el tercero. ¿Está bien?

Jay asintió así que Tom le pidió el vestido a Beth y se llevó al adolescente de la mano a la habitación rosa.

—Se tardaron mucho. ¿No creen?— comentó Lorenzo cuando los vio entrar.

—Ahora no Lorenzo— lo regañó Tom.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

— ¿Ahora qué hice?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Brick, Cameron y, sí, otra vez Tom entraron al estacionamiento y empezaron a buscar vestidos.

— ¿Qué corte crees que…?— empezó a preguntar Brick.

—Sirena— contestó Tom inmediatamente.

— ¿Sirena? ¿Por qué sirena?— lo cuestionó Cameron— ¿No se vería bonito en un vestido princesa?

—Es un hombre de espalda ancha y cintura estrecha. Con un vestido princesa probablemente se vea gorda, pero si usa uno sirena eso resaltara su cintura y así se verá más femenina.

— ¿Así que iremos por uno sirena?— preguntó Beth que los habí9a estado viendo desde atrás— Por lo que veo, Tom, voy a tener que compartir mi trabajo contigo. Sigues regresando.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi blog al parecer ha hecho bien su trabajo— dijo él rodeándola por los hombros con un brazo.

—Entonces sí. ¿Vestidos princesa?— volvió a preguntar Beth.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?— respondió Brick.

El cadete se puso un poco de maquillaje y una peluca mientras Beth y Tom buscaban vestidos entre los carritos.

—Muy bien, aquí te traigo tres opciones— dijo Beth entrando al vestidor con los vestidos—. Dos corte sirena, y uno princesa con muchos brillantes por petición de Cameron. ¿Con cuál quieres empezar?

—Este es perfecto— dijo Brick sacando uno.

— ¿Qué tan perfecto del uno al diez?

— ¿Diez?

— ¿Entonces quieres iniciar con otro? Tú sabes, para que no sea el primero y puedas probarte un poco más— propuso Beth.

—Claro. ¿Entonces este?

Beth lo ayudo a ponerse un delicado vestido straples con una cola y un corpiño de encaje y transparencias. El encaje del corpiño bajaba en uves a la falda en tres puntos, al frente y los dos costados.

—Bueno. ¿Qué opinas?

—Vaya… Bueno, me encanta. Pero es algo… ¿sexi?

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—Bueno, Sophie no es exactamente una chica sexi.

— ¿Aun así quieres mostrarlo a los chicos?

—Sí, sí quiero.

Beth tomo la cola del vestido y los dos se dirigieron a donde los estaban esperando Cameron y Tom, los dos concentrados en preparar sus bodas perfectas. Cuando su amigo llegó frente a ellos los dos levantaron la mirada y Tom sonrió.

— ¿Bueno, que opinan?— los cuestionó Brick.

— ¿A ti te gusta?— preguntó Cameron.

—Bueno… sí.

—No pareces muy convencido.

—Vamos a dejar algo en claro— agregó Tom—. Te ves fantástico, pero quizás es un poco ¿vulgar?

— ¿Le dijiste vulgar al vestido?— preguntó Beth entre divertida y sorprendida.

—Diga, si lo usara alguien como Justin o Alejando, quizás incluso yo, no estaría tan mal pero para Brick… simplemente es demasiado.

—Pero seguimos queriendo algo aunque sea un poquito sexi. ¿No?— intentó confirmar la asesora— Porque si en algo se caracterizan los vestidos corte sirena es que tienden a ser algo sexis.

—Sí, definitivamente aún queremos algo sexi. Solo que un sexi distinto, más calmado— contestó el bloguero.

— ¿O quizás deberíamos intentar con uno princesa?— propuso Cameron— ¡Oh vamos! Es Brick, todo él destila vestido estilo princesa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación rosa, alguien más también estaba pensando como una princesa.

— ¿Un castillo de cristal crees que funcione, o ya sería demasiado?— le preguntó Lorenzo a Alejandro, mientras levantaba una foto del susodicho castillo.

— ¿Y dónde conseguirías el maldito castillo?— lo interrogó su amigo.

—Eso es lo mejor de todo, no tengo que conseguir un castillo real. Cómo de todos modos va a ser proyectado, no importa si existe o no.

—Pero… ¿Ya viste tu vestido? ¿No crees que no es lo suficiente… grande para un castillo de cristal?

Lorenzo se le quedó viendo a la foto del castillo con una mueca.

—Quizás tienes razón. ¡Una mansión victoriana será entonces!

-+-+Confesionario Beth+-+-

—Bueno, el vestido de princesa de Cameron tampoco funcionó. Así que creo que llegó la hora de hacer lo que debimos de hacer desde el inicio, y empezar a escuchar a la novia. Sé que debí de hacer eso desde antes pero… ¡No es mi culpa que Brick sea tan pasivo!

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Brick se paró en el banquito con el vestido que había dicho en el vestidor que era perfecto, y sus dos amigos lo miraron mucho más convencidos ahora.

—Bueno. ¿Qué piensan?

—Quizás el estilo sirena no sea tan malo— respondió Cameron.

— ¿No tan malo?— lo regaño Tom— ¡Míralo! Se ve…

—Perfecto— dijeron los dos con el vestido.

—Bueno, tus acompañantes ya dijeron que lo aman, y tú dijiste que lo amabas cuando estábamos en el vestidor— recapituló Beth—. ¿Sigues manteniéndolo?

—Por supuesto— contestó Brick sonriente.

—Entonces hagamos la pregunta los tres juntos. ¿Les parece?— los dos chicos se pusieron de pie y se pararon al lado de Beth— Brick. ¿Le dices que sí al vestido?

—Le digo que sí al vestido— contestó él e inmediatamente sus dos amigos se apresuraron a ir a abrazarlo.

El siguiente en elegir su vestido iba a ser Owen, que llegó acompañado de Justin.

— ¡Owen!— exclamó Beth al verlo, y este la rodeó con todo su ser y la levanto del suelo mientras la presionaba fuertemente— No puedo respirar.

—Lo siento, es solo que estoy tan emocionado— se disculpó él—. ¡Esto es asombroso!

—Me imagino. Y bueno. ¿Tienes algún concepto con el que quieras trabajar para elegir tu vestido de novia?

—Oh, vaya que tiene un concepto— dijo Justin mientras jugueteaba con las telas de los vestidos, a lo que Beth levantó una ceja.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— ¡Quiero hacer una boda de estilo musulmán!

-+-+Confesionario Owen+-+-

—La verdad es que no conozco mucho sobre Dawn. Pero mientras hablaba con Cameron sobre ella descubrí que es muy espiritual, y como mi amiguito no supo decirme de que religión pensé en mi amigo Adib, que es la persona más espiritual que conozco. Y como nadie más estaba planeando hacer algo así decidí intentarlo. ¡Vamos a hacer una boda musulmana!

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Y, Owen. ¿Sabes algo de la cultura musulmana?— lo interrogó Beth claramente algo preocupada.

—No demasiado, pero tenemos internet. No tengo acceso a redes sociales, pero lo demás sí así que planeo investigar— contestó Owen sin perder su sonrisa.

—Se pasó veinte minutos mirando fotos de pasteles— le murmuró Justin al oído.

—Entonces, Owen. ¿Exactamente cómo puedo ayudarte a encontrar un vestido musulmán?— le preguntó Beth.

—Bueno, pues largo obviamente, y con mangas— contestó Owen claramente no muy seguro—. Y creo que se puede que sea de colores…

—No tengo muchos vestidos de color— le informó Beth—. Pero creo que tengo uno lila de manga larga con mucha pedrería que quizás pueda quedarte. ¿Quieres probártelo?

— ¡Claro!

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—En verdad espero que ese chico sepa lo que hace.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Owen estaba sobre el banco de madera en su vestido mirándose en el espejo.

—Me gusta la pedrería, pero no estoy seguro de la forma que le da a mi cuerpo— dijo.

—Bueno, si no es ese tendremos que ir por uno blanco. ¿Está bien?

—Claro.

Hubo un momento de estática y la imagen cambió a Owen en una bata sentado en el vestidor tomando una taza de té imaginaria con el dedo meñique alzado.

— ¡Muy bien!— exclamó Beth mientras entraba con un vestido en el brazo, haciendo que Owen dejara hacer su taza imaginaria y tuviera que hacer malabares para atraparla en el aire— Creo que este te gustara, tiene mucha más pedrería que el anterior y creo que te puede hacer ver el cuerpo más alargado… ¿Qué haces?

—Nada. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a probarme ese vestido?

El vestido, de caída recta, con el que ahora salió Owen parecía más plateado que blanco por toda la pedrería, siendo las mangas el único lugar que no tenía.

— ¿Qué te parece?— le preguntó Owen a Justin.

—Es lindo, pero, si vas a hacer una boda musulmana. ¿No deberías de usar un vestido menos… ajustado?

—Oh vamos, eso no es ajustado— se quejó Beth.

—Quizás para nosotros no, pero igual y una boda musulmana sí— dijo Owen viéndose en el espejo—. Creo que habrá que cambiarlo por otro.

-+-+Confesionario Beth+-+-

—Este es literalmente mi última opción, no creo que nadie hubiera pensado que iba a haber una boda musulmana en un concurso de Drag.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Cuando Owen salió en su tercer vestido una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y Justin asintió con aprobación.

—Bueno, no es el vestido que yo hubiera escogido— comentó Justin—. Pero creo que este puede ser tú vestido.

—Yo también— lo confirmó Owen—. Beth, ya puedes hacer la pregunta.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación rosa, Cody se estaba probando una peluca larga y con ondas con un degradado californiano.

— ¿Te gusta? — le preguntó a la única chica restante en la competencia.

—Es muy linda, muy femenina. ¿Ya tienes un concento planeado para tu boda?

—Sí, de hecho lo estaba terminando y por eso no fui con Owen y Justin— le contó Cody—. Mi concepto es… ¡rosa!

— ¿En serio?— Sammy enarcó una ceja— Porque tú no eres exactamente una chica rosa.

—Quizás yo no, pero mi novio definitivamente lo es. Y si es a ella a la que tengo que impresionar lo haré.

En ese momento llegaron Justin y Owen que dejo descuidadamente su vestido sobre una mesa.

—Vamos amiguito, tu turno— le dijo Owen cargándolo con un solo brazo para llevárselo de ahí.

En el estacionamiento Beth los esperaba claramente emocionada.

—Esta es la cita que más había estado esperando— les confesó—. Tengo tantas ideas para tu vestido. Definitivamente tiene que ser un corte princesa.

—Oh no, será sirena y no hay de otra— la contradijo Justin.

—Princesa.

—Sirena.

— ¡Princesa!

— ¡Sirena!

— ¿No deberíamos preguntarle a Cody que es lo que él quiere?— los interrumpió Owen.

—Claro. ¿Qué quieres… mejor amigo?— lo cuestionó Beth con una sonrisa exagerada.

—Creo que algo más ajustado estaría…

— ¡Ja!— exclamó Justin señalándolo burlón.

—Cómo sea, pero yo elegiré el vestido que se va a probar. Ustedes vayan a sentarse— les ordenó Beth—. ¿Algo en específico que quieres que tenga tu vestido?

—En realidad sí.

La imagen cambió a Cody saliendo del vestidor en un vestido corte sirena, aunque no tan ajustado como otros de este corte, con tirantes gruesos, escote en uve, espalda transparente, un montón de encaje y brillos en el corpiño y otro poco en la falda. Pero lo que en verdad llamaba la atención era que el vestido tenía un suave tono rosado.

—Bueno, Cody. ¿Qué opinas?— le preguntó Beth mientras él se subía al banquito.

—Me gusta mucho, es justamente lo que estaba buscando— contestó él.

— ¿En serio?— lo cuestionó ella claramente decepcionada.

— ¿Ustedes que opinan?— interrogó Cody a sus acompañantes.

—Es perfecto, se te ve increíble y me encanta el color— se apresuró a contestar Justin.

— ¿Y tú, Owen?

—Bueno, el color es muy bonito.

— ¿Pero?

—Pero creo que estoy de acuerdo con Beth, no creo que sea la silueta correcta para ti.

—Sí— murmuró Beth por lo bajo.

— ¿Tú estás seguro? Porque si es así creo que puedo lidiar con que camines al altar con uno de esos.

—Bueno, pues ahora no lo estoy— se quejó Cody—. Beth, consígueme un vestido princesa.

En la habitación rosa Sammy se quitó los audífonos y corrió hasta donde estaba Cameron.

— ¡Tienes que escuchar esto!— exclamó pasándole los audífonos para que escuchara— Creo que ya tengo mi canción.

—Es buena— aceptó él—. ¿Cómo la elegiste?

—Simplemente busque lo que me gustaría que me dijeran a mí, y pensé que sería bello poder decírselo yo a alguien.

—Estoy seguro de que Stephen lo apreciara— le dijo Cameron.

— ¿Stephen?

—Tú sabes, Dakota, su nombre Drag es Stephen— le recordó el chico.

—Oh, cierto— contesto ella mientras miraba el nombre de la canción que se reproducía en ese momento y sonreía para sí misma.

— ¿Y?— le preguntó Beth a Cody de regreso en el vestidor.

—Es enorme— contestó él.

— ¿Quieres mostrárselo a los demás?

—Definitivamente.

Cody salió para que sus amigos pudieran ver el enorme vestido color durazno, con varias capas de delicada tela, escote de corazón, una capa de tela transparente que subía del escote al cuello donde tenía una línea de pedrería que también bajaba de los hombros haciendo la ilusión de unos tirantes y hacía juego con un pequeño cinturón que tenía el vestido.

— ¡Lo amo!— exclamó Owen en cuanto lo vio.

— ¿En serio?— lo cuestionó Justin con una mueca.

— ¿Tú no?

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué no les dices lo que tú crees, Cody?— lo incitó Beth.

—Me siento diminuta en esto— dijo él.

—Cody, lamento informarte que tú no eres exactamente grande— le recordó Justin.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría tener un vestido en el que no me perdiera.

— ¿Eso significa que princesa no?— preguntó Beth con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

—Eso significa que princesa no— confirmó Cody.

— ¿Ósea que regresamos al corte sirena?— intentó Justin esperanzado.

—Bueno, no necesariamente— lo contradijo Beth.

-+-+Confesionario Beth+-+-

—Bueno, Cody es mi mejor amigo y no iba a permitir que utilizara un vestido que yo no aprobara. Así que si quiere algo menos grande estoy segura de que puedo conseguirlo y asegurarme de que aun así se siga viendo como una princesa.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Beth terminó de ayudar a Cody a ponerse el tercer vestido para luego recargarse en su hombro para mirar junto con él su imagen en el espejo del vestidor antes de ir al grande de afuera.

—Guau— suspiró él.

—Lo sé.

—Tienen que amarlo, los dos. ¿Verdad?

—Más les vale, porque no te dejare salir de aquí con otro vestido.

—Serías una mala amiga si me lo permitieras.

—Bueno, tú me robaste mi trabajo cuando fue el turno de Justin, tenía que hacer algo bueno por ti.

Beth procedió a tomarlo de la mano para que caminaran juntos a donde Owen y Justin estaban esperando.

Nada más verlo Owen empezó a llorar y Justin sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Es el vestido o no es el vestido?— preguntó Beth orgullosa.

—Es precioso. Cody, te ves increíble— aceptó Justin.

—Creo que Owen está de acuerdo— dijo Cody a lo que el chico grande asintió.

— ¿Así que ahora y…?

—No— interrumpió Cody a su amiga—, siéntate junto a ellos que yo voy a ser el que va a preguntar. Chicos… ¿Le digo que sí al vestido?

Los tres regresaron con los demás. La mayoría ya había acabado de planear su boda, y Alejandro incluso se había quedado dormido en un sillón mientras esperaba su turno para ir por el vestido.

— ¡Listo! Cameron, ya es tu turno— le informó Cody sonriente.

— ¡Claro! Brick, Sammy, Jay. ¿Están listos?— preguntó emocionado.

— ¿Yo también?— preguntó sorprendido el más joven de los chicos al que se le había caído las flores que tenía en las manos de la sorpresa.

— ¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría que estuvieras ahí— dijo antes de girarse a Justin—. Justin. ¿Tú eras cercano a Courtney, no?

—Yo no diría que cercano, pero se algunas cosas de ella— contestó él—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Crees que podrías ir en su representación? Ella me da algo de miedo, y en serio quiero usar algo que le guste.

La imagen cambió al estacionamiento donde los esperaba Beth.

— ¡Vaya! Tenemos un grupo grande esta vez— comentó la asesora—. Me aventurare a decir que Karla es mi novia considerando que es la única chica que no he atendido aún y sé que Phaedrus será el último. Estoy bien ¿o alguien vino a cambiar su vestido? Porque estoy bastante segura de que eso está en contra de las reglas.

—No, sí soy yo el que viene por un vestido— contestó Cameron estirando su mano para estrechársela a Beth.

—Perfecto. ¿Ya sabes cómo que quieres?

—Estaba pensando en algo que me permita lucir mis omoplatos, quizás algo recto, sin mucho volumen.

—Oh no— dijo Justin—, vas a necesitar algo más grande, algo con merengue.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Cameron a lo que el modelo solo enarcó una ceja— Oh, cierto.

—Bueno. ¿Por qué no me ayudan a buscar vestidos?— ofreció Beth.

—Claro.

—Vamos.

Todos empezaron a caminar entre los carritos, excepto por Jay que se quedó parado en su lugar frotándose el brazo.

— ¿Todo bien, cadete?— le preguntó Brick.

—Yo… creo que los esperare en el sillón— contestó el empezando a caminar.

Cameron lo siguió con la mirada claramente preocupado.

—Voy a hacerle compañía— lo tranquilizó Sammy—, tú disfruta tu cita.

—Lo haré— respondió él con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

—Me sorprende que quieras algo sin volumen después de que estuviste tan insistente en que yo usara uno de princesa— le comentó Brick para intentar distraerlo.

—Es que tú tienes un cuerpo al que ponerle cientos de capas de tul, yo soy un palillo— contestó Cameron con una sonrisa.

Ya en el vestidor Beth veía las distintas opciones.

—Creo que podemos empezar con la opción de Brick, es muy buena— propuso.

—Hagámoslo.

Cameron salió utilizando un vestido simple en un punto medio entre recto y corte tipo a, strapless con escote también en un punto medio entre recto y corazón, con algunas flores bordadas en la parte de arriba, la de abajo y las caderas.

—Lo amo— les informó Cameron mientras se paraba en el banquito—. Lo hiciste muy bien Brick.

— ¿Sí tuvieras que calificarlo del uno al diez cuanto le pondrías?— lo cuestionó Justin.

—Yo creo que… diez— contestó Cameron.

— ¿En serio? Porque yo le pondría un cuatro— le dijo Justin.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡Justin, no le hables así!— lo regaño Beth.

—No, está bien— la detuvo Cameron—. Quiero probarme la opción de él.

Volvió a salir en un vestido en un corte tipo a un poco más amplio, con varias capas de tela, también strapless, escote recto y algunas flores de tela que parecían hacer un camino de debajo de uno de los pechos a la parte de abajo del lado contrario.

— ¡Eso es de lo que estaba hablando!— exclamó Justin.

—Sí, supongo que está bien— dijo Cameron decepcionado.

—Yo lo odio— sentenció Brick.

-+-+Confesionario Sammy+-+-

—La tensión en ese lugar era tan gruesa que podría haberla cortado con una de mis uñas. ¡Y las traigo cortas!

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Cameron, honestamente te vez miserable en ese vestido— opinó Beth—. ¿Te parece si vamos al vestidor e intentamos un tercer vestido?

—Supongo que no hará daño intentarlo— aceptó el chico.

Entre tanto Cody miraba con una mueca el menú que estaba terminando de hacer Owen.

—Creí que Dawn era vegana— dijo.

—Eso dijo Cameron, pero investigue platillos veganos para bodas. ¡Y ninguno tenía carne, leche o huevos! ¿Cómo se supone que disfrutáramos de un buen banquete así?

—Sí sabes que no vamos a comer nada, ¿verdad?— le recordó Cody—. Podrías haber elegido una opción vegana y cuando acabara la competencia comer carne en el hotel.

—No te preocupes, le encantara, todo es comida musulmana.

— ¿Y Dawn es musulmana?

—No lo sé, pero se viste como una. ¿No lo crees?

Entre tanto Cameron llegaba a donde lo estaban esperando sus amigos y se veía en el espejo.

—Es perfecto— dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Te ves increíble, Cam— lo animó Sammy.

—Soldado, creo que has salido de la campaña exitoso— la secundó Brick haciendo que la cara del afroamericano se iluminara.

—Yo creo que el anterior era mejor— Justin rompió el hechizo.

— ¡Oh vamos! Está en lágrimas, literalmente. Si no sale con este vestido por tú culpa créeme que te voy a dejar de hablar— lo volvió a regañar Beth.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—Sé que me estaba comportando como un idiota, pero él me pidió que diera mi opinión como si fuera Courtney y sé que a ella no le va a gustar ese vestido. ¿Alguna vez han visto los que ha usado en el programa? Pero al mismo tiempo, jamás había visto a Cameron tan emocionado… y él se emociona por todo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Está bien, Cameron, usa ese vestido— dijo Justin—. No termina de convencerme, pero debes de recordar que esto de trata de ti. ¿Sí? Tú estás en esta competencia, y deberías sentirte cómodo con lo que estas usando.

La cámara se puso en negro un momento para rápidamente regresar al estacionamiento con Sammy, Brick, Jay y Tom hablando con Beth.

—Te ves cansada, cariño— le comentó el bloguero a su asesora.

—Lo sé, lo bueno es que ya voy a acabar— contestó ella—. Pero no te preocupes, prometo que voy a esforzarme para encontrar tu vestido perfecto.

—No te preocupes, porque te pondré las cosas fáciles— la consoló Tom mientras le estiraba una foto.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Beth mientras miraba la foto de una mujer con un peinado ochentero en su vestido de bodas.

Este tenía mangas largas de encaje, una ilusión de corsé con escote de corazón también lleno de encaje y una falda de tul en corte a.

—Es el vestido de novia de mi mamá, quiero algo así.

-+-+Confesionario Beth+-+-

—Honestamente de todas las personas que creí que podían pedirme algo así, la última persona de la que me lo imagine es de Tom.

-+-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Bueno, no encontré un vestido exactamente como el de tu mamá— le informó Beth a Tom mientras entraba al vestidor—. Pero la mujer que dono este se casó más o menos por las mismas fechas que ella, así que. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

—Claro, intentémoslo.

La imagen cambió a donde estaba su sequito esperándolo. Entonces entro Tom utilizando un vestido de corte recto con cola y manga corta de encaje, pequeños bordados a lo largo de todo el vestido, encaje de corazón y un listón con una flor enorme alrededor de la cintura.

—Y bien. ¿Qué te parece?— le preguntó Beth.

—Me encanta, sería mi vestido ideal pero no estoy seguro de las mangas.

— ¿Puedo dar mi opinión?— preguntó Brick levantando una mano— Creo que se ve muy viejo para ti.

—Estoy de acuerdo— aceptó Sammy—. Tom, te dedicas a hablar de moda, y aunque sé que tienes tus rarezas no concibo porque quisieras usar un vestido así.

—No es que sea feo— complementó Jay—, es solo que no eres tú.

—Vaya, eso fue duro— dijo Tom con una mano sobre su pecho.

— ¿Quieres que te busque algo más… juvenil?— sugirió Beth.

—Supongo— respondió él suspirando dramáticamente.

Unos cuantos minutos después Tom volvió a salir usando un nuevo vestido.

—Por favor no digan nada— les pidió la novia.

— ¿Lo amas?— lo cuestionó Beth.

—Lo amo.

Todos chocaron los cinco entre ellos.

De regreso en la habitación rosa, Alejandro ya estaba maquillado, con una peluca y listo para ir a elegir su vestido.

—Finalmente, tuve que organizar literalmente toda mi boda antes de elegir mi vestido— dijo el hispano con tono de hartazgo—. Vamos Lorenzo.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde Beth los estaba esperando.

— ¡Perfecto! Mi última novia, estoy muy emocionada por poder trabajar contigo Chioma— los saludó la asesora.

—Yo también lo estaba esperando con ansias— contestó Alejandro tomando una de sus manos para besarla haciéndola sonrojara—. Y, por favor, llámame Alejandro.

—Claro…

—Bueno. ¿Quieres que te diga que estoy buscando para mi boda?

— ¡Sí, sí, por favor!— exclamó Beth como si saliera de un trance.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en algo con clase, no muy llamativo para que no me opaque pero con drama. ¿Te haces una idea?

—Y que brille— agregó Lorenzo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero brillos— lo contradijo Alejandro.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos esto? Yo busco un vestido, tú buscas otro— indicó señalando a Lorenzo—, que Alejandro se los pruebe y de ahí vemos que hacer.

—A mí me parece bien— dijo Alejandro con una sonrisa.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

— ¿Se supone que confié en el sentido de la moda de esos dos? ¿Han visto cómo se visten?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Bien, pensé que podríamos empezar con mi opción. ¿Te parece bien?— le ofreció Beth entrando al vestidor en el que estaba con un vestido en los brazos.

—Claro, intentémoslo.

Beth lo ayudo a meterse en un vestido completamente de encaje, con un corte recto, algunos brillos regados por aquí y por allá, straples y con escote de corazón. Cuando salió a mostrarlo Lorenzo no se veía muy impresionado.

—Es un poco aburrido. ¿No crees?

—Yo no diría aburrido— contestó Alejandro—, pero definitivamente no es para mí.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Beth decepcionada.

—Es turno del mío entonces— dijo Lorenzo con tono de suficiencia.

De regreso en el vestidor Beth estaba terminando de ayudar a Alejandro con su vestido corte princesa con una falda blanco brillante y un corseé transparentaso con un enorme cinturón de brillantes justo al centro y unos cuantos brillos más sobre el escote corazón.

—Lo odio— sentencio Alejandro.

—Lo sé. ¿Aun así quieres enseñárselo?

—Sí, pero solo para que sepa que lo detesto.

Los dos salieron a encontrarse con Lorenzo que señaló el vestido con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es do le que estaba hablando! Rápido. ¿Cuánto le pones del uno al diez?

—Uno, es horrible.

—Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan malo.

—Créeme, lo es.

—Bueno, le has dicho que no a los dos vestidos que te has probado. Pero, ¿por qué no nos dices que ha sido lo rescatable de ambos vestidos?— le propuso Beth.

—Bueno, el escote— empezó a enumerar—, y creo que si el cinturón estuviera un poco más abajo no lo odiaría, también me gusto el encaje del anterior.

— ¿Y cuál corte se acerca más a lo que estás buscando?— preguntó Beth.

—El del anterior, pero… ¿Quizás un poco más ajustado?

—En serio, ya pueden irse a dormir si quieren— le dijo Sammy al resto, mientras esperaban en la habitación rosa.

Justin se paró listo para dirigirse a su remolque pero Cody lo agarró del brazo y lo obligo a volverse a sentar.

—No. ¿Cómo crees? Nos quedaremos todos aquí hasta que regreses de elegir tu traje. Puede que la competencia sea individual, pero todos estamos juntos en esto— le aseguró Cameron mientras Lorenzo y Alejandro regresaban—. ¿Verdad chicos?

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó el más joven de los dos.

—Nadie se ira a dormir hasta que Sammy haya regresado de su traje— le explicó Brick.

—Claro que no, somos un equipo— confirmó Alejandro dedicándole a la única chica su sonrisa más seductora.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—Claro, es fácil decirlo cuando tuviste una siesta de cómo una hora en los sillones. Maldito hipócrita.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Aprecio lo que están haciendo por mí, pero la verdad es que me gustaría ir sola— les confesó Sammy.

—No hay problema— dijo Tom después de un momento—. Aun así te esperaremos, tu ve y cuando regreses todos iremos a dormir, sirve que podemos revisar nuestras decisiones y comparar cosas.

Finalmente Sammy se dirigió al estacionamiento donde ya estaban recogiendo los vestidos sobrantes y Beth estaba bostezando sentada en una silla.

— ¡Oh, hola! ¿Lista para elegir tu traje?— le preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—Sí claro. Esto es extraño, siempre se habla sobre la elección del vestido de novia pero la verdad no sé mucho sobre elegir un traje de novio— comentó Sammy.

—Lo sé, pero aun así espero poder hacer un buen trabajo… aunque la verdad es que no tenemos muchas opciones— dijo Beth—. Así que empecemos descartando. ¿Quieres el clásico traje negro o prefieres irte por algo más original?

—Original, es una boda gay después de todo— contestó Sammy.

—Lo supuse, tengo algunos chalecos divertidos y creo que podríamos mezclar partes de traje si quieres verte muy creativo.

—Tampoco, estaba pensando en que todo el traje fuera de un solo color, nada muy escandaloso solo no el tradicional color negro, y que la corbata sea llamativa. Y quizás algo más, algo que me haga ver original… pero con clase.

— ¡Tengo el traje perfecto para ti!

-0-0-0-

Era el día siguiente y todos se estaban preparando para la competencia. Algunos estaban más nerviosos que otros y había quienes habían decidido cambiar cosas de última hora lo que hacía todo más tenso.

Lorenzo, que era de los más relajados y hasta parecía alegre se estaba maquillando al lado de Brick.

—Me alegra ver lo que conectarte con tu lado femenino ha hecho en ti, cadete— le comentó el soldado a su compañero.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— cuestionó Lorenzo repentinamente a la defensiva.

—Solo digo que te ves más feliz últimamente— se explicó Brick.

— ¿Pero qué decías de tener un lado femenino? ¡Yo no tengo un lado femenino! Yo soy un hombre, un macho…

— ¡No quise decir que no lo fueras! Creo que todos los hombres tenemos un lado femenino. Yo siempre estuve muy asustado de mostrar el mío, pero desde que empecé con el diseño de modas…

—Bueno, quizás tú tengas un lado femenino— lo interrumpió el chico de la piel más oscura—. ¡El estúpido de Chet tiene un lado femenino! Con su gimnasia y esas tonterías. Pero yo no, yo solo estoy aquí por una apuesta. ¿Te queda claro?

—Sí, como el agua— aceptó Brick intimidado.

-0-0-0-

La música empezó a sonar y Chef salió al escenario en un vestido corto de piel. Caminó por la pasarela sin mucha gracia y al llegar al final modelo un poco antes de guiñar un ojo y mandar un beso a la cámara.

—Vaya Chef. ¿Soy yo o no estás muy listo para una boda?— comentó Chris que estaba en su traje con el que entregaba los Chris dorados.

—Soy el presentador de este programa y me presento como quiero— contestó Chef con los brazos cruzados—. Y hablando de presentar, no recuerdo haberte presentado aún, así que has el favor de cerrar tu *censurado* boca.

—De todos modos, ni que necesitara presentación— bufó Chris—, todo mundo sabe quién soy.

—Ya quisieras, ni que fuera yo— se burló Blainley, que usaba un elegante vestido de noche color champagne.

—En vista de que mis jueces no quisieron esperar su turno para poder hablar— empezó a narrar Chef—, supongo que podrán mantenerse callados lo que reste de la velada. Pero no se preocupen, porque no serán necesarios. Ya que esta noche contamos con nada menos que cuatro jueces invitados. Por favor denle la bienvenida a nuestros novios: Philandros, Stephen y Kálf. Un gusto tenerlos con nosotros señoritos.

La cámara mostró a Courtney que usaba un traje de tres piezas gris, camisa blanca y moño a juego con el traje; a Dakota completamente de blanco, traje de tres piezas, camisa y corbata; y a Dawn que había optado por un traje de dos piezas de un esmeralda tan oscuro que parecía negro, moño a juego, camisa blanca y un bonito reloj.

—Bueno Chef, como futura abogada y política creo que es importante dejar en claro mi apoyo a la comunidad LGBT y qué mejor manera…— mientras Courtney hablaba la cámara que estaba enfocando su cara se había ido alejando poco a poco hasta mostrar a Dakota que hacía poses—. ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

—Asegurándome que la audiencia no se duerma mientras escuchan tú discurso— contestó ella sin dejar de posar.

— ¡Nadie se dormiría!— exclamó Courtney— Y tú te ves muy tonta.

—Chicos, no hice que Blainley y Chris se callaran para lidiar con lo mismo con ustedes— las regañó Chef.

—Lo siento, Chef.

—Perdón.

—Bien, y finalmente nuestra cuarta invitada, que hará del papel de la novia: Iris McGovern.

—Hola Chef, estoy muy emocionado de estar aquí, mi hijo y yo hemos visto todas las temporadas de Drama Total.

Dwayn senior usaba un vestido largo de satín color nude con una vaquerita a juego, traía un monedero de leopardo, aretes de broche con una perla, una peluca de cabello corto castaño y su tatuaje completamente a la vista.

—Bueno, pues esta temporada será mejor porque soy yo el presentador y no el niño bonito McLean— contestó Chef mientras la imagen mostraba a Chris con los brazos cruzados y enseñando la lengua—. Dicen que la única persona más importante que la novia en una boda es la mamá de la novia. Así que, ¿estás lista para ser la jueza más cruel que ha visto esta competencia?

—Bueno, definitivamente estoy listo para intentarlo— contestó Dwayn.

—Perfecto— dijo Chef antes de estallar en risas siniestras.

-0-0-0-

— ¡Karla Bloodcurse!

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y Cameron desfiló por la pasarela en un vestido de corte a, con varias capas de encaje, el escote recto y un cinturón con brillantes. Se había puesto una peluca negra que estaba peinada en un amplio chongo con un par de mechones sueltos sostenido por una diadema de flores blancas y usaba un labial rosa pastel con sombra de ojos a juego. En sus manos sostenía un ramo de rosas blancas y rosas mezcladas, y de fondo en la pasarela se proyectaba una playa al atardecer con un arco y sillas adornadas a juego con el ramo.

Mientras caminaba a donde la esperaba Courtney se puso tan nerviosa que se tropezó con sus propios pies y casi se cae haciendo a su vez casi caer a Dwayn.

—Lo siento, es que no tengo mis lentes— se justificó Karla mientras tomaba loas manos de Philandros que tenía una mueca.

—Sí, claro.

— ¡Sophie Allan!

Traía un vestido, corte sirena, que estaba completamente cubierto de encaje hasta llegar al punto de la pantorrilla donde se abría en una pequeña cola de tul. No tenía mangas y su escote parecería recto si no fuera por una estrecha pero profunda abertura con una delgada capa de tul que le llegaba hasta arriba del ombligo. Tenía una peluca castaña oscuro levantada en un complejo recogido, unos enormes aretes blancos y un maquillaje dramático. En lugar de ramo traía una suculenta con algunos matices morados rodeada de ramitas de pino blancas. Y el fondo era lo que parecía el patio interior de una hacienda antigua con algunas plantas creciendo de las paredes y el cielo estrellado.

Caminaba lentamente, con los hombros tensos y una sonrisa forzada. Courtney la barrió con la mirada, no precisamente impresionado.

— ¡Lela Ngo!

El vestido de Tom era corte a, con un poco de cola, encaje, straples con escote de corazón y un cinturón de brillantes. Se había puesto una peluca de su color de cabello natural recogido un tocado bajo, era la única hasta ahora que se había animado a utilizar un velo que había unido a su peluca por medio de un delicado broche de flores blancas. De maquillaje utilizaba un labial rosa pálido y una sencilla sombra negra. Su ramo era una combinación de varias flores, que iban desde pequeñas margaritas blancas hasta algunas rosas rosas.

Su entrada fue la más agraciada hasta ese momento, con una impresionante fuente como fondo, caminó con la barbilla en alto a lo largo de la pasarela y una vez llegó frente a Philandros, antes de darle el ramo de flores a "su mamá" para que se lo llevara sacó una flor de este y se la puso en el ojal del traje de Courtney.

—Así estas mejor, cariño— dijo Lela guiñándole un ojo haciendo que el novio se sonrojara un poco.

Después de eso la imagen empezó a saltar entre las tres novias recitando sus votos.

—Hoy te prometo que de ahora en más no voy a… no voy a…— empezó Cameron que titubeó nervioso.

—Porque te amo tal y como eres y por esa razón prometo escucharte en todo momento y aprender de ti cada día de nuestra vida— recitó Brick de manera formal y fluida, pero sin en verdad estar mirando a Courtney.

—Saber que voy a permanecer a tu lado de ahora en más es un compromiso que me hace sentir plenamente dichoso, por eso lo acepto sin miedo y con gratitud— terminó Tom con una sonrisa.

La hora de los primeros bailes empezó con la canción de _Wake me up before you go-go _y Cameron, que finalmente parecía haberse relajado un poco, bailando al más puro estilo de los ochenta. Courtney intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero parecía bastante contrariada.

— ¿En serio esta fue la canción que elegiste para nuestro primer baile?— le preguntó en cierto momento haciendo que la pequeña Drag Queen perdiera la concentración.

Brick en su lugar había elegido _I don´t want to miss a thing _de Aerosmith y bailaba con Philandros pegadito contra ella y sorprendentemente bien, aunque no había podido evitar ser ella la que guiaba.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendió gratamente tu selección musical, cadete— le murmuró Courtney en medio de una vuelta.

— ¡Gracias! Estaba pensando en…— el novio enarcó una ceja y Sophie tragó saliva— en ti cuando la elegí.

—Fingiré que te creo, pero solo porque me gusta la canción.

Brick le dio otra vuelta y la imagen cambió a Philandros dándole una vuelta a Lela, con un poco de trabajas por la clara diferencia de estatura, con la canción _Wish you were here _de Avril Lavigne de fondo.

— ¿Sabes? Sophie al menos intentó fingir que había estado pensando en mí cuando planeo la boda— dijo Courtney.

—Toda la boda estuvo pensada en ti, cariño— le aseguró Tom—. Pero tengo alguien haya en casa, y quería asegurarme de que cuando viera el programa supiera que también estaba en mi mente.

—Ugh, tienes suerte de que eres linda y de que yo también tengo a alguien en casa, porque si no estaría muy ofendida.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

—No sé porque Cameron dice que Courtney da miedo, a mí me pareció muy agradable.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¡Chioma Alvarado!

El vestido de Alejandro, straples con escote de corazón, era corte sirena completamente lleno de encaje hasta la altura de medio muslo donde se abría en una esponjosa falda de tul. Su peluca castaña lo tenía en un recogido adornado por una delicada diadema de brillantes, traía unos aretes largos de bolitas blancas, los labios de un rosa brillante, mucho rímel, una sombra discreta que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos y un ramo que combinaba varios tipos de flores blancas con una base de hojas verdes. Para locación había optado por lo que parecía una vieja casona con unas escaleras dignas de película de princesas.

A Dakota se le cortó la respiración mientras caminaba hacia él y cuando se tomaron las manos se podía apreciar que aunque ya se veía como un ser humano normal había conservado algo de su estatura.

— ¡Saxa Zeelen!

Su vestido era de satín color hueso. Tenía una falda amplia y lisa, con la parte de arriba ajustada con pliegues, un escote en un punto medio entre recto y corazón y una franja de brillantes. Había peinado su peluca, color negro, en un sencillo chongo, aunque había intentado compensarlo con una pequeña tiara y un enorme velo. Su maquillaje era sencillo y el ramo era de alcatraces blancos.

— ¿Por qué ella no tiene fondo?— le preguntó Blainley a Chris en un murmullo.

—Chef me comentó que una de las chicas no había entregado su locación, supongo que fue ella— contestó él.

— ¡Phaedrus Dedrick!

Su traje (pantalón, saco y chaleco) era gris con algunos patrones, usaba una camisa blanca, corbata y pañuelo azul rey, reloj dorado, un bastón negro y un sombrero de copa gris. El fondo era el de un mar embravecido y mientras caminaba iba haciendo suertes con su bastón.

—Caballero— dijo Phaedrus cuando llegó frente a su novio, sosteniendo el ala de su sombrero con dos dedos y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Dakota contestó también haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo.

— ¡Sashka Turnbull!

Cody usaba un vestido de una tela apenas un poco sonrosada cubierto completamente por una tela transparente con encaje de flores, un escote circular al frente, unas pequeñas mangas de encaje y un escote de uve en la espalda. Se había puesto una peluca rubia peinada en un desordenado chongo y dos trenzas que lo rodeaban a las que les había enredado pequeñas rosas blancas y rosas, que hacían juego con el enorme ramo que tenía entre las manos. Casi parecía no estar utilizando maquillaje, aunque su rostro se veía mucho más femenino e inocente, y de locación había elegido una mansión neo-románica con una fachada rosácea.

Stephen, que se había emocionado con todas su parejas hasta ahora, suspiró al verla caminar en su dirección.

—Te ves perfecta— le murmuró mientras la tomaba de las manos.

—Gracias, tú igual— contestó Cody.

Entonces la imagen regresó a la boda de Alejandro.

—No tengo forma de prometerte amor eterno, pero si puedo encargarme de que sientas que te quiero cada uno de los días de nuestra vida juntos— comenzó.

—Así que te prometo que en cada desayuno voy a darte el pan tostado que me salga menos quemado— continuó Saxa.

—Porque de enamorados pasamos a ser novios y ahora de novios a esposos— siguió Phaedrus.

—Por eso prometo respirar profundo y recoger tus desastres en el baño, la habitación, el salón y el garaje hasta que la muerte nos separe— terminó Sashka, y la cámara mostró un acercamiento de Dakota que se rio un poco entre dientes.

—Lo agradecería mucho— le dijo en un murmullo antes de soltarla.

La música empezó y Chioma y Stephen se unieron para bailar con _Drops of Jupiter _de acompañante. Y aunque la música parecía de película romántica, y el vestido de Alejandro se movía al ritmo de la ocasión, era notorio que había un poco de conflicto entre quien debía guiar.

Hubo un cambio de escena y con ella de música, con _This I promise you_ ahora sonando, ahora era Saxa la compañera de baile.

Era una canción mucho más lenta, así que casi no se movían y un aura de melancolía había inundado el escenario mientras Jay hundía su rostro en el pecho de Dakota haciéndolo ver más como una búsqueda de consuelo que un gesto romántico.

Volvió a haber un cambio de tema y _Hero_ de Enrique Iglesias era ahora el acompañante musical. Los dos chicos bailaban pegaditos hasta que a Stephen le empezaron a resbalar un par de lágrimas por las mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasó, estás bien?— le preguntó Phaedrus en cuanto se dio cuenta.

—Es solo que la canción suena tan triste, y en mi boda anterior el chico parecía que todo el tiempo estaba a punto de llorar— balbuceó Dakota dejando de bailar y empezando a llorar más fuerte.

—No, pero es una canción feliz, habla de ser héroes— dijo Sammy que había entrado en pánico y no sabía cómo hacer que el otro dejara de llorar—. Vamos, está bien, está bien.

Hubo un último cambió de música y ahora el novio estaba bailando con Sashka. La canción, _From this momento on _de Shaina Twain, aunque tenía mucho menos energía que la que había compartido con Alejandro era significativamente menos lenta que las dos anteriores.

—Gracias— le dijo Stephen por lo bajo a su novia en turno, tenía su cabeza recargada en su hombro aunque eso lo hacía encorvarse para poder alcanzarlo.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó ella.

—Estaba muy sensible después de las dos bodas anteriores, y creo que el verte tan bonita, que hayas acabado tus votos con un chiste… No sé, me relajó, gracias.

La cámara hizo un acercamiento al rostro de Cody al que se le había iluminado su rostro y estaba sonriendo.

—Gracias a ti.

— ¡Yelena Horne!

El vestido que usaba caía hasta el suelo formando una pequeña cola tenía una abertura en uno de los lados lo que llegaba hasta la parte alta de su muslo remarcada por bordado de flores. Las flores también estaban presentes en la tela transparentosa de la que estaba hecha la parte de arriba del vestido generando la ilusión de tirantes, un escote en forma de corazón que bajaba hasta su ombligo y enmarcaban la espalda. Había optado por algo sencillo en la cabeza con una peluca castaña oscura con hondas que había acomodado de lado, y un maquillaje que claramente afeminaban su rostro y le daban énfasis en las cejas pero que se veía bastante natural.

Su ramo consistía en una enorme rosa naranja pálido en el centro, rodeada por un montón de pequeñas rosas blancas y ramas de pino. Y de locación se alcanzaba a apreciar una impresionante mansión victoriana.

—Oh vaya, pobrecita— le dijo Dawn mientras la tomaba de ambas manos—, tu aura es un completo desastre.

—Yo no creo en las auras, así que no me afecta lo que digas— contestó Lorenzo inmediatamente a la defensiva.

—No porque no creas en la gravedad vas a empezar a flotar— le recordó su novio dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro—. Me gustan tus uñas, no deberías despintarlas solo porque hacen sentir que tu masculinidad tambalea.

— ¡Chrystal Hamilton!

Justin desfiló en un vestido corte sirena, straples, con transparencias, una cola dramática y completamente cubierto de encaje. Traía una peluca negra en un recogido sencillo, una corona de brillante y un ramo de lilés blancas con mucho follaje que caía como cascada. Se había pintado los labios de rosa pálido, le había dado intensidad a sus cejas y la mayor carga se la había otorgado a sus ojos que definitivamente sobresalían. Su fondo era una impactante vista desde las montañas. Sonreía orgullosa, segura de tener ese desafío ya en la bolsa.

—Lo lamento tanto— le dijo Kálfr con el tipo de sonrisa que usaría una maestra para convencer a un niño en su primer día de escuela para entrar al salón.

El rosto de Chrystal se descompuso inmediatamente.

— ¡Lake Manfredonia!

Su vestido, de corte tipo a, tenía un grueso fondo blanco cubierto por una capa de chiffon transparente cubierto de un montón de flores bordadas, mientras más arriba cubiertas con más pedrería. Obviamente era de manga larga, y esta era blanca con varias de flores como las del resto del vestido regadas a todo lo largo. Se había puesto un hijab gris claro que también hacia función de velo, se había hecho las cejas, puesto sombra morada y chapas. Su ramo era de rosas blancas entremezcladas con lavanda y de locación había elegido un puente al lado de un malecón.

Kálfr se quedó tan sorprendido por su aspecto que cuando llegó enfrente de él no le dijo nada y se limitó a tomarla de las manos con una expresión extraña.

—Juro ante Dios que no va a importarme si engordas, adelgazas o te envejeces a mi lado— empezó con el momento de los votos Lorenzo, que se esforzaba por evitar la mirada de su novio.

—Juro que no voy a interrumpirte ni hacerte spoiler de tus series favoritas, a menos que esté enojado contigo— dijo Justin que al contrario de su compañera se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa y o apartar su mirada de Dawn, él no parpadeaba.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—No puedo creer que Cameron diga que Courtney es aterradora. ¿Han visto a Dawn? Ella sí es aterradora.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— Y juro que en nuestro hogar nunca faltaran los embutidos y el papel higiénico— terminó Owen, que era la menos afectada por la fuerte energía de su compañera.

Dawn parpadeo rápidamente e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con la boca entreabierta.

_Dusk till dawn _sonaba mientras Yelena y Kálfr bailaban, con las manos unidas pero una buena separación entre uno y otro.

— ¿Por qué estás tan asustado?— le preguntó Dawn.

—No estoy asustado.

—Está bien aceptar quien eres. ¿Sabes? Eso no te hace débil.

—Yo no soy débil.

—Lo sé— ambos guardaron silencio por unos cuantos segundos mientras la música continuaba—. Gracias por elegir una canción con mi nombre en ella, fue dulce de tu parte.

—No me había dado cuenta— contestó Lorenzo atreviéndose a mirarlo por primera vez y sonriendo de lado.

—No eres tan bueno mintiendo cómo crees, y eso no es malo.

Dawn se apartó un par de pasos y levantó un brazo para que Lorenzo pasara por abajo.

La imagen cambió y ahora bailaba con Chrystal al ritmo de _All of me. _Ellos estaban mucho más cerca, aunque era obvia la incomodidad de la Drag Queen.

—Sería bonito. ¿No?— la cuestionó Kálfr.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Qué lo que dijera la canción fuera cierto— se explicó.

— ¿Qué tú y yo en verdad estuviéramos enamorados?— probó Justin esperanzada.

—No de mí, de alguien, de quien fuera. Que te atrevieras a entregarte a alguien como dice la canción— se explicó Dawn haciendo que su compañera se tensara—. Ella no se va a decepcionar si lo haces. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Qué no haya sido algo importante en su vida, no significa que no tenga que serlo en la tuya. Y eres mucho más feliz desde que te entregaste a ellos. Ser humano te hace más digno de amor, no viceversa.

Chrystal apretó los labios y atrajo a su compañero contra su pecho.

_Die a happy man _de Thomas Rhett fue la última canción. Owen había tomado las dos manos de su pareja y se movía de un lado a otra de una manera arrítmica pero que había logrado que Kálfr se riera.

-0-0-0-

Las diez competidoras estaban alineadas al borde del escenario siendo observadas por los jueces.

—Los novios han revisado sus menús, analizado sus invitaciones y tomado una decisión basándose en sus experiencias en sus múltiples bodas, y ya tengo los resultados— anunció Chef—. Si digo su nombre den un paso al frente: Karla Bloodcurse, Lake Manfredonia, Lela Ngo, Sashka Turnbull, Saxa Zeelen, Yelena Horne… Ustedes fueron la mejor o la peor boda que estos jovencitos tuvieron. Pueden sentirse orgullosos, o avergonzados. El resto de ustedes, puede abandonar el escenario.

La cámara rápida mostró como hacían lo que les habían pedido antes de volver al rosto serio del Chef que tenía recargada su cabeza entre sus manos entrelazadas.

—Mamá, puedes empezar. ¿Algo que quieras decirle a alguna de las hijas que entregaste hoy al altar?— indicó Chef sin apenas moverse.

—Bueno, Sashka— indicó Dwayne un poco titubeante—. La verdad es que cuando llegué ni siquiera me acordaba de quien eras tú, y eso que he visto todos los episodios que han sacado al aire. Pero después de hoy definitivamente te tendré en la mira, mereces ganar esto… chica.

Cody pasó de tener una expresión de incomodidad a una de emoción cuando escuchó el comentario.

—Esperaba un comentario negativo, pero supongo que una madre siempre quiere ver lo mejor en sus hijos— comentó Chef—. Bien Philandros, es tú turno.

—Lela, quiero que sepas que estás aquí por tu atención en los detalles— empezó a explicar Courtney mientras revisaba sus notas—. No solo en la planeación de la boda, sino también en tu interpretación como novia. Todo tú menú fue armonioso y aprecio que combinara con la invitación. Tus votos fueron correctos, y aunque hubiera preferido otra canción para nuestro primer baile estoy agradecido por tu honestidad. Buen trabajo.

—Continuamos con el comentario de Stephan.

—Bueno, tú no fuiste una de mis novias, pero debo de decirte, Lela, que soy una gran fan de tu trabajo— dijo Dakota—. Estoy algo sorprendida de tu elección de vestido, pero función sorprendentemente bien. Ahora, a mi hermosa novia…

—Lo siento, pero ya gastaste tú comentario— lo interrumpió Chef.

— ¡Pero Tom no era una de mis novias!

—Un comentario por persona, reglas son reglas— recalcó el conductor—. Ahora es el turno de Kálfr.

—Sashka, estoy un poco preocupada por los tonos oscuros que están tomando la parte turquesa de tu aura— indicó Dawn—. Sé que tú estás más orgulloso de la parte amarilla, pero la parte turquesa también es parte de ti y hasta que no te reconcilies con ella no vas a poder alcanzar un equilibrio.

—Oh… lo tomaré en cuenta— contestó Cody inseguro.

—Hazlo.

—Kálfr, los comentarios eran para hablar del desempeño de las reinas en su presentación— le recordó Chef a Dawn mientras se frotaba la frente con una mano.

—Lo sé, pero usted dijo que solo podía hacer un comentario, y creía que era importante que Cody…

—Sí, sí, está bien— la cortó el presentador—. Muy bien chicas, pueden abandonar el escenario, tenemos que deliberar.

— ¡Pero no hemos dado nuestro comentario nosotros!— exclamó Chris.

—Qué extraño, se escuchó como una mosca muerta— comentó Chef, que claramente estaba disfrutando eso.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No hagas esto Chef, nos hemos comportado— le rogó Blainley—. Ni siquiera interrumpimos a estos pseudo jueces cuando dieron su opinión.

— ¡Hey!— exclamaron Dwayne, Courtney y Dakota al mismo tiempo.

—Quizás si las ignoramos se vayan— dijo Chef con un movimiento de hombros—. Ahora chicas, por favor, salgan.

La cámara rápida inició y las concursantes salieron.

—Muy bien, ahora sí. Mamás, novios. ¿Qué opinan de Saxa?

—La pobre chica parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso— suspiró Philandros sin separar su mirada de sus notas—. Y eso que creí que una de mis novias estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

— ¡Sí! ¿Cómo le ha hecho para llegar tan lejos si tiene esos nervios?— preguntó Stephan.

—En realidad…— empezó a decir Chris, pero el Chef lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

—La verdad es que Saxa había mejorado mucho, y estaba mostrando una confianza y un talento admirables— les contó Chef—. La verdad es que no sé qué le habrá pasado esta noche. Y hablando de nerviositos. ¿Qué hay de Karla?

—Gran planeador, pésimo ejecutante— sentenció Courtney.

—Si esta hubiera sido una boda real, hubiera pensado que en realidad no se quería casar— agregó Iris.

—Dejo que su pasado con Courtney lo afectara— explicó Dawn—, la pobre estaba aterrada.

— ¿Aterrado de mí? ¡Él fue el que me besó a mí!— reclamó Philandros.

—Bueno, eso no importa. El chiste es que la niña no solo no supo tomar su historia de vida para presentarla en el escenario, como todas las Drag Queens deben hacerlo, sino que dejo que está la afectara a tal punto que no fue capaz de presentarnos un trabajo de calidad— concluyó Chef—. Vamos con la siguiente. ¿Qué opinan de Lela?

—Creo que fue bastante obvio…— empezó Blainley antes de que la hicieran callar.

—Su aura es interesante, no mi combinación favorita de colores, pero lo suficientemente calmada— dijo Kálfr.

—Y eso traducido en su desempeño en la boda sería…

—Fue una buena boda, pero no creo que haya sido la mejor— se explicó.

—Entiendo… ¿Y qué hay de Sashka?

—Ame nuestra boda— aportó inmediatamente Dakota—, tendré que pedirle ayuda cuando me case de verdad.

—Hizo todo lo correcto, no creo que haya sido tan espectacular— agregó Courtney.

— ¿Qué hubiera necesitado para ser espectacular?— preguntó Dwayne.

—Qué él fuera la novia— le dijo Chris a Blainley por lo bajo, haciendo que la jueza se riera.

—Tampoco tienen permitido hacer eso— lo cayó Chef—. Pero debo admitir que estuvo bueno. Hablemos de Lake.

—No entendí su concepto— confesó Stephen.

—Se supone que era una boda musulmana— explicó Dawn.

— ¿No creen que es incorrecto que una Drag Queen católica decida interpretar a una musulmana?— preguntó Courtney.

—Deja lo que es correcto y lo que no, la Drag Queen nunca se han caracterizado por ser políticamente correctas— indicó Chef—. La chica no lo presento bien, le falto mucho compromiso e investigación para hacer una verdadera boda musulmana. Y finalmente, ¿qué opinan de Yelena?

—Otra pobre alma atormentada— suspiró Dawn dramáticamente—. ¿Pero vieron que bonito era su vestido y su maquillaje? Aparte, hizo un meno cien por ciento vegano y me gustó mucho la locación de la boda.

— ¿A ver?— pidió Iris y el novio le tendió el menú— Hamburguesa de habas. No sabía que existía eso.

—Su boda fue buena— aceptó Dakota—, pero siento que le faltó presencia como novia.

—Silencio— ordenó Chef—, he tomado una decisión. Traigan de regreso a mis chicas.

-0-0-0-

La cámara mostró a Sammy y Justin de un lado de la parte de atrás del escenario, y Brick y Alejandro del otro antes de mover su enfoque a las seis que esperaban al frente.

Jay se retorcía las manos, Cameron y Lorenzo intentaban parecer impasibles, Tom cruzaba los dedos, y Owen y Cody se aferraban a la mano de la otra.

—Lela, Yelena— enumeró Chef sin mayor preámbulo—, están a salvo.

Las dos asintieron y caminaron hacia atrás donde se unieron al resto.

—Quiero que sepan que a pesar de que los jueces invitados fueron los que las pusieron en este momento enfrente de mí, al final de la noche yo soy el único que elige quien gana y quien se va a casa— les recordó Chef—. Karla, dejaste que tus sentimientos te controlaran y por lo tanto nos diste una presentación deprimente. Lo siento querida, estas sujeta a eliminación.

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

—Nunca me había sentido tan bonito en mi vida y ahora voy a ser eliminado— suspiró ruidosamente.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Varias expresiones de sorpresa se formaron entre las concursantes mientras Karla solo asentía con la cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Por el contrario, hay una persona que se destacó lo suficiente esta semana como para ser merecedora de que un artista amateur que se ofreció a hacer el trabajo, esculpa su rostro en una roca gigante. Y esa persona es… ¡Sashka Turnbull!

Cody gritó y alzo los brazos antes de ser abrazada con fuerza por su amiga de gran masa corporal que casi le sacó el aire.

—Felicidades amiguito, estoy orgulloso de ti— le dijo Owen que había empezado a llorar.

—Gracias.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

—No sé porque quiero una escultura gigante para mi cara. ¡Pero gane! Y quien sabe, quizás si se la vendo a Sierra pueda sacar una buena pasta.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Una piedra gigante con el rostro de Cody, vaya desperdicio existiendo rostros como el mío.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Antes de dirigirse hacia atrás Sashka le lanzó un beso a Stephen que le correspondió mandándole un beso de regreso y haciendo que se sonrojara y casi se tropezara mientras caminaba. Al llegar con el resto chocó ambas manos con Phaedrus y la cámara volvió a enfocarse en las dos que seguían a la espera de su dictamen.

—Saxa, tu presentación fue tan descuidada que desenamoraste a tu novio. Y Lake, olvidaste que ser original no es lo único que cuenta— dijo Chef antes de detenerse para hacer su silencio dramático—. Saxa, estas a salvo, Lake, vas a tener que hacer lip sync por tu vida.

Los ojos de Jay se abrieron a toda su capacidad antes de dirigirse corriendo a donde estaba Cameron y lanzársele a sus brazos.

—Por favor gana— le susurró rápidamente en la oreja antes de soltarla, darle un rápido apretón al brazo de Lake que le sonrió con tristeza y caminar hacia el fondo del escenario.

—Es su última oportunidad de impresionarme— les recordó Chef—. Así que háganse un favor y no lo jodan.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

—No puedo evitar sentir que yo debería ser el que estuviera ahí. Cameron y Owen lo hicieron mucho mejor que yo, no sé porque el Chef me puso a salvo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

La música empezó y Owen empezó a mover las caderas.

—Soy alto, bronceado, joven y apuesto— Lake movió los labios como si estuviera cantando opera, pero era obvio que tenía problemas siguiendo la letra—. Vine a traerte tu niño, ten calma ya. Cóndor. Déjame ganar sí. Ahora me atacas, pero estoy protegido— en este momento guiñó un ojo y dio una vuelta—. No siento tu pico, así que fuera objeción. Calma mi cóndor, quiero ir a la final. ¡Wow! ¡Oh, no!

Lake se tiró al suelo haciendo que el escenario vibrara un poco y Karla casi perdiera el equilibrio.

—Siguiente— hicieron lip sync, levantando un dedo, Karla y Lake al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Yo-oooh, tengo problemas mi cóndor! Problemas mi cóndor— empezó Karla, con los brazos estirados y dejándose caer de rodillas en el escenario—. ¿¡Por qué, oh porqué, en casa no estoy!? Me pregunto…— se puso de pie lentamente, con cara de espantada y las manos debajo de la boca— ¡Créeme, oh créeme! Tu mejor amigo seré, huevos no volveré a comer. ¡Mis dulces! ¡Uh!

Con cuidado se dejó caer hacia atrás y se siguió resbalando en esa dirección para dejarle más espacio a Lake para su actuación.

— ¡Buenas noticias!— ambas movieron los labios, Karla aún en el suelo y Lake de pie— Tendrás otra oportunidad después, pero primero…

—También soy madre así que al grano voy— imitó Owen con las manos en la cintura y actitud desafiante—. Mi primer polluelo salió de su cascaro-o-on. Así que no fastidies querida, déjame ser finalista. ¡Cody Jr., no! ¡No con la tía Heather, no!

—Heather— dijo Lake saliéndose de su papel anterior y moviéndose a un lado para dejarle el escenario libre a Karla.

—Oooh como ooohhh— Cameron se levantó lentamente antes de cambiar su expresión por una de seguridad y caminar hacia el frente moviendo los hombros— a estos pájaros detesto y quiero salir viva de esto. Estos monstruos emplumados, canas verdes me han sacado. ¡Y Cody dos, no soy tu mamá! ¡Por última vez! ¡Vete ya!— dio una vuelta sobre su lugar e hizo una reverencia profunda— ¡Sí! Gracias dulce cóndor, en la gran final ya estoy.

La música terminó y todos aplaudieron. Cameron tenía la respiración entrecortada y Lake caminó para pararse a su lado.

—Muy bien chicas, ya tengo mi veredicto— anunció Chef—. Karla Bloodcurse, felicidades te quedas. Lake Manfredonia, lo lamento pero ha llegado la hora de marcharte, despídete con gracia.

—Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, me divertí mucho— agradeció Lake.

—Sé que yo te metí en la posición de eliminación, pero quiero que sepas que fuiste la boda en la que más me divertí— le confesó Dawn.

— ¡Yo también me divertí mucho! Sobre todo en el baile, esa canción es genial— dijo Owen antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida, con todos los jueces despidiéndose agitando la mano.

— ¡Espera!— exclamó Karla que salió corriendo atrás de él para abrazarlo.

Rápidamente todos los demás se empezaron a unir y el abrazo se convirtió en una maraña de novias aplastándose las unas a las otras.

—Cuídate grandote— le dijo Justin dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro cuando todos se empezaron a separar y Owen finalmente salió.

-0-0-0-

Owen entró a la habitación rosa ya sin el hijab y con una pequeña sonrisa. Agarró un labial y empezó a escribir en el espejo mientras se escuchaba su voz en off.

—Sé que no estuve mucho tiempo en la competencia, pero me voy satisfecho. Siempre me divierto mucho en los reality shows y esta no fue la excepción— su rostro, ya desmaquillado, se mostró en la cámara y lanzó un beso—. Les deseo mucha suerte a todos, los estaré apoyando desde casa.

-0-0-0-

La imagen regresó al escenario donde felicitaban a Cameron y Cody.

—Dos quintas partes de los competidores están fuera— dijo Chef—. Aún estamos bastante lejos de la final, así que no se relajen porque lo más fácil todavía está por llegar. Pero mientras tanto. ¡Dejemos que la música suene!

"Quiero ser famoso" se empezó a escuchar y las concursantes empezaron a bailar. Después de un momento Tom y Cody se dirigieron al frente e hicieron señas para que Dakota, Courtney y Dawn subieran con ellas. Todos empezaron a bailar entre todos hasta que la música se acercó al final y todos empezaron a salir, novio incluidos. Finalmente la música terminó con Dakota levantando una de sus piernas y sonriéndole a la cámara antes de dejar el escenario.

_Este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora y creo que es obvio que me tardé mucho en escribirlo. Así que en verdad espero que les guste. No hay un mejor lugar para el drama que una boda, así que tuvimos mucho de eso aquí, y me encantaría saber que opinan. Ya solo queda agradecer a Evuspeia por su hermoso review, en serio me animó mucho a seguir adelante y lamento mucho haber eliminado a Owen._

_Los quiere: yo._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo siete**

*Intro*

La música empieza a sonar mientras se empiezan a iluminar luces en la pasarela y finalmente aparece la claqueta que se cierra.

"Yo estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú cómo estás? En todo momento pienso en ti."

La toma va esquivando a varios pasantes con contenedores de basura llenos de ropa para luego empezar a subir por la montaña del set y caer dramáticamente al tiempo que se ve a Owen saltar del helicóptero y caer en la piscina salpicando todo.

"Me preguntaste que quiero ser, y la respuesta vas a tener: ¡Yo quiero ser famoso!"

La fuerza del agua saca disparado a Cameron que cae sobre un maniquí en el que estaba trabajando Tom. El maniquí genera un efecto domino que hace que también caigan el de Jay y Jacques.

"Muchos peligros puedo pasar, todo lo puedo soportar."

La cámara se mueve hasta a enfocar a Justin, que está sentado en una silla enfrente de Cody al que le está aplicando sombra hasta que un labial le cae en la cabeza haciendo que voltee a ver al culpable furibundo.

"Nada en mi camino podrá detener lo que yo quiero ser."

La imagen ahora muestra a Lorenzo riéndose frente a un espejo mientras se pone rímel cuando un maniquí le cae encima.

"¡Yo quiero ser famoso!

La imagen se mueve un poco a un lado donde se ve a Alejandro en un vestido morado rodando los ojos. Él toma la punta de la falda del vestido y la hace mover de tal manera que la tela ocupe toda la imagen.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na…"

Se ve a Miles en posición de flor de loto y con los ojos cerrados en el confesionario, hasta que parece escuchar algo y los abre para voltear a ver hacia un lado.

"…Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"

La imagen se mueve hasta mostrar el interior de uno de los remolques donde se ven a Sammy y Kitty, con un bigote falso, sentadas en una cama riendo. Kitty se quita el bigote y lo lanza.

"Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso…"

El bigote cae y ahora la imagen muestra la pasarela donde está desfilando Geoff en un vestido rosa con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el sombrero.

"…Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso."

Atrás de él salen Brick en un bonito vestido blanco y bien maquillado pero con una peluca de payaso; y Ezekiel con un vestido gris extra largo y una enorme peluca castaña. Los dos caminan hasta posarse uno a cada lado de Geoff.

Mientras se escuchan los silbidos la imagen gira para mostrar lo que está enfrente del escenario donde se ven Chris y Blainley negando con la cabeza uno a cada lado de Chef que esta con su vestido y sombrero rosa enseñando los dientes.

"Chef Hatchet´s Drag Race"

*Final de la Intro*

Los concursantes empezaron a aparecerse en la habitación rosa, algunos más animados que otros. El mensaje de Owen estaba escrito con enormes letras mayúsculas y un montón de signos de exclamación, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera leerlo Lorenzo llegó y lo empezó a borronear.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!— exclamó Cody al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—Vamos, como si a alguien le importara ese gordo— contestó él.

—Bueno, a mí me importaba— le dijo Justin ofendido.

—A todos nos importaba— lo secundo Cameron.

—Bueno, pues a mí no.

Lorenzo dejó caer el papel con el que había dejado imposible de leer el mensaje, y Brick noto que parecía haberse rascado el barniz de las uñas hasta casi quitárselo por completo.

-+-+Confesionario Brick+-+-

—No sé porque siento que esto de algún modo es mi culpa.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Bueno, si ya no nos dejaste lo que Owen nos quería decir, al menos limpia bien el espejo— lo regañó Sammy molesta.

—No.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—No sé cuál Lorenzo es peor, el todo lindo y alegre o este.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Cameron suspiró e intentó tomar el limpia vidrios pero Justin lo detuvo con el brazo.

—Ella no te estaba preguntando— le dijo el modelo—. Límpialo.

—Oblígame— contestó Lorenzo acercándose a él para enfrentarlo.

—Solicito su presencia frente a la pantalla… ¡Ahora!— la estridente voz del Chef atronó en la habitación.

Alejandro tomó a Lorenzo del brazo y lo jalo para alejarlo del chico y llevarlo a la pantalla. Poco a poco todos los demás los empezaron a seguir y se alistaron para escuchar el mensaje del Chef.

—Todo mundo sabe que todo es más fácil cuando en lugar de uno tienes dos. Y si no me creen díganme que prefieren manejar, una bicicleta o un monociclo— habló la grabación de Chef—. Aunque claro, el doble de beneficios también significa el doble de consecuencias si haces algo mal. Así que por el bien de ustedes, no se equivoquen.

Algunos empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos pero antes de que pudieran hacerse teorías Chef irrumpió en la habitación.

—Muy bien niñitas, vamos a jugar un juego bastante sencillo el día de hoy. Y en verdad espero de ustedes un mejor desempeño que en el de los órganos— les informó Chef—. Cómo muchos de ustedes probablemente saben tanto a los competidores de gira mundial como de la venganza de la isla se les hizo una pequeña entrevista antes de que empezara la competencia. Algo curioso que encontramos al volver a leer esas entrevistas es que nadie contestó exactamente lo mismo a otro en la pregunta de cuál es su color favorito. Así que yo les leeré la respuesta exacta y ustedes tendrán que adivinar quien la dio. Las reglas son básicamente las mismas que con el de los órganos, nadie habla sin que yo le dé la palabra y la primera en dar tres respuestas correctas. ¿Están listas?— y sin esperar a que le dieran una respuesta Chef sacó unas tarjetas de atrás de sí, se puso unos pequeños lentes y empezó a leer— Café de batalla.

Les tomó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que ya tenían que contestar algo, pero finalmente un par de manos se levantaron.

— ¿Sí, Yelena?

— ¿Brick?

— ¿Me estás preguntando o me estás diciendo?

—Diciendo.

—Aun así está mal. Sashka.

—Harold— contestó Cody.

—Correcto.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

—Bueno, es mi mejor amigo, obviamente tenía que saber la respuesta correcta.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Verde de la armada— continuó Chef—. Phaedrus.

—Ese si tiene que ser Brick— dijo Sammy.

—Correcto. Gris está bien. Yelena.

—Esta chica a la que imite… ¡Courtney!— volvió a intentarlo Lorenzo.

—Error, otra vez. ¿Sophie?

—Jo— contestó simplemente Brick a lo que el Chef sonrió.

—Correcto. Azul… ¿Sabías que mi tátara-tátara-tátara abuelo dos veces removido inventó el dicho "verdad azul"? ¡Es cierto! ¿Sí, Sashka?

— ¡Staci!

—Correcto. Eso significa que Sashka tiene dos puntos, y Sophie y Phaedrus uno— les informó Chef—. Continuemos. Claro.

Otra vez les tomo un momento darse cuenta de que Chef ya había leído la respuesta, pero después de un par de segundos se empezaron a levantar tímidamente unas cuantas manos.

—Chioma Alvarado, tu turno.

—Dawn.

—Incorrecto. ¿Karla?

—Izzy— respondió Cameron.

—Muy bien, tienes un punto. ¡Rosa, rosa, rosa! Sí, Lela.

—Lindsay— contestó Tom.

—No. Chioma.

—Anne Maria.

—También incorrecto. ¿Sashka?

—Dakota.

El Chef se dio un par de segundos para generar un momento de tensión.

—Bueno, al parecer ya tenemos una ganadora.

— ¡Sí!— exclamó Cody y choco los cinco con Justin y después con Brick.

—Y está bien que festejes porque lo que hoy has ganado definirá por completo el rumbo de la competencia del día de mañana— le dijo Chef—. Por favor, denle la bienvenida a nuestros invitados especiales.

La puerta por la que había entrado Chef unos minutos atrás se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a Brody, Crimson, Devin, Ennui, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Jasmin y Jen. Esta última agitó efusivamente su mano para saludar a su ex compañero de Carrera Alucinante, y varios más también hicieron señas para saludarse los unos a los otros.

—Estas encantadoras personitas van a ser sus compañeras en el desafío de hoy— les explicó Chef—. Sashka les asignara uno a cada uno y tendrán que diseñar todo un concepto de dúo dinámico, obviamente en drag, para presentar en el escenario. Y para hacer las cosas un poco más complicadas los contenedores del día de hoy vienen con puras telas, nada de ropa— en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a los pasantes con los contenedores de costumbre—. Así que, Sashka. ¿Lista para arruinarles la vida a tus compañeras?

—Pues espero no hacerlo— contesto Cody caminando para situarse entre los dos grupos de personas—. Muy bien, empecemos por las parejas obvias…

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

—Y es en ese momento que me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de a quien elegir de pareja para mí. Desde el momento que vi a Harold entrar por esa puerta supe que tenía que trabajar con él. Pero ¿en serio iba a desperdiciar mi oportunidad para hacer un dúo dinámico con Gwen?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Jen con Tom y Ennui con Alejandro.

La chica y su pareja dejaron escapar un chillido agudo y ambos corrieron para encontrarse en el medio y abrazarse. Mientras que el gótico camino poco ceremoniosamente para pararse al lado del español que intentó chocar los cinco con él sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Ponerme con el chico de color pared y con emociones de pared. Muy divertido Cody, pero olvidaste que él lleva más tiempo maquillándose que cualquiera en esta competencia. Ya veremos quien se ríe al final.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—No elegiste primero a tu pareja, curiosa decisión— comentó Chef a lo que respondió Cody con una risa nerviosa.

—Bueno, creo que también es obvio que Crimson ira con Lorenzo y que Jasmin ira con Sammy— continuó Cody.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron con sus respectivas parejas. La primera generándole un escalofrió a su compañero y la otra abrazando tiernamente a su compañera.

Cody empezó a mirar de un lado al otro, mucho más inseguro respecto a sus decisiones de lo que había estado antes.

—Brick puede quedarse con Brody y Jay con Devin.

— ¡Eso!— exclamó el surfista corriendo a abrazar a su compañero que solo respondió con una sonrisa un poco contrariada.

Por otro lado Jay y Devin solo se pararon uno al lado del otro no muy seguros de cómo actuar.

Cody volvió a cambiar su mirada entre los ya mucho más reducidos grupos de personas y a frustrarse la cara ansiosamente una y otra vez.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Justin…

—No te atrevas— dijo su amigo cuando vio a quien estaba mirando.

—Tú vas con Izzy, Cameron va con Gwen y eso me deja obviamente con Harold.

Gwen lo miro un poco sorprendida antes da caminar con una sonrisa hacia Cameron al que le rodeo los hombros con un brazo alegremente.

—Claro que sí, hermano— dijo Harold chocando una mano con Cody y apretándola al final en lugar de soltarla—. ¿Lo mejor al final, no? No había modo de que no me eligieras.

Cody volvió a reír nerviosamente como toda respuesta.

Mientras tanto Izzy no se había movido de su lugar y Justin se le acercaba cautelosamente.

—Mira, sé que yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas— empezó a hablar el polinesio—. Pero por alguna razón el estúpido de Cody pensó que debíamos hacer esto juntos, y a mí en verdad me importa ganar esta cosa. Así que si me ayudas a hacer esto te prometo que cuando la competencia acaba los llevare a ti, Eva, Noah y Owen a comer a un lugar con bufet libre. Sé cuánto amas comer, así que no hay caso en que finjas no estar interesada. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?

Justin le tendió una mano que Izzy miró con una sonrisa en la que enseñaba todos sus dientes antes de morderle con tanta fuerza que lo hizo gritar.

-0-0-0-

—Cody, quiero que sepas que te odio con toda mi alma, y ahora mismo no puedo pensar en nada que me haga cambiar de opinión— le informó Justin a su amigo mientras ellos dos y Harold buscaban telas en los contenedores, era notoria una venda que tenía alrededor de la mano.

—Oh vamos, es solo una mordida, no es tan grave.

— ¿No tan grave? ¡Podría pasarme la rabia!

—La rabia no les da a los seres humanos.

—En realidad— intervino Harold—, el último caso de rabia confirmado en un ser humano en Canadá fue el año pasado. Y considerando que en el viaje para acá Izzy me contó que hace una semana se escapó unos días de su casa para pasarla con una jauría de perros callejeros, no estaría tan seguro de que no tenga.

Justin volteó a ver al más bajo de su amigo con una ceja enarcada.

—Sí te mueres prometo pagar tu funeral— dijo Cody haciendo que Justin rodara los ojos.

—Es que en serio no lo entiendo. Pones a Tom con Jen, a Sammy con Jasmin, tú te quedas con Harold y a mí, tu mejor amigo en toda esta maldita competencia, ¿me dejas con la niña loca que me odia y, peor aún, piensa que no soy atractivo?

— ¡No tuve opción! Sí elegía a Gwen planeaba dejarte a Harold, pero como al final lo elegía a él ya solo quedaban Gwen o Izzy— se justificó Cody—. Y no podía dejarle Izzy a Cameron, es literalmente su mayor miedo, aparte él es amigo de Gwen y ustedes dos apenas se hablan.

— ¿Pensaste primero en Cameron en lugar de mí?

— ¿Estabas dispuesto a elegir a Gwen en lugar de a mí?

Harold y Justin intercambiaron una mirada y se tomaron del brazo.

—Vámonos Justin, dejemos a este traidor solo— dijo Harold—. Emmett, me pondré y haré lo que me digas cuando sea la hora. Pero no esperes que te hable hasta entonces.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Es en serio?— les preguntó Cody mientras los veía marcharse— ¿Y qué es eso de llamarme por mi segundo nombre? ¡Al menos hubieras usado mi apellido!

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, Jasmin se inclinaba sobre una mesa para ver lo que Sammy escribía en una pequeña libreta.

—Bueno. ¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te has sentido?— le preguntó Jasmin.

—Bien— contestó Sammy a lo que su amiga solo le dedico una mirada que claramente le decía que no se iba a conformar con esa respuesta—. Bueno, las cosas han ido relativamente bien. Todos han sido muy amables conmigo, excepto Lorenzo ese chico es un idiota. Pero es solo que aún no puedo creer que en verdad estoy sola.

— ¿Te refieres a Amy?

—Sí. Esto es lo primero que hecho sin ella en toda mi vida. Todas las fiestas de cumpleaños, las nuestras y las de otras personas, los paseos escolares, las vacaciones…—empezó a narrar Sammy— Cuando decidí entrar a las porristas creí que finalmente tendría algo que fuera solo mío, pero Amy se apareció también el día de las audiciones y resultó ser buena... más que yo.

—Sammy…

—No es que me esté menospreciando, es que en serio es muy buena. Deberías verla, yo nunca podría ser tan flexible— insistió Sammy—. Luego fue la Isla Pahkitew, no sé porque creí que podría ir sin que ella se enterara. Pero siempre se ha regodeado de ser más femenina que yo, así que cuando vi esta oportunidad no pude dejarla ir. Y debo agradecer que no sabía que el Bio Drag existía, yo misma no sabía hasta que conocí a Miles, porque si no seguro que habría estado; digo, no perdió la oportunidad de al menos venir a dirigir un desafío y cuando la vi yo simplemente colapse.

—Lo sí, vi el capítulo— le dijo su amiga poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Pero lograste salir adelante, sigues en la competencia.

—Sigo en la competencia, pero he tenido que hacer lip sync dos veces— contestó la chica sacudiéndose con delicadeza la mano del hombro—. Primero eliminé a Miles y después a Kitty, a pesar de que las dos habían tenido mucho mejores resultados que yo y no habían sido más que lindas conmigo. Y aunque intento ignorarla la voz de Amy me persigue en mi cabeza diciéndome "¿Ya ves Samey? ¿Ves cómo lo arruinas todo?" Probablemente no lo has visto porque creo que pasan el programa una vez a la semana y aquí gravamos diario, pero en el capítulo pasado, justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, gane un mini reto y pude llamarle a mi mamá. Ella me dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de mí y que me merecía estar aquí, que era hermosa y valiente y que no debía dejar que nadie me hiciera sentir menos. Y aunque se lo agradecí y me dio fuerzas en ese momento, no dejo de pensar que si todas esas cosas que me dijo son ciertas. ¿Por qué deja que Amy me trate de la forma en que lo hace? Si en verdad me ama… ¿Por qué sigue fingiendo que entre Amy y yo solo hay pequeños desacuerdos?

Jasmin rodeo con un brazo los hombros de su amiga, que con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hundió su cabeza en su costado y dejó que la acariciara.

—Ninguna madre quiere admitir que su hija es malvada— dijo la australiana sin dejar de hacer círculos con la mano en la espalda de Sammy—. No me malinterpretes, no justifico la actitud de tu madre. Si yo fuera ella no me importaría cuanto amara a mi hija la hubiera detenido mucho antes de que las cosas escalaran al nivel que están ahora, pero supongo que entiendo porque lo hizo. Por desgracia no soy tu madre. ¿Pero sabes que si soy?

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Sammy separándose de ella y limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Tú amiga, y pronto planeo ser también el mejor dúo dinámico que puedas encontrar. Así que dime. ¿Qué ideas tienes?

—Pues bueno, estaba pensando en que tipos dúos dinámicos existen y solo se me ocurren gemelas— comentó Sammy.

—Oh nena, sabes que te veo como una hermana, pero por si no lo has notado…— Jasmin se inclinó hacia ella, para poder hablarle al oído— No nos parecemos.

Las dos se rieron un poco.

—Aparte, las gemelas están tan sobrevaloradas. ¿No lo crees?— agregó la rubia volviendo a agarrar su libreta— Vamos, estoy segura de que podemos encontrar mejores opciones.

Unas cuantas mesas más lejos Brick también estaba trabajando en una libreta, rayando varias opciones, mientras su compañero estaba acostado sobre la mesa jugando con un lápiz.

—Estaba pensando— dijo Brody—. Eso de ser soldado. ¿Es muy similar a ser policía, no?

—No exactamente— contestó Brick.

— ¿Por qué ustedes van a la guerra y ellos no?

—Bueno, en realidad hay muchas otras opciones de cosas que puedes hacer como un soldado canadiense, que no incluyen tener que ir a la guerra— comentó el cadete—. Protección de fronteras, primera respuesta ante desastres naturales, trabajar junto a los guardabosques, buscar un enlace para trabajar con la ONU…

—Pero… ¿Tú si quieres ir a la guerra?— le preguntó Brody.

Brick se detuvo un momento para pensarlo, para analizar las implicaciones y finalmente sonrió.

—No, no quiero. La verdad es que la sola idea de la guerra me da pánico— contestó—. Me gusta el ejército por sus valores y su disciplina… Me gusta la idea de ser útil, de servir a las personas. Pero no creo ser capaz de ir a la guerra, jamás.

Los dos guardaron silencio todavía un rato, con Brody aún acostado jugando con el lápiz.

—Bueno, aunque lo tuyo no sea como ser un policía y no quieras ir a la guerra. Eso no significa que debamos descartar la idea de ser una policía y una ladrona. ¿No?— propuso Brody— Digo, es uno de los dúos dinámicos más famosos de todos los tiempos, y siempre me ha parecido algo sexi.

—Esa idea de hecho me gusta— dijo Brick algo sorprendido—, aunque habrá que buscar si hay tela blanca y negra a rayas en los contenedores.

—En realidad yo estaba pensando en naranja— aportó el surfista—, no creo que las rayas me favorezcan mucho…

—Cierto, no rayas, siempre lo olvido.

Mientras tanto, en los contenedores, Jen y Lorenzo sostenían un pedazo de tela azul con lentejuelas entre ellos.

—Ustedes ya agarraron toda la tela azul— dijo Lorenzo tirando la tela un poco más hacia él.

—No es cierto— respondió ella jalando de regreso—. Ahí en el contenedor todavía hay mucha.

—Pero ninguna cómo está.

—Bueno, pero eso no es mi culpa.

Los dos se mantuvieron firmes, sin estar dispuestos a soltar la tela. Tom, que había permanecido a un lado, los miraba sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Necesitaremos negro, obviamente, y quizás un azul brillante para contrastar— dijo Cameron mientras llegaba con Gwen.

— ¿Algo como esa tela?— preguntó ella señalando la que los dos chicos tenían en disputa.

—Exactamente— contestó él—. Chicos, ¿saben si hay más de esa ahí adentro?

—No, este es el único pliego— les informó Lorenzo sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante.

—Pero no se preocupen, se lo cedemos— se metió Tom jalando por el centro la tela para quitárselo a Lorenzo y Jen, y dársela a Gwen. Desgraciadamente eso causo que algunas de las lentejuelas se cayeran, aunque por suerte no muchas para que fuera muy notorio.

—Gracias— contestó la gótica, insegura—, si nos sobra si quieren se las pasamos.

—No se preocupen— contestó Tom mientras agarraba a su compañera de los hombros para llevársela—. Nos arreglaremos bien sin ella.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— se alcanzó a escuchar que decía Jen mientras caminaban.

Tom y Jen se fueron por un lado, y Lorenzo por el otro, dejando a unos muy confundidos Cameron y Gwen.

—Bueno… ¿Yo busco la amarilla y la roja, y tu buscas la negra?— propuso el chico a su compañera que asintió.

Apareció un montaje del proceso de varios equipos. Algunos hablaban y hacían planes, otros ya estaban cortando la tela y otros buscaban entre las pelucas y los contenedores algo bueno para usar. Después de lo que parecían ser un par de horas Chef volvió a entrar a la habitación rosa y empezó a caminar entre las mesas juzgándolos a todos. Finalmente se detuvo frente a la mesa llena de telas regadas negras y rojas de Ennui y Alejandro. El español había empezado a unir pedazos de tela sobre un maniquí, pero estos aún no tenían forma.

—Muy bien chicas. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Cómo se están llevando entre ustedes?— preguntó Chef.

—Hola Chef, bastante bien en realidad— contestó Alejandro con una seguridad que se veía un tanto forzada—. Nos fue muy fácil elegir los colores bases para nuestros atuendos.

—Rojo y negro, puedo observar— comentó el observador—. ¿Y qué van a hacer con estos colores?

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando en algo muy al estilo victoriano— le contó Alejandro—. Tú sabes, faldas exageradas, manga larga, corsés y mucha, mucha tela.

— ¿Y estas segura de que vas a poder hacer dos atuendos completos así en menos de dos días?— lo cuestionó Chef volteando a ver su avance en el maniquí— La moda victoriana no es precisamente fácil.

—Lo sé, pero confío en mis destrezas. Y Ennui sabe coser.

— ¿Así que serás una buena compañera y la ayudaras?— le preguntó el Chef.

—Sí— contestó el gótico sin apenas moverse.

—Y hablando de ser buenos compañeros de equipo. ¿Ya elegiste tu nombre drag?

—En real…— empezó a decir Alejandro antes de ser interrumpido por la voz monótona de su compañero.

—Lavena.

—Muy bien, Lavena y Chioma Alvarado, les deseo mucha suerte— dijo Chef antes de alejarse en dirección a la mesa donde Brick y Brody estaban trabajando—. Bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—Uno de los dúos dinámicos más viejos de la historia— contestó Brody—. El criminal y su captor. Lo va a amar, viejo.

—Bueno, por el bien y la permanencia de tu compañera en la competencia, eso espero— observó Chef—. Sophie, no he podido evitar notar que te has mantenido en un perfil bastante bajo a lo largo de toda la competencia. No has vuelto a estar en riesgo desde la primera semana, pero aun así tus presentaciones siempre han sido bastante deficientes y volviste a estar entre los peores tres una vez más. Así que, explícame; ¿por qué crees que mereces seguir aquí?

—Esto es muy importante para mí— contestó Brick, esforzándose por mantener la mirada fija en la de Chef.

—Esto es muy importante para todos, soldado, tendrá que darme una mejor razón que esa.

—Porque estar aquí me hace sentir valiente— confesó el chico después de haberse tomado un tiempo para pensarlo—. Siempre tuve miedo de mostrar esta parte de mí, siempre creí que si mostraba ese lado mío que no encajaba con las expectativas que tenía la sociedad de lo que era un hombre, y más aún un soldado, no lograría más que burlas y prejuicios. Pero aquí está usted, señor, un veterano dirigiendo una competencia de travestismo. Y quiero poder mostrarle al mundo mi persona completa, estar orgulloso de la persona que soy y que todos puedan verlo. Sí me voy ahora, después de haber tenido un perfil tan bajo como usted dice, siento que estaría desperdiciando esta oportunidad que se me dio.

—Pues aprovéchela soldado— le dijo el Chef con una mirada amenazante—. Deje de dormirse en sus laureles, porque aún no se los ha ganado. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí, señor!— exclamó Brick al más puro estilo militar.

—Bien…— Chef se alejó de ahí mientras rastreaba con la mirada a su siguiente víctima.

Entonces noto al fondo de la sala, sentados en el suelo, a Cody e Izzy entre telas y libretas. El chico parecía apunto de un colapso nerviosa, mientras ella estaba haciendo un fuerte con los materiales.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que tienes a la pelirroja equivocada contigo— comentó el Chef cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

—Harold no quiere hablar conmigo, e Izzy se niega a ser civilizada con Justin— le explicó Cody.

— ¿Entonces tenían planeado cambiar de pareja o algo así?

—Bueno, supuse que no se podría. Pero ahora que lo menciona…

— ¡No se puede!— le gritó a la cara— Quizás deberías pensarlo mejor la próxima vez que debas elegir quien va a trabajar con quien.

—Lo pensé, y mucho— le aseguró Cody—, pero no tome en cuenta que mis amigos son todas unas reinas del drama.

— ¿Estás en una competencia de Drag Queen y no consideraste eso?— lo cuestionó Chef con la mitad de su ceja enarcada.

— ¡Pero Harold ni siquiera es uno de los concursantes!

Izzy se empezó a reír como loca haciendo que la voltearan a ver.

—Lo siento, es que no puedo entender como eso afecta en algo— dijo ella señalando a Cody con un puntiagudo zapato de tacón—. Harold y Justin ya eran unas reinas del drama en la isla. ¿En serio puedes llamarte su amigo y no haberte esperado que algo como esto pasara?

—Mira, no sé qué pasó— dijo Chef, a lo que Cody iba a explicarle pero él lo detuvo levantando una mano—, y tampoco me importa. Pero más te vale resolverlo pronto, porque sería patético que fueras eliminada después de la gran ventaja que te di. Y para que veas que soy amable, y en consideración de que ganaste la semana pasada, iré a hablar con ellos.

— ¿En serio intercedería con ellos por mí?— le preguntó Cody esperanzado.

—Dije que hablaría con ellos, nunca que intercedería— le dejo claro el Chef—. ¿Qué clase de presentador sería si no me aseguro de que la audiencia pueda saborear un poco más de este drama?

El Chef se fue de ahí para dirigirse donde Justin había empezado a recortar y cocer telas, mientras que Harold dibujaba bocetos en un cuaderno.

—Así que su amiga de allá me comentó que hay algunos problemas entre ustedes y ella— comentó el Chef casualmente mientras se acercaba.

—Vaya amiga que es, estaba dispuesta a cambiar por una chica con la que tuvo un crush cuando era adolescente— dijo Harold con actitud de solemnidad.

—Cómo eso fue hace tanto tiempo…— murmuró Chef sarcásticamente— Pero lo importante ahora es, Chrystal. ¿Cómo planeas organizar un buen dúo dinámico cuando tu pareja está construyendo fuertes con el material del enemigo?

—Bueno, mejor que haga fuertes con su material y no con el mío— intentó bromear Justin, pero era obvio que el Chef no parecía divertido—. ¡Me mordió! ¿Cómo esperaba que trabajara con alguien así?

— ¿Cómo planeas trabajar sin tu pareja?— contraargumentó el Chef.

—Conozco a Izzy, y creo que puedo calcular con la vista más o menos bien sus medidas. Mientras logre que se ponga su traje antes de la competencia, estoy seguro de que estaremos bien.

Como toda respuesta Chef se rio mientras caminaba al centro de la habitación, donde todos lo pudieran ver.

—Veo que todos parecen bastante calmados, casi parece que se están divirtiendo— dijo Chef—. Así que creo que llegó la hora de que subamos la intensidad.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

— ¿Subir la intensidad? ¡Yo ni siquiera estoy pudiendo lidiar con esta intensidad!

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¿Todos recuerdan la canción que cantó Sierra sobre Cody en Drama Total Gira Mundial?— preguntó Chef.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

Solo sé quedo mirando a la cámara con la boca entre abierta y la mirada desencajada.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Porqué van a tener que adaptarla a su propia versión que cantaran y actuaran junto con su dúo dinámico mañana frente a los jueces— les anunció Chef—. Diviértanse.

Después de eso el presentador simplemente se fue cerrando la puerta atrás de sí, sin permitirles que hicieran preguntas.

La imagen cambió a un par de horas después con Jay y Devin practicando los pasos del baile de Sierra.

—Uno, dos, tres, golpeo la rodilla— canturreó Jay mientras los dos levantaban la mano, golpeaban la rodilla e intentaban hacer el giro, que a Devin le salió bien pero que casi hizo caerse a Jay—. No puedo creer que sea la sexta vez que lo hacemos y aún no puedo pasar de esta parte.

—Vamos, te he visto hacer cosas más complicadas. Solo tienes que concentrarte, sé que puedes hacerlo— lo intentó animar Devin.

—Es solo que últimamente me siento como si mi cabeza estuviera en otro lado— dijo Jay dejándose de caer en una silla.

—Sé cómo se siente eso— empatizó Devin mientras se sentaba a su lado—. En Carrera Alucinante me fue casi imposible mantener la cabeza en el juego. Primero por mi rompimiento con Shelly, y luego cuando finalmente me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Carrie… ¿Qué es lo que te abruma a ti, pequeño amigo?

El gemelo desastre se dio su tiempo para pensarlo, se frotaba el brazo obsesivamente y miraba el suelo mientras intentaba conseguir un ritmo calmado de respiración. Devin estaba listo para dejarlo pasar y regresar al ensayo, cuando Jay finalmente habló.

— ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaba Carrie?

—No estoy seguro, espera déjame pensar— contestó Devin—. Creo que fue cuando me di cuenta que ella hacía mi vida mejor, que no importaban las circunstancias, al final del día siempre era ella a la que quería ver, con la que quería hablar. Creo que me hacía sentir feliz y cómodo conmigo mismo de una forma que nadie más podía hacerlo. Y yo quería hacerla sentir lo mismo, yo la quería hacer feliz.

— ¿Pero cómo supiste que era amor del romántico, y no amor como de hermanos? — insistió Jay— Porque todo lo que dices podría describir como me siento respecto a Mickey, y estoy completamente seguro de que no me gusta Mickey.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé. Creo que a mí me costó tanto darme cuenta de que me gustaba Carrie porque llevábamos tanto tiempo siendo amigos que no podía imaginarme que pudiera haber algo más. Pero cuando sabes, lo sabes. ¿Sabes? Es como si se despejara una nube que había estado tapando una nube en la cabeza, y de repente todos esos sentimientos que ya llevaban un tiempo ahí pero que habías ignorado ahora tienen sentido.

Jay se quedó pensando mientras la imagen cambiaba a Lorenzo que miraba a contraluz unos shorts de una tela tipo licra color rosa brillante.

—Las costuras están un poco chuecas, pero se ven lo suficientemente bien para mí— comentó mientras se los pasaba a Crimson—. Pruébatelos.

La chica los agarró y los escaneó con la mirada mientras los estiraba.

—Pero es rosa— dijo.

— ¿Y?

—Ella no usa rosa— le explicó Ennui que se había materializado al lado de Lorenzo sin que este lo escuchara, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto por la impresión.

—Bueno, pero se supone que está aquí para ayudarme a ganar esto. Y yo necesito que utilice esos shorts rosas— argumentó Lorenzo.

— ¿Exactamente cuál es tu concepto?— le preguntó Alejandro, que había llegado junto con Ennui y estudiaba los shorts que Crimson había dejado en la mesa.

—Katie y Sadie— contestó Lorenzo.

— ¿Katie y Sadie?

—Sí.

— ¿Entonces por qué te peleaste con la chica de Tom por una tela azul, cuando ellas no utilizan azul?— lo cuestionó Alejandro.

— ¡Porque no sabía que no la iba a usar en ese momento!— exclamó Lorenzo— Y no iba a dejar que esa niña bonita que quedara con todas las telas buenas.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

— ¿Ahora resulta que él puede hablarle bonito a quien se le dé la gana para buscarse favores, pero si yo me atrevo a pelearme por una estúpido pedazo de tela estoy mal? Maldito hipócrita.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Todos quieren nuestro trasero, pero solo yo decido porque este trasero es mío— canturrearon Sammy y Jasmin sincronizadamente mientras terminaban la coreografía espalda con espalda y empezaban a reír.

—Eso se siente tan bien. Llevo años siendo porrista, pero nunca una porra me hizo sentir tan bien como esto— comentó Sammy.

—Nunca creí que hacer este tipo de cosas fuera tan divertido— comentó Jasmin—. Solo espero que la nuestra sea lo suficientemente buena, todos parecen estar trabajando muy duro en la suya.

La cámara hizo un cambio rápido a Gwen y Cameron haciendo algunas notas.

—No me convence eso de la rodilla— comentó Gwen—. ¿Crees que si lo cambiamos por algo que rime quede mejor?

Se volvió a hacer un cambio de imagen, esta vez mostrando a Tom con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Jen mientras canturreaba.

—Cuatro, cinco, seis, mi pierna subirá…

Otro movimiento de cámara mostró a Brick y Brody sentados, pero siguiendo con las manos la coreografía de Sierra.

— ¡Deja lo repito, lo que hiciste fue un delito!— exclamó el surfista a lo que el cadete respondió agarrando una hoja de la mesa y anotándolo.

— ¡Me encanta! Y en esa parte podríamos hacer lo de las esposas— aportó Brick.

—Claro, y en el último verso es cuando forcejeamos y terminando la canción me escapo— agregó Brody.

—Perfecto— dijo Brick y los dos chocaron los cinco.

Del otro lado de la habitación rosa, en el piso, Cody se abrazaba las piernas contra el pecho mientras Izzy parloteaba a su lado.

—Es que no entiendo porque dijo que nada rimaba con doce. Tenemos corsé, morse, no sé, posé, lo sé, bañarse, capricornio…

—Estoy bastante seguro de que capricornio y doce no riman— dijo Harold que acababa de llegar junto con Justin.

—Es que tú las estas juzgando por su sonido, no por su personalidad— alegó Izzy.

—Bueno, señorita las palabras tienen personalidad. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a encargarnos de nuestra presentaciones, y dejamos que estos dos nerds se encarguen de la suya?— le pidió Justin, mientras observaba como Cody no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que habían llegado.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacer lo que tú me digas?

— ¿Por favor?— le preguntó Justin mientras le hacía una seña con la mirada a Izzy para que viera como Harold se sentaba al lado de Cody y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—Ugh, está bien— aceptó Izzy—. Pero seguimos sin ser amigos.

—Ni quien quiera ser tu amigo.

Los dos se fueron dejando a Cody y Harold solos, el más bajito de los dos no seguía sin reaccionar.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó el de lentes dejando caer todo su peso contra el hombro de su amigo.

Cody se sobresaltó con la pregunta, haciendo con su movimiento que Harold se callera al suelo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Sí! Lo siento— balbuceo Cody—. Es solo que estaba intentando adaptar la canción de Sierra en mi cabeza y… No sé por qué me cuesta tanto, siempre escribimos canciones haya en casa… No sé porque no…

—Yo puedo hacerla— lo interrumpió Harold, mientras tomaba unas hojas con diseños de vestuarios que estaban en el suelo y sonreía—. ¿Por qué no empiezas con esto mientras yo la escribo? Así todo está listo más rápido y mañana solo tenemos que ensayar.

Cody asintió mientras agarraba sus cosas y se dirigía a buscar unos maniquís, pero después de avanzar un par de pasos regresó la mirada a su amigo durante un segundo.

—Gracias.

— ¿Para qué están los hermanos?

-0-0-0-

Tom, Jen, Alejandro, Brick, Brody y Jay fueron a tocar la puerta de la habitación donde guardaban las cámaras de donde salió Chef con expresión malhumorada, y se alcanzaba a ver atrás a Chris con expresión divertida.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó Chef.

—Ya es noche— le informó Brick.

—Lo sé, estoy guardando las tomas del día de hoy para enviárselas a los editores— contestó el presentador.

—Bueno, es que teníamos algunas preguntas sobre las acomodaciones para dormir— dijo Alejandro.

—Los remolques fueron asignados en su primer día en la competencia, han estado durmiendo ahí todas las noches desde entonces— les recordó el Chef.

—Lo sabemos. ¿Pero qué pasa con nuestros invitados?— insistió el hispano.

—Podrían ser buenos anfitriones y ofrecerles una cama— dijo Chef con una sonrisa claramente falsa antes de cerrar la puerta con un azoton y que ellos pudieran escuchar las risas de Chris atrás de la puerta.

— ¿Deberíamos recordarle que somos dieciocho personas y que solo hay dieciséis camas?— le preguntó Jay a los demás.

— ¿En serio crees que eso cambiaría algo?— lo cuestionó Tom y todos decidieron caminar de regreso a la habitación rosa resignados.

— ¿Y bueno, donde vamos a dormir?— preguntó Devin cuando los vio llegar.

—Con nosotros, tendremos que compartir los remolques— les informó Alejandro.

—Pero no hay suficientes camas— observó Sammy.

—No hay problema, de todos modos yo estaba planeando dormir afuera— dijo Jasmin—. Hay dos o tres árboles que creo podrían funcionar como camas decentes.

— ¿Estas segura?— le preguntó su amiga.

—Sí, no te preocupes, tú sabes que ya estoy acostumbrada— los tranquilizó Jasmin.

—Y Tom y yo no tenemos problema en compartir una cama— agregó Jen.

— ¿En serio? Son camas bastante pequeñas— comentó Justin.

—Es cierto. Lo más justo sería que la compartieran las dos personas más pequeñas— agregó Cameron—, que si no me equivoco seríamos Jay y yo.

Jay dio un respingo ante la propuesta, algo que no pasó desapercibido a unos cuantos pares de ojos entre los que estaba Tom.

—En serio, no se molesten— dijo Tom—, Jen y yo nos las arreglaremos bien juntos.

—Bueno, si ya terminamos de arreglarnos. ¿Ya nos podemos ir a dormir?— pidió Lorenzo— Algunos de nosotros queremos estar frescos para mañana.

—Ya tenemos arreglado lo de la falta de camas, pero aún no decidimos quien dormirá donde— les recordó Brick.

—Cada uno de los invitados duerme en el remolque de su pareja— les propuso Alejandro—. ¿Les parece bien?

Todos asintieron y se dividieron para dirigirse a sus respectivos remolques.

— ¡No puedo creer que vayamos a compartir nuestro remolque con chicas!— exclamó Cody por lo bajo.

—Sí, con Crimson e Izzy— dijo Justin haciendo muecas.

—Oye, Crimson es sexi, e Izzy es… ¿interesante?

—Aterradoras, la palabra que buscas para cualquiera de las dos es aterradora— opinó Justin.

—A ustedes dos debería darles vergüenza— Harold se paró enfrente de ellos con el más puro dramatismo de anime—. Tú habías dicho que ya habías superado a Gwen y hoy estuviste a punto de cambiarme por ella, y aquí estas otra vez babeando por una gótica.

—No estoy babeando por ella, solo dije que…— se intentó defender Cody, pero Harold no le dio oportunidad.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para hablar?— Harold señaló acusadoramente a Justin— ¿Acaso no fuiste novio de Izzy como tres días en la playa de los perdedores?

Justin lo miró sorprendido, parpadeo un par de veces y luego se dio un golpe con la mano en la frente.

—*censurado*

— ¡Espera! ¿No te acordabas?— le preguntó Cody.

Mientras tanto en el otro remolque todos ya se estaban acomodando para dormir. Gwen se estaba acomodando en la cama que antes pertenecía a Kitty mientras Sammy subía a su cama arriba de esa.

— ¿Saben? Esto es lindo— comentó la rubia.

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó Brody que se acababa de acostar en la cama que antes era de Owen.

—Qué el remolque este lleno de nuevo.

— Casi dan ganas de regresar a cuando aún no había sido eliminado nadie— concordó Cameron—. ¿No creen?

—Hablen por ustedes— dijo Tom que ya estaba acostado con una adormilada Jen a su lado—. Ya fue agotador llegar hasta acá, y ni siquiera vamos por la mitad.

—De hecho, considerando que estamos en la noche después del primer día de grabación del capítulo siete y van a ser trece capítulos en total, estamos justamente a la mitad de la competencia— le informó Cameron.

—Bueno, pero aun así tengo que eliminar a ocho de ustedes antes de reclamar mi corona— alegó Tom con una sonrisa que demostraba que no estaba hablando en serio—. Y necesito estar bella para eso, así que háganme un favor y déjenme dormir.

-0-0-0-

Desde temprano los dieciocho para las nueve parejas que se iban a presentar esa noche. Había algunas como la de Cameron y Gwen, y la de Jay y Devin que se pusieron casi inmediatamente a practicar sus coreografías para la presentación. Mientras que otras como la de Jasmin y Amy, y la de Harold y Cody se pusieron a corregir las medidas de los atuendos que iban a usar.

Alejandro se paró enfrente de los dos maniquís donde estaban esperando un par de corsés a medio hacer, uno mucho mejor hecho que el otro.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Jamás pensé que algún día estas palabras saldrían de mi boca, pero creo que sobreestime mis capacidades. A pesar de que Ennui ha sido muy útil y ha hecho prácticamente la mitad del trabajo, estamos muy atrasados y no creo que haya forma humana de que acabemos a tiempo. Ahora lo único que me queda es amarrarles pedazos de trapo a la cintura para que parezca una falda desgarrada y cambiar el concepto a vampiresas. Lo peor es que si hubiera pensado en eso desde un primer momento hubiera podido desarrollar mucho mejor el concepto, y probablemente habría quedado mejor que el que se me había ocurrido, considerando con quien estoy trabajando.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¿En serio ya terminaron?— le preguntó Gwen a Tom y Jen que estaban muy relajados.

—Bueno aún nos falta el maquillaje, obviamente— contestó Jen—. Pero aún tenemos tiempo para eso, así que podríamos decir que sí.

— ¿Pero ya tienen decidido cómo se van a maquillar y todo?— los cuestionó ahora Cameron.

—Sí— respondió Tom encogiéndose un poco de hombros—. La verdad es que no es muy complicado.

-+-+Confesionario Gwen+-+-

—Ver a esos dos tan tranquilos me hizo sentir que Cameron y yo estábamos exagerando. Digo, literalmente solo estábamos tomando un descanso después de ponernos a pegar los tocados y aún estábamos planeando como hacerle para que nuestro maquillaje resaltara sin que por eso perdiera concordancia con nuestra ropa. ¿Pero saben qué? No tienes oportunidades como esta tan seguido. Y hay veces que más, simplemente es más.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

El tiempo ya había pasado y todos se estaban preparando para salir al escenario. Jay estaba maquillando a Devin, Crimson se miraba con odio al espejo al estar usando un maquillaje tan rosa, y Alejandro se estaba repasando en voz baja su canción mientras terminaba de hacer parecer que la falda de su corsé no era improvisada.

Izzy se estaba poniendo la cola de su traje y mirando con una sonrisa como se le veía en el espejo.

—Es un alivió que no te rasures las piernas, eso ayuda a que te veas más masculina— le comentó Justin a lo que ella la miró haciendo una mueca—. ¿En serio, Iz? Llevamos cuatro años de conocernos, soy amigo de tu… lo que sea Owen de ti y creía que ya habíamos superado esta etapa de nuestra relación. Así que explícame. ¿Por qué de repente me odias tanto otra vez?

— ¡Es que no entiendo porque sigues aquí en lugar de Owen cuando él es mucho mejor que tú!— exclamó ella dejándose caer en una silla.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Estás enojada conmigo porque eliminaron a Owen?— Justin se sentó al lado de ella, genuinamente sorprendido.

—No me molesta que eliminaran a Owen, me molesta que lo eliminaran antes que a ti— le explicó Izzy—. Yo ni siquiera sabía que lo habían eliminado, en el último capítulo que vi él seguía aquí. Llegue aquí emocionada de verlo, y lo único y encuentro es tu feo rostro.

— ¡Mi rostro no es feo! Tengo suficientes rasgos de mi parte blanca para entrar a los modelos de belleza tradicional, y los suficientes de mi parte nativa polinesia para ser considerada una belleza exótica. ¡Soy el paquete completo!— se defendió Justin.

—Síguete intentando convencer de eso, feo.

—Bueno, si soy tan feo. ¿Por qué anduviste conmigo antes de andar con Owen, eh?

—Oh vamos, tú ni siquiera te acordabas de eso.

— ¡Claro que me acordaba!

— ¡No es cierto, los estaba espiando anoche mientras hablaban! ¡Ja!— gritó Izzy triunfante.

Justin se le quedó mirando un par de segundos antes de suspirar ruidosamente.

—Lamento haberte dicho aterradora.

—No te preocupes, ese es un cumplido para mí— contestó ella—. La verdad es que no creo que seas feo… De hecho ese es mi problema contigo, que no importa cuánto me esfuerce por convencerme a mí misma, la verdad es que no creo nunca ser capaz de concebirte como feo.

— ¿Y por qué querrías hacer eso?— le preguntó Justin— ¿Por Owen?

—Algo así… Es solo que para ti fue fácil olvidarme. Nos besamos un par de veces, yo te empecé a llamar mi novio y tú no te quejaste, las cosas iban muy bien entre nosotros y después simplemente me empezaste a evitar. Yo nunca supe que pasó…

—Izzy…

—No, no me digas más de tus mentiras niño bonito.

—Por favor, déjame terminar— le pidió Justin—. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero todo eso pasó muy rápido. Llegaste un día y menos de una semana y media después estabas pegada a mí las veinticuatro horas del día. Me gustabas Izzy, pero un hombre quiere ser capaz de ir al baño sin que su novia este afuera esperándolo.

— ¡¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?! Todas las demás mujeres de la playa te deseaban, y tú lo sabias y no te importaba, de hecho hasta parecía que te gustara.

— ¿Es por eso que después empezaste a salir con Owen, porque él no tendría otras chicas que lo desearan?

— ¡Empecé a salir con Owen porque él también te deseaba a ti!— exclamó Izzy— Cuando me abandonaste estaba tan enojada que pensé en formas de vengarme. No podía matarte, Eva y Noah me lo prohibieron, así que cuando regrese a la isla y observé al gran O supe exactamente que debía hacer. Era obvio que al chico le gustabas, había fingido que había decidido botar con Heather por el pastel pero yo sabía que había sido porque tenía miedo de que todos nos diéramos cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti. Y también era obvio que también le gustaban las mujeres, así que pensé que si lograba seducirlo y hacer que te olvidara tu egocéntrica persona se daría cuenta de que soy superior a ti y te retorcerías de los celos. Pero a ti no te importó, y yo me enamoré de Owen. Y ahora odio cuando las personas te prefieren a ti en lugar de él porque siento que…

—Tú hiciste lo mismo— terminó Justin y la pelirroja asintió—. Son cosas que pasan, las personas se sienten atraídas por mí, se obsesionan por un par de semanas, luego encuentran a alguien de quien enamorarse y aunque siguen encontrándome atractivo, porque lo soy y mucho por más que quieras negarlo, me superan y siguen con su vida.

—Eso suena triste— Justin solo se encogió de hombros—. Eso arruinaría completamente mi autoestima, me haría sentir inútil e indigna de amor. Sería tan humillante que…

—Ya está bien. ¿No?— la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes Justin— le dijo Izzy poniéndose de pie y dándole un apretón en el hombro—. Te ayudaré a ganar esto para que cuando estés viejo y solo llores en un Lamborghini y no en un Tsuru.

—Oh gracias, que considerada.

-0-0-0-

La música empezó a sonar y el Chef salió modelando un diminuto biquini morado con su sombrero a juego y labial rosa.

—Estamos esta noche con el doble de miembros de la realeza que la semana pasada— dijo Chef—. Para algunos de ellos esta será su primera vez en drag, así que espero tener mucho para criticar. Y para ayudarme a hacerlo tengo conmigo a un viejo conocido de la franquicia de Drama Total, el niño bonito McLean.

—Buenas noches Chef, me alegra saber que ya somos amigos de nuevo— saludó Chris desde el lugar de los jueces.

—No te confundas, aún estas a prueba— contestó Chef—. Y acompañándolo, la aspirante a conductora Blainley.

—Hola Chef— la cámara enfocó a la rubia que sonreía forzadamente—. Te ves… sexy.

—Adularme no te servirá— le advirtió el presentador—. Trajimos un montón de jueces invitados otra vez esta noche por si acaso decido que no quiero escucharlos y necesito alguien más para hacer los comentarios.

—Creí que era por un error de organización a la hora de enviar las invitaciones— murmuró Chris por lo bajo.

—Primera advertencia McLean— lo amenazó Chef—. Y ahora, acompañándonos también esta noche tenemos a alguien que no esperábamos hasta la próxima semana, la princesa Disney oficial del programa, Ella.

La cámara mostró a una chica pálida y de cabello negro con un vestido rosa que parecía de princesa saludando con una encantadora sonrisa. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar la imagen rápidamente se movió para mostrar a Chef haciendo una seña de que guardara silencio.

—No, aún no estoy listo para escuchar tus canturreos, guárdalos para cuando haya que juzgar a las participantes— le indicó Chef—. Ellody, gusto en tenerte aquí.

La más bajita de las genias de Carrera Alucinante fue mostrada, un tanto insegura de si se le tenía permitido hablar o no.

—Tú si puedes contestarme— le avisó Chef—. La regla era únicamente para Ella.

—Hola… Chef… ¿Qué gusto?— dijo ella no muy segura de cuál debería ser su discurso.

—Tengo entendido que la moda y el espectáculo no son exactamente lo tuyo. Así que dime, ¿en qué te vas a enfocar a la hora de calificas a mis chicas?

—Bueno, veras Chef, diversos estudios demuestran que el secreto de la belleza está en la simetría— habló Ellody ya mucho más animada—. Y considerando que en esta ocasión en específico serán dos entretenedoras por espectáculo, me fijaré también en su coordinación y comunicación. Creo firmemente que no importa el concepto que presenten en escena sus chicas, como usted les llama, si tuvieron una buena planeación previa y logran mantener un buen equilibrio en su maquillaje, atuendo y coreografía, su presentación será la más bella.

—Sí, simetría, claro, muy importante— dijo Chef en un tono que hacía difícil descifrar si estaba hablando en serio o siendo sarcástico—. También con nosotros la hermana mayor de uno de nuestros ex participantes más prometedores, pero que nos dejó bastante rápido, Emma.

—Buenas noches Chef, es un placer conocernos finalmente— saludo la abogada educadamente.

— ¿No hay resentimientos por la eliminación de Cyan?

Emma suspiró y se acomodó un mechón de cabello, pero se esforzó por mantener una actitud profesional y amable mientras respondía.

—Ella… quiero decir él, no venía a esta competencia a ganar, y eso era muy obvio desde el inicio. Estoy decepcionada de su desempeño, sí lo estoy, pero estoy segura de que aprendió un par de cosas de la experiencia y se divirtió así que no puedo decir nada negativo.

-+-+Confesionario Chris+-+-

— ¿En serio Chef le está preguntando de su hermana cuando hay temas mucho más picantes sobre los cuales interrogarla? ¿Cómo cierta personita aun en la competencia que dejo deslizar información muy interesante sobre cierto chico cínico? Si no estuviera a prueba definitivamente hubiera tomado el control de esa situación.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Y finalmente, alguien que no esperábamos hasta dentro de cuatro programas— gruñó Chef entre dientes—. Eva.

—Yo solo estoy aquí por el almuerzo gratis— les informó la chica de la primera temporada, con los brazos cruzados y expresión de fastidio.

—Sobre eso, como vinieron dos más de ustedes de las que esperábamos tendrás que compartir tu almuerzo con Ellody— le informó el Chef.

—Hijo de…— Eva se empezó a poner de pie, lista para atacarlo, cuando entre Eva y Blainley la sostuvieron de los brazos para evitar que se lanzara sobre el presentador.

-0-0-0-

— ¡Saxa y Moreen Zeelen!

Jay y Devin usaban pantalones ajustados blancos y playeras de manga larga y cuello uve color azul pastel que claramente les quedaban grandes, pelucas risadas, de sus respectivos colores de cabello, de corte tipo honguito, sombra azul y los labios pintados de blanco. Caminaron tomadas de la mano hasta llegar al frente del escenario, su diferencia de estatura no era tan obvia porque Saxa utilizaba sandalias con tacón color blanco, mientras que Moreen usaba zapatos cerrados de piso del mismo color.

—Como ángeles caídos del cielo…— dijo Chris.

— ¡Chrystal y Soo-Jin Hamilton!

Izzy salió luciendo un traje no muy elaborado pero bien hecho de dálmata sexy; cola, orejas, y maquillaje incluidos. Traía una peluca de cabello corto blanca y se había vendado los pechos. Por otro lado el traje de Justin representaba a una gata negra, sexi, de pecho blanco; cola, orejas y maquillaje incluidos. Usaba una peluca negra que le llegaba a la cintura y se había agregado curvas por debajo de la ropa.

— ¿Por qué se puso un nombre asiático si es blanca?— preguntó Emma.

—Es Izzy, agradece que no se puso un nombre en elfico o algo así— le contestó Eva.

Su camino por la pasarela incluyó a ellos primero empujándose amistosamente que fue escalando lentamente hasta convertirse en una pequeña pelea donde Soo-Jin le ladraba a Chrystal, y ella le bufaba de regreso.

— ¡Sophie y Rio Allan!

Brick usaba un pequeño jumper, strapless y con unos shorts que llegaban a medio muslo, negro y Brody uno naranja. El de la primera venía acompañado por una placa sobre el pecho y un cinturón con unas esposas y un garrote de fomi, mientras que la otra tenía unos números sobre el pecho y un pequeño saco con el símbolo del dólar en la mano. Sophie usaba un maquillaje limpio y formal así como una peluca negra peinada en una apretada cola de caballo, mientras que Rio traía un maquillaje llamativo y algo corrido y una peluca rubia hecha un desastre.

Las dos empezaron a caminar por la pasarela. Primero lentamente, sin apartar la mirada la una de la otra, hasta que Rio se echó a correr y eso se convirtió en una persecución.

—Espero que los tacones de Sophie aguanten ese ritmo— comentó Blainley—, lo último que necesitamos es otro tobillo roto.

— ¡Lela y Gerfrid Ngo!

Tom y Jen salieron en una versión hecha a mano del atuendo de diario del otro, sus pelucas representaban el cabello del otro y lo único que habían hecho con su maquillaje era feminizar el rostro de uno y masculinizar el del otro. Caminaron por el escenario con una mano en la cintura, la otra en alto y cruzando los pasos como modelos.

—Tom y Jen presentan, a Tom y Jen— dijo Chris divertido.

—Que originales— lo secundó Chef sarcásticamente.

— ¡Phaedrus y Metodija Dedrick!

Jasmin y Sammy salieron a escena tomados del brazo, el más alto en pantalones de vestir, playera y sombrero blanco, mientras que el otro usaba la misma versión del atuendo en negro. Tenían el cabello oculto debajo de sus sombreros y se habían pintado en el rostro un bigote y un monóculo, los de Metodija en blanco para que el contraste con su piel fuera más notorio.

— ¡El yin y el yang!— exclamó Ellody emocionada.

—Contraste y equilibrio— dijo Chef—, ahora entiendo a lo que te referías.

— ¡Yelena y Blair Horne!

Lorenzo y Crimson usaban una versión brillante y de licra de los atuendos emblemáticos de Katie y Sadie (aunque un poco torcidos de algunas partes ante obvios problemas a la hora de la costura, así como su maquillaje, zapatos y peinado.

Por un lado Yelena era toda sonrisas y actuación, siendo una bastante buena imitación de Katie. Mientras que Blair se limitaba a caminar con la espalda recta y una expresión de ser miserable en el rostro.

—Parece que alguien atropelló el cachorrito de Sadie— se rio Blainley.

— ¡Eso es tan triste!— se lamentó Ella.

— ¡Sashka y Gabriella Turnbull!

Cody llevaba una falda de pana color caqui, un cinturón delgado negro pálido, un suéter amarillo varias tallas más grande de lo que debería y calcetines amarillos con rayas blancas. Mientras que Harold llevaba una falda tipo escolar gris Oxford con rayas haciendo la cuadricula blancas y rojas, un suéter, que también le quedaba grande, rojo y varios libros bajo el brazo. Las dos usaban zapatos escolares, y lentes de armazón grueso. Sashka usaba una peluca castaña con un chongo desaliñado y Gabriella una de un rojo un poco más brillante que su cabello natural peinada en dos trenzas. Las dos tenían un maquillaje muy sencillo en el que Sashka se había incluido pecas, y le había respetado las suyas a su amiga.

—Porque siempre es más estético ser una nerd, que un nerd— comentó Chris.

Las dos caminaron despacio hacia el frente del escenario, siendo un poco patosas y poniendo su mejor expresión de chica tímida.

— ¡Chioma y Lavena Alvarado!

Alejandro y Ennui usaban unos disfraces de vampiresa con faldas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación y que parecían a punto de deshacerse, unas gruesas mayas negras y enormes botas de plataforma. Lavena había conservado la peluca que usaba normalmente y traía un maquillaje igual bastante similar al de su día a día, incluyendo los pupilentes, solo que se había encargado de feminizar sus rasgos. Mientras que Chioma se había aclarado un par de tonos, sin llegar a verse blanca, traía los labios color negro y una escandalosa sombra rojo sangre y se había puesto una peluca negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura y pupilentes rojos.

—Las creaturas nocturnas se apoderan del escenario— dijo Ella en un tono que intentaba sonar misterioso pero seguía siendo increíblemente dulce.

Las dos caminaron lentamente, con las expresiones serias y un aire misterioso, sensual por parte de Chioma, y sencillamente aterrador por parte de Lavena. Al llegar al frente la latina sonrió y su compañera gruñó para que los jueces pudieran ver que se habían puesto colmillos postizos.

— ¡Karla y Kanta Bloodcurse!

Gwen utilizaba un pequeño conjunto de shorts y camiseta negra con tiras de la tela azul brillantes enredadas alrededor de las cuatro extremidades, la cintura y el cuello. Se había maquillado parte de la cabeza, el cuello, los pies y las manos de negro que iban degradándose a un azul marino y estaban repletos de pequeñas estrellas. En la cabeza traía un tocado de luna y se había amarrado su corto cabello en una cola de cabello. Para dar un aspecto masculino se había pintado bello facial con los mismos colores que el resto de su maquillaje y se había vendado los pechos.

Por otro lado Cameron traía un mini vestido rojo con tiras de tela amarillo brillante alrededor de las mismas áreas que su compañero. Su maquillaje también era muy similar al de Kanta solo que en su propia escala de colores y con nubes en lugar de estrellas y en lugar del bello facial tenía los labios pintados de un rojo brillante. Se había puesto una enorme peluca rubia y su tocado representaba los rayos del sol. También era obvio que había algo de relleno debajo de su vestido para darle un poco de curvas, aunque no demasiadas.

—Como el día y la noche— suspiró Ella.

— ¿Cómo que como? ¡Son literalmente el día y la noche!— exclamó Eva.

—De hecho técnicamente son la luna…— empezó a decir Ellody que fue bajando su tono poco a poco hasta dejar de hablar.

Karla y Kanta caminaron con cada uno estirando una de sus manos como si intentara tocar al otro pero sin lograrlo. Cuando llegaron hasta el frente del escenario cada uno se fue a extremos contrarios desde donde se voltearon a ver con las manos en la cintura, entonces la música del baile alemán de Sierra empezó a sonar.

—Uno— cantaron los dos.

—Dos— cantaron Chioma y Lavena.

—Tres— cantaron Sashka y Gabriella.

—Golpea.

—Golpea.

—Golpea.

Una sucesión de los equipos de Yelena y Blair, Phaedrus y Metodija, y Lela y Gerfrid se mostró haciendo variaciones del mismo paso, hasta finalmente detenerse en Sophie y Rio. La primera de ellas parada atrás de la otra, sosteniéndola de las muñecas.

—La golpeo con la rodilla— canturreó Rio haciendo la mímica de la acción.

—Porque los gatos somos una maravilla— aseguró Chrystal señalándose a sí misma con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Cuatro— Saxa.

—Cinco— Moreen.

—Seis— Chrystal y Soo-Jin.

—A la cárcel iras— le aseguró Sophie a su detenida mientras la sostenía con fuerza.

—Mi corazón por Jen siempre latirá— cantó Gerfrid mientras miraba a su compañera y hacia el paso correspondiente del baile con la rodilla arriba y las manos cerradas a la altura del pecho.

—Siete— Phaedrus y Metodija.

—Ocho— Yelena y Blair.

—Nueve— Sashka y Gabrilla.

—Ponte derechito— cantaron Chioma y Lavena.

—Mareas y días son mi cometido— dijo Kanta con las manos en la cintura.

—Diez— Chioma y Lavena.

—Diez— Sashka y Gabriella.

—Diez— Yelena y Blair.

—Once— Phaedrus y Metodija.

—Once— Lela y Gerfrid.

—Doce— Sophie y Rio.

—Todo perro conoce— cantó Soo-Jin.

—Las chicas quieren ser como nosotras, pero este estilo es solo mío— terminaron Saxa y Moreen señalando hacia arriba y con la respiración un poco agitada.

Los jueces aplaudieron educadamente y las dos les dedicaron una reverencia y les lanzaron un beso antes de salir del escenario otra vez tomadas de la mano.

-0-0-0-

Las nueve concursantes oficiales de la competencia hicieron una fila al frente del escenario, mientras que un pequeño cuadro a la orilla de la pantalla mostraba a los invitados desde la carpa de servicios esperando con ansias.

—Karla— empezó a enumerar Chef—, Sashka, Yelena, Lela, Chioma y Chrystal. Ustedes representan lo mejor y lo peor de esta semana. El resto de ustedes puede ir a acompañar a sus parejas en la tienda de servicios.

-+-+Confesionario Izzy+-+-

— ¿Creen que si resulta que Justin está entre los tres peores aun así quiera invitarme esa comida?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Sammy, Jay y Brick dejaron el escenario mientras el resto se volteaban a ver las unas a las otras expectantes.

—Muy bien, Ella. ¿Quieres empezar?— le indicó el presentador a una de sus invitadas que miro a todas las concursantes frente a ella.

—Sashka, creo que tú y Gabrielle se veían adorables, tenían mucha química y me gusto lo honestas a ustedes mismas que se mantuvieron— cantó la princesa de cuentos de hadas.

—Muchas gracias— contestó Cody.

—Chris— ordenó el Chef.

—Lela. ¿Sabes porque permaneciste en el escenario esta noche?— le preguntó el ex presentador, ahora juez.

—Quiero pensar que porque mi presentación los sorprendió— contestó en tono de duda Tom.

—No, fue porque fue aburrida, increíblemente aburrida. Tú y Jen habrían podido salir sin el drag y hubiera sido prácticamente lo mismo— lo regañó Chris y aunque Lela abrió la boca para alegar, pareció pensárselo mejor y la volvió a cerrar.

—Cruel, me gusta— dijo Chef—. ¿Ellody?

—Me guiaré únicamente por mi impresión emocional de lo sucedido y diré, Yelena, que ver tu presentación fue dolorosamente incomodo— comentó la genia acomodándose los lentes y sin mirar a Lorenzo a los ojos—. Tú y tu compañera se veían completamente descoordinadas y la pobre chica parecía en sufrimiento. El secreto del trabajo en equipo está en que todas las partes se sientan cómodas con sus funciones para que así sean lo más productivas posibles, y tú como líder tenías que encargarte de eso. Y en definitiva no lo hiciste.

—Excelente. Emma, tu turno.

La cámara mostró el rostro serio de la futura abogada mientras observaba a las participantes y luego cambió a un acercamiento del rostro de Sashka que se había puesto roja y tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

—Durante mi presentación estaba tan concentrado en mí y en Harold que no me di tiempo de voltear a ver los jueces. Pero en cuanto vi a Emma ahí empecé a sudar frío. Si mis cálculos no me fallan el capítulo donde hablo con Kitty ya debió salir al aire, y debo admitir que cuando fue su turno de hablar casi me orino encima… Esperen… ¿Pueden borrar eso?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Chioma, la idea era buena, un poco obvia considerando a quien tenías en tu equipo, pero buena a pesar de todo. Pero estuvo tan mal ejecutada que dio pena— criticó Emma, y Sashka suspiró aliviada—. La letra de su canción parecía hecha última hora y sus atuendos eran un completo desastre. ¿Qué pasó ahí?

—El problema es que originalmente tenía un concepto diferente, pero mientras iba avanzando me di cuenta de que no me iba a dar tiempo de desarrollarlo y tuve que cambiarlo— se explicó Alejandro.

—Pues eso es inaceptable, si sobrevives a esta noche no puedes permitir que eso vuelva a pasar— sentencio Emma y Alejandro no pudo más que asentir.

—Blainley, tú turno.

—Sashka, debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendida de verte aquí de nuevo. No serás un hombre muy atractivo, pero ciertamente eres una niña bonita, y creo que has aprendido a aprovecharte de eso e imprimirle tu toque. Felicidades.

—Y finalmente Eva.

—Supongo que Cameron y Gwen se veían bien— dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados y un encogimiento de hombros.

—Muy bien, ahora pueden dejar el escenario para que nosotros podamos criticarlos más a gusto— les indicó Chef y la imagen mostró como todos se iban—. Listo, hora de empezar con la carnicería. ¿Qué pensaron de Chrystal y Soo-Jin?

— ¡Oh, ellos se veían tan lindos!— exclamó Ella dando un par de aplausos.

—No eran lindos, eran intensos y salvajes— la contradijo Eva—. Debo decir que el niño lindo y la chica loca hicieron un buen trabajo.

— ¿Chica loca? ¿Ustedes dos no eran amigas o algo así?— le preguntó Blainley.

—Eso no quita que ella este completamente desquiciada.

—Bueno, suficiente de Izzy— las detuvo el Chef—. Vayamos con Chioma y Lavena.

—Técnicamente no fue tan malo— opinó Chris—, pero si lo comparamos con algunos de los demás fue sencillamente deficiente.

—Ella misma admitió haberlo hecho a la carrera— les recordó Emma—. Y yo sencillamente no creo que eso sea aceptable en este punto de la competencia.

—Sigamos con Sashka y Gabriella.

—Creo que es bastante obvio que fueron las más bonitas. ¿Pero eso es suficiente?— preguntó Ellody.

— ¿En serio estamos diciendo que las nerds fueron las más bonitas?— los cuestionó Chris— Como que algo está desviado en este programa.

Un par de miradas entre incrédulas y enojadas voltearon a ver a Chris.

— ¿Qué?

—Ignorando a Chris, sigamos. ¿Qué opinan de Lela?

—Ya se dijo prácticamente todo, fue muy aburrido— dijo Blainley.

— ¿Han visto esos retos donde hermanos intercambian su ropa? Algo así fue lo que hicieron— agregó Emma.

—Yelena y Blair. ¿Qué hay de ellas?

— ¿Por qué Blair iba vestida como mujer, no tendría que haber estado como hombre?— preguntó Eva.

—No, está bien, Chandra era una Bio Drag— le recordó Ellody.

—No importa a que genero iba representando, de todos modos fue terrible— opinó Emma.

—Pobrecita Blair, se veía muy incómoda— agregó Ella.

—Y si las comparamos con las Katie y Sadie que nos dieron Lake y Karla hace unos capítulos la verdad es que se quedaron muy cortas— opinó Chef—. Y hablando de Karla, ¿cómo la vieron a ella con Kanta?

—Fue mágico— suspiró Ella.

—A diferencia de los equipos que están entre los peores tres ellos si se esforzaron y le pusieron producción— apuntó Blainley.

—La luna y el sol, un poco cliché pero muy bien logrado— agregó Ellody—. Los astros siempre son una apuesta segura si quieres ponerle encanto a algo.

—Bien, creo que he escuchado suficiente— cerró Chef— tráiganme a mis chicas de regreso.

-0-0-0-

Todas estaban de regreso, incluyendo a los invitados que esperaban todos en la parte de atrás junto con las reinas que ya estaban a salvo.

—Como hoy me siento extra generosa esta noche, la ganadora de esta noche y su pareja tendrán una visita al zoológico que incluye sus entradas, la comida que gusten consumir adentro y la posibilidad de fotografiarse con uno de los animales— anunció Chef—. Una vez dicho eso, Chrystal y Karla, están a salvo. Y eso por supuesto nos deja a Sashka como la ganadora de esta noche, felicidades.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

— ¿Dos semanas seguidas? ¡Wujuuu! Soy la nueva Saxa.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Y como me estoy muriendo de frio en este biquini, vámonos sin rodeos. Chioma Alvarado, estas a salvo. Las otras dos, Yelena y Lela por sí no ha quedado claro, tendrán que hacer lip sync por su supervivencia en esta competencia. Recuerden que es su última oportunidad para sorprenderme, así que háganos un favor a todos y no lo jodan.

Rápidamente todas las que ya se sabían a salvo se escabulleron atrás con el resto. Dejando a Tom y Lorenzo que intercambiaron una mirada y se prepararon para actuar.

-+-+Confesionario Tom+-+-

— ¿Otra vez? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que termine aquí de nuevo?

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

El chico solo suspiró profundamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Las dos se acostaron en el suelo, Lela dándoles la espalda a los jueces y Yelena mirándolos. Entonces la música empezó a sonar.

— ¡En el Serengueti, es un hermoso día! ¡El momento ideal para salir a cazar!— desde la posición en la que estaba no se veían los labios de Lela, pero si se alcanzó a apreciar cómo levantaba un brazo con fingido esfuerzo y se dejaba caer la mano en la cara— ¡Encontrar a Zeke y ganar este juego! ¡Cuando mis piernas se despierten! ¡Oh!

-+-+Confesionario Jen+-+-

—Tom lo está haciendo excelente, pero no estoy segura de que los jueces puedan verlo… y eso es malo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¡Estar sola te hacer ver triste y patética, morirás sin dejar rastro!— actuó Yelena también levantando el brazo y dejándolo caer sobre su cabeza.

El "¡Oye!" de la canción se escuchó, pero nadie realmente lo actuó porque Lela estaba ocupada girándose para personificar a Duncan.

— ¡Casi atrapamos a ese chico!— movió los labio Lela perfectamente, ahora sí a la visión de los jueces, levantando un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo con los antebrazos— Podía verle los granitos. ¡En serio, así de cerca!

Lela giró sobre el piso hasta quedar sentada como sirena con su frente viendo a los jueces.

— ¡"Casi", no te sirve por aquí!— Lela se sobaba el brazo mientras movía los labios— ¡Ustedes son dos perdedores!

—"Perdedora" te llamó el león— hico lip sync Yelena mientras se arrastraba solo con sus manos para estar cerca de Lela—. ¡Cuando no encontrabas tus pelotas! Las tranquilizantes, digo. ¿A dónde se habrán ido?

Inmediatamente Yelena empezó a intentarse parar tambaleantemente.

— ¡Mejod canto o me echadan!— entre jadeos actuaba las palabras y se mantenía en un constante intentarse parar y parecer tropezarse sin siquiera moverse— ¡Hay algo que quiedo decir! ¡¿Cody?! ¡¿Cody?! ¡¿Cody?! Ay, no siento mi cara. ¿Dónde la pusiste? ¡¿Cody?! ¡¿Cody?! ¡¿Cody?!

Yelena se dejó caer al suelo de cara, mientras que simultáneamente Lela levantaba su tronco de tal manera que terminó sentada con las piernas estiradas y el tronco recto.

— ¡En el Serengueti, es un hermoso día!— imitó Lela doblando una pierna y abrazándosela— ¡El momento ideal para ir a cazar!— se paró de golpe y empezó a tambalearse— ¡Encontrar a Zeke y ganar este juego! ¡Cuando mis piernas se despierten! ¡Mis piernas!

Lela otra vez estaba en el suelo, solo que ahora sentada sobre sus piernas, mientras que Yelena ya se había puesto de pie y se estaba sobando el brazo.

— ¡Mi mano!— movió los labios Yelena.

Lela se paró lo más rápido que pudo, pero no le dio tiempo de darle el golpe que sonó en la grabación a su compañera.

— ¡Mi brazo!

— ¡Oh, mi cara!— Yelena frotaba su rostro como si se hubiera manchado con algo y no pudiera limpiárselo.

— ¡Despierta!— imitaron las dos, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos en alto— ¡Despierta!

Yelena saltó y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que Lela se quedó en la misma posición que habían estado antes, solo que con los brazos aún más estirados.

Los aplausos, que no se hicieron esperar, se escucharon más animados que de costumbre debido al nivel de personas presentes.

—He tomado mi decisión— anunció Chef mirando a las dos concursantes intensamente—. Yelena, felicidades te quedas. Lela, lamentablemente llegó tu tiempo de partir, despídete con gracia.

—Gracias por la oportunidad— se despidió Tom con una pequeña reverencia.

Se dirigió a la salida y varios la vieron partir tristes.

-0-0-0-

En la habitación rosa se mostró a Tom llegar, quitarse la peluca, sentarse en un banco con expresión triste y frotarse la cara mientras su voz se escuchaba en el fondo.

—No me voy satisfecho, creo que tenía toda la capacidad de haberlo hecho mejor pero no la aproveche— su imagen se mostró con una sonrisa un poco triste—. Aun así estoy feliz de haber entrado en esto, y Jen y yo definitivamente tendremos que empezar a hacer blogs en drag.

Se ve a Tom, ya desmaquillado pero aún con su ropa de la pasarela, escribiendo en el espejo, cuando aparece Jen que va corriendo a abrazarlo.

-0-0-0-

La cámara empezó a mostrar a las dieciséis personas que estaban en el escenario mientras la voz del Chef se escuchaba de fondo.

—Espero que lo que paso esta semana les demuestre que no estamos aquí para jugar. Ya no solo basta que hagan las cosas decentemente, a partir de ahorita cualquier cosa que no sea excelencia será juzgada duramente. Una vez con eso claro. ¡Dejemos que la música suene!

Invitados y participantes empezaron a bailar entre ellos y en algún punto Izzy decidió bajar del escenario y arrastrar a Eva hacia este. Entonces el resto empezó a hacer que el resto de las juezas invitadas de la noche también subieran. Entonces todos empezaron a salir dejando al final a Cody y Emma que se miraron el uno al otro incómodamente antes de que la reina le diera el paso a la jueza y el capítulo llegara a su fin.

_Honestamente, con excepción de la parte de los remolques, estoy bastante orgullosa de este capítulo. Sé que no tuvieron la oportunidad de ver mucho de ninguno de sus bailes, pero considerando que todos iban a estar basados en la misma canción no quería que todo se volviera muy repetitivo. ¿Opiniones? Muchas gracias a bocayoteamo6969 por seguir apoyándome, espero que ahora no pierdas tu cuenta. Y MittoBoy18, espero que hayas seguido leyendo y siga siendo de tu agrado. Espero poder traer el próximo capítulo pronto._

_Los quiere: yo._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho**

*Intro*

La música empieza a sonar mientras se empiezan a iluminar luces en la pasarela y finalmente aparece la claqueta que se cierra.

"Yo estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú cómo estás? En todo momento pienso en ti."

La toma va esquivando a varios pasantes con contenedores de basura llenos de ropa para luego empezar a subir por la montaña del set y caer dramáticamente al tiempo que se ve a Owen saltar del helicóptero y caer en la piscina salpicando todo.

"Me preguntaste que quiero ser, y la respuesta vas a tener: ¡Yo quiero ser famoso!"

La fuerza del agua saca disparado a Cameron que cae sobre un maniquí en el que estaba trabajando Tom. El maniquí genera un efecto domino que hace que también caigan el de Jay y Jacques.

"Muchos peligros puedo pasar, todo lo puedo soportar."

La cámara se mueve hasta a enfocar a Justin, que está sentado en una silla enfrente de Cody al que le está aplicando sombra hasta que un labial le cae en la cabeza haciendo que voltee a ver al culpable furibundo.

"Nada en mi camino podrá detener lo que yo quiero ser."

La imagen ahora muestra a Lorenzo riéndose frente a un espejo mientras se pone rímel cuando un maniquí le cae encima.

"¡Yo quiero ser famoso!

La imagen se mueve un poco a un lado donde se ve a Alejandro en un vestido morado rodando los ojos. Él toma la punta de la falda del vestido y la hace mover de tal manera que la tela ocupe toda la imagen.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na…"

Se ve a Miles en posición de flor de loto y con los ojos cerrados en el confesionario, hasta que parece escuchar algo y los abre para voltear a ver hacia un lado.

"…Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"

La imagen se mueve hasta mostrar el interior de uno de los remolques donde se ven a Sammy y Kitty, con un bigote falso, sentadas en una cama riendo. Kitty se quita el bigote y lo lanza.

"Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso…"

El bigote cae y ahora la imagen muestra la pasarela donde está desfilando Geoff en un vestido rosa con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el sombrero.

"…Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso."

Atrás de él salen Brick en un bonito vestido blanco y bien maquillado pero con una peluca de payaso; y Ezekiel con un vestido gris extra largo y una enorme peluca castaña. Los dos caminan hasta posarse uno a cada lado de Geoff.

Mientras se escuchan los silbidos la imagen gira para mostrar lo que está enfrente del escenario donde se ven Chris y Blainley negando con la cabeza uno a cada lado de Chef que esta con su vestido y sombrero rosa enseñando los dientes.

"Chef Hatchet´s Drag Race"

*Final de la Intro*

Era el día siguiente después de la eliminación de Tom y todos llegaron a la habitación rosa un poco cansados.

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

—Después de los últimos dos días este lugar se siente muy vacío. Y aunque odio que sea así, ahora estoy emocionada y espero ser capaz de seguir viendo cómo se vacía.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Brick marchó hasta ponerse enfrente del espejo, donde se cruzó de brazos como si estuviera vigilando.

—No te preocupes cadete, no lo voy a borrar esta vez— dijo Lorenzo apartándolo con una mano para poder leer—. "Todas ustedes son estrellas, nunca lo olviden, las voy a estar apoyando desde casa. Besos y abrazos, Lela"… Que gay.

Al terminar el chico se apartó de todos y se dejó caer en una silla. El resto lo volteó a ver un poco extrañado mientras Jay se acercaba al espejo y empezaba a borrar.

—Te extrañaremos Tom— murmuró el chico mientras se separaba del espejo ahora limpio y todos se le quedaban viendo.

—Bueno. ¿Nadie va a mencionar que Cody ganó por segunda semana consecutiva?— preguntó Sammy.

—Pues yo estaba esperando que nadie lo hiciera— confesó Justin en tono divertido—. Si le sigue yendo mejor que a mí en esta competencia lo voy a tener que empezar a sabotear y así no podríamos seguir siendo amigos.

Cody se rio y Brick se acercó a darle un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Felicidades amigo— le dijo el cadete.

—Tú y Jay van a tener que decirnos a todos su secreto, porque no es justo que sigan acaparando— agregó Cameron.

—Gracias chicos, yo…— empezó a agradecer Cody.

—O mejor podríamos hacer lo que dijo el niño bonito y asegurarnos que sean los siguientes eliminados— dijo Lorenzo desde su lugar alejado de todos que voltearon a verlo con muecas en sus caras.

Entonces un estridente grito que claramente pertenecía al Chef los hizo voltear a ver a la pantalla a la que se dirigieron expectantes.

—A veces la vida no es como uno quiere cadetes, y eso es algo que tarde o temprano tendrán que aprender— dijo la grabación de Chef en un falso tono solemne—. Por suerte si este mundo no nos convence, no es tan difícil crear otro. ¿O sí?

— ¿La vida después de la muerte?— le preguntó Brick a Cameron que solo se encogió de hombros.

La puerta se abrió y Chef entró con una gran sonrisa.

—Muy bien princesitas, espero que estén de buen humor porque el mini reto del día de hoy es muy fácil— anunció Chef—. Las quiero a todas sentadas en un círculo en el suelo. ¡Ya, ya, ya!

La imagen se difuminó a blanco, y cuando regresó ya estaban todos sentados formando un círculo, incluyendo al Chef que a diferencia del resto estaba sentado en una silla.

— ¿Por qué el Chef no está sentado en el piso?— se quejó Justin.

—Porque yo soy el presentador y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana. ¿Entendido?— contestó él con una mirada amenazante— Bien, estas son las reglas. Yo diré un pedazo de una frase, después la persona a mi derecha tendrá que completarla usando entre cuatro y diez palabras para que después la persona a la derecha de esta le agregué más y así sucesivamente hasta formar un cuento. Si alguien titubea demasiado, no cumple con la longitud de palabras o no se le ocurre nada que agregar quedara eliminada y la persona después de esta tendrá que continuar. La que sobreviva hasta el final será la ganadora. ¿Entendido? Empecemos. Había una vez una pequeña Drag Queen que…

—… caminaba en el bosque usando sus tacones— continuó Cameron que estaba a su derecha.

—Pero como se le atoraban en el lodo decidió quitárselos— siguió Cody.

—Y luego ella… eh… ella— titubeó Jay.

—Eliminada, sal del círculo— le ordenó Chef.

—Ella… ella…— también tuvo problemas Lorenzo, que seguía después de Jay.

—Eliminada— indicó Chef—. Siguiente.

—Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que…— dijo Sammy.

—… había sido una mala idea quitarse los zapatos porque…— agregó Alejandro sin dudarlo un segundo.

—…había muchas piedras en el camino— continuó Brick.

Justin, que era el que cerraba el círculo, simplemente se quedó en blanco.

— ¡Eliminada! Debería darles vergüenza, una ronda y casi la mitad esta fuera— los regañó Chef—. Entonces, de atrás de un árbol, salió un…

— ¡Troll en zapatos deportivos!— exclamó Cameron.

—Y la pequeña Drag Queen supo lo que tenía que hacer— prosiguió Cody.

—Agarrar a ese troll…—dijo Alejandro.

—…, golpearlo hasta dejarlo noqueado…— agregó Sammy.

—…, amarrarlo en un árbol…— continuó Brick.

—... y robarle esos zapatos deportivos— terminó la oración el presentador, claramente divertido.

—Pero no contaba con que…— le dio el seguimiento a la historia Cameron.

—… ese troll era casi dos cabezas más alto que ella— siguió Cody.

—Así que no había forma que le ganara— agregó Alejandro.

—Al menos que…— dijo muy segura Sammy.

—Eso solo fueron tres palabras, eliminado— le indicó Chef.

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

— ¿En serio?— se quejó antes de taparse con ambas manos la cara.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Brick se quedó tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta de que era su turno y no dijo nada.

—Sophie, eliminada. Pero de todos modos no valia la pena luchar porque…— continuó con la historia Chef.

—… los zapatos le quedarían muy grandes— prosiguió Cameron.

—Entonces él… quiero decir ella… este…— se trabó Cody.

— ¡Eliminada!— exclamó Chef— Ahora se viene lo divertido.

—Así que decidió ser creativa— Alejandro.

—Y pedirle al troll que la cargara— Chef.

—Aunque era muy feo— Cameron.

—Así que tenía que tomar una decisión— Alejandro.

—Sus pies, o su dignidad— Chef.

—La decisión no era fácil— Cameron.

—Pero no podía tardarse mucho en decidir— Alejandro.

—Porque más tarde tenía un…

—Fiesta… no… espera… fiesta es una no un.

Algunos hicieron exclamación de decepción y otros aplaudieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que eso dignificaba que Cameron había perdido. El Chef lo anunció oficialmente y Alejandro quedó como el ganador.

La escena cambió y ya estaban todos otra vez parados, Chef y Alejandro de un lado y el resto del otro.

—El desafío principal del día de hoy consistirá en la actuación de versiones modificadas de los tradicionales cuentos infantiles "Hansel y Gretel" y "Caperucita Roja" — anunció Chef—. Como premió por ganar el desafío de esta semana Chioma podrá elegir su equipo, aparte de que serán los primeros en acceder a la habitación donde están sus opciones de atuendos para la pasarela de esta noche con temática de princesas de cuentos de hadas. Una vez dicho esto, Chioma puedes elegir.

—Muy bien, en mi equipo quiero a Phaedrus, Saxa y… Sophie— eligió Alejandro.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

—Hijo de…

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Quizás no debería haber dejado afuera a Lorenzo de mi equipo, pero sé ha convertido en una molestia últimamente y la verdad es que nunca ha sido especialmente útil. Pero Sammy, a ella llevo un tiempo trabajándola. Y sin Cameron ahí, tendré a Jay en la palma de mi mano.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Eso significa que Chrystal, Karla, Yelena y Sashka están en el otro— dijo el Chef mientras le pasaba un libreto a Alejandro y otro a Justin—. Tendrán cuatro horas para preparar sus actuaciones y después mandaré alguien por ustedes para que el equipo de Chioma vaya a elegir su ropa para mañana, y el de Chrystal vaya a grabar su cuento con Leonard como director.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

— ¿Leonard no era el niño raro de la temporada seis que iba vestido de mago?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Buena suerte— les deseó el Chef—, y no lo jodan.

—Muy bien, a trabajar— le dijo Alejandro a su equipo en cuanto la puerta se cerró atrás del Chef.

Los dos equipos se separaron en lados contrarios de la habitación rosa y empezaron con la repartición de papeles.

— ¿Soy el único al que se le hizo extraña la elección de equipo de Alejandro?— preguntó Cameron.

—En realidad es bastante simple, eligió a las personas débiles de mente para su equipo— respondió Justin—, para así poder jugar con ellos.

—No creo que eso sea correcto— comentó Cameron—, Brick es una de las personas más decididas que conozco, y Sammy y Jay son bastante listos.

—Quizás, pero ninguno de ellos tiene habilidades sociales— explicó Justin—. Son inocentes y están desesperados por atención. Eso los hace blancos fáciles para ser manipulados.

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

—No puedo creer que Justin acaba de sugerir que el no haber sido elegido en el equipo de Alejandro implica que tengo habilidades sociales. Y aunque es probable que la verdadera razón por la que no me escogió es que ya estuve en una temporada anterior con él haciéndome menos susceptible a caer en sus trampas… Es el cumplido más bonito que he recibido en mi vida.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

—Finalmente, alguien que reconoce las habilidades sociales del Codeimaster— dijo haciendo los dedos de pistola a la cámara—. Muy bien, fue Alejandro que de todos modos como que me odia desde lo que pasó en Gira Mundial y tiene esta especie de guerra fría con Justin que es mi amigo. Pero de todos modos, ya era hora de que alguien se diera cuenta de que Cody no está desesperado por atención.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Muy bien, la división de personajes será así. Sammy y Jay serán Hansel y Gretel, Brick será la madrastra malvada y yo la bruja— indicó Alejandro—. Por supuesto si alguno de ustedes no se siente cómodo con su papel puede decírmelo y yo estaré complacido en hacer algo al respecto. Lo más importante para mí es que todos estemos felices y trabajemos de la mejor manera juntos.

—Bueno, no es como que nadie más pueda hacer el papel de Hansel— dijo Sammy con una risita nerviosa.

—Por mí está bien— también aceptó Jay.

Y aunque Brick parecía algo dubitativo finalmente también aceptó.

Mientras tanto en el otro equipo las cosas no fluían tan fácilmente.

— ¡Yo no voy a ser la abuela! Me niego a vestirme como una anciana— exclamó Justin.

— ¿Entonces quién va a ser la abuela, Cameron?— preguntó Lorenzo.

—Yo no tengo problema con ser la abuela— dijo Cameron.

—Bueno. ¿Y por qué no lo eres tú?— contraatacó Justin.

—Chicos, en serio estoy bien con…— volvió a intentarlo Cameron.

— ¡Porque yo quiero ser la loba!— exclamó Lorenzo.

—Chicos, de verdad puedo…

— ¡Y yo quiero ser la cazadora!

— ¡Y yo quiero ser la abuela!— gritó Cameron, haciendo que Justin y Lorenzo finalmente lo voltearan a ver.

—Pero no te pareces a Cody. ¿Cómo vas a ser su abuela si no te pareces a él?— observó Justin.

—Ninguno se parece a mí, de hecho nadie se parece a nadie— les recordó Cody—. Aparte, ni siquiera me han preguntado mi opinión. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ser Caperucita Roja?

Lorenzo y Justin lo miraron durante un par de segundos antes de volver a discutir.

Del otro lado de la habitación ya Alejandro dio un par de aplausos para hacer que Sammy y Jay dejaran de leer sus libretos.

—Sammy, querida, lo estás haciendo increíble, pero recuerda que esto es una parodia. No puedes tener expresiones tan neutras todo el tiempo, debes exagerar. ¿Está bien? Exagerar— indicó Alejandro a lo que la rubia asintió y volvió a levantar su libreto lista para leerlo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Chef.

El presentador caminó hasta donde el elenco de Hansel y Gretel estaba ensayando y se les quedó viendo, ninguno de los concursantes supo muy bien que hacer.

—Bueno. ¿Me dirán que están haciendo o no?— les preguntó.

Brick estaba dispuesto a contestar, pero Alejandro le hizo una señal para que se callara.

—Estamos puliendo nuestras actuaciones— dijo el latino.

— ¿Tú les asignaste los papeles o dejaste que ellos escogieran?— continuó con sus preguntas el Chef.

—Yo propuse cual papel creí que le quedaba mejor a cada quien y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

— ¿Y todos se están aprendiendo sus líneas, van a estar listos para actuar?

—Sí claro, nos estamos esforzando y creo que vamos a presentarles algo realmente bueno.

Alejandro sonrió y todos los demás lo imitaron.

—Bien, pues más les vale demostrarlo.

Dicho esto el Chef se dirigió al otro equipo.

—Muy bien niñas, espero mucho de ustedes así que díganme. ¿Ya están listas para hacer esto?— les preguntó el Chef cuando llegó frente a ellos.

— ¿Por qué espera mucho de nosotros?— preguntó Cameron.

—Porqué después de esta eliminación quedarán menos de la mitad de ustedes, y no quiero a ningún inútil sobrante— contestó acercándose lo suficiente a su cara como para hacerlo tragar saliva—. Aparte, son el equipo que tiene a la única reina que nunca ha estado entre las tres peores. Así que espero que sientan la presión cuando estén grabando, porque es real.

Todos voltearon a ver a Justin que se veía sorprendido mientras el Chef se alejaba.

-0-0-0-

El equipo de Cody entró a la misma zona donde se había grabado el comercial del body positivity, solo que ahora estaba adornado con un bosque y una casa de cartón. Leonard los estaba esperando sentado en una silla de director hojeando un libro que tenía aspecto de antiguo y místico.

—Así que ustedes están aquí para intentar ser representantes de la magia— dijo cerrando su libro dramáticamente y poniéndose de pie—. Pues déjenme decirles algo. No saben nada sobre la magia, y honestamente no creo que sean dignos de saberlo. Pero podemos intentar hacer parecer que tienen una idea.

—Somos el equipo que va a representar Caperucita Roja, no hay magia en nuestra obra— le informó Justin que traía unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos y ajustados, una camisa de cuadros roja atada de tal manera que dejaba ver su ombligo y con algunos botones desabrochados para mostrar parte de sus pechos falsos, botas de piel con tacón, un arco colgado del hombro junto a su carcaj, una peluca negra en una coleta desaliñada y un maquillaje que la hacía ver sucia pero sexi.

—Eso solo muestra tu ignorancia— lo acusó Leonard señalándolo—. En todos los cuentos de hadas hay magia, y no podrás hacer un buen papel hasta que no la descubras dentro de ti.

Las cuatro intercambiaron miradas entre sí y Lorenzo (que traía un leotardo de cuerpo completo que intentaba asemejar el pelaje de un lobo pero dejaba ver sus curvas hechas artificialmente, maquillaje a juego y una diadema con orejas) solo se encogió de hombros.

La imagen cambió para enseñar al otro equipo llegando al set de grabación. Su director los barrió con la mirada, juzgándolos.

— ¡La bruja!— exclamó— Un paso al frente.

Alejandro obedeció. Usaba un vestido color vino estilo victoriano, como el que no había podido hacer la semana anterior, de manga larga y con plumas en el cuello, y usando una peluca desaliñada del color de su cabello hasta los hombros y un maquillaje que la hacía parecer una muñeca porcelana quebrada.

— ¿Te crees digna de representar este papel?

—Prometo hacerlo con todo el honor y todo el respeto que una Drag Queen puede darle a un papel como este— contestó Chioma con un pequeña reverencia y guiñándole un ojo.

Leonard se le quedó viendo con expresión seria lo que pareció una eternidad antes de decidir aceptar su declaración y asentir.

—Muy bien señoritas, vamos a crear magia.

— ¿Así que a ver a tu abuela?— preguntó Lorenzo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Cody con un dedo dentro de la boca.

Sashka traía un vestido de falda roja, blusa blanca y corset marrón oscuro que combinaba con su maquillaje, medias blancas, zapatos escolares negro, una peluca de ondas un par de tonos más clara que su cabello natural y, obviamente, una pequeña caperuza roja. Traía una canasta tipo picnic entre las manos y la atrajo a su pecho mientras miraba a Lorenzo con actitud de miedo.

—Alto, alto, alto— les ordeno Leonard—. ¿Qué se supone que es eso? Sashka ¿Si quiera leíste el libreto?

— ¡Pero aún no llegaba mi línea!— exclamó Cody.

—Pero ya estás en escena, no puedes esperar a que llegue tu línea para empezar a actuar— la siguió regañando Leonard—. ¿Crees que Caperucita Drag Roja actuaría así?

— ¿Sí?

— ¡No! No eres una niña tonta, la loba está intentando seducirte y aunque no piensas corresponderle te gusta la atención.

—Si no pienso corresponderle. ¿Por qué me gustaría?

—Oh mierda...— murmuró Chrystal desde fuera del escenario.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó Cameron, con el cabello cano, arrugas en la cara, un camisón azul celeste y un gorrito a juego.

—No debimos darle el papel de Caperucita a Cody.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo hará bien.

—No, no lo entiendes, no debimos darle el papel— insistió Justin antes de dar un paso al frente y levantar una mano—. ¡Señor director! ¿Cree que podemos cambiar de roles? Soy rápido maquillando y todos los disfraces son uni-talla así que no debería haber problema.

— ¿Es broma?— preguntó Leonard— ¡Ya estamos grabando!

—Sí, pero apenas estamos empezando así que…

— ¡No! De ninguna manera, tuvieron tiempo más que suficiente para asignar los papeles y ensayarlos, no van a cambiar ahora.

—Pero…

— ¡Justin! ¿Qué estás haciendo?— la cuestionó Lorenzo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo— dijo Sashka—. En serio que sí, solo que no había entendido bien el papel, pero ya lo entendí. No te preocupes.

Chrystal aún se veía preocupada, pero regresó a su lugar fuera del escenario.

La casa de la escenografía ahora estaba cubierta de dulces, también de cartón, y Sammy, en un trajecito muy parecido al que había usado Cody en Alemania durante gira mundial, llegó corriendo a arrancar uno de la puerta.

— ¡Mira Gretel, es una casa de dulce!

— ¡Corte!— gritó Leonard— Phaedrus, suenas como una niña.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Bueno. ¿Quizás porque es una niña?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Creí que el personaje de Hansel debía ser algo afeminado— se explicó Phaedrus.

—Sí, pero como un niño afeminado, no como una niña— alegó el director—. De nuevo.

—Abuelita de Caperucita Roja…— canturreó Justin saltando dentro del escenario.

— ¡Más energía, de nuevo!— ordenó Leonard.

— ¡Eso queremos hacer!— anunció Saxa en una versión con falda en lugar de shorts del disfraz de Phaedrus, una peluca de un par de trenzas pelirrojas y chapas cubiertas de pecas en la cara.

—No estas siendo lo suficientemente marimacha. ¡De nuevo!

—Entiendo que debió ser grosero de mi parte equivocarme de raza… ¡Quiero decir especie!— se corrigió a si misma Karla.

— ¡Apréndete tus líneas! ¡Siguiente!

—…con la sobrepoblación que hay en este mundo debería ser considerada una…— decía Alejandro mientras se iba irguiendo cada vez más.

— ¡Mayor intensidad! De nuevo.

El rostro de Yelena en medio de un gruñido.

— ¡De nuevo!

Brick, usando un sencillo vestido amarillo hasta media pantorrilla, un maquillaje severo y una peluca de cabello negro recogida en un chongo apretado, con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¡De nuevo!

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

—Jamás creí que diría esto, pero creo que prefería a Amy como directora.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

-0-0-0-

—Viejo… lo hice espantoso, la verdad no me sorprendería si hoy me fuera a casa— le confesó Cody, que estaba sentado en su cama en el remolque, a Justin que estaba parado enfrente de él.

—Con cómo nos gritaba Leonard hacía parecer que todos merecíamos irnos a casa— dijo el modelo intentándole quitar importancia.

—No lo entiendes, es que llegó un punto en el que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en gritarme, era tan mala que se rindió conmigo— insistió Cody.

—No debimos haberte dado ese papel, lo siento. ¿Pero por qué no nos dijiste nada cuando los estábamos repartiendo?

— ¡Sí les dije! Solo que tú y Lorenzo estaban muy ocupados discutiendo como para escucharnos.

En ese momento la puerta del remolque se abrió y Lorenzo, el único que aún no estaba ahí.

—Hablando del rey de Roma…— murmuró Justin.

El chico camino lentamente mirando a Alejandro que se estaba cepillando el cabello antes de meterse a la cama. Cuando estuvo frente a él apartó la mirada y se siguió de largo hasta llegar junto a los otros dos.

—Hola— saludó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— lo cuestionó Justin.

—Llevo compartiendo remolque con ustedes desde el día uno, no sé si lo recuerdan, idiotas— les recordó Lorenzo.

—Sí, lo sabemos. Es solo que normalmente no… tú sabes— balbuceo Cody.

—Normalmente tú ignoras nuestra existencia, y nosotros ignoramos la tuya. Lados opuestos del remolque, fin— agregó Justin gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

—Vaya, y yo que creí que eras la versión más amable y tonta de Alejandro— dijo Lorenzo—. Ya veo que solo eres tonta.

Justin estaba a punto de contestar algo cuando Cody se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre su cama ruidosamente.

—No otra vez, por favor— les pidió con el brazo sobre los ojos—. ¿Nos les bastó con lo que pasó hace rato? Si nos hubieran escuchado a Cameron y a mí hubiéramos podido repartir los papeles mejor y habríamos tenido más tiempo para ensayar. Sí van a discutir al menos háganlo afuera para que pueda dormir.

—Es eso por lo que vine a hablar con ustedes— habló después de unos momentos Lorenzo, ya mucho más calmado—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el set? Cody… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no soy buen actor. Eso es todo— contestó él acomodándose sobre su cama sin mirarlo.

—Cody…

—No Justin— detuvo a su amigo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos—. No soy un buen actor, eso es todo. Ahora si me permiten tengo que dormir.

Mientras tanto en el otro remolque Sammy y Brick platicaban animadamente, mientras los otros dos se veían algo distantes.

—Y… Cameron. ¿Cómo le fue a tu equipo en la grabación?— preguntó Sammy al ver la actitud de su amigo.

—Considerando que repetimos cada escena unas doce veces… En serio espero que bien— contestó Cameron con un suspiro.

— ¿No fuimos los únicos? Eso es un alivió— dijo Brick con una sonrisa—. Creía que Alejandro había sido duro con todas las veces que nos hizo ensayar, pero Leonard…

—Ese chico vive su vida diaria fingiendo ser un mago, obviamente todas nuestras actuaciones iban a estar muy por debajo de su nivel— aseguró Sammy.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no haber tenido tiempo para ensayar había sido lo que hizo que nos fuera tan mal— comentó Cameron—. Espera, hay algo en esa oración que suena gramaticalmente incorrecto…

— ¿Por qué no tuvieron tiempo para ensayar?— preguntó Jay saliendo finalmente de su ensimismación.

—Justin y Lorenzo, no paraban de discutir. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes, cómo les fue con Alejandro?

Los tres se miraron entre ellos.

—Alejandro es muy…— empezó a decir Sammy.

— ¿Amable?— completó Jay, no muy seguro de su respuesta.

—Sí… pero también algo…— volvió a titubear la única mujer de la habitación.

—Mandón, pero no de una manera asertiva y sexi. Es como si quisiera ordenarte a hacer cosas sin que te dieras cuenta— terminó Brick completamente serio—. No me gusta, si vas a dar órdenes tienes que estar seguro de que el restó sepa que son ordenes, sino eso se llama manipulación.

Sus compañeros de remolque se le quedaron viendo de una manera extraña, hasta que poco a poco se les fueron formando sonrisas en sus caras.

— ¿Asertiva y sexi?— repitió Jay y entonces los tres se echaron a reír.

-0-0-0-

Era el día siguiente y todos llegaron a la habitación rosa.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

—Hoy alguien más va a ser eliminado y… no creo ser yo. Tampoco creo ganar, pero genuinamente dudo que esté en riesgo esta noche. Y no lo sé, suena demasiado… surreal.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Lorenzo estaba mirando su atuendo para esa noche en el maniquí y poniéndole alfileres en algunos lugares cuando Alejandro llegó y se recargó en la mesa a su lado.

—Hola amigo.

—Oh… ¿Ahora soy tu amigo?— preguntó Lorenzo sin voltearlo a ver.

—Oh vamos. ¿No te elijo para un desafío y reaccionas así?

—Es fácil cuando tú tuviste más tiempo para ensayar y pudiste elegir ropa primero.

—Sabes, para ser alguien que siempre dice que no le importa el programa, pareces muy preocupado.

—Bueno, pues discúlpame por jugar el juego.

—Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo, jugar el juego. Y si eso te molesta lo lamento mucho.

Alejandro se separó de la mesa y se fue a otro lado a cambiarse, Lorenzo por su parte solo bufo y siguió con lo suyo.

La imagen de la cámara se movió y mostró a Jay al lado de Cody maquillándose.

—Cody… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— le pidió Jay.

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cómo… cómo fue salir del closet para ti?

Cody se congeló un par de segundos y el resto de los chicos voltearon a verlos, algunos más disimuladamente que otros.

—Bueno fue… complicado. Pero más para mí que para el resto. ¿Entiendes?— contestó finalmente.

—La verdad es que no— confesó Jay.

—Pues, este idiota— dijo dándole un codazo a Justin que se quejó de que le había arruinado sus cejas—, Trent y Harold fingieron que no era la gran cosa.

—Es que no era la gran cosa— se metió el modelo borrándose el trazo de las cejas para volverlo a hacer—. Nosotros lo sabíamos desde que te conocimos… bueno, al menos yo. Tú eras el que insistía en fingir que no lo sabíamos.

—Cómo iba diciendo— lo ignoró Cody—. Ellos estaban como: "Ya lo sabíamos." "¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?" "¿Entonces Noah y tú son novios?" Por otros lado mis papás solo me pidieron que no fuera a las marchas del orgullo desnudo y que intentara no hacer mucho escandalo al respecto. Te diría que este es el tipo de cosas que les molestaría que hiciera, pero honestamente ni siquiera estoy seguro de que estén mirando el programa. Sé que tuve suerte, muchísima suerte, porque hay muchos chicos a los que echan de sus casas o viven bajo un rencor silencioso por el resto de su vida… Pero yo solo podía pensar que me había tardado tanto en aceptarme a mí mismo, me había odiado tanto tiempo por eso, había estado tan asustado y había perdido tanto por mentirme a mí mismo… ¿Pero sabes que fue lo peor? Qué creo que el saber que todos iban a reaccionar de ese modo no hubiera cambiado nada. Porque el problema era yo, yo estaba aterrado de ser quien era… Lo siento, estoy seguro de que no era el tipo de respuesta que querías escuchar. Es solo que es la primera vez que hablo de esto en voz alta. ¿Sabes?

—No… muchas gracias— contestó Jay—. Creo que eres muy valiente, si te sirve de algo.

—Gracias— murmuró Cody con la voz ahogada mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su cara dejando un par de rayas negras.

—Eres un desastre, deberías usar maquillaje contra agua— lo regaño Justin mientras lo hacía girarse hacia él para desmaquillarle la cara.

—Ugh, esto es demasiado gay para mi gusto— dijo Lorenzo desde su lugar.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?— lo enfrentó el hawaiano.

—Yo soy el que debería de hacerles esa pregunta. ¿Todos ustedes son gais y tuvieron problemas para salir del closet? ¿A quién mierdas le importa? Dejen de hacer un drama al respecto.

—Bi— corrigió Cody desde su lugar.

—Oh cariño, yo no tuve problemas para salir del closet porque cuando eres hetero no necesitas hacerlo— dijo Justin—. En cambio tú eres otra historia.

—Tú no me conoces— fue lo único que dijo Lorenzo antes de agarrar sus cosas y llevárselas al otro lado de la habitación.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—He ido a suficientes bares gay a lo largo de mi vida, conozco perfectamente a los de su tipo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

-0-0-0-

La música empezó a sonar y el Chef en un camisón rosa sin mangas y pantuflas a juego salió al escenario modelando. Cuando llego al final de este se abaniqueo el rostro con una mano para después sacudirse el cabello imaginario y mirar a la cámara con las manos en la cintura.

—La temática de esta semana fueron los cuentos de hadas. Así que prepárense para ver a nuestras competidoras desfilar en su mejor atuendo de princesa y después ver su actuación en la versión modificada de dos de los cuentos más conocidos de todos los tiempos— presentó Chef—. Pero antes permítanme presentarles a los no tan emocionantes jueces que, desgraciadamente, tenemos con nosotros cada semana: Blainley y Chris.

—Vaya Chef, veo que ya estás preparado para escuchar un par de cuentos de hadas— dijo Blainley apretando los dientes y forzando una sonrisa.

—Solo esperemos que las chicas no te duerman— agregó Chris.

—Es tu trabajo evitarlo— contestó Chef—. Y acompañándonos también esta noche, la mismísima reina de la maldad: Heather.

—Estoy lista para probar que soy la única en este programa merecedora de una corona— saludó la legendaria asiática con las manos entrelazadas debajo de su barbilla.

—En ese caso ¡Iniciemos!

-0-0-0-

— ¡Phaedrus Dedrick!

Sammy llevaba un pantalón, guantes y una camisola marrón oscuro, una faja y una bufanda verde seco y varias aplicaciones de lo que parecía cuero y metal. Se había maquillado una barba de tres días y lo que parecían llamas alumbrando, pero no quemando, su rostro. También se había puesto pupilentes dorados, una peluca castaña un poco larga que había amarrado en una coleta mal hecha y llevaba una espada en la mano.

—Un príncipe del fuego ha entrado en escena— dijo Chris.

Phaedrus caminaba lo más tieso que podía, intentando verse lo más masculino y rudo posible.

—Esperemos que no se queme— agregó Chef mientras Phaedrus se daba la vuelta y salía del escenario.

— ¡Karla Bloodcurse!

Cameron llegó al escenario en un inmenso vestido color morado que la hacía ver incluso más pequeña de lo que ya era. Su vestido estaba salpicado de bordados de flores por toda su falda, y de hecho tenía un ramo de rosas color lila y blanco entre sus manos. Tenía una peluca castaña que caía en ondas hasta un poco debajo de media espalda y que ocultaba un poco su rostro ya que tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia el frente, lo que también permitía que se apreciara la, también bastante grande, corona plateada con grecas y picos que tenía en su cabeza.

—Su majestad entró a la sala— anunció Chef con vos profunda.

Entonces Karla levantó el rostro dejando ver que una especies de escamas en una paleta de colores que armonizaban con el vestido subían desde su escote hasta sus clavículas que se había encargado de resaltar al igual que los huesos del cuello. Se había difuminado lo más posibles las facciones del rostro que había enmarcado con las mismas escamas y se había puesto unos pupilentes que hacían ver sus ojos completamente negros.

—Y viene de otro mundo— agregó Heather.

Caminó por la pasarela completamente recta, sin apenas parpadear o moverse más que para enfrente y girar para salir.

— ¡Yelena Horne!

Lorenzo usaba un vaporoso vestido, que caía recto sobre su cuerpo sin ni un poco de relleno, de un azul opaco de varias capas, con un montón diminutas rosas color rosa con sus hojas verdes que ocupaban la parte de arriba del vestido, mientras que la falda brillaba con diminutas piedrecillas que la hacían parecer plagada de estrellas y unas mangas casi transparentes que se convertían en una capa. En contraste con lo delicado que se veía su vestido traía un pesado collar corto pero bastante grueso que parecía hecho de metal sólido y que hacía juego con su, también gruesa, corona con pedrería roja y azul de la que caían una tira de metal bellamente adornado a cada lado de la cabeza. Su peluca de un marrón casi negro estaba peinada en un voluminoso chongo y de maquillaje se había pintado los labias de rojo, un lunar sobre la boca y lo que parecía un sencillo antifaz azul.

—Todo se trata del contraste— dijo Blainley.

—Yo aún estoy intentando decidir si lo amo, o lo odio— les contó Heather.

Yelena caminaba moviendo mucho los hombros, exagerando cada uno de sus pasos. Cuando llegó al frente se puso a posar como si fuera una damisela en desgracia esperando que le tomaran una foto y después se giró para salir de ahí cómo había llegado.

— ¡Chioma Alvarado!

Alejandro salió en un vestido de una tela completamente transparente con manchas de encaje negro brillante repartidas a lo largo de la tela, y aunque cubrían la zona del pecho y los genitales prácticamente no dejaban nada a la imaginación, sobre todo considerando que el vestido no tenía mangas pero sí un escote que llegaba hasta la altura de la cintura donde un cinturón sujetaba lo que parecía una inmensa piel de color negro que le daba volumen a los lados y la parte de atrás del vestido. Su corona era una diadema oscura de picos de metal y perlas que estaba sobre unos voluminosos risos castaños, y para el maquillaje se había pintado los labios de un brillante negro petróleo con un ojo rodeado por el sol y el otro por la luna y las estrellas.

—Heather. ¿Podrías compartirnos cómo te sientes en este momento?— le preguntó Chris obviamente divertido.

—Cariño, si no te cuidas te lo voy a robar y no me voy a sentir culpable… nada culpable— le aseguró Blainley.

— ¿Debo recordarte que toda interacción romántica entre uno de los jueces de cabecera y los participantes está completamente prohibida? Aparte, eres muy vieja para ella— le recordó Chef.

La risa de Chris se escuchó de fondo mientras Chioma caminaba por el escenario, posando y dando vueltas para que se pudiera apreciar su atuendo.

— ¡Sophie Allan!

Brick usaba el vestido de princesa más tradicional de todas las que habían salido. Era azul celeste, casi completamente de satín con encaje en las partes justas y de manga larga. Su corona era plateada con pedrería azul y un león al centro, su peluca era de un rubio claro y de maquillaje se había afilado el rostro, desaparecido la uni-ceja, puesto un montón de sombra negra y apenas puesto un poco de brillo rosa en los labios.

Al entrar al escenario hizo una pequeña reverencia y desfiló por este en su interpretación del andar de una princesa.

—Un pedacito de cielo— dijo Blainley.

—Más bien una muñeca que se escapó de la tienda de antigüedades— la corrigió Heather.

—Pobrecita, ninguna niña quiere jugar con ella— se burló Chef mientras Sophie hacia una nueva reverencia antes de salir del escenario.

— ¡Sashka Turnbull!

Cody entró utilizando un enorme vestido con un montón de capas de tela que iban de un café naranjoso a un beige pasando por varios tonos de esa paleta de colores. Sus mangas eran tan largas que arrastraban y tenía lo que parecían unos grabados circulares en la parte de enfrente del vestido. Su peluca eran unos voluminosos risos plateados sobre los cuales usaba una corona tan cargada como su vestido con cuentas doradas como base, cadenitas y una luna del mismo color colgándole sobre la cara, y conchas y cristales blancos de todas las formas. Finalmente su maquillaje hacía ver todo su rostro adorable, pero muy rosa y tenía un par de perlas pegadas en las mejillas.

— ¿Nadie le dijo que para ir a Narnia no debía ponerse todo lo que encontrara en el ropero?— preguntó Heather.

—La pobre niña pesa como veinte kilos, la pobre obviamente iba a tener frío— la disculpó Chef en medio de una carcajada.

Sashka recorrió el escenario con la barbilla en alto y los brazos extendidos, intentando mostrar seguridad y presencia.

—Hay que reconocerle, no morir aplastada debajo de todo eso es una verdadera hazaña— comentó Chris.

— ¡Chrystal Hamilton!

Justin por su parte usaba un etéreo vestido celeste con cola y una capa de un azul casi transparente. Toda la parte de arriba, manga larga incluida, era transparente con brillantes cubriendo la cintura, el ombligo, los pechos, el cuello, los hombros y la parte de abajo de las mangas. Su corona era de cristales azules que brillaban con la luz de los reflectores con pequeñas cadenas, también llenas de cristales, que caían sobre su rostro. Traía una peluca de cabello lacio y corto, hasta la barbilla, rubio y de maquillaje se había afeminado el rostro, puesto brillo rosa, mucho rímel y una sombra de un dorado verdoso.

—Chrystal, viene como una princesa de cristal— intentó hacer un juego de palabras Chris.

Nadie reacciono mientras la chica posaba y sonreía para las cámaras antes de darle el paso a la siguiente reina.

— ¡Saxa Zeelen!

Jay usaba un vestido estilo campesino casi completamente blanco con excepción de unas pequeñas flores azules a la altura del pecho. Se había puesto una peluca lacia y negra que había recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la altura de la cintura, usaba un labial color vino pálido, sombra de ojos oscura y de corona traía una delicada tiara plateada con lo que parecían pedazos de carbón rodeados de ramificaciones de metal.

—Alguien tuvo que conseguirse un príncipe soltero para conseguir el puesto de princesa— dijo Heather.

Jay se deslizo por el escenario como si fuera por la pradera, mirando como si buscara algo en el cielo y suspirando mucho.

—Al parecer le está costando un poco de trabajo eso de adaptarse a su nueva vida— la secundó Chef.

Saxa dio una última vuelta con los brazos como si estuviera intentando alzar el vuelo y salió del escenario.

-0-0-0-

Todas las competidoras estaban formadas en el escenario, divididas por equipos, esperando las instrucciones del Chef.

—Esta semana se les pidió que actuaran en unas versiones modificadas de los cuentos "Hansel y Gretel" y "Caperucita Roja" — recapituló Chef—. Y esta noche se nos presentaran los resultados finales, así que espero estén orgullosos de su trabajo. Para empezar veremos "Hansel y Gretel", interpretado por el equipo de Chioma Alvarado.

La cámara hizo un acercamiento al rostro de Alejandro que guiñó un ojo en dirección de los jueces, haciendo que Heather se sonrojara y apartara la mirada cruzando los brazos.

—Había una vez— empezó a narrar Sophie que estaba sentada en una anticuada mecedora, con un cigarrillo falso entre los dientes, mientras la imagen se iba alegando de un acercamiento de solo su cara a un panorama más general de la escena—, dos niños aburridos y feos que siempre pedían de comer.

—Mamá, tengo hambre— dijo Phaedrus que se mostró estaba a su lado tirando de la manga de su vestido.

— ¡Pues come! Y deja de llamarme mamá, yo solo me casé con tu padre porque creí que era rico— contestó Sophie quitándose el cigarro de la boca y dejándolo caer en el suelo.

— ¡Eso queremos hacer!— exclamó Saxa que apareció de un salto con las manos en la cintura y las piernas un poco abiertas— Pero lo único que tenemos son estas piedras que brillan en la oscuridad que usamos para regresar a casa la última vez que nos llevaste a jugar al bosque y olvidaste recogernos.

Saxa dejó caer dramáticamente la piedra al suelo y se mostró a Phaedrus con las manos bajo la barbilla murmurando "tan bonita".

— ¿Si les doy un pedazo de pan a cada uno, prometen quedarse a jugar en un claro aterrador del bosque hasta que yo vaya a recogerlos?— los cuestionó la madrastra a lo que los dos niños asintieron y ella se paró de su silla y empezó a caminar sin dejar de hablar— Es así como decidí llevar a cabo mi malvado plan para dejarlos abandonados en el bosque y así finalmente deshacerme de ellos.

Sophie empezó a reírse malvadamente, a lo que Phaedrus y Saxa intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza.

— ¡Rápido!— gritó Saxa poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del que representaba a su hermano— Utiliza las migajas de la mitad de tu pan para marcar el camino que deberemos regresar a casa por si nuestra madrastra vuelve a "olvidarnos" en el bosque.

— ¿Qué pan?— preguntó Phaedrus mientras claramente se metía un pedazo de pan en la boca.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¿Es en serio? Bueno, supongo que tendremos que usar la mitad de mi pan entonces.

—Creo que la vieja bruja nos mintió, porque tampoco encuentro tu pedazo— aseguró Hansel metiéndose otro pedazo de pan en la boca.

La escena cambió a los dos niños sentados en un tronco con una iluminación que daba a entender que era de noche.

—Si no te hubieras comido los dos trozos de pan— se empezó a quejar Gretel—, ahora tendríamos un camino de migas que seguir de regreso a casa.

—Se lo hubieran comido los pájaros— alegó Hansel.

— ¡No te consta!— exclamó Saxa poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando a su hermano acusadoramente— Ahora tendremos que caminar por el bosque con la esperanza de no encontrar una casa de pan que nos tiente para acercarnos a intentar comerla, y que resulte ser el hogar de una bruja que nos quiera comer a nosotros.

—Si es una casa de dulces. ¿Si podemos acercarnos?— preguntó Phaedrus.

—Por supuesto, todo mundo sabe que los desconocidos que le ofrecen dulces a los niños son completamente de fiar— contestó Saxa sin una pizca de sarcasmo.

La escena volvió a cambiar al momento en que encuentran la casa de dulces y Hansel corre emocionado hacia ella con su hermana siguiéndolo cerca.

La cámara se mueve un poco hacia las sombras donde una figura misteriosa, Chioma, los observa.

—Tanto tiempo viviendo sola en el bosque, comiendo solo dulces de mi casa porque han contaminado tanto el ambiente que ya no quedan animales que cazar. Mi diabetes ya está tan avanzada que mi piel se está quebrando— Chioma avanza un par de pazos hacia la luz, permitiendo que se distinga mejor su maquillaje, con un brazo estirado al frente que hace temblar exageradamente—. Y ahora llegan estos niños. ¿Debería comérmelos? ¡No! Eso sería muy cruel. Pero por otro lado, con tanta sobrepoblación que existe en la actualidad, le estaría haciendo un favor a este mundo. ¡Sería una heroína!

— ¿Alguien dijo heroína?— preguntó la madrastra que se asomó un segundo de entre las sombras.

—No de ese tipo— le aclaró Chioma.

—Oh…— se lamentó mientras se alejaba lentamente.

—Tantas posibilidades para prepararlos— continuó con su monologó la bruja—. En guisado, o en asado, con papas o con nabos, incluso podría hacerlos en un pastel…

— ¡Aterradora mujer de las sombras!— exclamó Gretel señalándola— ¿Es usted la dueña de esta exquisita casa?

—Sí…

— ¿Y planea comernos?— la cuestionó Hansel llenándose la boca de dulces.

—No…— mintió la bruja cruzando los dedos atrás de su espalda— ¿Quieren pasar al interior de la casa a apreciar mi horno?

—Te dije que podíamos confiar en los desconocidos con casas de dulces, mira que amable es esa mujer aterradora de ahí— le dijo Hansel a Gretel.

Los dos caminaron en dirección de Chioma que los detuvo con una mano en el hombro a cada uno.

—Muy bien, el niñito afeminado ya está lo suficientemente gordo, puede entrar a ver el horno— indicó Chioma—. La niña ruidosa y enana va a tener que comerse al menos una ventana y media antes de tener el derecho a ver mi muy fabuloso horno.

Los dos niños intercambiaron una mirada, con las expresiones de terror más exageradas que pudieron conseguir.

—Está bien— aceptaron los dos finalmente y cada uno se empezó a dirigir hacia un lado distinto.

—Muy bien niños, su papá murió en un horrible accidente y necesito probar que siguen vivos para poder cobrar el seguro de vida así que…— Sophie llegó por un lado con una hoja en la mano cuando levantó la mirada y noto la escena.

— ¡No puede llevárselos!— le rogó Chioma abrazándola de las piernas— Por favor, si como un solo dulce más mi piel va a empezar a caerse a pedazos.

— ¡Pero son mi fuente de ingresos para los próximos seis meses!

—Voy a salvar al planeta tierra haciendo esto. Te lo ruego, déjame uno, al gordito, así no tendrás que alimentarlo— continuó con sus ruegos.

—Está bien, supongo que con uno bastará para cobrar el seguro— aceptó la madrastra y las dos mujeres se dieron un apretón de manos.

— ¡Ja! Me quedé con la mejor parte— exclamó Hansel señalando a la cámara con una paleta.

La grabación terminó y todos aplaudieron. Saxa y Phaedrus intercambiaron una sonrisa, la primera alegre y el otro un poco nervioso.

—Ahora continuaremos con el otro equipo en esta versión alterada de Caperucita Roja— anunció el Chef haciendo que el otro grupo de concursantes se miraran las unas a las otras nerviosas.

—Todos los personajes participantes en esta obra de teatro son mayores de edad, o a punto de serlo, y son responsables de sus propias acciones— leyó Chrystal de una hoja de papel mientras sostenía unos pequeños lentes que procedió a quitárselos y lanzarlos—. Una vez aclarado esto, comencemos.

Se vio a Sashka caminando por el bosque con una canasta entre sus manos, mientras la voz de Chrystal se seguía escuchando al fondo.

—Nuestra historia inicia con nuestra, no tan inocente, protagonista dirigiéndose por el camino seguro del bosque a casa de su abuela. Cuando una sexi loba se le cruzó en el camino.

— ¿A dónde vas pequeña Caperucita?— preguntó Yelena mientras caminaba alrededor de Sashka y agarraba un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos.

—Voy a casa de mi abuela— contestó ella, casi sin emoción—. Está enferma y tengo que asegurarme de que tenga suficientes víveres para pasar su enfermedad sin salir a cazar.

— ¿Tres litros de tequila?— cuestionó la loba sacando una botella de la canasta de Caperucita— Parece bastante. ¿Quizás podríamos ir entre los árboles y bajarle un poco a la botella?

—No conoces a mi abuela— contestó la chica arrancándole la botella de las manos—. Esto para ella es solo un tentempié.

—Vaya, vaya, pequeña Caperucita. ¿Un poquito sobreprotectora con las cosas de tu abuela, no crees?— Yelena volvió a dar vueltas alrededor de Sashka— ¿O es acaso que no quieres adentrarte al bosque conmigo?

—Mami dijo que no debía confiar en extraños— respondió Sashka con un dedo en la barbilla.

—Pero no somos extrañas. Yo llevo viviendo en este bosque desde cachorra, y tú vives en la última casa al lado del camino en dirección al bosque. ¿No es así? ¡Prácticamente somos vecinas!

—Tendrás que trabajar un poco más duro, tonta, tonta loba— le dijo Caperucita poniéndole un dedo sobre el pecho—. Porque yo no lo soy.

— ¿Quizás podríamos llegar a un trato?

—Y fue así como la sexi loba convenció a, la no tan inocente, Caperucita— volvió a aparecer Chrystal, parándose enfrente de la escena mientras en el fondo Sashka y Yelena parecían seguir hablando—, a hacer una apuesta. Pero, como dije, Caperucita no era tonta, y sabía que las intenciones de la loba eran devorarla… No de esa forma… son unos puercos… En fin, si la loba le señalaba un camino más corto que el que ella conocía a casa de su abuela, y esperaba pacientemente en el lugar de su encuentro, a la hora de su regreso podrían pasar un tiempo a solas entre los árboles. Pero Caperucita, que jamás obedecía a su madre y siempre se salía del camino, sabía que la loba no tenía oportunidad porque no había ninguno más rápido que en el que ya caminaba. La loba, obviamente, también lo sabía, pero aun así le señaló un atajo.

— ¿Estas segura de que llegaré más rápido por aquí? — preguntó Caperucita.

—Sí, muy segura— contestó Yelena.

—Bueno, tomaré este camino.

—Por favor, hazlo.

—Si tardo más que lo normal no iré a ningún lado contigo.

—No te preocupes, será mucho más rápido, y yo estaré esperándote para… hablar.

Sashka salió de escena e inmediatamente después la loba salió corriendo en la dirección contraria.

La escena cambió para mostrar a Karla aparentemente dormida, con una botella a su lado, contra la puerta de su casa. En ese momento llega la loba corriendo.

—Perfecto, mi plan va a la perfección— dijo Yelena preparándose para lanzarse encima de la anciana.

—No en esta vida— dijo la abuela poniéndose de pie y agarrando una escopeta que había tenido escondida a su lado—, perra.

— ¿Me acabas de llamar perra?— preguntó la loba poniéndose una mano en el pecho, ofendida.

— ¡Sí! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—En realidad sí. Está bien que perros y lobos seamos de la familia de los canidos. Pero nosotros claramente tenemos mejor pelaje, garras, colmillos, vista nocturna, somos más grandes… Bueno, más grandes que la mayoría de los perros, la verdad es que los gran daneses son bastante gigantes.

—Lo sé. ¿Son impresionantes, no es así?— preguntó la abuela con un tono de voz más amigable, pero aun no sosteniendo su escopeta.

—Definitivamente.

—Yo siempre he querido uno, con todo lo que cazo no sería complicado alimentarlo, pero de solo pensar en recoger sus desechos…

—Deben ser enormes, comprendo completamente el problema.

—En fin, entiendo que debió ser grosero de mi parte equivocarme de especie, prometo que no volverá a pasar— se disculpó Karla.

—No te preocupes, si hubiera chimpancés en la zona, estoy segura de que yo también los confundiría— contestó Yelena estirando una mano—. Todo olvidado.

Karla aceptó el apretón de manos y en un rápido movimiento fue desarmado, y ahora era la loba la que le apuntaba a la anciana.

—Ahora, quítate toda la ropa.

—Ay querida, soy muy vieja para eso— respondió la abuela.

— ¡Iugh, no! Voy a usarla para engañar a tu nieta y devorármela— se explicó la loba.

— ¿Y por qué debería ayudarte a hacerle daño a mi nieta?— la cuestionó Karla.

—Porque yo tengo el arma— dijo Yelena mientras la cámara se enfocaba solo en ella—, y la botella.

Lanza la botella y entonces la imagen cambia a ella con las ropas de la abuela recostada contra la casa, mientras Caperucita llegaba quitándose hierbas de la caperuza.

—No sé para qué tanta insistencia de esa loba, si ni siquiera lo intento— iba murmurando para sí misma—. Fueron casi cuarenta minutos más.

Se paró en seco a mirar a su supuesta abuela extrañada.

— ¿Abuela?

— ¿Sí?— respondió la loba sin moverse.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes esa orejotas?— preguntó Caperucita.

—Oh, es que como ya me estoy quedando sorda fui por unos aparatos para así escucharte mejor— contestó Yelena.

— ¿Y que con la nariz? No era tan grande…

—Ya estoy vieja querida, el olfato ya tampoco me daba y tuve que ir por un aparato también…

— ¿Y todo ese pelo?

—Aquí en medio del bosque hace mucho más frio, el cuerpo se adapta.

— ¿Y los dientes?

—Bueno, pues obviamente me fui a comprar una dentadura postiza para así… ¡Poder comerte mejor!

La loba se le lanzó encima, y ya la tenía agarrada por los hombros cuando de entre los arboles llegó la cazadora, agitando el cabello y con las manos en la cintura.

— ¡Oh, abuelita de Caperucita!— canturreó Chrystal antes de ver a las otras dos— Esperen. ¿Interrumpo algo? Parece que están en medio de algo.

—Esta loba, aquí presente, perdió una apuesta y ahora está haciendo trampa— la acusó Sashka.

—Oh… eso está mal— opinó la cazadora.

— ¿Verdad que sí?

—Pero lo que esta humana con caperuza, aquí presente, no está diciendo es que no había forma de ganar esa apuesta— alegó Yelena.

—Oh… eso también está mal.

— ¡Pues entonces quizás no deberías haber apostado!— exclamó Caperucita.

—En eso tiene razón— aceptó la cazadora.

Las tres guardaron silencio mientras se miraban la una a la otra, como esperando a que pasara algo.

—Bueno. ¿Y no vas a salvarme?— la cuestionó Sashka después de un rato.

— ¿Yo, de esa cosa con los grandes dientes?— preguntó Chrystal— No gracias, se ve peligroso.

— ¿Pero qué acaso no eres la famosa cazadora, domadora de bestias?— insistió Caperucita.

—Sí, eso dicen de mí.

— ¿Entonces?

—Pues la verdad es que yo soy productora de brandy artesanal, tu abuela es la que caza, hacemos un trueque y yo revendo sus presas— le confiesa la supuesta cazadora—. Bueno, como veo que ella no está disponible ahora creo que me iré. Suerte con tú… pequeño problema.

Chrystal se va dejando a Caperucita y la loba confundidas.

—Bueno. ¿En que estábamos?— preguntó la loba, lista para ahora si devorarse a la niña.

De la casa salió la abuela, usando una venda en la cabeza y ropa interior rosa extra grande, con una escopeta entre las manos.

—No en esta vida, loba.

La imagen regresó a las concursantes en el escenario mientras aplaudían, antes de que la cámara enfocara al Chef.

—Esta semana trabajaron en equipo, pero serán evaluadas individualmente— anunció Chef—. Llegó la hora de los comentarios de los jueces. Cómo esta noche somos menos, y ustedes también son menos, podrán dar dos comentarios cada uno. Empezando por Blainley.

—Perfecto— dijo la rubia acomodándose un mechón de pelo—. Phaedrus, querido. ¿Me puedes recordar que eres?

— ¿De qué habla?— preguntó el chico, cohibido.

—Sí. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

— ¿Drag?

— ¿Drag qué?

—Drag King…

—Bueno, entonces la próxima vez haznos un favor y parece un hombre— dijo Blainley antes de barrer al resto de los concursantes con la mirada, intentando elegir a su siguiente víctima—. Karla, nena, honestamente no me hubiera sorprendido verte hacer de la abuela si hubiera sido una abuela normal, pero una abuela así…. Felicidades, creo que demostraste una parte de ti que no sabíamos que tenías.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció Karla con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, tú turno Chris.

—Saxa, tengo que decir que me llamó mucho la atención tú concepto— confesó Chris—. Con un tema como el que se les dio esta noche, era tu oportunidad perfecta para hacer algo exagerado y brillante, pero tú preferiste irte por lo simple. Tienes un punto ya que de algún modo destacas entre el resto, pero fue una decisión arriesgada. Yelena, por otro lado, decidiste jugar con muchos elementos lo que pudo haber terminado como tu mejor acierto, o como un completo desastre. Espero que estés dispuesta a aceptar lo que eso significara.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

—Su intención era confundirnos, ¿verdad? Maldita *censurado*.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Y por último. La reina del mal, Heather.

—No sé si lo habían notado, pero si le quitamos una letra a mi nombre se convierte en hater— comentó ella mientras se quitaba la mugrita de debajo de las uñas—. Pero esta noche quiero ser benévola y alagar a alguien que en verdad se lo merece… Karla.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Muy divertido tu jueguito, Heather— dijo Alejandro con los brazos cruzados y una mueca.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Ya hablaron de tu actuación, que no te mentiré amé a tu personaje, pero necesito que todos nos tomemos un momento para apreciar tú trabajo aquí en el escenario. No solo nos entregaste todo un concepto que ninguno de nosotros esperaba, sino que lo modelaste como la realeza y eso tengo que alabarlo. No sé si ganes, porque hay un par de chicas aquí que también medio se esforzaron, pero al menos por mí parte tienes mi voto.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Muy divertido…

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Y Phaedrus… eres una niña bonita— dijo con una sonrisa.

El Chef se rio y Sammy se encogió desde su lugar.

—Muy bien niñas, hora de dejar el escenario para que podamos discutir su futuro— les indicó Chef y la cámara rápida mostró como todas dejaban el escenario—. Muy bien, ahora sí, entre nosotras. ¿Qué opinan de Yelena?

—Bueno, su actuación fue impecable, hay que decirlo— opinó Blainley.

— ¿En serio? A mí no me convencieron mucho su primer intercambio de diálogos con Caperucita Roja— dijo Chris.

—Pero eso fue culpa de Sashka— alegó Heather.

—Cierto— asintió el Chef—. Hablando de ella. ¿Cómo la vieron esta noche?

—Fue un desastre, completo— contestó la ex presentadora—. Su actuación dejo mucho que desear y no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se arregló para venir al escenario.

—Después de su desempeño en las últimas dos semanas, uno no esperaría que cometiera todos los errores que cometió esta vez— concordó Chris.

—Sigamos con ese equipo… Chrystal.

—Aburrido…— canturreó Heather.

—No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me gustó su aspecto en la pasarela— dijo Blainley.

—A ti te gusta él— la interrumpió Chris—. Pero sí, se veía bien. Pero eso no significa que no haya tenido la peor actuación de su equipo.

— ¿Peor que Sashka?— preguntó el Chef.

—Sashka era un desastre, pero al menos mostraba emociones. Chrystal por otro lado, tenía un papel que le exigía que pusiera de su parte para darle vida, y ella no lo hizo.

—Y finalmente, Karla.

—Yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir de ella— les recordó Heather levantando las manos—, y no cambiaré de opinión.

—Ha mejorado mucho, y está tomando riesgos que ha sabido manejar, y tengo que admirarla por eso— aceptó Chris.

—Empecemos con el otro equipo, Chioma— indicó Chef.

—Todo lo que dijo Heather sobre Karla para ella— dijo Blainley.

—En serio. ¿No puedes ser más original?— le preguntó la otra chica.

—No es por nada, pero se veía injustamente sexi esta noche, y su actuación no se quedó ni un poquito atrás— le recordó Chris—. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar al respecto, Heather?

—Hay chicas de las que vale más la pena hablar.

— ¿En serio? Después de que irrespetaron de ese modo mi confesionario actuando…

—Chef. ¿Podemos empezar a hablar de Sophie?— rogó la asiática a lo que el Chef accedió divertido.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué tienes que decir de Sophie?

—Su actuación estuvo bien, pero creo que su atuendo se perdió entre todas las demás.

— ¿Eso era de lo que valía más la pena hablar?— preguntó Chris.

—Sophie tiene mucho potencial, hizo una excelente Eva, manejo bien su dinámica de policía y ladrona… pero siempre parece faltarle algo— opinó Blainley.

—Siguiente, Phaedrus.

—En la pasarela no lo hizo mal— dijo la rubia—. De hecho en la actuación tampoco… si hubiera representado a Gretel.

—Creo que están siendo un poco duros con ella— contradijo Chris.

—Ahí está, dijiste ella no él— señalo Heather—. Seamos serios, si no hubiera traído pantalones nadie hubiera notado que estaba actuando a un chico.

—Y finalmente, Saxa.

—Estuvo bien, digo su actuación fue buena, pero…— empezó a decir Blainley.

—Para ser una protagonista la verdad es que no destaco mucho— complementó la otra chica.

— ¿Habías notado lo similares que son estas dos?— le preguntó Chris a Chef.

— ¡No lo somos!— exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo antes de voltearse a ver la una a la otra y gruñirse.

La imagen se puso en negro un segundo antes de mostrar a todas las concursantes de nuevo en el escenario.

—Muy bien chicas, he tomado una decisión, si digo su nombre quiero que den un paso al frente— anunció el Chef—. Chioma, Karla, Yelena… Ustedes fueron lo mejor de sus equipos, pero solo una de ustedes podrá ser la ganadora de esta semana. Y ella es… ¡Chioma Alvarado!

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Podría decir que estoy sorprendido, pero la verdad es que no lo estoy.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Has ganado una dotación de salchichas gratis por un año— le informó el Chef—. Ahora, ustedes tres pueden ir a la parte de atrás del escenario. Ahora quiero que las siguientes reinas den un paso al frente: Saxa y Sophie. Ustedes están… a salvo. Pero quiero que se pan que tendrán que mejorar su desempeño si quieren permanecer aquí.

Las dos chicas asintieron antes de ir a acompañar a las otras tres atrás. Chef guardó silencio por un tiempo lo suficientemente largo para que las cámaras pudieran grabar los rostros de angustia de las reinas y el rey faltantes.

—Phaedrus…

-+-+Confesionario Samey+-+-

—Esto es todo, no hay forma de que me salve una tercera vez.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Estas a salvo.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó Phaedrus impactado.

— ¡Qué vayas haya atrás antes de que me arrepienta!— exclamó Chef y Sammy hizo lo que le dijo— Eso significa que ustedes dos tendrán que hacer lip sync por su vida.

Justin y Cody se miraron la una a la otra, incrédulas de lo que estaba pasando.

-+-+Confesionario Cody+-+-

— ¿Por qué Justin? Entre todas las personas… ¿Él, en serio?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Recuerden que es su última oportunidad para impresionarme, así que háganme un favor y no lo jodan.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—Te amo Cody, eres uno de mis mejores amigos en el mundo. Pero solo una reina puede sobrevivir a esto, y esa tengo que ser yo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Un par de trompetas llenaron el escenario.

—Silencio has, que yo quiero ganar— movió los labios Cody mientras agarraba los de Justin entre sus dedos.

— ¡Lo intento, sí! Pero gases hay que soltar— respondió Justin actuando lo más animadamente posible.

—Lo soltaste, pero ahora vas a ver— actuó Sashka volteando la cabeza hacia un lado y señalándola con una mano—. Se terminó tu suerte.

—Espera a que te expulsen por estar demente— imitó Chrystal con una expresión de desdén antes de pararse de puntitas y moverse como una bailarina— ¡Qué emoción cuando Chris te lance del avión!— entonces tomó a Sashka entre sus brazos y la giró hasta tenerla en posición de escena romántica en un baile de tango— ¡Cuando lideras al montón así no hay fuerza humana que pueda detenerte!

Chrystal volvió a poner a Sashka firme en el piso mientras ella seguía la letra de la canción con una mano en la mejilla de su amiga.

— ¡En tus… ojos un lago creo ver y ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer!— se separó de su compañera y miró a la distancia con las manos sobre el corazón— ¡Lo siento Harold!— entonces dio un par de vueltas para quedar a la misma altura que Chrystal, que ya había cambiado su expresión a una de tristeza, pero un par de metros alejada con una expresión de ilusión en su cara— Esperen, mi cerebro despertó. ¡Alguien volvió! ¡Mi amor antiguo! Tyler, ¿cómo no? ¡Oh Tyler, eres el mismo! ¡Tyler! ¡Tyler! ¡Tyler! ¡Tyler! Regresaste…

Mientras actuaba Sashka se había ido acercando a su compañera que ahora tenía rodeada con sus brazos.

— ¿Me recuerdas?— imitó Chrystal mientras se desembarazaba de la reina más pequeña— ¡Oh, me recuerda! ¡Sí!

Chrystal voló del escenario y cayo debajo de este sobre las rodillas sin en ningún momento romper personaje.

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

—Eso debió doler… mucho.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Bien, he tomado mi decisión— anunció el Chef mientras Chrystal volvía a subir al escenario con ayuda de Sashka— Chrystal Hamilton, felicidades te quedas. Sashka Turnbull, despídete con gracia.

Justin y Cody se abrazaron durante un par de eternos segundos antes de que Sashka empezara a caminar hasta la salida desde donde hizo una pequeña reverencia sosteniendo las puntas de su vestido y salió.

-0-0-0-

Cody entró a la habitación rosa moviendo con dificultad su enorme vestido, hasta que finalmente se detuvo un momento para quitárselo e ir a escribir al espejo en ropa interior.

—Una parte de mi está feliz de haber sido eliminada por Justin, pero aun así da un poco de asco saber que todo esto termina aquí— se escuchó su voz mientras la imagen pasaba de él escribiendo en el espejo a, aún maquillado y con peluca pero en ropa interior, él abrazándose a si mismo mirando a la cámara—. Creo que logre enfrentar muchos de mis miedos, y me hizo darme cuenta de que aún hay mucho en lo que tengo que trabajar. Aparte gane dos premios. Así que puedo contar haber venido aquí como una pequeña victoria personal.

-0-0-0-

De regreso con el resto, Sophie le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Chrystal mientras las demás se veían extenuadas.

—Felicidades, finalmente más de la mitad de ustedes han sido eliminadas— empezó a hablar Chef—. Les diría que son lo mejor de lo mejor, pero seamos honestos, simplemente han superado a la chusma. Quiero que me lo hagan difícil, que de ahora en adelante cada que tenga que elegir quien se va a casa quiero sufrir. No les estoy pidiendo que no me decepcionen, se los estoy exigiendo. Una vez aclarado eso. ¡Dejemos que la música suene!

La canción de "Quiero ser famoso" se escuchó y las siete restantes salieron a bailar, lo que era un poco complicado considerando el tamaño de los atuendos de algunas. Después de dar un par de vueltas y moverse un poco una a una empezó a salir dejando a Chioma al último que le lanzo un beso a su novia antes de acompañar al resto.

_Octavo capítulo finalizado, cinco más por venir. Voy a tener que esforzarme mucho si quiero terminar antes de que acabe el año, pero invariablemente de lo que pase estoy feliz de lo rápido que salió este capítulo (comparado con los otros, obviamente), sobre todo porque no creo haber bajado la calidad. Muchas cosas pasaron este capítulo, entre esas la eliminación de Cody que definitivamente había tenido mucho del foco hasta ahora, así que estoy emocionada por cómo se van a desarrollar las cosas ahora que él no está. Me haría muy feliz saber sus opiniones y ErisolEdison, espero que te sigas llamando así, jamás terminaré de agradecerte por seguir apoyándome a pesar de todo._

_Los quiere: yo._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

*Intro*

La música empieza a sonar mientras se empiezan a iluminar luces en la pasarela y finalmente aparece la claqueta que se cierra.

"Yo estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú cómo estás? En todo momento pienso en ti."

La toma va esquivando a varios pasantes con contenedores de basura llenos de ropa para luego empezar a subir por la montaña del set y caer dramáticamente al tiempo que se ve a Owen saltar del helicóptero y caer en la piscina salpicando todo.

"Me preguntaste que quiero ser, y la respuesta vas a tener: ¡Yo quiero ser famoso!"

La fuerza del agua saca disparado a Cameron que cae sobre un maniquí en el que estaba trabajando Tom. El maniquí genera un efecto domino que hace que también caigan el de Jay y Jacques.

"Muchos peligros puedo pasar, todo lo puedo soportar."

La cámara se mueve hasta a enfocar a Justin, que está sentado en una silla enfrente de Cody al que le está aplicando sombra hasta que un labial le cae en la cabeza haciendo que voltee a ver al culpable furibundo.

"Nada en mi camino podrá detener lo que yo quiero ser."

La imagen ahora muestra a Lorenzo riéndose frente a un espejo mientras se pone rímel cuando un maniquí le cae encima.

"¡Yo quiero ser famoso!

La imagen se mueve un poco a un lado donde se ve a Alejandro en un vestido morado rodando los ojos. Él toma la punta de la falda del vestido y la hace mover de tal manera que la tela ocupe toda la imagen.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na…"

Se ve a Miles en posición de flor de loto y con los ojos cerrados en el confesionario, hasta que parece escuchar algo y los abre para voltear a ver hacia un lado.

"…Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"

La imagen se mueve hasta mostrar el interior de uno de los remolques donde se ven a Sammy y Kitty, con un bigote falso, sentadas en una cama riendo. Kitty se quita el bigote y lo lanza.

"Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso…"

El bigote cae y ahora la imagen muestra la pasarela donde está desfilando Geoff en un vestido rosa con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el sombrero.

"…Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso."

Atrás de él salen Brick en un bonito vestido blanco y bien maquillado pero con una peluca de payaso; y Ezekiel con un vestido gris extra largo y una enorme peluca castaña. Los dos caminan hasta posarse uno a cada lado de Geoff.

Mientras se escuchan los silbidos la imagen gira para mostrar lo que está enfrente del escenario donde se ven Chris y Blainley negando con la cabeza uno a cada lado de Chef que esta con su vestido y sombrero rosa enseñando los dientes.

"Chef Hatchet´s Drag Race"

*Final de la Intro*

Era el día siguiente de la eliminación de Cody y todos entraron de regreso a la habitación rosa. Sammy se acercó al espejo con intenciones de leer, pero se lo pensó mejor y se giró a Justin.

— ¿Quieres leerlo tú?— le preguntó.

—No, está bien, adelante— le indicó él.

—"Gracias por haber sido tan amables conmigo siempre, estoy segura de que lo harán increíble. El talento no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma, Sashka… o Cody"— leyó Sammy a lo que Cameron se rio un poco y Justin rodo los ojos con una sonrisa triste.

—Así que después del desafío pasado creíamos que el niño ya tenía la corona, y ahora fue eliminado… interesante— comentó Lorenzo.

—Oh vamos, no seas una perra— lo regaño Sammy haciendo que algunos la miraran sorprendidos—. Quise decir loba, lo siento.

Todos menos Lorenzo se rieron.

—No lo estaba siendo, solo comentaba la ironía del suceso— dijo el chico—. Tú sabes, con las cosas como están incluso tú podrías ganar.

— ¡Guarden esa energía chicas!— escucharon que alguien exclamaba desde atrás y todas voltearon a ver encontrándose con el Chef— Por qué la van a necesitar para el mini desafío de esta semana.

— ¿Qué pasó con el anunció en la pantalla?— preguntó Brick.

—Bueno pues… ¡No es tu problema!— gritó Chef— Ahora. ¿Acaso están esperando una invitación escrita? ¡Vengan aquí!

Todos corrieron hasta formar una fila en frente del Chef que los barrió con la mirada antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Cómo dije, espero que hayan ahorrado su energía, porque para ganar la ventaja para el desafío principal de esta semana tendrán que leerse las unas a las otras— les avisó Chef.

— ¿A qué se refiere con leerlas?— preguntó Jay.

—A criticarlas— le explicó Justin.

—Muy bien. ¿Por qué no nos das el ejemplo? Pasa al frente Chrystal— le pidió el Chef y él lo hizo un poco inseguro—. Adelante.

Justin se puso un dedo sobre la barbilla mientras miraba a todos antes de finalmente elegir a su víctima.

— ¡Alejandro!

—Qué sorpresa— murmuró sarcásticamente el mentado.

— ¿Cómo se siente saber que todos dicen que eres el Justin número dos? Supongo que casi como se siente Sammy al saber que solo sigue aquí porque quieren asegurarse de que haya un poco de presencia femenina para que los productores no parezcan sexistas. Aunque al menos destaca por eso, llevamos ocho capítulos aquí y aún no sé quién diablos es Sophie.

Justin terminó y algunos aplaudieron y se rieron un poco entre dientes un poco mientras regresaba a su lugar.

— ¿Por qué no aprovechamos la oportunidad de la confesión de Chrystal para presentarle a Sophie?— propuso Chef— Vamos querida, es tú turno.

Brick marchó al frente y suspiró profundamente antes de empezar.

—Lorenzo, creo que le haces honor a tu nombre, nada que ver con Jay porqué seamos honestos… no has estado muy yey en esta competencia. Y aunque ya nadie le dice Samey a Sammy, aun así hizo lo mismo dos veces y eliminó a sus amigas.

Todos se veían un poco confundidos pero aun así aplaudieron cuando acabó y Chef se preparó para anunciar al siguiente.

—Chioma, adelante.

Alejandro caminó seguro y miro a todos con una sonrisa antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Karla Bloodcurse, me pregunto si la maldición que tienes en tu sangre es tu inmunodeficiencia o tu incapacidad para ganar un desafío. Bueno al menos tú tienes una maldición, Sophie solo es incapaz. Y para responderle a Justin, se siente mucho mejor de lo que debe sentirse saber que hiciste tan mal trabajo como sex simbol y antagonista que tuvieron que buscarte un remplazo.

El español agitó el cabello dramáticamente antes de regresar con el resto.

—Nos estamos poniendo un poco más crueles— comentó Chef—. Veamos como lo hace Phaedrus.

—Brick— dijo la chica sin esperar un segundo una vez llegó al frente—. ¿Dijiste que estudiabas diseño de modas? Creo que deberías demandar a tu escuela. Alejandro, estoy muy orgullosa de ti y creo que haces un gran trabajo, te lo digo yo porque es obvio que tu novia no te lo va a decir. Y Justin… ¿Cómo se siente saber que eliminaste a tu mejor amigo?

Sammy hizo una pequeña reverencia y el resto aplaudió.

—Continuamos con Yelena.

El chico pasó al frente y empezó a mover la boca como si estuviera mascando un chicle antes de finalmente detenerse y sonreír.

—Cameron, creo que ya descubrí por qué no puedes ganar un desafío. Es que al Chef se le olvida mirar hacia abajo entonces no puede notar que ahí estas. A diferencia de Justin yo sí creo que Sammy tiene talento por mostrar, es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo llorando por tener una hermana malvada que no ha tenido tiempo para mostrarlo. Quizás ahora que Justin ya no puede perder su tiempo haciéndole ojitos a su amigo, él también podrá mostrárnoslo.

Lorenzo regresó a su lugar satisfecho consigo mismo mientras Chef decidía a cuál de los dos restantes iba a continuar.

—Saxa, pasa al frente.

—No creo ser bueno leyendo a mis compañeras— dijo Jay rascándose la nuca antes de hacer una expresión de dolor al haberse lastimado a sí mismo.

—Sophie tampoco y aun así lo intentó— le insistió el presentador.

—Está bien— Jay suspiró y empezó a mirar alrededor—. Phaedrus… para ser la representación de los Kings en esta competencia, eres una muy buena Queen. Y Chrystal, es una lástima que no puedas hacerle honor a tu nombre y brillar un poco más. Quizás como Chioma, que brilla por lo buen amigo que es con Yelena a la que obviamente siempre incluye en sus equipos. ¿No?

Jay le dedicó a todos una sonrisa forzada y se le quedó mirando a Chef que había mantenido una expresión seria durante toda su lectura y que finalmente soló en una gran carcajada antes de darle una palmada en la espalda que la hizo caer al suelo.

—Sarcasmo, aún tienes mucho que aprender pero tienes la idea— dijo sin molestarse en ayudarlo a pararse—Muy bien, última y tan poco importante como todas las demás. Karla, adelante.

Cameron caminó hasta el frente y miró a sus competidores con una sonrisa que podía interpretarse como todo menos intimidante.

—Jay, felicidades, llegaste limpió de lecturas al final, ojala y tu historial médico pudiera decir lo mismo— empezó el afroamericano—. Sammy, quiero decirte que entiendo por qué has luchado tanto por no ser eliminada. Si yo hubiera debutado en la peor temporada de toda la historia de Drama Total, también estaría desesperado por qué cuando pensaran en mí su primera relación no fuera con ella. Y debo decir que mi plan era leer a todos mis compañeros de remolque, porque estaba seguro de que eran tres, pero no puedo recordar quien me falta.

-+-+Confesionario Brick+-+-

—No he sido tan invisible esta temporada. ¿O sí?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Cameron regresó a su lugar mientras los demás aplaudían y reían por lo bajo.

—He tomado mi decisión— anunció el Chef—. La mejor lectora, y esto no debería ser una sorpresa para nadie, es… ¡Karla Bloodcurse1

— ¡Sí!— exclamó él y el resto lo felicito.

—Has ganado el derecho de elegir el orden en que se presentaran todas ustedes mañana en el escenario cuando hagan un monologo cómico representando a una mujer, o en su defecto un hombre, en sus años de plata.

— ¿Años de plata? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?— preguntó Brick.

—Ancianos— contestó Alejandro—, representaremos a ancianos.

—En realidad el termino correcto es personas de la tercera edad— lo corrigió Chef—. Pero sí, básicamente es eso. Espero que estén preparadas porque tendrán que presentarse frente a un público en vivo. Y si sus chistes están como los que hicieron ahorita, dudo mucho que los hagan reír.

Una música de suspenso se empezó a escuchar mientras la cámara enfocaba el rostro de los siete participantes restantes y al Chef saliendo de la habitación caminando de espaldas dramáticamente.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Si hay alguien que sabe cómo hacer que las personas lo amen ese soy yo. Este desafío ya lo tengo ganado.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¿Qué estas planeando hacer para el desafío?— le preguntó Brick a Cameron.

—Ah… ¿Vestirme de una mujer de la tercera edad y hacer chistes?— contestó el chico inseguro.

—No, ósea. ¿Cuál es tu enfoque?

—Bueno, pase los primeros dieciséis años de mi vida con mi madre como mi única amiga. Eso debería servir de algo. ¿No lo crees?

—Pero tu mamá no es tan vieja. ¿O sí?

—No, probablemente no.

Cameron miro sus notas con una mueca, girándolas para un lado y para otro.

— ¿Y tú que es lo que estas planeando?— le preguntó ahora él a Brick.

—No tengo idea, ya escuchaste lo que dijo Chef, no soy gracioso. Y al parecer también soy muy olvidable así que…

—Lo siento por eso— dijo Cameron cuando vio que el cadete planeaba dejar esa frase en el aire—. Es solo que era lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese momento, en verdad creo que has hecho algunas cosas buenas a lo largo de la temporada.

—En serio. ¿Cómo cuál?— Cameron se mordió el labio incapaz de decir nada— Aceptémoslo, solo sigo aquí por qué lo hago decente, nunca bien.

—Eva.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu Eva cuando imitamos al elenco original, estoy seguro de que si no hubieras roto personaje después de ese golpe a Tyler hubieras estado entre las tres mejores.

—Quizás, pero no puedo volver a hacer a Eva. Sobre todo porque ella aún no es una anciana— dijo Brick.

—Quizás no…

—Es cierto, tú fuiste una anciana increíble la vez pasada— recordó Brick—. Eso debe de servirte de algo.

—No lo sé, es muy distinto. La semana pasada teníamos un libreto, y yo soy muy bueno asimilando conocimiento escrito así que gracias a eso pude hacer una buena presentación. Pero ahora tengo que crear a mi personaje desde cero, y tampoco puedo presentar algo muy similar a la abuela de Caperucita porque ellos ya me vieron hacer eso.

—Pero el público en vivo aún no. Y si ellos te aman, no creo que Chef se atrevería a eliminarte.

—Honestamente no lo sé.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos Sammy hablaba mientras Jay miraba una libreta.

—Es que no quiero sonar cliché. ¿Sabes? Pero los únicos chistes que se me ocurren son de "Niñito, sal de mi jardín". Y no siquiera estoy segura de que esos cuenten como chistes… Jay ¿me estas escuchando?

El chico pegó un brinco.

— ¡Sí! Quiero decir no… Yo…— Jay dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa lo que lo hizo hacer una pequeña exclamación de dolor—. Lo siento.

— ¿Quieres que te deje solo? ¿Estoy molestando? Porque si es así puedo irme.

—No, no quiero que te vallas.

—Es en serio, no te preocupes, puedo pasarme a la mesa de haya.

— ¿Quieres irte? Yo quiero que te quedes, pero si tú quieres irte…

—No tienes que pedirme que me quede aquí por compromiso.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes por compromiso— dijo Jay sorprendido—. Yo creí que tú me estabas hablando porque sentías pena por mí desde que ya no paso tanto tiempo con Cameron.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro un par de segundos antes de que una sonrisa surcara el rostro de los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, no quería ignorarte— se volvió a disculpar Jay—. Es solo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… Llevo días con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

—Lo he notado— afirmó Sammy—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Cameron?

—No— contestó.

—Oh, bueno, yo creía… ¿Entonces que…?

El chico volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y esta vez gritó un poco más fuerte.

— ¿Por qué sigo haciendo eso?

— ¿Estas bien?— le preguntó Sammy.

—No, creo que me va a salir un moretón y puede que me guste Cameron.

La rubia se quedó congelada, insegura de que debía hacer.

— ¿Eso significa que las cosas que tienes en la cabeza si tienen que ver con él?

—Sí…

— ¿Y quieres hablar de eso?

—No, solo quiero poder hacer chistes de viejita sin pensar en él. Me siento estúpido— contestó él sin despegar su frente de la mesa.

—Si te sirve de algo creo que ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas en común.

—Lo sé, y eso me hace sentir aún peor.

— ¡Lo siento!

—Porque al inicio me acerqué a él porque lo veía como un remplazo para Mickey.

—Oh…

— ¡Estoy enfermo! Y no estoy hablando de ninguna de mis seis enfermedades crónicas, algo debe estar realmente torcido dentro de mí.

—No lo creo.

—Éramos amigos, y yo era feliz, y luego cuando me vi al espejo usando un vestido de novia descubrí que había estado fantaseando con casarme con él todo el tiempo que había estado planeando la boda. ¿Por qué rayos hice eso?

Sammy suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado de él, lo más cerca que pudo.

— ¿Te cuento un secreto? A veces, solo basta que una persona sea medianamente amable conmigo para que yo también me escriba toda una historia de amor en mi cabeza— Jay giró la cabeza y con la mirada le indicó que siguiera—. En serio, si alguien está enfermo aquí soy yo. En mi temporada pasada incluso tuve un pequeño crush con Sugar.

—Tienes que estar bromeando— se controló para no gritar Jay mientras se enderezaba de golpe.

—No. Cuando llegó a nuestra versión de la isla de los perdedores estaba llorando como desesperada, y yo me sentí mal por ella así que fui a intentar consolarla. Después de eso ella me empezó a pedir que la ayudara con su maquillaje en las mañanas y cosas así, y antes de que me diera cuenta hacía todo lo que me pedía porque en mi cabeza estaba segura de que ella y yo teníamos futuro. Si no hubiera sido por qué Jasmin me hizo darme cuenta de que nuestra relación se estaba empezando a parecer a la que solía tener con Amy solo que con menos violencia emocional, hubiera estado dispuesta a convertirme en su esclava. Y aquí, definitivamente sentí algo por Ezekiel en algún punto.

—Vaya… eso es…

—Lo sé.

—Mickey también hace eso. ¿Sabes? Todo el tiempo— le confesó Jay—. Durante nuestro tiempo en Carrera Alucinante le gustaron Kitty y Noah en momentos diferentes.

Sammy no pudo evitar reír.

— ¿Ósea que es algo de gemelos menores?— preguntó Sammy.

—Puede.

Los dos se quedaron sentados, uno al lado del otro, solo sonriendo por lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar a nuestros chistes de viejitos— rompió el momento Jay.

—Definitivamente.

Entretanto Alejandro, Lorenzo y Justin estaban todos en distintas mesas, concentrados en su trabajo, sin voltear a mirar a nadie. Una serie de imágenes mostrando distintos momentos de la tarde mostraron a Lorenzo primero sentado en su silla, después sobre la mesa, seguido de él acostado en la mesa, debajo de la mesa y finalmente con la mitad de su cuerpo en la mesa y la otra colgando.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

—Alejandro es un idiota y todo, pero quizás eso de perdonar y olvidar no sería tan mala idea después de todo…

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Lorenzo voltea a ver a Alejandro que estaba mirando con una sonrisa pretenciosa el resultado de la falda que había entubado en el maniquí.

-+-+Confesionario Lorenzo+-+-

—Va a tener que pedirme perdón de rodillas si quiere que volvamos a ser amigos— el chico procedió a suspirar ruidosamente—. No lo va a hacer, ¿verdad?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

En ese momento el Chef hizo acto de presencia y después de recorrer con la mirada a todos inquisidoramente, finalmente se decidió por Brick y Cameron hacia los que se dirigió.

—Así que finalmente recordaste a la otra chica de tu remolque— comentó Chef.

—Sí, y resulta que es bastante agradable— contestó Cameron intentando mantener una expresión seria.

—Me alegro de escucharlo. Bueno, Karla, la semana pasada nos sorprendiste a todos con tu aspecto en la pasarela y tu actuación de una abuela. ¿Crees poder repetirlo en esta ocasión?

—Estoy trabajando en lograrlo.

— ¿En serio, por qué no nos compartes que es lo que vas a usar?— le pidió el presentador

—En realidad aún no lo tengo preparado— confesó Cameron—. Quiero tener completo primero mi monologó para así tener bien definida la personalidad de mi personaje a la hora de elegir su atuendo.

— ¿Así que Karla Bloodcurse no es suficiente para manejar ese papel?— lo retó Chef.

—Sí, es solo…

—Entonces no tendrías que estar buscándote un nuevo personaje. Deberías poder ser tú misma solo que treintaicinco años más vieja.

—Es que no sé cómo hacer eso.

—Pues hazlo niña, que el tiempo apremia— el Chef se giró listo para encarar al otro chico—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, señorita invisible, te dejaras ver esta noche?

—Afirmativo, señora.

— ¿Con qué contexto vas a trabajar?

—Planeaba interpretar a una anciana obsesionada con las reglas— se explicó Brick sin abandonar su tono formal.

—A eso es lo que me refería— lo interrumpió Chef—, Sophie ya es una cadete, las reglas son parte esencial de su vida, así que puede tomar de eso para la mujer en sus años de plata que ofrecerá en el escenario.

El anfitrión se fue de ahí, dejando al concursante con las palabras en la boca. Caminó hasta donde estaba Jay, al que se le quedó mirando fijamente un par de segundos haciendo que se pusiera nervioso.

— ¿Crees que eres merecedora de continuar en esta competencia?

— ¿Usted cree que no?— contestó él con otra pregunta, haciéndose chiquito en su lugar.

—En realidad tenía muchas esperanzas para ti, pero no pareces estar muy segura de lo que estás haciendo últimamente.

—Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente, pero estoy trabajando en eso y creo que estoy lista para esta noche.

—Solo quedan siete. Y Sashka, una de las concursantes más fuertes, ya fue eliminada. No puedes permitirte convertirte en una del montón, sobre todo después de haber sobresalido tanto antes. ¿Qué vas a ofrecernos para mañana en la noche?

—Bueno, como probablemente ya lo sabe, tengo un montón de enfermedades. Los médicos nos han dicho toda la vida a mi hermano y a mí que es como si fuéramos ancianos atrapados en cuerpos de niños, creo que podría usar eso, burlarme de mi mismo.

—Estaré esperándolo— dijo el Chef y se movió a otra mesa donde Alejandro estilizaba una peluca.

—Hola Chef— saludó él con una sonrisa.

—Así que, Chioma, ganaste el desafío de la semana pasada.

—Sí, en realidad es la segunda vez que gano.

—Lo sé, yo soy el que elige las ganadoras— le recordó Chef.

—Solo quería hacerlo notar, porque estoy muy orgullosa de haberlo vuelto a hacer. Después de mi primera gran victoria es como si solo me hubiera estado manteniendo, y creo que ahora estoy lista para demostrarles por qué la corona de esta temporada me pertenece.

—Ya tuviste que hacer lip sync por tu vida en una ocasión, quizás no deberías de sentirte tan confiada.

—No lo estoy, esa fue una experiencia desagradable pero muy educativa, y no volveré a permitir que pase, al menos no hasta la final— le aseguró Alejandro.

—Pues estaré esperando a que me lo muestres.

—Así será, no la decepcionaré.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que el Chef se dirigiera hacia la puerta.

—La hora de la verdad se está acercando— habló Chef solemnemente—. Y si creen que sus remolques se están quedando vacíos, pronto lo estarán aún más. Y como supongo que ninguno de ustedes quiere ser el que abandone la competencia esta semana, les sugiero que no lo jodan.

-0-0-0-

En el remolque de Justin, Alejandro y Lorenzo los tres estaban en silencio, preparando sus cosas para irse a dormir y mirándose de reojo los unos a los otros.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Por más que piense que los dos, Justin y Lorenzo, son unos débiles mentales, debo admitir que también son unas serpientes y su energía es fuerte. Deje ir a Lorenzo por qué su "amistad" me estaba generando más problemas que otra cosa, pero me lo habría pensado dos veces si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a ponerse así por las noches,

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Jay y Sammy estaban afuera del remolque en piyama, mientras que adentro se alcanzaban a ver las luces y se escuchaba el movimiento de Brick y Cameron.

—Entonces. ¿Lo vas a hacer?— lo cuestionó ella.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Tú sabes, decirle a Cameron.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¿Por qué le diría? Aparte, solo te dije que creía que me… eso. No es como si estuviera seguro.

— ¿En serio? Por qué sonaba como si lo estuvieras— insistió ella.

—Pues no lo estoy, y aunque lo estuviera no puedo decirle. No tengo muchos amigos, no puedo arriesgarme a arruinar una amistad por un sentimiento tonto e infantil.

Jay abrió la puerta y entró antes de que su amiga le pudiera decir nada más. Así que Sammy solo suspiró y lo siguió adentro. Brick estaba planchando sobre una tabla en la cama un vestido azul con flores al más puro estilo de los años treinta, y Cameron estaba sentado desde su cama mirándolo.

—Chicos, estaba pensando. ¿Salir en falda larga y con un chal es muy poco?— preguntó Cameron— Es que a pesar de que ya está planeado casi todo mi monologo, aún tengo problemas terminando de darle forma a mi señora de la tercera edad y supongo que tener un buen atuendo es importante, solo que aún no estoy seguro de que ponerme.

—Pues si es un poco básico— confirmó Sammy acomodándose sobre su cama—. Cambiando un poco de tema, y no es que quiera presionarte, pero… ¿ya tienes el orden para las presentaciones de mañana?

—En realidad quería hablar de eso con ustedes antes de tener un resultado final— les contó el chico mientras sacaba una hoja con sus notas—. Sé que yo quiero empezar, y Brick dijo que quiere estar de segundo. También estaba pensando en poner a Lorenzo al final, y probablemente también a Justin entre los últimos. Pero me gustaría saber dónde quieren estar ustedes.

—Espera. ¿Quieres abrir tú? ¿No es eso demasiada presión?— le preguntó Jay preocupado.

—Probablemente, pero entre a esto para correr riesgos, y ya vimos que la semana pasada eso dio frutos. Aparte, sé que mi monologó no es muy bueno, de este modo al menos sabré que no tendrán a nadie con quien compararme.

— ¿Y tú Brick, por qué quieres pasar de segundo?— cuestionó al cadete Sammy.

—No puedo permitirme seguirme perdiendo en la multitud, madame— contestó él.

—Pues yo sí puedo, a mí déjame de cuarta— le pidió ella a Cameron.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Cameron miró a Jay que se volteó a ver las manos que se había estado retorciendo todo ese tiempo.

—Quinta, quiero pasar después de Sammy— dijo él.

—Muy bien— Cameron hizo un par de notas más en su cuaderno—. Jay, estaba pensando, ¿quieres que nos hagamos el maquillaje juntos mañana? Siento que casi no hemos pasado tiempo juntos últimamente.

-0-0-0-

Todos estaban de regreso en la habitación rosa, y se notaba un pequeño frenesí antes de la competencia, la mayoría estudiando para su presentación al mismo tiempo que se estaban arreglando.

Justin, ya con el vestido puesto, estaba arreglando una peluca mientras movía los labios sin hacer ruido,

— ¿Preparándote para cuando tengas que hacer lip sync por tu vida?— le preguntó Lorenzo que pasaba enfrente de él mientras se quitaba unos aretes.

—Ya quisieras— contesto él levantando la peluca para verla de diferentes perspectivas.

—Graciosa no eres, y no vas a poder refugiarte en tu cuerpo cuando te vistas como anciana. ¿Qué te queda?— insistió Lorenzo.

—Oh querido, yo soy hilarante— le aseguró Justin con una sonrisa poniéndose la peluca.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

En la zona de los espejos Cameron intentaba delinearle los ojos a Jay mientras este aguantaba su respiración.

—Me rindo, voy a terminar haciéndote un desastre— dijo el afroamericano separándose de su amigo y tendiéndole toallitas húmedas y desmaquillante—. Con trabajos aprendí a maquillarme a mí mismo, no sé por qué pensé que intentar maquillarte a ti sería una buena idea.

—No te preocupes, no sé ve tan mal— respondió él mirándose en el espejo y notando que de hecho si estaba muy mal—. De hecho creo que puede servirme, soy una anciana con artritis después de todo. No sería realista que mi maquillaje se viera perfecto.

—Una anciana con artritis, ¿eh? Suena bien.

—Supongo, ya se bastante de enfermedades, pensé que sería un desperdicio no aprovecharme de eso para hacer mi monologo— le explicó Jay y Cameron suspiró—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro. Es solo que todos ustedes tienen un concepto, en cambio yo es como si me hubiera quedado en blanco para este desafío. Y el hecho de que la semana pasada casi hubiera ganado, y aparte ganara en la lectura de ayer, hace todo esto más frustrante.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo que hagas será increíble— le aseguró Jay.

—Gracias— Cameron agarró con suavidad a Jay del antebrazo haciéndolo tensarse.

-0-0-0-

La música empezó a sonar, las luces se posaron sobre el escenario y el Chef entró con una mano en la cintura y saludando con la otra. Traía un vestido corte princesa, strapless y con un moño en la parte de enfrente de la cintura color rosa con algunas partes (dobladillo, parte de arriba del escote, y formando dos arcos debajo del moño) color durazno y una pequeña tiara arriba de su cabeza calva. Caminó hasta el frente del escenario donde hizo una pequeña reverencia sosteniéndose parte del vestido.

—Esta semana contaremos con un montón de invitados especiales— empezó a hablar—, pero como la mayoría son personas al azar que encontramos en la calle y en realidad no me sé sus nombres, solo presentaré a las personas que serán jueces junto conmigo. Aunque, claro, al final de la noche la decisión es toda mía. Ellos solo están aquí por qué los productores quieren que esto tenga más drama. Así que aquí está, el hombre que empezó con todo esto, Chris McLean.

—Hola Chef— saludó el aludido con una sonrisa—. Me alegra que finalmente me estés dando un poco de reconocimiento.

—No te acostumbres. Y como siempre, acompañándonos, rubia teñida y desesperada por mantener su fama, Blainley.

—Vaya Chef. ¿Se te agotó la amabilidad presentando al tonto?— le preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí. Y acompañándonos a juzgar esta noche, una mujer que no usa maquillaje, sino pintura de guerra, Jo.

—Un gusto estar aquí, Chef— contestó la chica de cabello rubio y corto—. Lista para juzgar a esos gusanos como si estuviéramos en una corte militar.

—Y espero ansioso que lo hagas— le dijo Chef—. Y finalmente, el competidor más joven que ha visto este programa hasta ahora, Junior.

—Bueno Chef, no podía permitir que mi padre hubiera estado aquí un capítulo y yo no— comentó el chico que apareció en la camera, se veía un poco más alto de lo que era cuando participo en Carrera Alucinante y también tenía el cabello más largo.

— ¿Y harás un mejor trabajo que él como jurado?

—Al menos planeo intentarlo.

—Muy bien, por qué esta semana nuestras siete competidoras restantes tendrán que sorprendernos y hacernos reír, no solo a nosotros sino que también a todo un grupo de desconocidos, sin perder su papel de mujeres en sus años de plata. Qué la competencia, comience.

Chef levantó ambos brazos y la toma cambió a una puerta que un par de pasantes abrían dejando entrar a una horda de personas corriendo.

-0-0-0-

— ¡Karla Bloodcurse!

Cameron entró utilizando una falda larga color negro, guantes y un chal de punto color hueso; se había hecho unas cuantas arrugas en la cara y traía una peluca color gris recogida en un chongo. Caminó con nerviosismo hasta la parte de enfrente del escenario donde la esperaba un micrófono.

—Buenas noches— dijo cuándo lo tomo y la gente del público le respondió como niños de primaria—. Toda la vida, uno crece relacionando la vejez con lo aburrido, pero esta noche yo y mis amigas venimos a comprobarles que no es así. Las mujeres viejas podemos ser muy divertidas en realidad…

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

—Fue como si todo desapareciera de mi mente de repente. Conté mis pulsaciones, no estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. ¿Entonces por qué me sentía como si no pudiera continuar?

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Por ejemplo estaba el otro día jugando al bingo. Y cualquiera que haya jugado bingo en su vida sabrá que no tiene nada que deberle a esos videojuegos que juegan hoy en día los niños. La adrenalina es impresionante, en serio, he visto a algunas compañeras que incluso se orinan en sus pantalones por qué son incapaces de moverse de sus asientos por toda la excitación del momento. Lo bueno es que a mí no me ha pasado… bueno, excepto por esas dieciséis veces pero no es como que en verdad contaran.

-+-+Confesionario Junior+-+-

—El monologó de Karla fue tortuoso de escuchar. Y justo cuando parecía que al fin empezaba a ser graciosa algo pasaba y volvíamos al inicio.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—… y es por eso que bordar colchas es tan emocionante como cualquier buena serie de Netflix— concluyó la reina y todos aplaudieron educadamente mientras ella se despedía.

— ¡Sophie Allan!

Brick entró utilizando el vestido azul de flores que había estado planchando la noche anterior, guantes blancos, una cartera a juego con el vestido, zapatos negros de tacón bajo y una peluca de cabello marrón oscuro corto y rizado con un maquillaje en colores oscuros y marcas de expresión en la boca y la frente, Caminó muy recta, con las manos sobre su regazo apretando la cartera con fuerza. Cuando llegó al micrófono lo agarró y le dio un par de golpes fuertes con toda la mano, haciendo que sonara un zumbido por todo el lugar.

—Lo siento— se disculpó mientras veía a todos cubriéndose los oídos—. ¿Pero saben qué? ¡Es su culpa! Ustedes los jóvenes siempre están inventando cosas raras como estas y esperan que nosotros los viejos les sigamos el ritmo. Lo que me parece bastante hipócrita de su parte, porque ustedes nunca nos siguen el ritmo a nosotros con las reglas. No, no es lo mismo un cuchillo para pan y uno para mantequilla, así que no pueden usar el mismo cuchillo para las dos cosas. Vamos jóvenes, no es tan difícil.

-+-+Confesionario Blainley+-+-

—Sophie tenía la idea, y era buena, pero fue demasiado hostil para ser graciosa… Aunque Jo se estaba riendo como loca… Pero ella no tiene gusto, así que en verdad no importa.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¡Pero si ustedes niños hubieran ido a la guerra lo entenderían!— gritó Sophie señalando al público con su cartera— Pero claro, las nuevas generaciones nunca lo entienden… Bueno, esto es todo de mi parte, espero que este monologo haya sido educativo para todos ustedes damas y caballeros, me despido.

Brick hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza antes de girar y regresar como había llegado mientras el público le aplaudía.

— ¡Chioma Alvarado!

Alejandro usaba un traje sastre, con falda, ajustado de un negro apagado y una blusa blanca que se veía un poco antiguada. Se había puesto una peluca de cabello corto rojo oscuro y a su maquillaje, bastante natural pero con los labios de un llamativo color guinda, le había agregado lo que simulaba un par de cicatrices de operaciones para estirarse la piel.

Un par de silbidos se escucharon entre el público mientras ella caminaba moviendo la cintura lo más sensual que pudo.

—Hola. Mi nombre es Chioma Alvarado pero ustedes pueden decirme mami— dijo cuándo agarró el micrófono y toda la multitud gritó entre risas—, y tengo unos veinte catorce años… por dos… un par de años más o menos.

-+-+Confesionario Chris+-+-

El ex presentador se estaba intentando aguantar la risa.

—Sexi— dijo después de un momento antes de romper en carcajadas.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Es que ustedes deben de saber, cuando los amigos de sus nietos intentan seducirle a una no hay más opción que decirles que no. Por qué, bueno, tener un… par de deslices con los amigos de tus hijos es una cosa, pero tenerlos con los de tus nietos ya es demasiado. Pero no los culpo por intentarlo, he visto a las chiquillas de su edad y ya no las hacen como antes— Chioma se puso una mano sobre el pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza solemnemente antes de darle un vistazo al reloj de pulsera que usaba—. Miren nada más la hora, ha sido encantador pasar esta velada con ustedes pero se me está haciendo tarde para mi clase de yoga. Porque como me ven, aún soy muy flexible.

Guiñó un ojo antes empezar a dirigirse a la salida con el público vitoreándola.

-+-+Confesionario Alejandro+-+-

—Les dije que sabía cómo manejar un público en vivo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

— ¡Phaedrus Dedrick!

Sammy se había personificado como el viejito de Up, corbata de moño y pin de tapa de refresco incluidos. Recorrió la pasarela recargado en su bastón, que tenía pelotas de tenis abajo, y agitando su mano libre como si intentara ahuyentar al público que lo vitoreaba.

—No recuerdo haberle dado permiso, a ninguno de ustedes, para entrar a mi jardín— empezó su monologo agarrando el micrófono y poniéndose un poco más recto—. Pero, aprovechando que ya están aquí, planeo contarles una historia. Es una historia muy triste, espero que lloren, así que si van a sacar pañuelos desechables, lo que me parecería muy antiecológico de su parte, por favor guárdenlos en sus bolsillos al terminar de usarlos, no quiero que me anden dejando basura. Bueno, esta historia empieza con una niña con la cara llena de hollín.

-+-+Confesionario Junior+-+-

—Tengo sentimientos encontrados con la presentación de Phaedrus. Por qué siendo completamente honestos no fue muy graciosa, aunque hizo una o dos bromas buenas. Pero es un gran narrador y logro mantener a todo el público atento.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Así que, la próxima vez que deseen tener un perro que habla, acuérdense de mí— Phaedrus señaló al público, que sonreía y reía un poco entre dientes, con un dedo tembloroso—. Bueno, es tarde y este anciano tiene que tomar una siesta. Así que los dejare quedarse para que escuchen a mis compañeras, pero cuando despierte no quiero verlos todavía por aquí. Y recuerden, nada de basura en el suelo.

Volvió a jorobarse sobre su bastón y salió pisando fuerte y murmurando cosas entre sus dientes.

— ¡Saxa Seeken!

Jay utilizaba una bata de hospital color turquesa claro, caminaba con ayuda de una andadera de la cual colgaba una bolsa de plástico con un montón de botellitas adentro, traía lo que parecía una máscara de oxígeno, que no estaba conectada a nada, colgando del cuello e iba descalza. Su cabello caía en hondas grises y desordenadas, había conservado el delineado desastroso que le había hecho Karla, traía un labial rojo que manchaba sus dientes y se había agregado un par de arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca.

—Buenas noches jovencitos— saludó mientras tomaba el micrófono con una mano temblorosa—. Mi nombre es Saxa Seeken y fui invitada esta noche para darles una conferencia sobre la tela de árboles en Ruanda. Ustedes saben, los árboles son los encargados de suministrarle oxígeno al planeta— se detuvo un momento para levantar la máscara y respirar profundamente en ella—. Oxigeno que nos hace mucha falta a algunos.

-+-+Confesionario Blainley+-+-

—Saxa estuvo sencillamente brillante. Puede que las cosas que dijera no fueran tan graciosas, pero se mantuvo en personaje todo el tiempo y sus pausas para tomar sus pastillas funcionaron en cada ocasión.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Bueno, ya sé porque mis pastillas para la memoria no sirvieron para recordar cual es el país que colinda con Ruando— les informó Saxa, que ahora utilizaba unos pequeños lentes que se le resbalaban por la nariz y miraba muy de cerca un frasquito de pastillas—. Me equivoque de frasco, este es para el estreñimiento… Eso explica por qué siento tanto movimiento ahí abajo. Bueno, por cuestiones de fuerza mayor tendré que dar por concluida mi conferencia en este momento. ¡Salven a los arboles!

Saxa empezó a correr lo más rápido que su andadera se lo permitía en dirección a la salida mientras el público reí y aplaudía para despedirla.

— ¡Chrystal Hamilton!

Justin salió usando leggins negros, zapatos abiertos a juego y un escandaloso abrigo plateado de piel falsa. Se había pintado los labios de un rosa pálido, tenía una discreta sombra color morado y apenas se había marcado un poco las líneas de expresión. Su peluca eran unos risos casi blancos que le llegaban hasta u poco debajo de los hombros, que evitaba que se le fueran a la cara gracias a un medio chongo.

Caminaba lentamente, casi recta, con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en un bastón de metal con sus manos llenas de anillos. Con cuidado bajo las escaleras del escenario y se dirigió hasta donde estaban los jueces.

—Ven jovencita, acércate un poco— le indicó a Junior.

— ¿Jovencita?

—O jovencito, yo que voy a saber con esas greñas. Y me niego a usar lentes, podré estar vieja pero mis ojos siguen siendo mi mejor atractivo— Junior se inclinó un poco hacia enfrente y Chrystal atrapó su mejilla que pellizco suavemente—. Awww, que linda personita. Ya te dejo, solo que no pude resistirme.

De ahí siguió caminando abajo del escenario hasta pararse al lado de uno de los chicos del público, que estaba sentado en una silla de plástico, y se aclaró la garganta. El chico lo volteó a ver y ella enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Y, bueno, no me vas a dar la silla? Soy una anciana, no pueden esperar que les venga a contar cosas si me van a tener parada— dijo después de un par de segundos haciendo que el chico se pusiera de pie de golpe—. ¿Planeas que yo suba la silla al escenario?

El chico se apresuró a subir la silla, mientras Chrystal se dirigía ahí con calma, sin dejar de sonreír y riéndose entre dientes junto al resto del público.

—Sé que no me veo tan vieja, esa es la sangre indígena que corre en mis venas, pero eso no quita que estas piernas ya no aguanten mucho— finalmente agarró el micrófono mientras se sentaba con cuidado—. Muy bien niños, ahora sí. Les voy a contar la historia de cómo fui la mujer más bella de mi época y como casi me case con tres millonarios diferentes... Es broma, solo fueron dos.

-+-+Confesionario Jo+-+-

—Así que el niño bonito sabe hacer algo más que… bueno, verse bonito.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Yo creía que para ese punto de mi vida ya habría aprendido a no caer en esas cosas. Pero la verdad es que no, ser vieja no siempre es sinónimo de sabia, créanme. Pero… ¿saben algo? Eso no siempre es malo. De hecho, a veces puede incluso llegar a ser divertido— Chrystal se quedó mirando al infinito, su sonrisa desapareciendo por primera vez en la noche, antes de reírse un poco y volver a ponerse de pie— Bueno jovencito, ya puedes volver a tomar tu silla, muchas gracias. Los dejo por ahora, pero no olviden volver a visitarme pronto, la vejez puede llegar a ser muy solitaria.

La reina empezó a caminar hacia la salida, un poco más jorobada de lo que había entrado, y el chico del público subió a recoger su silla mientras el resto vitoreaba.

— ¡Yelena Horne!

Lorenzo apareció en el escenario con un, obviamente hecho a mano, detector de metales, un vestido playero azul muy suelto, sandalias, un sombrero de ala ancha, peluca de cabello gris lacia y desordenada y un montón de pulseritas y collares. Caminó por el escenario con la vista en el suelo, como si estuviera buscando algo.

— ¡Oh!— exclamó cuando llegó frente al micrófono, finalmente dejando ver su muy colorido maquillaje.

Miro al público un momento, con los ojos entre cerrados, antes de sacarse unos lentes del brasier y ponerse a reír.

—Vaya que hay mucha gente en la playa esta noche. Espero que no vengan a robarme mis tesoros eh…— se rio para sí misma—. No he encontrado mucho, un par de monedas y este collar. ¿Les gusta?— levantó uno de los collares que estaba usando— Pero estoy convencida que los baños de luna me hacen bien.

-+-+Confesionario Jo+-+-

—La viejita excéntrica, distinto al resto pero no lo suficientemente original. Ejecución decente. Creo que pudo haberlo hecho mejor.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

Yelena daba vueltas alrededor de una fogata imaginaria mientras entonaba una especie de cantico. De repente se detuvo de golpe y volvió a tomar el micrófono para hablarle al público.

—Y es así como se convoca a una sirena— todos se rieron y Yelena se acomodó un mechón de cabello antes de seguir hablando—. Pero ya hablando más en serio, no dejen que otras personas los asusten. Los cuarzos definitivamente tienen propiedades medicinales, y aunque cuesta un poco masticarlos vale totalmente la pena— volvió a guardar un silencio para que el público se riera—. La única desventaja es que luego los doctores te dicen que tienes piedras en los riñones, y cuando tú intentas explicarle que son cuarzos te miran como si estuvieras loca… ignorantes. En fin, la marea no se detiene y me llegó la hora de partir… No se preocupen, no voy a caer muerta, simplemente necesito un refrigerio. Hasta luego.

El público la despidió con aplausos mientras Yelena se iba meneando las caderas, antes de regresar corriendo por su detector de metales y volver a dirigirse a la salida haciendo lo mismo.

-0-0-0-

El público ya se había ido y las siete reinas estaban formadas enfrente de los jueces.

—Como hoy tenemos el doble de jueces invitados que la semana pasada, y estoy un poco cansado, vamos a limitarnos a un comentario por juez. Empezamos con Blainley.

—Gracias Chef. Karla, querida… ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

—No lo sé, creo que nunca pude encontrar por completo al personaje que iba a interpretar— contestó la aludida mirando al suelo.

—Se notó, completamente. ¿Pero cómo es posible después de que hiciste tan bien a la abuela de Caperucita la semana pasada?— insistió la ex presentadora.

—Es que es distinto, la vez pasada tenía un guion al cual apegarme, ahora tuve que hacer todo desde el inicio y no tenía suficientes referentes culturales para eso.

—Pues la ganadora de esta competencia tiene que tener esos referentes— sentenció Blainley y Karla solo asintió.

—Siguiente, Junior— indicó el Chef.

—Yelena, yo solo quiero felicitarte— empezó el adolescente—. Estoy sorprendido de tu profesionalismo, porque a pesar de la creencia popular la comedia no puede ser hecha por cualquier tonto, y tú lograste entregar un personaje bien pensado y bien ejecutado. Jamás pensé que de entre todos los hombres con los que compartí temporada tú serías el que decidiera convertirse en una reina, y si lo hacía no hubiera pensado posible que llegaras tan lejos, pero viendo tu presentación creo que ahora entiendo porque.

—Demasiado cursi para mi gusto— comentó Chef—. Pero continuemos, Chris, por favor.

—Muy bien, Saxa, creo que te nos estas durmiendo en tus laureles— dijo Chris—. No me malinterpretes, tu presentación fue buena, pero ser buena ya no basta cuando solo quedan siete de ustedes. No puedes conformarte con simplemente mantenerte a salvo, tienes que destacar.

—Sí, señor— contestó Saxa desde su lugar.

—Y por último, pero no por eso lo mejor, Jo— ordenó el Chef.

La chica se tomó su tiempo mirando a todos fijamente, asegurándose especialmente en incomodar a Karla y Sophie.

—Yelena, yo solo quiero decirte que… Junior te está dando demasiado merito— sentenció la chica—. Claro, tu actuación no fue terrible, pero no terrible no es sinónimo de bueno.

Jo y Yelena se quedaron viendo la una a la otra sin parpadear.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?— le preguntó Yelena— No eres tan buena, fin. ¿Sin ningún consejo ni nada?

—Exactamente— contestó la jueza y las dos regresaron a mirarse sin parpadear.

—Bueno, creo que ahora pueden dejar el escenario para que podamos hablar mal de ustedes a sus espaldas— dijo Chef haciendo que todas las concursantes lo miraran confundidas—. Eso quiere decir que pueden irse ya.

La cámara rápida mostró a todas haciendo lo que Chef les había dicho.

—Bueno, ahora que finalmente podemos hablar, quiero que me digan. ¿Qué piensan de Chrystal?

—La mejor, por mucho— contestó Blainley.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Viste lo que hicieron Saxa y Chioma? Chrystal estuvo bien pero… — contradijo Junior.

—Tienes mal gusto, ya lo entendimos— lo interrumpió Jo.

— ¿Y por qué no nos dices que tiene de espectacular Chrystal?— la cuestionó Junior.

—Interactuó con el público, actuaba como una anciana real, fue graciosa. No lo sé, no puedo darte todo masticadito y a la boca, tú también tienes que pensar un poco.

—Ya estuvo bien con ustedes dos— se metió Chef—. ¿Continuamos con Phaedrus?

—Conmovedor, tierno, una completa copia de una película de Disney y no lo suficientemente gracioso— enumeró Blainley—. Siguiente.

—Al menos deberíamos reconocerle su personificación— se metió Chris—, y logró mantener la atención de la audiencia.

—Quizás, pero la rubia tiene un punto, no creo el concepto desde cero y no fue tan gracioso— aceptó Chef.

—Hemos tres rubias hoy, y no tengo los mismos bajos criterios que ninguna de las dos— le recordó Jo, a lo que Junior nada más bufo.

—Ni quien quiera tener algo que ver contigo— dijo Blainley.

—Cómo sea, continuemos con Chioma— le quitó importancia Chef.

—Fue hilarante, aparte escogió un papel que quedaba muy bien con su personalidad, no sé si mi favorita pero sí está muy cerca de serlo— comentó Chris.

—Un poco predecible y básica, pero lo ejecutó bien— aportó Jo.

—Creí que no tenía gusto— gruñó entre dientes Junior.

—Siguiente— cortó Chef antes de que empezaran a discutir—. ¿Cómo lo hizo Sophie?

—Digo, no lo hizo tan mal— dijo Jo.

— ¿Quién está aceptando mediocridades ahora?— preguntó Junior con tono de burla.

—Solo dije que no lo hizo tan mal, nunca dije que lo hizo bien.

—Honestamente ni siquiera me acuerdo que hizo— se metió Chris—. Y para mí eso ya es sinónimo de mal.

—Siguiente, Karla— indicó Chef.

— ¿Otra que no estuvo tan mal por qué curiosamente la conoces?— se burló Blainley.

—Medio me agrada Cameron, pero Karla da asco y no puedo negarlo— respondió Jo enfurruñada.

—Lo peor de todo es que ya había crecido mucho y ahora cayó de golpe— agregó Chris—. Sé que lo hemos repetido hasta el cansancio, pero ya no son tantas concursantes como para que se permitan ese tipo de errores.

— ¿Qué hay de Yelena? Junior y Jo ya se pelearon por eso, ahora quiero escuchar a Chris y Blainley.

—Me divertí en su presentación, pero no fue lo suficientemente memorable— opinó la mujer.

—Odio concordar con ella, pero estoy de acuerdo. Su esfuerzo se notó, e hizo algo que sabía que iba a dar buenos resultados, pero su presentación no fue tan buena como la de otras.

—Y finalmente, hablemos de Saxa.

—Saxa ya ha demostrado ser una buena actriz cuando no tiene un guion, justo al contrario de Karla, y hoy no nos decepcionó— comentó Blainley.

—Me gustó mucho, porque hizo algo diferente a todas las demás hablando de un tema distinto a lo que es la vejez— agregó Junior—. Pero metió la comedia haciendo referencia a la vejez de su personaje, y creo que eso es algo que se aprecia mucho.

Chef asintió mientras miraba a la nada pensativo.

—He tomado mi decisión— informó—. Tráiganme de regreso a mis chicas.

-0-0-0-

Todas esperaban nerviosas el resultado mientras el jurado, con excepción de Junior, se veía divertido al respecto.

—Chrystal— dijo Chef y la cámara enfocó a la reina—. Esta semana nos mostraste una versión mucho más pulida y completa de ti, y nos gustó… mucho. Felicidades, eres la ganadora de esta semana.

-+-+Confesionario Justin+-+-

—Sabía que ser voluntario en una casa de reposo desde que tenía doce años algún día tenía que servirme de algo.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—Has ganado una cena romántica para dos hecha por Dj— continuó el Chef.

— ¿Dj se ofreció a hacer una cena? Qué amable de su parte— comentó Chrystal.

— ¿Quieres la cena o no?— le preguntó el Chef a lo que la reina asintió— Puedes dirigirte al fondo del escenario. Y junto con ella Chioma y Saxa, felicidades, hicieron un buen trabajo, están a salvo.

Las dos agradecieron y las tres se dirigieron hacia atrás mientras las otras cuatro intercambiaban miradas.

—Karla, tu presentación de hoy nos hizo pensar que puede que en serio tengas una maldición en la sangre. Lo siento querida, pero estas en riesgo de eliminación— le informó el presentador a lo que ella asintió—. Yelena… tu estas a salvo, puedes reunirte con las demás. Phaedrus tú nos ofreciste un refrito de algo bueno, pero que ya existía. Y Sophie, tu presentación se mantuvo en los niveles de lo mediocre… Phaedrus, estas a salvo, Sophie tendrás que hacer lip sync por tu vida.

-+-+Confesionario Cameron+-+-

—Llego el momento, de algún modo siempre supe que tendría que hacer lip sync en contra de Brick. Bueno, al menos intentaré divertirme.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

—No olviden que es su última oportunidad de impresionarme. Así que háganse un favor a ustedes mismos, y no lo jodan.

La música empezó a sonar y Sophie se soltó el cabello que agitó para despeinar un poco mientras Karla se mecía y chasqueaba los dedos atrás de ella.

—No hay por qué enloquecer— se escuchó la voz de Alejandro y Sophie empezó a hacer lip sync con sus manos sobre el pecho—. ¡Por fin es tiempo de amar!

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para estar a la misma altura de Karla, a la que rodeó con un brazo para que imitaran juntas.

—No les conviene comernos.

— ¡Estamos llenos de gas!— lo hizo sola Karla sin alejarse del brazo de su amiga— ¡No… no…!

—Es época de apareamiento— volvieron a hacerlo juntas.

— ¿Entonces que están esperando?— Sophie dejo de abrazar a Karla pero no se separó mucho de ella.

—Ignoren a los humanos— movió los labios la más bajita de las dos.

— ¡Y háganlo hasta ver el sol brillar!— las dos miraron hacia el frente— Es tiempo de amar.

— ¡Época de apareamiento!— Sophie se alejó un poco de la otra y exageró lo más que pudo sus expresiones.

—Es tiempo de amar— imitó Karla con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas enfrente de su regazo.

—Es tiempo de amar— lo hicieron las dos mientras Sophie estiraba un brazo al frente como si estuviera llamando a alguien y Karla giraba sobre su propio eje con los brazos estirados.

—Escarabajos, a trabajar— Sophie atrajo de golpe su brazo hacia si mientras cerraba los ojos y el puño al mismo tiempo.

—Es tiempo de amar— Karla se hincó en el suelo aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Es tiempo de amar— imitaron las dos mientras Sophie caminaba hasta ponerse atrás de ella y agarrarla por los hombros— ¡Época de apareamiento!

—Es tiempo de amar— hizo lip sync Karla abriendo los ojos y los brazos pero sin moverse de su lugar mientras Sophie le hacía segunda— ¡Y pasa rápido! No, esperen.

La música terminó con la más baja de las reinas haciéndose bolita en su lugar y la otra corriendo hacia atrás del escenario.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras Sophie regresaba al frente y Karla se ponía de pie.

—Ya he tomado una decisión— anunció Chef y las dos concursantes se tomaron de la mano—. Sophie, felicidades te quedas. Karla, despídete con gracia.

Sophie suspiro fuertemente antes de girarse hacia su amiga y hacer saludo militar.

—Lo hizo muy bien, soldado— dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Lo voy a extrañar.

—Y yo a ti— contestó ella antes de dirigir su atención al jurado—. Me divertí mucho, gracias por la oportunidad.

Caminó hacia la salida, donde se detuvo un segundo para darle un apretón de manos a Phaedrus, y despedirse agitando la mano del resto que en su mayoría lo hicieron de regreso, con excepción de Saxa que se quedó congelada mientras la veía irse.

-+-+Confesionario Jay+-+-

—No puedo creer que haya perdido mi última oportunidad de… no sé, al menos despedirme.

-+-+Fin de la confesión+-+-

-0-0-0-

Cameron había llegado ya a la habitación rosa y se había quitado los zapatos. Su voz en off empezó a escucharse mientras la imagen mostraba como se desmaquillaba y escribía en el espejo.

—No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice aquí. Tengo nuevos amigos, nuevas experiencias y muchas historias que contar. Y aunque me hubiera gustado ganar creo que llegué bastante lejos, así que estoy orgulloso de lo que logre— la cámara finalmente lo mostró, aún con la peluca y la ropa pero con la cara limpia—. Y, ¿quién sabe? Igual y Karla podría solidificarse un poco más y volverse algo que hacer de vez en cuando.

-0-0-0-

De regreso en el escenario Phaedrus rodeaba con un brazo a Saxa y con el otro a Sophie mientras que la otra mitad de los concursantes estaban paradas una al lado de la otra sin voltearse a ver.

—Cuatro episodios, señoritas— les recordó Chef—. La recta final ya no se acerca, ya está aquí. Así que, por favor, no… lo… jodan. Pero en este momento, dejemos que la música suene.

"Quiero ser famoso" se escuchó en el escenario y las seis empezaron a bailar animadamente, aunque Saxa aún parecía en shock. Después de un par de segundos empezaron a salir uno por uno, hasta que solo quedó Sophie que hizo un salido militar antes de seguir a sus compañeras.

_Quiero decir que ya tenía el orden de eliminación antes de que hiciera la división de los remolques, y aunque tenía muy claro como quería que fuera el ambiente en cada uno no me había dado cuenta de que el nivel de melanina en la piel iba a dividirse así… En fin, también quería comentar que yo no tenía planeado que hubiera nada de romance en esta temporada, pero a veces los personajes no hacen exactamente lo que tú quieres. Y aunque ya había decidido que el crush de Jay con Cameron nunca se verbalizara, era una oportunidad demasiado buena para unir más a los dos gemelos (Sammy y Jay) para no aprovecharla. ¿Por qué dije que Sammy tuvo un crush con Sugar y no con Jasmin con la que muchos la shipean? Cuando estas saliendo de una relación abusiva (la que tenía con su hermana), sobre todo una que duro tanto tiempo, es normal que inconscientemente busques algo similar porque es a lo que estas acostumbrada. Solo para que lo sepan, Justin siendo voluntario en un asilo de ancianos es canon (lo dice en su biografía), así que obviamente tenía que ganar este desafía. Finalmente quiero agradecer al Guest por su review, en serio que recibir comentarios me motiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Los quiere: yo._


End file.
